Dans l'antre du diable
by nathaloche130674
Summary: Des corps de jeunes étudiants sont retrouvés dans une petite ville des USA. L'affrontement avec le monstre qui sévit dans la région va ébranler et souder à jamais l'équipe dans l'épreuve qui les attend...amitié, amour, slash, horreur...enfin on verra ...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

" L'homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux, il est le seul capable d'infliger une douleur à ses congénères sans autres motif que le plaisir"  
Mark Twain

Encore quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes à passer près de lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne représente plus rien, juste une chose sans âme, sans importance, une chose à jeter comme un viel objet dont l'utilité est dépassé, sans intérêt, …le jeter comme un rebus….comme il l'a fait avec les autres, la lassitude de leur présence l'ayant obligé à commettre l'irréparable…

Encore quelques minutes, une ou deux tout au plus, il n'en mérite pas plus…il lui a offert ces derniers jours, 4 jours auprès de lui et il n'a pas su en profiter…idiot …il le hait désormais et sa haine a transformer sa violence en exutoire, lui a découplé ses forces et sa rage…contre sa victime.

Mais là il s'offre l'ultime plaisir de rester encore à ses côtés quelques minutes , le regarder rendre son dernier souffle, regarder son sang tomber gouttes à gouttes sur le sol, former une tâche de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus épaisse…de plus en plus délectable.

Il se penche sur lui, effleurant ses lèvres pâles de ses doigts, puis se penche encore un peu plus, posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa victime, goûtant les dernières gouttes de sang qui glisse de cette bouche à jamais silencieuse.

Sentir, humer une dernière fois encore la senteur parfumé du sang qui s'écoule de ses veines, de ses orifices, de ses membres …Sentir son corps, sentir la vie qui part loin de son « invité »…et l'entendre encore supplier, prier, appeler. Il vient de mourir sous ses mains, lui, le Puissant, il le laisse mourir sans aucun espoir de revoir les siens, abandonné à con bon vouloir.

Il détache les liens qui maintiennent encore ce jeune étudiant sur la chaise et son corps tombe à même le sol, sans vie, sans plus de sons, sans plus de mouvements saccadés. C'est terminé, tout est terminé…ca lui a pris des heures pour l'achever…

Puis il repense aux autres, à tous ces autres qui n'ont pas voulu voir en lui le Maître, leur Maître, voir en lui un mentor …à jamais…

Une sourde colère monte en lui immédiatement. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi aucun n'accepte son sort ? Ils ne lui conviennent pas, ils ne sont jamais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes…ils ne méritent aucune pitié, aucun geste de réconfort de sa part. Des infâmes, dans un monde d'infâmes…ils ne méritent pas la vie qui leur promettait…non, tous des lâches…des apeurés, des pervertis….la Société leur a volé ce fluide d'innocence et de beauté qu'il recherche chez chacune de ses victimes. Ils ne voulent pas comprendre qu'il faut respecter les règles, ils ne veulent pas lui donner ce qu'il attend d'eux …

AUCUN D'EUX NE MERITAIENT DE VIVRE AUPRES DU PUISSANT ...

Il y a bien eu ce jeune homme au regard si bleu…il n'aurait peut être jamais du se trouver là sur son terrain de chasse, mais Le Diable lui a envoyé, il le sait, il l'a lu dans son regard, dans ses gestes maladroits….le diable lui a offert l'ange qui le sauverait de sa déchéance…il y a cru, l'imaginant capable de siéger là à ses côtés, tel un Dieu dominant l'humanité, décidant d'un geste tout simple du doigt qui serait celui qui vivrait, qui serait celui qui mourrait…mais il l'a déçu, l'ordure, le mécréant, l'impur…sa peau, son odeur l'a écoeuré.

Regarde, regarde toi, là…si tu avais écouté mes mots, mes envies…regardes toi tu n'es plus qu'un immonde tas de chair, un corps inerte, décharné.

Il le regarde encore une fois, allongé dans un bain de sang, son sang, un sang impur qu'il va devoir nettoyer pour ne pas ternir sa demeure.

Il sourit machiavéliquement et s'allonge quelques instants près de sa 8ème victime, posant sa main puissante sur la chevelure ensanglanté de ce jeune inculte, lui passant les doigts dedans, le berçant de nouveau comme pour le rassurer. Il peut encore se repaître de ses cris, de ses murmures aussi quand leur intimité a été si proche du but…il grogne avec mécontentement

Il a joui, oui…il a aimé sentir son sexe se durcir en le caressant, en lui volant ce qu'il a de plus innocent en lui. Puis la torture, la torture, oh oui …doux cris d'impuissance qui lui étaient parvenus de cette bouche parfaite, des supplices qui s'étaient vite transformés en hurlements, puis en pleurs, en supplications encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps, son âme n'est plus la force de lui résister à lui, le Puissant, le Maître des lieux. Il a exulté avec encore plus de soupirs et de désirs .

Ses deux autres victimes ne lui ont pas procuré autant de bonheur, une telle libération . Il devra choisir avec plus d'attention ceux qui auront l'honneur de partager son existence…

Il hurle, un son rauque, gluturral.

Il a besoin de quelqu'un, près de lui, qui va devenir son autre, qui va devenir son ombre…il doit repartir à la chasse…maintenant, tout de suite, le goût de son amertume devenant trop puissant au fond de sa gorge…

Il sourit de nouveau en passant devant le miroir du couloir. Il passe un peigne fin dans ses cheveux, touche son visage mal rasé puis attrape son pardessus, réajuste son chapeau et sort en silence.

7h00 du matin. Il est l'heure d'aller au travail. Ses collègues l'attendent. Aujourd'hui, la journée va certainement être encore bien morose.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Chapitre 1**

Quantico, Unité d'Analyse Comportementale

D'un pas presque dansant, l'agent du BAU, comme toujours très sur de lui, avançait le sourire aux lèvres le long du couloir. 3 jours encore et c'était fille à gogo, plage et farniente à volonté pour toute l'équipe.

Ca devait faire bien des mois que personne de l'équipe n'avait pris de vacances, bien mérité…bordel, ca lui faisait du bien rien que de songer à tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire…

A 35 ans, l'agent Special Derek Morgan était un homme d'expérience, toujours sur de lui, qui savait toujours régler les situations avec un sourire magnifique…sauf quand il lui donnait l'envie de défoncer quelques portes ou de courir après d'éventuels suspects. C'était un homme d'action, qui avait cependant comme grand défaut d'être souvent trop impulsif …ce qui lui valait souvent les remontrances de ses supérieurs.

Bel homme, musclé, certain du charme et du charisme qu'il provoquait auprès de la gente féminine, il ne s'e privait jamais de jouer de cette prestance…et pour l'heure, il se rendait justement voir la femme qu'il préférait par-dessus tout. Il se posta à l'embrasure de la porte, un bras posé sur le rebord de la porte et sourit en voyant la jeune femme.

« Garcia ? »

« Oui mon chat ? »

La jeune hacker tourna sa chaise d'un coup de rein appuyé délaissant ses chers « bébés » informatisés pour se retrouver face au bel éphèbe qui venait de s'adresser à lui . Toujours heureuse de le voir, elle secoua devant elle un de ses stylos gadget qu'elle affectionnait tant et lui sourit.

« Toujours aussi rayonnante, princesse ! »

Princesse… ah ce qu'elle adorait quand il lui donnait ces petits surnoms qu'elle affectionnait tant. La dénommée « Princesse » , de son véritable identité, Pénélope Garcia, jeune femme toujours plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur, se permit un léger coup d'œil sur l'ensemble du corps de son collègue, remontant d'un œil coquin sur son torse malheureusement caché par un polo totalement en communion avec ses muscles et reprit en soupirant de bonheur, la main porté à son cœur, en guise de sa soumission totale au désir de cet homme à la peau métissée.

« Que me veux mon humble chevalier en armure d'ébène ? »

Morgan pouffa de rire. Cette fille était réellement un sacré numéro. 2 ans déjà qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et elle n'avait jamais changé, toujours égale à sa bonne humeur environnante et à son humour sexycocomique ! et il devait bien se l'avouer…il l'adorait…

« Je t'adore, Garcia, tu le sais ca ? »

« Oui je le sais… »

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes à mon secours, ma belle »

« Oh preux chevalier des temps modernes, encore un « ma belle » de cette voix si suave, et je me lance dans les flammes d'une cheminée pour toi… »

« D'une cheminée ? »

« Oui j'aurais pu opter pour un bûcher encore brulant de ses flammes acérés mais je me suis dit que si le père Noel reussit à descendre là dedans, je ne dois pas craindre grand-chose… »

Morgan sourit de plus belle. Gracia était loin d'être comme ces femmes attirantes et sexy qu'il fréquentait assidument, mais elle faisait partie de ces femmes qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Et elle était sa collègue préférée, entretenant avec elle une amitié toute particulière, ….

« Alors ce ciné ce soir, ca tient toujours ? »

La jeune femme mâchouilla le bout de son stylo jaune puis lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

« Si tu me promets de ne pas poser ta main sur ma cuisse dès la première minute dans le noir… »

« pas avant la première minute ? »

Le discours un peu déviant qu'il allait entamer avec sa valeureuse guerrière des mondes HTLM fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue du jeune génie du FBI qui les fixa tour à tour. Docteur Spencer Reid…il avait les joues encore un peu rouge d'avoir participé involontairement à leur conversation. De nature timide, il se permit alors de taper tout doucement à la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée et attendit que Garcia lui autorise l'entrée dans son antre informatique.

Quand les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il toussota légèrement , baissa les siens au sol comme un enfant pris en faute d'avoir entendu un terrible secret puis après avoir replacé rapidement une mèche de ses cheveux mi long au creux de son oreille, il les fixa pensivement.

« Tiens, tiens, P'tit génie ? que nous vaut l'honneur de ta venue ? allez pas besoin de faire semblant, tu sais tout désormais sur nous deux… »

Morgan s'appuya sur un des bureaux soutenant les innombrables ordinateurs de la chère « adorée « et lui lança un sourire d'une blancheur impeccable. Il aimait le taquiner et ca semblait marcher vu l'attitude encore plus gênée de son très jeune collègue.

Comme à son habitude, peu habitué à tant de sollicitude à son égard, Le jeune agent commença à se passer nerveusement les doigts derrières ses oreilles pour y replacer pour la seconde fois ses mèches de cheveux tombantes et leva les doigts devant lui comme pour une déclaration de la plus haute importance. Puis avec un léger sourire, débuta son discours.

« Savez vous que 80 % des couples dont la durée de vie dépasse les 10 ans de vie communes se sont connus au bureau ? »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Le ti génie semblait sérieux. Il posa son regard sur la jeune Hacker qui rigolait déjà d'entendre les statistiques bien fondées de ce « fameux » Docteur Spencer Reid et posa un regard bien appuyé sur Derek Morgan.

« Alors chéri, qu'en dis tu ? »

Morgan soupira et attrapa Spencer par les épaules pour l'entrainer dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle de débriefing.

« J'en dit que ce gosse va me rendre fou avec ses stats… »

« Mais je t'assure qu'il a été prouvé que la proximité autant horairale que… »

« Horairale ? c'est quoi ca ? »

Spencer s'arrêta et le fixa. Puis ses doigts commencèrent à faire un mouvement nerveux pour bien appuyer sa démonstration. Un tic comme disaient ses collègues, plutôt un signe qui accentuait parfois ses tendances à l'autisme, comme l'avait bien pressenti leur patron, Aaron Hotchner.

« Le nombre d'heures que tu peux passer auprès d'une personne façonnent la perception que tu vas avoir d'elle. Elle va devenir au fil de ton expérience le fil référent à tes émotions et à tes sentiments. Durant la journée, son contact verbal et physique va entrainer une réaction d'ondes dans ton hypothalamus pré frontal droit …. ».

Morgan l'interrompit en se fixant devant lui, son regard sombre plongeant dans celui bien plus enfantin de son jeune ami.

« Gamin,…alors tu pourrais dire que toi et moi…en fonction des ondes que nous nous envoyons en ce moment dans ce put*** de hypo, hypothalatruc….nous pourrions avoir des sentiments ambigus et devenir un je ne sais trop quoi comme couple, ici dans ces lieux… »

Spencer écarta les lèvres stupéfaites mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta sur place livide et ne sut quoi répondre.

« Mais, j'ai jamais dit…j'ai jamais…jamais…'

Morgan éclata de rire en le voyant si défait et posa sa main sur la sienne pour stopper le mouvement presque imperceptible des longs doigts fins de son partenaire qui s'étaient mis à trembler, mus par une gêne indéfinissable.

« C'est toi alors qui doit avoir raison avec tes stats…non ? c'est toi le génie… »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rejoignions l'équipe…Hotchner ne serait pas ravi si nous étions en retard »

Spencer avança plus rapidement trop encore perturbé par le regard appuyé que morgan avait posé sur lui. Il savait bien sur que ce dernier aimait, non … « exultait » à le taquiner et s'amusait de le voir tomber si profondément dans chacun de ses pièges.

Et malgré son QI élevé et son intelligence incontrequarable, il se faisait à chaque fois avoir. Il n'était pas doué pour tous ces sentiments, ces sourires, ces attentions…il n'en avait jamais réellement eu l'habitude ni l'occasion d'ailleurs d'en comprendre le fondement et la portée.

Un QI de 187 et un Quotient social et affectif proche de 0 faisait malheureusement trop souvent bon ménage chez lui. Il soupira. C'était génial d'être aussi handicapé affectivement, et de ne pas percevoir quand la plaisanterie prenait le pas sur la logique de toute discussion …génial…. Il savait qu'il avait encore du bégayer et se ridiculiser de nouveau.

Spencer Reid, le ti génie, incapable d'affronter la société qui l'entourait.

Il s'y était habitué essayant de changer un peu mais cela datait de l'enfance, une enfance dont il ne préférait pas se rappeler…

La main puissante de Derek sur sa frêle épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

« allez gamin, ca restera entre nous… et puis un mariage gay, ca s'est pas encore vu ici , non ?»

« ah, ah , ah ! marrant …il n'empêche que je reste persuadé que mes statistiques n'ont pas tords, toi et garcia… »

Derek explosa de nouveau de rire et lui donna une tape derrière la tête

« Eh… »

« Suis moi ou je vais finir par devoir aller la demander en mariage à cette allure… »'

« Il a souvent été dit que… »

« Reiiidddd… »

« Oui bon, je sais.. »

Ils avaient à peine avancé de quelques pas de nouveau qu'une tornade un peu ronde et colorée passa à côté d'eux à toute allure, les bras en l'air. Garcia semblait sur excitée…

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… »

« Et poupée, où cours tu donc comme cela ? »

La jeune informaticienne venait de sortir de son bureau et les regarda presque affolée.

« Quoi, princesse, quoi ? »

« Hotch…enfin Aaron Hotchner, le boss, le mentor de ce monde gouvernemental, l'homme au regard de fer et aux mains d'acier… me demande en salle de débriefing…. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton saccadé, presque suffocant. Morgan secoua la tête d'un air plus que désolé.

« C'est pas bon pour toi garcia,, je te le dis… »

« Comment cela ? j'ai pas jouer au boulot, j'ai pas pirater les caisses d'une supérettes, j'ai pas envoyer une photo de lui nu dans tous les sites internet possibles et inimaginables…

« tu sais faire cela ?… »

« Bébé, je sais tout faire, saches le… »

Puis elle se tourna vers Spencer qui les suivait d'un pas de retard et lui sourit.

« Je comprend ce que tu ressens lorsqu'il fait aller voir le « king of BAU »

Le jeune agent pouffa légèrement de rire. Cette fille avait toujours le don d'arriver à le déstresser…il l'adorait aussi mais il se serait jamais permis de le dire. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment si on pouvait se permettre de dire de telles choses intimes à une jeune femme…pathétique !

« Voilà qui est mieux, allez venez tous les deux et ne faites pas cette tête où Hotchner va vous prendre comme cible dès l'entrée… »

Derek jubilait. Pour qu'il appelle Garcia, c'est qu'elle allait certainement avoir le droit aussi au discours sur les services rendus et des vacances bien méritées. …enfin en espérant que ce ne soit pas autre chose, connaissant les goûts prononcés de sa déesse pour les situations délicates…

Pénélope avait relevé la tête haute, les lèvres serrées prête à aller affronter le dragon…Elle réajusta ses couettes blondes, remis un petit coup de rouge sur ses lèvres et partit, le pas fier…

« Jamais un homme ne me déstabilisera, même Hotch… »

Morgan sourit en la voyant les dépasser et avancer dans cette rouge à grosses fleurs jaune ……parfaite, elle était encore parfaite…il tourna un regard fraternel vers son jeune protégé .

« On y va ? »

Spencer, quel numéro celui-ci aussi…il avait juste pincé un peu les lèves et lui avait tendu un sourire un peu soumis.

Depuis le départ de Gideon, Il savait son jeune ami un peu paumé, comme si l'enveloppe protectrice qui l'avait recouvert jusque là s'était déchiré doucement, laissant à nu un jeune homme déchiré par des sentiments d'inconfort et d'insécurité.

Reid, Docteur Reid…il s'avouait être totalement dépassé et impressionné par le savoir intellectuel de ce génie mais savait aussi que les chiffres, les livres, les statistiques et tout le tintouin ne donnaient pas ce dont il avait certainement le plus besoin : un ami, une présence réconfortante…

Derek ne connaissait absolument rien de la vie de Spencer Reid.

Il avait rapidement imaginé un enfant de bonne famille, Maman veillant sur son jeune prodige…surveillant les progrès intellectuels et hors du commun des mortels de son fils…était elle aussi intelligente que lui ? Certainement une femme de pouvoir qui avait eu un impact fort sur la personnalité du jeune Spencer l'empêchant presque d'évoluer socialement,…un père certainement exigeant, qui l'avait inscrit à tous les écoles les plus prestigieuses pour qu'il en arrive là…dur, sévère strict, fier cependant de l'évolution intellectuelle du petit garçon de la famille. Certainement le cadet d'une famille de 4 ou 5 enfants…même si Spencer n'avait jamais mentionné avoir des frères ou des sœurs…de toute manière il n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit sur sa famille…Spéculation toute Morganiienne !!

Ses habitudes vestimentaires lui fit penser d'ailleurs qu'il devait être issu d'un milieu catholique, prière le soir à table, et au coucher, maman veillant que son petit génie ait bien lu les lignes du bénécité…une vie bien banale pour un garçon qui ne l'était pas…

Enfin ca c'est que son imagination voulait accepter…mais son instinct de profiler lui dictait des versions bien plus sombres bien plus noires…qui avaient amené ce jeune « Einstein » dans les bras du FBI…Seul Gideon devait savoir , il n'était plus là pour éclaircir sa curiosité…

Morgan ralentit son pas lourd pour attendre son ami.

Et de toute manière, il devait lui aussi respecter la règles…pas de profilage dans l'équipe…mais Spencer Reid, n'était pas l'équipe…il représentait bien plus à ses yeux…tout comme Garcia…quelque chose lui donnait l'impression de devoir veiller sur eux…et il le faisait malgré ses airs de gros durs, il veillait à ce que les deux plus « décalés » de l'équipe se sentent bien parmi eux…

Derek continua à rire tout en observant Pénélope pénétrer bien plus timidement dans le bureau puis attrapa Spencer par le bras.

« Allez génie, toi aussi tu vas prendre quelques jours, ca va te faire du bien, tu verras… »

« A mon avis, il ne nous convoque pas pour cela…J'ai vu JJ sortir de son bureau d'un air sérieux et alarmé… »

« Outch ! alors ce sont de tes lumières que nous allons avoir besoin, je pense… »

"tu savais que francis Bacon disait « La lumière ne peut briller, qu'en présence de l'obscurité. " Nous allons encore devoir rester impassible devant cela, c'est terrible… »

«tu sais ce que l'on dit chez moi … »

« Non ? »

« quand on tue le cochon, tout le monde rit ! Sauf le cochon »

Derek Morgan explosa de rire.

« c'est de qui ? »

« Derek morgan, pour vous servir…'

Spencer Reid posa ses doigts sur son front et réfléchit rapidement.

« Faux…cette citation est de Edgard Faure…un homme politique des années 80 en France… »

Morgan écarta les yeux totalement stupéfait par le savoir du jeune homme.

« Incroyable…tu …enfin ta cervelle se repose parfois ? »

Spencer sourit, le premier sourire amusé que Morgan lui voyait depuis le début de la journée.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Aaron Hotchner…the boss…un homme d'apparence froide et rigide, voilà ce à quoi pouvait le plus faire penser le chef de l'équipe des profilers lorsqu'on venait à sa rencontre, un homme craint, respecté…et malgré cela, malgré toutes les apparences qui jouaient souvent contre lui, les hommes et femmes de son équipe auraient sans hésitation donné sa vie pour cet homme juste et dévoué à son travail. Et réciproquement…

Il était aimé d'eux, notamment des plus jeunes qui voyaient en lui un guide, presque un mentor…c'est d'ailleurs un peu ce qu'il était devenu inconsciemment pour son plus jeune agent, Spencer Reid, depuis le départ de l'agent Jason Gideon.

Sans laisser jamais rien paraître, cet homme solide et expérimenté posait un œil protecteur sur chaque membre du BAU, et surtout sur les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas encore toute l'expérience requise pour affronter seul certaines situations dramatiques.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps ici, dans ce bureau, à traquer les pires ordures que la planète pouvait engendrer et il se devait d'avoir une équipe en laquelle il pouvait mettre sa confiance sans aucune hésitation. Il en était fier, de tous…

C'était un bel homme, brun, grand, la quarantaine passée, marié et père d'un petit garçon…qu'il ne voyait que trop peu, car oui, malheureusement, son travail avait un côté sombre, très sombre…il avait avalé, englouti peu à peu sa vie de famille…Haley son épouse lui reprochait de plus en plus régulièrement de ne pas être assez présent près d'eux, de les oublier au profit de « ses » tueurs en série…elle en était devenue amère et leur relation en pâtissait de jour en jour. Et pourtant dieu sait ce qu'il l'aimait…et dieu sait qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses concessions pour lui…Elle se détachait de lui, doucement et il sentait que leur relation avait évolué négativement.

Que pouvait- il faire ? il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comme concilier sa vie professionnelle et sa vie personnelle, trouver le juste équilibre qui lui aurait permis de trouver le repos chez lui. C'était un échec cuisant…ca le rendait souvent encore plus morose…

Il regarda la porte d'entrée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps que son équipe soit au complet dans la salle de débriefing. Il savait aussi que personne n'avait jamais manqué à l'appel, jamais et c'est ce qui donnait la force d'union de cette équipe. Ils les aimaient, vraiment profondément, peut être bien plus fort que ne le devrait un patron. Il savait qu'il essayait chaque jour de se blinder contre cette affection qu'il leur portait, un coup dur étant arrivant tellement rapidement. On lui avait appris à ne pas s'attacher, rester autoritaire et distant…il avait failli ici aussi, même s'il faisait tout pour que rien ne se remarque.

Hotchner posa le dossier que l'agent Spécial, Jennifer Jarreau dit J.J. lui avait apporté et s'installa autour de la table ronde qui leur servait de débriefing.

Comme à son habitude, à l'arrivée de son équipe, il leur fit signe de s'assoir, les observant un à un venir à sa rencontre, sans un sourire, habitude dont plus personne ne se souciait, Aaron Hotchner ayant la réputation d'être très avare en ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, Derek Morgan tenait sur un cahier un compte précis du nombre de fois où il avait vu son patron et ami sourire…chaque membre de l'équipe, bien sur, prenant bien soin de lui mentionner ces fois là…un petit jeu dont chacun se régalait aux dépens de Hotchner.

« Je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il va falloir reculer quelques peu vos vacances… et personne n'avait prévu des nuits torrides et musicales…j'espère que nous aurons bouclé cette affaire rapidement. Vous méritez ces vacances. Au travail maintenant.»

Tout était dit, à la manière de leur patron, avec cette façon de s'excuser sans réellement le faire, mais chacun comprenait qu'il les en remercierait par la suite.

Personne ne protesta, l'évidence étant de mise lorsqu'une affaire criminelle tombait sur le bureau de leur supérieur.

Bon soit, Morgan grimaça légèrement. Adieu filles, alcool, nouba et soirée à gogo…

Emily Prentiss, une belle brune à la coupe stylée à la mode « Cléopatre », la dernière recrue de l'équipe, lui tendit un sourire encourageant.

« Et oui, Morgan, tu peux reposer le bob et les tongs… »

« Et dire que je pensais t'admirer dans ton bikini en peau de léopard… »

Emily Prentiss ne répondit pas mais haussa les épaules. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'humour de son collègue et savait que la meilleure réplique était l'indifférence.

Les hommes ne changeaient donc jamais, tous les mêmes…enfin presque…elle posa un regard discret vers Reid qui semblait un perdu dans ses pensées. En voilà bien un qui la laissait rudement songeuse tout de même. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à ce « personnage » si différent et surtout pour le comprendre autant dans sa logique de voir la vie que dans sa façon de l'éviter socialement, justement cette vie là…

Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que sous un cerveau d'une intelligence hors du commun , se cachait un être fragile et tendre, qu'elle avait rapidement appris à apprécier.

Elle n'était cependant pas toujours certaine que de son côté Spencer l'apprécie. Il était souvent distant avec elle et ne se confiait que très peu à elle. Cela l'avait un peu vexé au début puis elle avait songé qu'il n'avait peut être pas accepté le départ de son ancienne collègue. Elle apparaissait peut être comme une rival ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Non, réellement elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser…de toute manière, elle était bien décidée à lui en toucher deux mots. Elle n'aimait pas les ambiguïtés et ce garçon en était rempli…

Morgan la sortit de ses pensées.

« Ne crois pas que le gamin ne rêve pas secrètement à ton maillot deux pièces…c'est un homme après tout…hein, Reid ? »

Reid, en entendant son nom, sursauta.

« quoi ? »

« Laisses tomber, encore une blague de ce cher Morgan qui reste ancrée à la hauteur de son bassin… »

Spencer sourit à Emily. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir réellement compris la conversation dans laquelle il s'était de nouveau trouver mêlé et fit l'ignorant. C'était bien mieux comme cela, mais oui…Morgan avait raison, il lui arrivait parfois à songer à la belle Emlily Prentiss, secrètement bien sur. Alors autant ne pas trop lui parler pour qu'elle ne remarque pas quel trouble elle entrainait parfois dans son hémisphère droit, impliqué bien trop directement dans le contrôle primaire et végétatif des émotions…autant dire un truc qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout face à une femme comme elle…d'ailleurs face à toutes les femmes…

L'agent Prentiss soupira avec un petit sourire amusé et s'installa donc tranquillement pour en venir à fixer toute son attention sur son patron.

Celui attendit que le calme ait repris et continua.

« J.J., peux tu nous montrer les photos, s'il te plait… »

« Bien sur, …les autorités du Comté de Springfield nous ont contacté il y a quelques heures pour nous demander de l'aide…après l'étude du dossier, nous avons immédiatement évalué la nécessité de notre présence dans cette ville…je vous laisse vous en rendre compte par vous-même… »

J.J., l'agent de liaison de l'équipe, responsable des relations entre les agents du BAU, les agents du terrain et la presse, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'un bleu profond et au sourire toujours rempli de tendresse, présenta l'affaire et décida de projeter les photos des victimes sur l'écran.

Elle avait choisi ce dossier non pas parce qu'il l'avait interpellé plus qu'un autre mais parce qu'il l'avait laissé sans voix, choqué.

Dès la seconde où la projection commença, chacun comprit que les vacances seraient bel et bien annulées…


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**CHAPITRE 3 **

Le chef du BAU attrapa les photos et les déposa une à une sur le tableau à l'aide des punaises prévues à cet effet. Chaque victime, chaque sévice, chaque endroit où un éventuel indice aurait pu être laissé se dessinait désormais devant leurs yeux.

Des cadavres, des cadavres, et encore et toujours des cadavres…pas seulement un, non, mais déjà 8 victimes retrouvées au bord d'une route, le second près d'une vieille ferme abandonnée, encore une autre sur la rive d'un cours d'eau, un autre corps trouvé sur un chemin de ballade…tous posés, non jetés ainsi sans aucune once de respect pour leur dépouille, comme si le tueur avait voulu tout simplement se débarrasser d'un objet devenu totalement inutile.

La plupart des corps était presque irreconnaissables, juste un corps, meurtri, déchiré, atrocement mutilé, et malheureusement laissé à la merci des animaux de la forêt environnante qui avaient trouvé dans certaines parties de l'anatomie des pauvres victimes de quoi se sustenter. Des pauvres corps, abandonnés là comme un objet dont l'utilité n'avait plus cours.

Il était rare qu'ils aient affaire à un tel déversement de violence…d'horreur serait le terme le pus approprié. Parce que ce qu' ils avaient là, tous, ce matin, sous leur yeux se pouvaient s'apparenter qu'à de l'horreur…A première vue, les tortures avaient certainement duré des heures, voir des jours au vue du nombre d'hématomes, de plaies séchées et de cicatrisations à peine finies qui semblaient les couvrir…ils en seraient certainement plus chez le légiste à l'examen des cadavres.

Quand Hotchner avait reçu le dossier, il n'avait pas perçu sur le moment l'étendue de ce que représentaient ces meurtres. Puis peu à peu en posant les photos de cadavres ensanglantés sur le tableau blanc, l'image s'était imposée à lui. Le tueur était un malade, un grand malade, un homme qu'il fallait arrêter de toute urgence car il ne le ferait pas de lui même. Le ou les meutriers…

Pas de profil possible pour le moment, mais ils devaient avant tout s'interroger sur la victimologie. S'intéresser à la vie, à la personnalité, à qui ou quoi les victimes pouvaient avoir un lien ensemble, serait le premier pas pour en savoir plus sur le ou leurs tortionnaires.

La victimologie…Spencer pensa immédiatement qu'il allait certainement être encore celui qui allait devoir aller affronter ces corps…et devoir émettre des hypothèses sur la manière d'opérer du ou des monstres qui avaient infligés toutes ces horreurs.

A première vue, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune préférence sexuelle ou raciale. Devant leur yeux s'étendaient les corps inertes de femmes, d'hommes qui semblaient de toute race, de couleurs de cheveux différents, de taille différente…pour le moment personne ne les avaient identifiés. Pas encore…

Hotchner fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Ce ne sont donc pas des habitués de la ville puisque personne ne semble avoir été porté disparu dans le comté. On a pensé à des étudiants qui passaient par cette route pour rejoindre leur famille ou autre, on a songé à des randonneurs d'une autre ville ou autre…enfin à savoir que la ville la plus proche du Comté est à plus de 200 bornes. Donc toutes nos victimes avaient soit un moyen de transport soit…soit je ne sais pas…pour venir se perdre dans cette région »

Reid d'un coup leva les yeux du dossier. Sans regarder ses collègues, mais le regard perdu dans l'horizon du bureau, les yeux toujours fixés sur les photos, commença à s'exprimer, mu par une sorte de réflexion que personne n'avait encore eu le temps de murir, sauf lui…son cerveau enregistrant les photos et les données tellement rapidement que déjà les premières impressions lui venaient en tête. D'une voix calme et presque enfantine, il se posta devant le tableau.

« Des auto stoppeurs. Beaucoup de jeunes gens , étudiants ou vacanciers utilisent ce moyen pour se déplacer au travers de la région…si c'est le cas, je pense que nos victimes ne sont pas des personnes aisées car elles auraient utilisé des moyens plus fonctionnels pour se déplacer. Leur morphologie me laisse supposer qu'elles ont entre 15 et 35 ans, jeunes et peu athlétiques cependant. «

Tout en discutant, il se leva et posa ses longs doigts fins sur les photos et les parties des membres dont il parlait.

« il suffit d'examiner leur charpente corporel. Les hommes sont assez grands, mais leur musculature ne semble pas très épaisse. Le tueur n'a pas du avoir beaucoup à lutter contre eux. Les femmes semblent frêles aussi, de taille moyenne, peu musclée, celle-ci par contre semble être une femme de plus forte corpulence, les cicatrices sont moins acérés sur le tissu, plus déchiré comme si le tueur avait pris un malin plaisir à lui faire payer cette excès de graisse à certains endroits. Cet homme là a eu un membre sectionné, il lui manque le bras gauche, pourquoi ? les autres victimes ne semblent pas avoir subi un tel sort…on a l'impression qu'il…ôte l'imperfection de ses victimes… »

Garcia sentit son cœur se retourner. Comment faisait il pour exposer avec autant de naturel toutes ces …descriptions horribles et sanguinaires…elle respira un grand coup et tenta de se reconcentrer sur Spencer.

Merde alors, ce gamin devait tout de même avoir un certain grain là haut pour arriver à déchiffrer de tels faits.

Comme personne ne semblait l'interrompre et toujours sans les fixer pour autant, de peur que leur regard étonné ne le perturbe, Le jeune génie continua.

«Dans le cas présent, je suppose qu'elles étaient seules lorsque notre meurtrier les a emmené. Ce qui ne se recoupe pas avec les statistiques, il est extrêmement rare que de jeunes femmes partent seules sur les routes. Je suppose que certains de ces victimes devaient être donc en couple. Sinon la disparition aurait été signalée immédiatement par les autorités. De même, ce sont certainement des personnes en vacances ou qui partaient en vacances, d'où aucun signalement par la presse ou autre de disparitions, les autres membres de leur famille devant penser qu'elles étaient en chemin ou autre…je ne sais pas en fait, je suppose que…oui je ne sais pas, j'espère que quelqu'un le sera pour nous… »

Tous écoutaient l'agent Reid qui avait débuté un premier profil, laissant son imagination et sa démonstration s'appuyer par un mouvement régulier de ses mains et des doigts virevolter dans le vide. Malgré sa timidité, il était souvent le premier à poser un « diagnostic » sur les victimes. Et chacun suivrait cette ligne, les suppositions de leur plus jeune agent s'avérant souvent justes.

Il stoppa d'un coup. Il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Sa démonstration était terminée. Il ne parlerait pas du « monstre », pas avant d'avoir examiné de plus près les corps.

Chacun le fixa encore avec étonnement devant son savoir. Il avait bien sur étayé son discours de divers statistiques et appuyé de faits réels et constatés tout ce qu'il avait énoncé.

Puis il les regarda, se pinça les lèvres comme pris en faute d'avoir encore peut être trop allongé son discours et se rassit en silence, tout en jouant avec le stylo qu'il avait posé près de lui.

Emily Prentiss secoua la tête encore totalement abasourdi des paroles de son jeune collègue. Non, extrêmement stupéfaite était plutôt le terme adéquate.

« Je m'y ferai jamais… »

Un petit rire nerveux de tous permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle reprit en donnant un petit coup de poing léger dans l'épaule du jeune prodige.

« Ok, je vais me renseigner sur les universités aux alentours, sur les promeneurs qui auraient pu être vus dans les environs, sur les autostoppeurs qui auraient pu être pris sur les routes qui menaient vers le comté…au moins que nous puissions avoir un nom sur ces visages… »

Hotchner acquiesça.

« Bon en ce qui concerne notre suspect ou nos suspects, nous savons qu'il opère dans la région l'ensemble des corps ayant été retrouvé dans une circonférence de moins de 10 kilomètres entre chaque corps. Pour plus de précision, tous ont été retrouvés à des endroits non loin d'un bois, d'où les blessures post mortem faites par les animaux. Les forêts de cette région sont très denses… parsemés de montagnes basses, de courants d'eau, de champs, d'endroits isolés en quelque sorte… ce sera très dur de s'y retrouver. On paramétrera le terrain pour nos investigations. Reid, tu te chargeras de nous découper la carte en fonction de la victimologie. Tu te chargeras aussi sur place de nous faire un profil des victimes… »

Génial… il s'en serait douté…il ne laissa rien paraître mais l'idée de devoir aller affronter des corps dans cet état ne l'enchantait guère. Sauf si…il fut rassuré dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Je l'accompagnerai, le gamin. On sait jamais, si il lui prenait l'envie de faire un discours de 5 heures au légiste, il faudra bien quelqu'un le stoppe ! »

Tous rigolèrent de nouveau, toujours au frais du pauvre Docteur Reid qui grimaça.

« Je ne fais pas de discours, je pose les constatations, ce qui est différent… »

Morgan sourit en voyant l'air vexé qu'il prenait.

« Mais oui génie, comme tu veux, tu iras seul alors. »

« mais non, j'ai …j'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes, j'ai juste dit que … »

« Reid, je plaisante…ah là là les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, hein Rossi… »

L'agent Rossi, sexagénère, sourit en entendant cela. Etant le plus âgé et de loin de cette bande de jeune déluré, il avait du mal à toujours les comprendre. Mais il finissait par s'habituer à ces joyeux lurons et à partager l'humour parfois décapent de Dereck Morgan.

Hotchner reprit en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement d'un côté qu'ils étaient là pour faire un peu tomber les tensions nerveuses…

« La forêt comme vous le savez tous est un endroit propice pour ne pas se faire repérer et pour y sévir sans soucis…malheureusement pour celles ou ceux qui y pensaient trouver un peu de calme. Nous allons devoir passer la région au peigne fin, interroger le plus de personne possible, établir rapidement un profil exact, nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps »

Puis l'agent expérimenté qu'il était observa un petit moment son équipe. Ils voyaient dans leur regard désormais ce qu'il avait lui même ressenti une heure plus tôt, consternation, peur, doutes, colère, souffrance, empathie pour les victimes, rage contre ce ou ces tueurs…

« Ce n'est pas tout, attendez, je dois vous parler de l'équipe avec laquelle nous allons devoir cohabiter… »


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Garcia ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, même son sourire et son allure de joyeuse « compagne des mondes parallèles » avait disparue. Au travers de ses lunettes, elle semblait totalement défaite, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de commenter quoi que ce soit. Elle avala sa salive à plusieurs reprises. Non, elle n'était pas là pour cela, pas elle.

C'était eux les profilers, elle était juste là pour bichonner ses claviers préférés et leur trouver des informations pour avancer dans l'enquête, pas là pour devoir assister à la décadence en image d'un malade, d'un pervers…Son monde parfait s'écroulait devant tant de perversité…

Alors que son patron commença à s'adresser à toute l'équipe, la jeune hacker se leva alors d'un coup et sortit de la salle sans attendre que ce dernier en vienne aux explications qu'il allait donner.

Les images étaient trop intenses en horreur pour elle. Il lui fallait un petit remontant de toute urgence. Une sucette à la fraise ou à la cerise, même un donut au chocolat ferait l'affaire, juste un peu de sucre pour l'aider à surmonter la nausée qui venait de lui monter au cœur…Comment ils faisaient tous pour regarder cela avec un regard dénoué de larmes…Comment faisaient ils pour réussir à dormir en voyant de telles horreurs ? pour ne pas se mettre en colère, hurler ou tout défoncer là tout de suite devant de telles atrocités ?

Toutes ces jeunes victimes…elle n'arrivait même pas à évaluer le degrés de terreur qu'ils avaient du ressentir entre les mains de ceux ou celui qui leur avait subir toutes ces atrocités, et combien d'heures, de jours…oh mon dieu…

Elle s'enfuit littéralement jusque dans la seule pièce où elle se sentait encore un eu en sécurité : sa salle informatique, ses bébés…puis commença à fouiller nerveusement dans son tiroir à la recherche d'une confiserie quand elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Ca, c'est certain , elle aurait bien du se douter qu'on ne l'aurait pas laisser filer si vite. Elle soupira mais continua néanmoins sa recherche. Elle se doutait bien qui se trouvait derrière elle, sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Elle imaginait son petit sourire narquois qu'il allait lui présenter juste pour l' énerver encore un peu plus…

« Je jure que je vais devoir m'en avaler 15 au moins… et franchement, Morgan, vraiment ce n'est pas le moment de me demander quoi que ce soit , d'ailleurs j'avais vraiment pas besoin que tu viennes me chercher…je ne suis pas d'humeur »

Elle se retourna d'un coup, menaçant l'intrusion de son partenaire à l'aide d'une petite sucette sucrée quand elle stoppa net son geste.

« Spenc…Reid ? toi ? quoi…oh ne me dis rien, je sais déjà…c'est Hotch qui t'envoie pour me psychanalyser, non , pour m'expliquer de nouveau pourquoi ce malade s'en est pris à toutes ces personnes, désolé mon chou, mais tu ne fais pas le poids, si je décide de ne plus écouter ces horreurs, ce n'est pas toi du haut de tes 1m87 et 187 de QI qui pourra me débouter…tu ne me fais pas peur…je dois manger quelque chose là tout de suite… »

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf et leva un regard plein de colère vers Reid.

« J'arrive…j'arrive… pas besoin de t'assoir sur mes tables en attendant, allez oust de mon matériel, pas qu'ils n'aiment avoir tes petites fesses posées sur leur bois, mais tu comprends, je ne suis pas prête à parler avec toi…je ne veux plus rien savoir…»

Spencer lui sourit gentiment tout en lui tendant une barre de céréales chocolatée.

« Quand c'est trop dur, moi aussi je m'avale un café bien sucré ou une de ses sucreries… »

Elle releva la tête vers son jeune ami, qui docilement, s'était relevé et se tenait désormais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ohhh il était tout de même à croquer avec sa barre de céréale. Elle soupira et lui lança un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Reid, c'est pas contre toi mais je ne suis pas fait pour cela moi, je suis une technicienne informatique, une génie des logarithmes et des programmations, je ne sais me débrouiller qu'avec le virtuel, pas avec…avec ca…… je ne veux pas savoir ce que ces malades ont fait subir à tous, tu comprends je vis dans un monde où tout devrait être beau et teinté de couleur, les oiseaux chantent et les lutins sortent du bois, tu vois …je suis censée être derrière mes claviers à chercher des adresses, des noms et des dossiers, point barre ! je ne veux pas aller là bas…»

« Et moi je suis censé être un de ces petits génies qui aurait du finir sa carrière à discourir auprès de scientifiques savants sur le monde et son évolution…alors tu vois on ne choisis pas toujours, mais ce que l'on fait, c'est justement pour que d'autres personne comme toi puisse avoir le chance de le voir ce monde en couleur…bien que le monde que tu décris n'est réellement pas coloré au sens figuré du terme, bien sur…il nous… »

« Reiiiddd…merci ca va aller…mais Tu sais…on dirait que tout cela est normal pour vous… vous regarder cela comme un album qu'on feuillette tranquillement assis sur son sofa…même si je préfère être assis au sol pour regarder mes albums, question de commodité…je veux bien croire que ce ne sont que des photos, imaginer que tout cela n'est pas possible peut être mais…»

« c'est ce qu'il y a de plus réel…malheureusement et c'est notre quotidien ici…tu le sais comme moi, et je suis certain que dans quelques minutes, tu seras prête…laisses toi le temps d'accumuler tout cela… »

« Ces images, Reid, les as turegardé comme moi je les ai vu, ces regards effrayés, figés à jamais, on aurait dit que la douleur a déformé à jamais leur trait, leur coprs…oh mon dieu, je ne pourrais plus jamais les regarder…et toi, on dirait que tu fait comme si tout était dans le normalité des choses…tu m'as fait peur… »

« tu sais, eux, toi, Hotchner , demain, après demain ou dans quelques jours, quelques mois, vous aurez oublié les détails des ces photos, ils vous restera que des brides de souvenirs…moi dans 50 ans, si je suis encore là, elles seront encore inscrites, gravés dans ma mémoire parce que malheureusement mon cerveau m'empêche de les oublier, mon cerveau les photographie et me sert continuellement d'album…elles sont figés dans ma tête comme tout ce que je lis ou je vois…alors si je ne fais pas semblant de trouver cela normal, je vais devenir fou à mon tour… »

Garcia le fixa intensément. Il était sincère, elle voyait bien que il n'y avait rien de normal ou d'amusant à devoir examiner toutes ces atrocités et qu'il semblait tout aussi perturbé qu'elle , son regard le trahissant facilement.

« Mon chou, comment fais tu pour dormir après tout cela ? »

Spencer se pinça les lèvres et baissa le regard au sol. Puis après réflexion, il reposa de nouveau son regard enfantin sur son amie.

« Le sommeil se caractérise par deux différents types : le sommeil lent caractérisé par des ondes cérébrales lentes et le sommeil paradoxal. Ces deux types de sommeil se succèdent environ cinq à huit fois par nuit. C'est pendant le sommeil paradoxal, celui où ton cerveau émet des ondes cérébrales actives comme en état de veille, que tu rêves et que tu enregistres le vécu de ta journée. Alors si tu interromps fréquemment ton sommeil nocturne, la proportion du sommeil paradoxal diminue donc moins de rêves…A ce sujet il est également intéressant d'observer que la prise de somnifères diminue le sommeil paradoxal et permet un endormissement moins compliqué… »

« oohhhhhh, stop, stop, stop, game over ! Je ne te suis plus, mon ange… en décodé, ca donne quoi ? »

« En fait, je ne dors plus depuis que je suis ici… »

« Wahou…et t'en a parlé à quelqu'un ? tu prends quelque chose ? parce que moi je ne veux pas que ca m'arrive… »

Le jeune agent haussa timidement les épaules puis pencha un peu la tête en signe de résignation.

« non, je subis et puis j'ai appris à laisser le temps m'habituer, … c'est pour cela que je me suis dit que toi, si tu as besoin d'en parler, si tu sens que ces images te font mal…ben, n'hésites pas … »

« tu es toujours aussi prévenant ou tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, spécial agent Docteur Reid… »

Spencer lui tendit un beau sourire amusé puis se balança d'un pied sur l'autre tout en levant les yeux au ciel…

« non en fait, tu as tout deviné… ma proposition est très égoïste : si tu ne dors plus, tu finirais par être irritée et désagréable, ce qui par redondance, rendrait Morgan irritable aussi et ce qui par double redondance, ferait qu'il serait encore plus pénible avec moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Garcia le regarda un long moment sans un mot. Puis elle éclata de rire. Ce gamin avait le don de rendre les choses faciles en fait. Elle se rendait compte que malgré les apparences, Spencer Reid était toujours présent pour l'un ou pour l'autre, et d'être ainsi venu à sa rencontre lui fit réellement chaud au cœur.

« Hotch va m'en vouloir d'être partit comme cela, il va penser que je ne suis pas à la hauteur…mais c'est faux, archi faux…tu le sais toi, alors tu vas aller lui expliquer avec tes mots savants, d'accord, mon ange ? »

Garcia recommençait à s'inquiéter, arpentant la salle de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.

«il le sait …et puis entre nous, je ne suis pas plus courageux que toi d'aller affronter Hotch pour lui expliquer que je suis aussi venu chercher un petit truc à grignoter chez toi…quand tu es sorti ca m'a permis de faire la même chose, tu vois, on est tous pareil… »

Garcia lui tendit un sourire tout maternel tout en posant un doigt sur son torse.

« Non, tu es différent de nous, ta planète n'a pas encore du être répertorié dans le cosmos «

Spencer rigola légèrement.

« Je suis si étrangement bizarre à tes yeux ? »

« …tu sais quoi ? »

« non, Quoi ? »

Elle approcha alors doucement de lui, réajusta un peu ses lunettes rouges et après avoir baissé son visage à sa hauteur en tirant sur sa cravate, le fixa droit dans les yeux, regard que Spencer Reid eut du mal à soutenir.

« j'avais jamais remarqué ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un…t'as ce petit truc dans le regard, grrrrrr…faut que j'en parle aux filles tiens.. »

Puis elle partit en lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme tétanisé et cramoisi de rouge aux joues. Puis d'un coup, il partit en courant derrière elle.

« Garcia,…Garcia…non, tu vas pas aller dire cela aux filles tout de même ? »

« Quoi , mon chou, on a plus le droit de fantasmer sur les hommes de notre section désormais ? allez, fais pas cette tête, tu me rends toute chose, je vais finir par douter des réelles capacités de drague de Morgan avec ce regard que tu me lances… »

« Mais, je …je…je … »

« tiens, mange une sucette…tu préfère fraise ou cerise ? »

« Euh, garcia, franchement les filles ne me trouvent pas sexy, ne vas pas leur donner des idées pareilles… »

« Mon chou, je vais tout faire pour être forte mais il va falloir aussi y être et assumer ton sex appeal ! charmant avec cette sucette dans la bouche, mon petit prince… »

Spencer ôta immédiatement la sucrerie de ses lèvres et soupira.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans la salle tout compte fait.

« Péneloppe ? »

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, c'est la première fois dis moi »

« Tu penses qu'un jour une fille me trouvera à son goût ? »

« Je suppose que beaucoup de filles te trouvent déjà à leur goût mais tu ne le sais pas encore…à moins que...oh je préfère ne pas partir sur ce terrain là »

"Quoi, quel terrain? à moins que quoi?"

Garcia ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec plus d'attention le jeune docteur qu'elle avait en face d'elle...suspicieusement, détaillant son physique presque trop fin, son visage presque trop angélique...peut être en fait que c'était Morgan qui devrait se faire du souci à toujours le taquiner de trop près...elle ricana pour elle seule

"Quoi, garcia?"

"Rien, ne te fais pas de souci pour tout cela, tu es encore jeune, tu auras le temps de...de faire un choix, tu sais les filles...les garçons, enfin tout ca, c'est un peu pareil..."

"Je ne comprends pas ..."

"euh mon chéri, c'est mieux ainsi...enfin je préfère que tu es ce genre de discussion avec Morgan..."

Spencer ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle souriait bêtement maintenant en le dévisageant, non , franchement, les filles étaient vraiment compliquées à comprendre...

« GARCIA…REID…au boulot ! »

Les sourires des deux jeunes gens se figèrent en effroi en entendant la voix forte et puissante de leur patron.

« Oh mon dieu, le maître des lieux est revenus parmi nous, accourons lui donner à baiser notre main, gente damoiseau.. »

Elle attrapa Spencer Reid par le bras et ils coururent rapidement dans la salle de debriefing.

« ah au fait, mon chou à la crème ? »

« Hum… »

« Merci… »

Spencer comme à son habitude haussa les épaules en signe de compréhension. Même si elle n'avait confié ses peurs que quelques instants, il savait que cela lui avait fait du bien et qu'elle repartait plus combattante dans cette aventure. D'ailleurs, certainement bien plus rassurée que lui-même l'était, comme à chaque fois…d'ailleurs il se demanda lequel des deux avaient été le plus réconfortés dans l'affaire...


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Garcia et Reid entrèrent en silence, la jeune hacker une sucette dans la bouche tandis que le petit génie de l'équipe avait bien fait attention de la faire disparaître avant son entrée dans les lieux.

Immédiatement, le jeune agent s'excusa.

« Désolé… »

Garcia quant à elle tétanisée par le regard brun que son patron venait de poser sur eux, s'assit sans un mot, la tête bien enfoncée dans les épaules,le regard figé sur ses chaussures rouges.

Morgan se pencha immédiatement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer une petite taquinerie.

« Alors, princesse, je croyais qu'aucun homme ne te faisait peur… »

« Notre patron n'est pas un homme…ne l'oublies jamais… c'est un dieu pour nous tous ici… »

Morgan renversa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissa sa tête se renverser vers l'arrière et explosa de rire.

« Et bien, je suis trop humble pour combattre contre ca ! »

Hotchner le regarda suspicieux.

« Oh excuses moi, Hotch, une petite discussion métaphysique avec notre informaticienne de choc, d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle pourrait nous en faire part à tous ici… »

« tu n'es qu'un vendu…»

La pauvre jeune femme déglutit péniblement et replongea son regard vers le sol, sans toute fois ne pas oublier de lancer un coup de coude bien appuyé dans les côtes de ce mécréant qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Hotchner s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sûr puis une fois à sa hauteur, tapota sur le rebord de la table pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Des petites sucettes, comme celle-ci , Garcia…Je suppose que vous en avez ramené pour tout le monde… »

Son cœur allait lâcher, elle allait tomber en syncope…mais non, c'est bien de l'humour qu'il faisait là. Nom d'un chandail en laine…il fallait qu'elle le grave à jamais dans son disque dur…Elle se leva d'un bon, attrapa son petit sac à main pailleté et fouilla nerveusement à l'intérieur.

« Oh oui, oui, oui …Monsieur, et j'en ai pour tous les goûts…cerise, fraise et même goût barbapapa… »

Hotchner secoua la tête tout en la laissant trembler devant son sac…A la vérité, il se retenait de rire essayant de garder cet air réprobateur qu'il les terrifiait tant, surtout ses deux agents les plus impressionnables, et ca n'y manquait jamais… Il attrapa un des sucreries de Garcia et la fixa d'un coup.

« merci, Garcia… »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, soulagée.

« Pour vous servir… »

« Moi, je veux bien goûter Barbapapa… »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix féminine qui venait d'émerger dans la salle. La belle brune les regarda avec de grands yeux , et leva les bras au ciel.

« ben quoi, moi aussi j'aime les sucettes… »

Hotchner leva alors son regard sombre sur elle presque instinctivement en l'entendant se manifester ainsi. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Ce battement de cœur qu'il avait d'un coup ressenti au plus profond de lui le mit mal à l'aise.

Emily Prentiss le fixa aussi un long moment tout en lui montrant la sucette.

« Je peux ? »

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton un peu plus perturbé. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le fixer comme cela. Maintenant son coeur battait la chamade, elle sentait que ces lèvres n'allaient certainement plus être capables de prononcer une autre mot. Elle essaye d'en rire en repensant à une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec J.J, sa jeune collègue.

L'effet « Hotchner »…certainement, oui, elle essayait de s'en persuader. Ca ne pouvait être que cela, toutes les jeunes recrues féminines passaient par ce passage là certainement, une adoration pour son patron, un truc dans le genre…merde…son cœur ne cesserait donc jamais de battre si fort.

Hotchner devait tout de suite effacer l'image de ce beau visage souriant et de ce regard si franc qui venait de se poser aussi sur lui au même instant. Il lui fallait une parade, et rapidement avant que chacun s'aperçoive du trouble que la jeune femme venait de provoquer en son fond intérieur. Trouble qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, il était marié, père et fidèle en amour…Il se renfrogna immédiatement, chercha une excuse rapide pour se dépatouiller de ce mélange d'incompréhension qui venait de naître au creux de son estomac et se tourna machinalement vers son plus jeune agent, d'un air sévère.

«Reid, je souhaite qu'à l'avenir tu te concentres sur cette affaire exclusivement. Miss Garcia sera gérer seule ses petites envies de sucre »

Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Il ne faisait pas preuve de discernement ni de justice sur ce coup là, mais il devait expulser tout ce sentiment inconnu qui le prenait d'un coup à cause de sa nouvelle recrue. Jamais, non jamais, cela ne lui était arrivé.

Il était pathétique de s'en prendre au plus sensible de tous, proie plus facile pour déverser sa frustration. Il s'en excuserait ensuite auprès du jeune homme, en le félicitant ou autre, histoire de diminuer la tension qu'il venait de faire certainement naître dans le cœur du génie de la bande.

Reid, qui jusque là avait repris sa place calmement et lisait avec attention le dossier que J.J. leur avait distribué, s'affaissa d'un coup sur sa chaise et dans un murmure acquiesa.

« Oui, Monsieur….excusez moi encore... »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Hotch de rabrouer si autoritairement ses subordonnés, pas de cette manière en tous les cas. Il posa un regard réconfortant vers Reid. Ce dernier lui tendit un sourire entendu. Pas de souci, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Morgan détestait ces moments où son petit protégé se carapaçait contre toute attaque.

Un silence un peu gêné pesa immédiatement sur la pièce. Rossi enchaîna aussitôt.

« Et si nous nous reconcentrions sur l'affaire… »

Hotchner ne se fit pas attendre pour recentrer ses troupes.

«Vous avez une heure pour être prêt. Nous étudierons tout le reste dans l'avion. Nous avons 4 à 5 heures de trajet alors prenez le temps de vous reposer car une fois sur place je doute que nous ayions l'esprit à cela. Ensuite nous aurons encore quelques heures de voiture. Le trajet va être long , le comté de Northomb est ce que l'on appelle une bourgade perdue au milieu de nulle part, donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir l'approbation de notre venue dans les lieux. Nous apparaissons comme des intrus et non comme des sauveurs. Le shérif du coin pense que lui seul est capable de mener cette affaire avec ses coéquipiers… »

Morgan interrompit

« Ca leur a valu 8 victimes… »

« Ils ne voient pas pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée des agents du gouvernement dans leurs affaires. Ce sont des …personnes un peu frustres qui ne connaissent en rien nos méthodes de travail et notre esprit d'équipe. Il va falloir tâtonner doucement avec eux pour les amener à coopérer à nos méthodes d'investigation… ce sera ton rôle J.J de coordonner tout cela»

« Pas de souci, Hotch… »

En toute circonstance, J.J. semblait garder la foi ce qui n'était pas toujours aussi convainquant pour tous. Morgan maugréa.

« génial…on va rudement s'amuser… »

Hotchner reprit.

« Garcia ? »

« euh oui, monsieur, oui, à vos ordres, monsieur… Euh oui, patron…euh oui que puis je pour vous ? je ne sais pas si je vais réellement être très utiles là bas, enfin ici je peux chercher… »

« Je sais par des agents de là bas qu'ils sont peu fournis en matériel technologique, il faudra emener tout le nécessaire pour avoir la possiblité d'utiliser les outils modernes… »

« Outils modernes ? »

« Oui leur dossier ne sont pas …réellement informatisés, ils travaillent encore avec papier et machine à écrire pour beaucoup… »

« Oui, je comprend, Garcia à votre service, pour le bien de l'humanité… »

Morgan fronça les sourcils.

« La moyenne d'âge là bas est de …. »

« 45-50 ans, vieille école, souvenez vous en… »

Morgan sourit et jeta un œil discret vers Rossi.

« on va à une Réunion d'anciens … »

Rossi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Saches que la sagesse vaut de l'or… »

« Alors Reid devrait être riche, car je le trouve toujours bien sage… »

Spencer grimaça légèrement, pas pour ce que venait de dire son ami mais parce qu'il songea immédiatement qu'il allait encore passer pour lé bébé de l'équipe.

Emily Prentiss leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de femmes dans leur équipe ? »

« Tu supposes bien, les femmes restent chez, à s'occuper des affaires de la maison, des enfants… »

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de réagir immédiatement. La perche avait été lancée, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'attraper au vol.

« A leur place quoi … »

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre.

« Méfies toi de ce que tu racontes parce qu'ils se pourraient que ce soit d'autres choses qui ne soient bientôt plus à leur palce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Oups… elle ferait peur… »

Rossi essaya de recadrer de nouveaux les troupes même s'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour dédramatiser l'affaire qu'il leur tombait dessus.

«comme le sous entend ouvertement Morgan, Je pense être le seul de l'âge de ces hommes avec hotchner »

Ce dernier grimaça. Oui enfin, ils avaient encore une bonne quinzaine d'année d'écar ttout de même. Emily se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que JJ pouffait ne pouvant se retenir en voyant l'expression d stupéfaction à peine voilée de son patron.

« …nous essayerons d'instaurer une confiance mutuelle et de leur montrer que l'âge et l'expérience non pas leur place dans cette enquête et que tous ensemble nous trouverons ce monstre… »

Morgan sourit.

« J'espère au moins qu'il y aura de jolies serveuses dans les bars du coin… »

JJ qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il valait meiux garder cette humour pour affronter avec plus de facilités l'épreuve qui les attendaient là bas. Puis Elle fixa dicscèrement son ami Spencer qui n'avait pas encore pononcé un mot depuis le début. Les paroles d'Hotchner l'avait blessé, bien plus qu'il ne semblait le laisser penser. Il ne participait pas à leur délire…Il semblait plonger dans se spensées, certainement déjà en train d 'établir un profil discret de ce que pouvait être leur unsub ! puis elle songea immédiatement que les force de l'ordre de Northomb ne devaien pas non plus avoir de génie de 25 ans dans leur équipe…

« Ah j'oubliais l'essentiel tout de même.. »

Des regards curieux se tournèrent alors attentivement sur le superviseur de l'équipe.

« Sur place 3 agents du FBI viendront nous épauler. Ils sembleraient que peut être certaines des victimes fassent partis d'une liste de disparition antérieure. Ils viennent vérifier et nous aideront certainement à identifier les autres cadavres…enfin j'espère …d'un … »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler avec une autre équipe de spécialité du FBI.

« Ca peut vouloir dire que le tueur les garde longtemps près de lui… »

« Seul l'examen des cadavres pourra nous en dire plus.. »

Rossi continua

« on en sait pas plus sur ces agents ?… »

«oui ils appartiennent à la section des personnes disparues du bureau de Manhattan. Vivian Johnson, Martin Fitzgerald et Danny Taylor..leur chef nous les confie pendant quelques jours alors faisons en sorte de bien les accueillir parmi nous…J.J. tu t'en charges…je reste le seul référent de l'enquête cependant, tous les ordres passeront par notre équipe… »

Emily se leva doucement puis fixa Hotchner

« Serait il possible de me redonner les noms ? »

« Euh oui… Johnson, Fitzgerald et Taylor … »

Elle soupira.

« Tu connais l'un d'eux ? »

« J'ai fait mes classes à quantico avec l'un d'eux… »

Morgan n'avait pas besoin à cet instant de force son sourire à la marlon Brando, il exultait littéralement. Enfin quelque chose qui semblait toucher sa belle et somptueuse collègue.

« Etttt ? »

« et rien, monsieur je veux tout savoir… »

Hotchner fronça les sourcils et questionna la jeune femme.

« Un souci avec l'un des ces agents ? »

« Rien d'autres à ajouter. Excusez moi je vais finir de préparer mes bagages… »

Prentiss sortit sans un mot, cependant le regard tourmenté et abasourdi

Il manquait plus que cela… elle était maudite…

Les autres la regardèrent s'éclipser sans un mot puis la suivirent rapidement. Il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions . On avait beosin d 'eux à Northomb.

Mais Alors que Reid s'apprêtait aussi à quitter la salle, Hotchner le retint par le bras.

« Attends…je voudrais te parler… »

Le jeune agent regarda ses collègues s'éloigner avec une pointe de désappointement puis se posta devant son patron. Ses doigts bougeaient fébrilement, tapotant nerveusement contre ses cuisses.

« Excuses moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu fais un excellent travail…et je trouve bien que tu sois aller rechercher Garcia…c'est bien »

« Je suppose… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi…je n'avais pas le droit de te dire cela. Je nele pensais pas…c'est cette …enfin cette histoire m'a perturbé, tu comprends…je n'aurais pas du laisser aller mon tempérament de cochon contre toi… »

Spencer ne répondit rien. Il laissa s'égrainer quelques secondes de réflexion puis fixa son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Ses doigts ne tremblaient plus.

« Moi aussi…elle…me perturbe…cette histoire… »

Hotchner ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le regard plus pétillant qui s'affichait désormais dans les yeux marrons clairs de son jeune protégé ne laissa aucun doute à ses pensées.

Aaron Hotchner était un homme intelligent, très pragmatique et très doué dans sa catégorie de profiler, mais ce gamin, là, devant ces yeux, étaient encore plus intelligent que lui, plus perspicace que lui…ce don de deviner facilement les sentiments l'exaspéraient plus que tout . Gideon l'avait déjà mis en garde sur le don d'empathie de son jeune ami.

_« tu sais, ce gamin m'étonne chaque jour, et chaque jour je me rend comte que je ne le connais pas vraiment…il est doué, vraiment doué..en tout point… »_

Gideon avait raison. Personne ne connaissait Reid réellement et pourtant ce gosse de25 ans semblait tellement comprendre leur moindre faiblesse. D'où pouvait- il tenir cela, lui si socialement inapte à communiquer des sentiments…

« Je peux y aller, monsieur… »

« Oui vas y, Reid… »

« Je vais étudier les plans de la région en attendant… »

« Non tu laisses tout cela ici, tu vas te reposer un peu… »

« J'en ai pas besoin, je vais bien… »

Le fameux « Je vais bien » du Docteur Spencer Reid !

« C'est un ordre, Reid… »

Les fameux « c'est un ordre » de l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner.

Ils ne leur fallaient pas plus pour se comprendre…


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**[b]]Chapitre 6 [/b]**

Hotch referma le premier dossier qu'il venait de consulter d'un air satisfait. Cette personne serait un élément indispensable dans son enquête. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'expérience et être une personne posée et sérieuse. Plus âgée que lui, il savait qu'il devrait faire preuve de déférence à son égard mais savait aussi qu'elle ne contredirait pas son autorité. Son dossier mettait en avant ses compétences et son savoir faire sur le terrain. Elle serait un atout indispensable. Vivian Johnson …il devait en savoir plus sur les deux autres, voir si il pouvait décemment mettre sa confiance dans cette équipe qui allait les épauler…

Il se leva calmement et partit voir la jeune technicienne qui s'esclaffait encore de se trouver là avec eux tous, et de plus dans un avion affrété exprès pour leur équipe… c'était la classe…la grande classe, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion.

Certes elle n'avait pas été très rassurée au décollage mais son appréhension s'était vite changée en excitation…Comme tout le monde aurait pu s'y attendre, elle s'était assis aux côtés de Morgan et pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable quand elle sentit le regard appuyé de son patron sur elle.

« oh…l'oracle du bureau des investigations comportementales est à votre service, oh vénérable patron… »

Elle s'était levée d'un bond en disant cela et les joues un peu rosies tout de même d'avoir le « grand « Aaron Hotchner si proche d'elle, lui tendit une liasse de papier qu'elle venait de sortir de son imprimante portative.

« Ne me demandez rien , ne rajoutez rien, tout est là…je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, rien regardé… »

Sans un mot mais avec un petit sourire amusé, Hotchner prit les papiers puis retourna tranquillement à sa place.

J.J. lança un petit regard entendu à Garcia. L'effet « Hotch » pouvait être impressionnant !

Garcia , tout en jetant un regard complice à son bel éphèbe musclé amusé de la voir aussi nerveuse, murmura à ce dernier.

« avec un merci et un sourire je prends aussi…»

« Méfies qu'il ne t'entende pas…Il t'a demandé quoi ? »

« Mon ange, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas trahir le secret professionnel… »

« Princesse ? »

« bon …si tu insistes…mais pas un mot ou je deviendrais les dernières paroles que tu pourras entendre avant de trépasser sous mes griffes acérées… et mes caresses , parce que ne crois pas que je ne profiterais pas avant de ce corps ouvert à toutes les indécences..»

Morgan promit en mettant sa main sur le cœur. Cette fille était déjantée…c'est pour cela qu'il l'adorait…Elle l'interpella doucement

«penches toi un peu sur moi…plus près et n'en profites pas tout de même… J'ai du fouiller dans les dossiers du FBI pour avoir des renseignements sur les agents qui vont nous rejoindre… »

« non ? et tu as réussi à obtenir ces renseignements de quelle manière ? »

« Chéri, je suis le génie de l'informatique, la gazelle des informations cryptées… »

Morgan n'en revenait pas. C'était du piratage,t out simplement. Et Hotch en était complice…le monde se renversait sous ses yeux…

« et ne me regarde pas comme cela, c'est un ordre de la haute autorité Hotchonienne…je n'ai rien à me reprocher, pas cette fois là tout du moins… »

« J'espère qu'ils sont compétents au moins… »

« Compétents, mon chou, ca, je ne sais pas …mais… »

Garcia soupira de bonheur et son sourire un peu trop rêveur le rendit tout de suite suspicieux.

« Garcia, tu me caches quelque chose … »

« Non, non…enfin vous allez avoir de la concurrence, les gars… »

Elle attrapa alors son ordinateur portable et fonça voir J.J. et Emiliy Prentiss qui se tenait un peu plus loin d'elle dans l'avion, l'une à côté de l'autre, prenant bien sur bien soin que Hotchner ne la prenne pas en flagrant délit

« Les filles, est ce que vous voulez que j'embellisse à jamais votre voyage…j'ai les photos des deux agents qui vont nous rejoindre sur le terrain »

Elle s'installa près d'elle et ouvrit délicatement le dossier tant convoité, tout en poussant des petits murmures de femme comblée. J.J écarquilla les yeux de satisfaction pendant qu'Emily fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas trop changé…

Elle pouffèrent comme des adolescentes lisant le dernier people sur leurs stars préférés puis reprirent une discussion un peu plus sérieuse, enfin ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de séreux quand une femme parlait chiffon, shopping et beaux gosses…

Reid, assis le plus haut fond regardait par le hublot. Des nuages, des centaines de boules cotonneuses qui cachaient la face du monde à ses yeux. Etre si haut lui donnait le vertige…il n'aimait pas prendre l'avion, il ne sentait pas en sécurité et pourtant il savait très bien que ce moyen de transport était certainement le plus fiable au monde. En effet, selon les statistiques « officielles », les chances de mourir dans un accident d'avion sont très faibles : une chance sur un million !

De toute manière, à quoi bon se faire du souci pour tout ce qui l'effrayait…il avait à peu près peur de tout, des chiens qui grognaient, des gens qui le fixaient avec trop d'attention, des ascenseurs, et par-dessus tout du noir. Malgré ses 25 ans, il était encore incapable de s'endormir la lumière éteinte. Oui, le génie était une lavette…il soupira puis tenta de refixer son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Même les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne sentait pas bien, peut être la promiscuité du lieu, enfermé dans cette carcasse sans possibilité de pouvoir en sortir quand il le souhaitait.

Ce siège vide en face de lui…il l'avait laissé, abandonné…juste une lettre sans réelle explication, même pas un adieu ou une excuse vraiment valable…Gideon avait tué ce qui restait de confiance en lui. Pas un appel depuis, pas une lettre de soutient ou de réconfort, prendre quelques nouvelles…comme son père, il l'avait laissé avec ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Il avait donc si peu de valeur pour qu'on le laisse ainsi ? Il lui en voulait énormément parce qu'il avait cru, juste un peu, qu'il aurait pu remplacer le père qui lui avait fait tant défaut enfant.

Ses derniers mois après sa séquestration avait été une épreuve difficile à surmonter. Il en avait jusque là parler à personne de cette sensation d'angoisse et de terreur qui ne le quittait plus depuis.

Il serra alors sa sacoche contre lui. Tout oublier état si facile, juste une petite dose de ces flacons qu'il cachait avec précaution au fond de sa bandouillère. Une seringue à laisser pénétrer dans ses veines tout simplement, quelques minutes de douleur avant de sentir son esprit se vider de toute souffrance, de tous souvenirs, de toutes ces voix qui lui murmuraient sans cesse le chemin à prendre…, ne rien sentir, juste partir…Ses doigts se crispèrent d'envie. Ce serait si simple. Il sentait les tremblements venir. Il savait malheureusement ce que ce la signifiait, le manque…il ne devait pas céder…il respira avec plus de force, plus saccadé, tout allait bien se passer, il allait maîtriser ce besoin.

Penser à autre chose, mais à quoi ? à sa mère qui groupissait par sa faute dans cet institut, à ce qu'il ne serait jamais, un mec comme les autres…à quoi…il passa nerveusement ses doigts sur ses yeux fatigués, il avait encore des cernes noires autour, il sentait encore ses maux de tête revenir sans cesse…peut être dormir juste un peu, quelques minutes…

il n'avait rien à craindre ici, il y avait Morgan, Hotch, Rossi….3 hommes puissants, forts, loin de ce que lui était …

un murmure continu l'envahit doucement, un murmure doux, comme un chant…il était bien auprès de cette voix, puis son regard se figea vers un autre ailleurs…ne plus rien entendre, ni le bruit des moteurs de cet avion, ni les paroles des autres aux alentours…

Pourtant cette voix qui lui parlait là tout de suite, cette main qui semblait le toucher… la pousser d'une main hésitante, la repousser de nouveau…puis plus fort, on le touchait…quelqu'un le touchait

Il sursauta d'un coup. On l'avait secoué avec plus de force.

« Reid, REIIIDD, bordel, gamin…tu m'entends ? »

Effaré, il fixa ses yeux remplie de terreur sur l'agent qui se maintenait face à lui. Lequel des deux semblait le plus effrayé, Spencer ne sut pas le dire ? Morgan le tenait par le bras, le secouant nerveusement. Spencer sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, sa respiration se saccader…il devait reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

Puis il regarda autour de lui. Tous étaient attablés vers le centre de l'avion, des dossiers à la main. Un débriefing…ils étaient en débriefing. Comment n'avait il pas pu entendre le rassemblement ?

« Eh, calme toi, génie. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à te réveiller…et dire que les filles me disent que je suis un vrai loir le matin, j'ai trouvé mon maître »

Le jeune garçon se leva d'un coup, la voix tremblante.

« J'ai…j'ai…j'ai…j'ai examiné les plans de la région avec attention… »

Il passa devant Morgan abasourdi de cette réaction si vive, avança rapidement dans le couloir qui menait au groupe, attrapa au passage plans, dossiers, sacs, stylos et lunette puis buta ses pieds contre un des siège. Il trébucha maladroitement, essaya de se rattraper ce qui eut pour effet de s'étaler encore plus lourdement au milieu du couloir.

Plans, papiers, stylos, tout vola…

« Désolé… »

Chacun le regardait effaré, sans un mot. J.J se pinça les lèvres, il était si pâle, si nerveux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si désemparé. Elle se leva et vint l'aider à ramasser son matériel.

« Ca va aller, Spence…un cauchemar sans doute… »

Un petit sourire inquiet sur les lèvres, il réunit tout le matériel nerveusement et vint s'installer au milieu de tous. Morgan se réinstalla en silence lui aussi. Il avait eu peur, ce regard si vide lorsque son jeune protégé s'était éveillé…Il le fixa un long moment puis sourit en secouant la tête.

« faut arrêter les sucettes de Garcia… »

Il fallait dédramatiser la situation rapidement . Tous rigolèrent, tous…sauf Hotchner, inquiet. Il en laissa rien paraître, examina un long moment le visage défait de son jeune subordonné, ses lèvres sèches, les tremblements de son corps…il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Vas y Reid, fais nous le point sur la région »

Sans attendre, il s'éxecuta,le regard braqué sur la carte qu'il avait étendu sur la table, ne laissant à personne le temps de lui poser des questions plus personnelles.

« Oui, oui…je…enfin j'ai, comme vous pouvez le constater, diviser la région en fonction des lieux où nous avons trouvé les victimes, ce qui nous permet de différencer 6 espaces différents de recherche. 2 corps ont été retrouvé ici, 2 autres dans cette partie de la région, 1 plus loin au nord, 1 vers l'est de cette forêt et le dernier le plus au sud du quadrillage. Le périmètre est large, j'ai fait une adéquation logarithmique de l'échelle et est évalué les rapports de distance entre les différents lieux, ce qui me laisse supposer que notre suspect ou nos suspects sont obligatoirement motorisés pour avoir pu déposer ses corps à de si différentes distances l'une de l'autre. Ou qu'il le fait sciemment, pour perturber les recherches et ne laisser aucune possibilité de le localiser facilement. »

Emily intervint.

« Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est que les corps aient été retrouvés facilement, presque à la vue de tout promeneur qui se serait aventuré sur les chemins où les corps ont été déposés »

« Ce qu'il faut déterminer c'est si notre tueur le fait délibérément ou si sa folie l'a entrainé à s'en débarrasser rapidement sans se soucier d'où, juste là où il passait… »

Rossi avait parlé avec une voix calme et posé. Il passa un doigt sur chaque point représentant un corps.

« il ne veut pas garder les corps pour lui, il les rend…il s'en débarrasse… »

Morgan reprit.

« Une fois son acte accompli… »

Hotch continua la réflexion de groupe

« L'examen des corps va nous permettre de comprendre ce qu'il leur fait subir, de quelle manière il opère, si ils agit par pulsions sexuelles, si sa folie s'est décuplé, si sa violence est calculée ou pas…et surtout essayer de déterminer combien de tems il les maintient en vie avant de leur ôter la vie…nous ne pourrons pas avancer tant que nous n'aurons pas un profil de la victimologie complète .

J.J. reprit.

« La presse ne s'est pas encore manifesté, le suspect ne semble pas avoir revendiqué quoi que ce soit… »

« Comme je vous l'expliquait, le Marshall et ses hommes en font une histoire personnelle, ce qui risque de nuire à nos recherches…il va falloir obtenir toutes les informations avec tact… J.J., tu préviendras la presse quand la situation le nécessitera. Attendons de prendre déjà nos marques sur place»

« En attendant, qui ne nous dit pas que ce meurtrier ne va pas recommencer ? »

Le patron soupira avec force.

« Rien… ok, ne partons pas dans d'autres suppositions. Nous avons déjà un premier abord de l'affaire, je suis content…allez vous reposer et penser à autre chose pour le moment»

Tous sourirent comme si ces derniers mots redonnaient confiance en chacun.

« Reid, tu t'installes en face de moi… »

Le jeune homme se figea. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien commis qui nécessitait de se retrouver ainsi confiner près de son patron mais il n'osa pas le contredire et s'assit avec dépit.

Puis Hotchner posa un paquet de carte face à son jeune protégé.

« Poker ? »

Après hésitation, Le docteur Reid Spencer émit un sourire satisfait.

« vous allez encore perdre… »

« Seulement si tu ne triches pas… »

Reid prit le paquet et commença à distribuer les cartes. Son cœur battait fort. Il espérait que les questions que son patron devaient cogiter à son sujet depuis le début ne viendraient pas trop vite…une parade, il lui fallait une parade…

« J.J. tu participes ? »

« ok, Allez, fais moi une petite place , Spence, je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est le vrai poker moi …on mise ? »

Hotchner fronça les sourcils. s'il croyait échapper à une discussion avec lui, il était bien moins inteligent qu'il n'y paraissait...Après cette affaire, il allait prendre en charge ce que Gideon avait laissé en suspens après son départ.[/b]---


	8. CHAPITRE 7

****

******merci beaucoup de me suivre...**

******---**

******chapitre 7**

La région était boisée, énormément boisée et les chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés semblaient par moment avoir été ouverts juste pour eux. Ils avaient eu une première impression de l'ambiance de la région rien qu'en s'arrêtant pour déjeuner un peu.

En effet, les gens étaient légèrement frustres, certainement peu habitués à voir des gens de la grande ville débarquer chez eux et pour obtenir facilement leur chemin jusqu'à Northomb, même Rossi, plutôt réticent aux nouvelles technologies avait béni le jour où le GPS avait été inventé.

Hotchner gara le SUV près du bâtiment qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

« tenez, je pense que nous y sommes. Commençons par aller se présenter au Marshall… »  
Morgan, qui conduisait l'autre véhicule, fit de même.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur. Question discrétion, ils pouvaient repasser, leurs véhicules noirs flambant neuf étaient en total désaccord avec les vieux véhicules qui stationnaient sur le parking du bureau de Police. Il ajusta ses lunettes de soleil puis ouvrit la porte aux dames qui l'avaient accompagnés pendant le trajet.

« Quelle galanterie, mesdames, vous ne trouvez pas ?

« Il va falloir qu'on pense à le marier… »

Les filles y allèrent de bon train tandis que Morgan souriait de plus belle. Ah les femmes, il ne pourrait définitivement jamais s'en passer.

Hotch réajusta sa cravate et passa une main rapide sur les quelques plis qui avaient froissé son costume pendant le trajet.

J.J sourit. En toute circonstance, cet homme était toujours apprêté de façon parfaite…chemise blanche, costume toujours repassé à la perfection…peut être était ce des restants de son ancien métier, lors qu'il état substitut du procureur ? M'enfin, quoi qu'on en dise, Aaron Hotchner était un homme de grand charisme et de belle prestance. Elle devait même s'avouer qu'il état rudement bel homme pour son âge. Il avait ce petit plus dans le physique et dans le regard qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Mais tout cela était bien souvent caché par cet air austère qu'il se donnait. Et cet air allait parfaitement avec le paysage alentours. L'accueil ne faisait pas partie du service de cette ville…

Elle le regarda prendre le devant des opérations, ordonnant à chacun de prendre ses valises et de le suivre. Le ton était donné, tout le monde s'exécuta sans un mot de plus.

Spencer Reid, comme toujours un peu en retrait du groupe, marchait plus doucement derrière. Il s'arrêta aux côtés du second véhicule où Garcia sortait son matériel.

Elle avait déjà dans les bras ses ordinateurs, dans l'autre main une valise à roulette toute rose et pour parfaire l'image qu'elle donnait, tentait de tenir d'une autre main, une petit sac à main pailleté rose avec des petits froufrous qui le finissait parfaitement. Autant dire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à tout garder en main…

Il sourit en la voyant ainsi. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux blonds en deux petites couettes et remis un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge merveille. Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer son aide qu'elle l'interpella.

« tiens, mon chou, rends toi donc utile puisque tu restes aux côtés de Tata Pennie »  
Elle lui tendit alors immédiatement on petit sac à main. Spencer écarquilla les yeux et recula un peu.

« Enfin je préfèrerais prendre ton ordinateur, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… »

Un petit cri aigu le figea sur place.

« Oooooohhhh, mais ne sais tu donc pas, INCULTE, que personne ne touche mes bébés…allez, mon chou, vite prends ce sac avant que Hotchner nous rappelle à l'ordre… »

N'importe quel homme sensé lui aurait ri au nez et aurait attrapé un autre objet plus…  
masculin mais Spencer Reid était ou trop poli, ou trop intimidé pour lui refuser cela. Il soupira.

Et bien cela allait parfaire complètement son allure déjà décalée…de toute manière, comme disait Miguel de Unamuno « Le plus haut héroïsme, pour un individu comme pour un peuple, est de savoir affronter le ridicule; mieux encore, c'est de savoir se poser en ridicule et de ne rien craindre de lui.…Alors il devait donc être un sacré héros, pour le coup et cela depuis de très nombreuses années, sans le savoir. Et puis le ridicule ne tuait pas, si ? Son allure de grand dégandé, trop maigre, trop fin, trop enfantin lui avait suffisamment coûter de remarques sans qu'il en soit mort et enterré !

« A quoi tu penses, mon chou ? »

« Je me disais tout de même que si tu me passais plutôt… » mais le pauvre jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que vraiment, ce serait très gênant pour lui d'entrer dans le…

« Oh, regardes là bas, à droite à 2 heures, tous ces hommes en uniforme qui nous regardent…tous ces muscles tendus…je sens qu'on va se plaire ici…qu'en penses tu ? »

Spencer jeta un regard discret vers l'endroit désigné. Ah ca oui, ils les voyaient les sourires de ces fameux hommes en uniforme et surtout leur carrure plus qu'imposante …

oh mon dieu, vraiment il n'avait pas sa place ici…il scruta un peu apeuré sa jeune amie qui donnait déjà quelques petits signes amicaux à ces gars, mais comment ne pas décevoir sa version d'un monde « bon, beau et coloré » en lui faisant remarquer que tous semblaient plutôt bien rigoler de leur accoutrement que d'admirer l'arrivée des « supers agents du FBI »…Il n'en fit rien.

« Garcia, je te jure pour tes ordinateurs, que je ferai attention… »

« Pas un mot de plus, ne vas pas déranger mon karma , mon petit ange, je sens mes ondes en adéquation avec cette ville, mes petits bijoux informatiques vont révolutionner cette ville… »

Spencer sourit de nouveau. Tout de même, il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille aussi optimiste. Lui tout ce qu'il espérait désormais, c'est que ces petits bijoux à lui restent bien accroché au bon endroit tout le temps de leur venu ici. Non franchement, rien ici lui donnait envie de demeurer trop longtemps dans cette ville.

Le bâtiment qui se tenait devant eux était vieux et aurait bien eu besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Un peu à l'écart de la ville, il avait pour seul voisin une sorte de bar restaurant où l'ensemble du personnel devait certainement se restaurer le midi et un peu plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres sur la droite, le cimetière. Hotchner examina rapidement le coin. Typique des petites villes, l'autorité s'imposant un peu de cette manière, obligeant les personnes à venir à eux…enfin pour ceux de droite, s'en était déjà bien fini d'avoir à leur demander de l'aide. Les habitations et les rues qui menaient à la ville, si tant soit peu que ce soit une ville, se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Un seule chemin menait vers Northomb Ville. Au loin d'ailleurs, on apercevait le clocher de la chapelle.

Devant le bâtiment, 4 ou 5 hommes en uniforme fumaient et causaient à voix haute Certainement la pause. Hotch remarqua immédiatement que beaucoup était de carrure musclée et assez âgé. Certainement des vétérans du vietnam ou d'anciens vigils qui s'étaient reconvertis en force de l'ordre, ce qui lui laissa tout de suite supposer que leur venue ne serait pas si bien acceptée. Et bien, il s'y ferait…

Il allait pénétrer dans le bâtiment quand il se tourna vers Morgan et J.J.

« Allez me chercher garcia et Reid, je préfère que nous rentrions tous en même temps.. »

Les deux interpellés ne se firent pas prier et repartirent au devant de leurs amis.

« Alors , génie, prêt à affronter les géants ? »

« hum.. »

« te fais pas de bile, des muscles peut être mais ils n'ont certainement pas ce que toi tu as la dedans ! »

Il lui tapota le haut du crâne en rigolant puis attrapa un peu de matériel à Garcia.

« Princesse, tu vas te tuer le dos… »

« Non, pas mon matériel, prend ma valise, mon beau prince… »

Morgan fronça les sourcils puis lui arracha un des portables de ses bras.

« Je laisse cela pour J.J. , pas de souci, je vais le garder contre mon cœur… »

« oh mon bébé, ne crains rien, tu es entre les bras de Tor ! »

« tor ? »

« Oui tu sais, le guerrier dans la BD… »

« Non…je ne vois toujours pas mais il est beau au moins ? »*

« tu ne peux même pas te douter à quel point… »

J.J. les écouta un moment puis les remit sur le droit chemin.

« Guerrier Tor, Princesse Pennie, si vous vouliez bien vous dépécher un peu, le roi Arthur là bas ne vas pas attendre encore longtemps… »

« oups… »

A petits pas mesurés, Garcia déjà délaissé d'un bon nombre de son matériel, courut presque rejoindre le reste de l'équipe suivi de près par Morgan qui riait de la voir faire autant de pas en si peu de mètres.

J.J. se tourna vers Reid.

« Ca va, Spence ? »

« Oui »

« donnes moi ce sac, il va mieux avec mon teint , tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si, merci… »

« tu sais que tu dois être ici certainement le gars le plus diplômé de toute la ville ? »

« Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai loupé un des examens… »

« je me sens un peu comme une chenille qui a échoué à l'examen papillon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. »

« Tu sais, Prentiss et moi ne sommes pas non plus à notre aise avec tous ces hommes autour... »

« tu es parfaite et tu sauras les attendrir et les faire t'écouter très rapidement, J.J., je ne me fais aucun souci pour cela… »

« Spence ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je te trouve fatigué et mélancolique depuis quelques temps, tu veux me parler de quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

« tu sais que tu es la seule personne au monde qui m'appelle Spence ? »

Reid lui lança un regard attendri mais qui signifiait bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur ses sentiments. Elle n'insista pas. Elle connaissait son ami pour savoir qu'il ne se confierait pas ainsi même si elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse avec elle…il avait détourné la conversation, rien ne servait de relancer le sujet.

Hotchner ouvrit la porte, puis fit pénétrer l'ensemble de son équipe. Il fit passer avec galanterie la gente féminine devant lui puis entra à son tour, suivit de très près par ses agents masculins.

Une odeur de renfermé et de fumée envahit immédiatement leur narine. Des bureaux étaient disposés un peu partout dans une grande salle au mur abîmé, tous couverts de paprasserie, de gobelets de café vide ou à moitié vidé, un brouhaha incessant de paroles et de sonnerie de téléphone finissant de parfaire l'image de ce quartier central de la police.

Une femme hurlait qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rende les papiers de son véhicule. Il ne fallait pas être profiler pour se rendre vite compte de l'état d'ébriété dans lequel elle était. Un autre homme semblait porté plainte contre une dégradation de voiture à un autre bureau. Et puis s'enchaînaient au milieu de toute cela le bruit des machines à écrire et des rapports que certainement chacun tentait tant bien que mal de finir.

Et eux…au milieu de tout cela…

Garcia écarquillait les yeux de stupéfaction.

« La vache, ca ressemble à la fois où je me suis fait embarqué par les flics de mon quartier… »

Hotchner tourna un regard noir vers elle.

« oui, monsieur ? j'étais très jeune, très très jeune…»

Elle sourit nerveusement et serra ses portables encore plus fort contre elle.

« N'ayez pas peur, mes chéris, maman est là… »

Prentiss ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant faire.

« bon, on fait quoi là ? »

« On cherche le marshall… »

Et il avança, suivi d'une traite par toute l' équipe. Des sifflements se firent entendre immédiatement dans la pièce.

Morgan se tourna alors vers les agents féminins de l'équipe.

« Mesdames, je pense que vous pourrie sourire à ces beaux messieurs…»

« Ah, ah, ah ... »

Prentiss leva un regard froid vers le dernier qui venait de siffler à son passage.

« vous avez un problème peut être ? »

Le gars se leva d'un bond, furieux d'être ainsi interpellé par une femme, certes une très belle femme…

Hotchner fit demi tour, attrapa le bras de son agent et lui demanda de les suivre sans un mot.

« tu feras les présentations plus tard, Prentiss.. »

« Mais…

« Plus tard… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Spencer et Garcia se poste immédiatement près de leur agent le plus musclé.


	9. CHAPITRE 8

**cette fic étant un crossover avec WAT que j'avais oublié de mentionner voilà le passage de l'arrivée de nos autres hérs qui vont faire équipe avec nos amis..**

**merci encore de tout coeur de me suivre **

**---**

**CHAPITRE 8 **

« Cesses donc un peu de râler…allez regardes, juste quelques kilomètres…on va bien finir par trouver cette ville , fais moi confiance, d'accord ? »

« Si l'on pouvait faire confiance à une femme au volant, ca se sauriat non ?? »

Le jeune homme qui venait de sortir cela sourit légèrement puis reprit sa moue boudeuse. La femme à qui il s'adressait ne se démonta pas et reprit

« … si ce GPS n'était pas tombé en panne, on y serait déjà tu vois…heureusement que nous avions prévu la carte. Martin, je te bénirai toujours pour cela»

« Ca m'a servi d'être scout, la carte est l'essentiel de notre matériel… »

L'autre garçon qui semblait faire encore la tête leva les yeux au ciel de dépit.

« Vive les castors juniors alors… merci la carte …ca fait des heures qu'on roule et on la droit à quoi…des bois, des bois, des bois et encore des bois…des routes désertes, et même pas une fille à prendre en stop sur le bord du chemin, c'est une arnaque … »

Le fameux ex scout, assis tranquillement derrière, leva les yeux au ciel.

« tu avais prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ? »

« Ben oui figures toi, je me voyais déjà au bord de la plage en train de siroter un bon soda, entouré de tas de filles plus belles les unes que les autres…Jack va me la payer, cher, très cher. A notre retour, il va regretter de m'avoir engagé dans son équipe… »

La conductrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« En fait, je crois qu'il le maudit toujours ce jour là… »

Martin Fitzgerald, car c'est ainsi que se nommait l'un des deux agents du bureau fédéral de New York, explosa de rire. Homme charismatique dans la trentaine bien dépassé, il avait un charme indéniable et un sourire doux et tendre qui le rendait très attirant. De tempérament calme, il avait souvent le droit de subir les sarcasmes et les moqueries de son plus jeune collègue, qui profitait souvent de la moindre occasion pour le taquiner, notamment sur ses relations avec les femmes…mais il encaissait cela avec facilité, gardant toujours un sourire fraternel pour celui qui lui menait une vie bien trépidante au sein de leur section des personnes disparues.

« En fait, je dirais que pour le moment, c'est Jack et Samantha qui doivent sabrer le champagne… »

« Ah, ah, Vivian, tu me déçois…et toi Martin, méfies toi que je ne sois pas plus en colère…vous vous liguez contre moi… »

Le jeune agent qui venait ainsi de râler pendant les derniers kilomètres qui les menaient à Northomb était un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, d'origine hispanique avec un côté beau gosse et voyou que personne ne pouvait contredire. Les cheveux courts et ébouriffé, une barbe de quelques jours, il portait dans son regard la détermination et l'insolence des jeunes insoumis qu'ils arrêtaient parfois lors de leurs enquêtes. Ce qui avait souvent le don d'énerver au plus haut point sa hiérarchie… mais il était doué et cela lui rendait souvent bien service lorsqu'il se trouvait encore dans une situation d'insubordination flagrante. Jack Malone, son patron, le protégeait souvent même si il devait régulièrement le remettre sur le droit chemin en le houspillant plus durement que les autres membres de son équipe.

L'agent spécial Danny Taylor était beau et il le savait…il jouait d'ailleurs bien souvent de son physique pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Il était malin mais une chose que chacun ne pouvait lui retirer était son sens inné de la fraternité. Il aurait donné sa vie pour ses amis, sans réfléchir.

Il venait de fêter la semaine d'avant ses 30 ans, un bel âge. Mais quand il boudait de cette manière là, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et plissait ses yeux sombres, Vivian ne lui en donnait qu'à peine 20.

« Mon petit Dan, je ne me ligue contre personne, mais il faut bien admettre que tu te comportes comme un petit garçon… »

Martin jubilait.

« Vivian a raison. Tu fais du boudin… »

« Faux »

« Vrai »

« faux »

« vrai »

Martin et Danny recommençaient de nouveau à se chercher. Vivian sourit puis haussa un peu le ton gentiment comme à son habitude.

« les enfants, il est temps de ranger les doudous et les tétines, nous y voilà »

Immédiatement , Martin et Danny fixèrent l'extérieur. Le plus âgé des deux hommes grimaça.

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus accueillant…ne me dites pas que c'est le quartier général de la police locale tout de même »

Vivian qui cherchait une place pour garer leur véhicule écarquilla les yeux.

« Jack m'avait un peu prévenu… »

« Fais chier, encore des mecs qui vont jouer au zorro… »

« Dannn… »

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai en plus de devoir faire équipe avec ces « je ne sais quoi agents de comportement de machins choses »…enfin un bande de psy en gros…il va falloir jouer des coudes avec les équipes locales …. »

« Dannn… »

« hum… »

« N'oublies pas ce que Jack a dit… »

« J'oublie pas mais compte pas sur moi pour accepter des ordres de cette équipe de profilers… »

Martin soupira.

« Dan, on y va juste pour l'authentification des corps et je trouve que nous avons de la chance pour une fois de travailler en collaboration avec une autre équipe…ca peut être enrichissant… »

« Monsieur le bon samaritain a parlé …parles pour toi, j'ai pas besoin d'eux pour savoir reconnaitre un cadavre et un suspect… »

Vivian gara la voiture puis se tourna vers ses deux plus jeunes agents.

« en parlant du loup, je pense qu'ils sont déjà là… »

Elle leur désigna les deux véhicules rutilants puis ouvrit sa portière.

« allons nous présenter… »

« Je vois qu'ils ont plus les moyens que nous…t'as vu ces engin, marty… »

« des SUV, j'adore ces véhicules… »

« Moauis, tout cela pour frimer. »

Danny soupira. Oui, il l'avouait bien haut que ca le faisait royalement chier de devoir cohabiter avec une autre équipe. Il était ainsi, il aimait que son territoire ne soit foulé que par ceux en qui il pouvait mettre sa confiance. Et puis les psy, c'était pas son truc…ils allaient certainement essayer de fouiller leurs esprits avec leur méthode soit disant prouvée…ben qu'ils essayent un peu et il goûterait plus rapidement à ses poings qu'à sa cervelle.

Malgré cela, il sortit un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le soleil était au rendez vous. Il ajusta ses lunettes, attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et avança vers un groupe d'hommes qui se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Personne ne bougea pour les laisser entrer.

« Excusez nous, le bureau du Marshall , c'est ici ?»

« Vous lui voulez quoi au Marshall ? »

Le ton était donné, froid, sec, une animosité dans la voix qui chauffa immédiatement le sang qui coulait déjà nerveusement dans les veines du jeune latin.

Il sortit sa plaque, la posa en plein visage de l'un d'eux puis toujours avec un sourire aussi dédaigneux qu'il pouvait le faire, se présenta.

« Agent fédéral Danny Taylor… »

Martin grimaça. Pour une entrée qu'il aurait aimée discrète, il pourrait repasser au prochain rendez-vous.

« Le Marshall nous a demandé de venir dans votre région…et… »

Le pauvre Martin n'eut pas le temps de continuer que l'un des hommes en uniforme s'énerva.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, vous venez à combien le voir là… vous êtes qui…»

Danny qui sentait les veines se gonfler dans ses muscles renifla d'un air provocateur.

« Bureau fédéral de New York…et vous ? »

«police de northomb, ici c'est chez nous, on a pas besoin de vous pour résoudre nos problèmes… »

« Je vois ca…on en parlera à la prochaine victime…en attendant je vous demande si le Marshall est ici ? »

Vivian arriva juste à temps. Un groupe d'hommes s'étaient avancés pour venir remettre à sa place ce prétentieux qui semblait très sur de lui.

« Dan, on entre, s'il te plait… »

Elle remercia les hommes de se pousser de la porte et fit pénétrer ses deux jeunes agents.

« J'aime pas la façon dont ils nous ont regardé en arrivant…. »

« On est chez eux…donc on se plie un peu et on se calme, jeune homme… »

« Vivian, ils nous auraient craché dessus que ca ne m'aurait même pas étonné… »

« Et tu crois que jouer les gros bras avec ces hommes va aider notre intégration… »

Ca l'énervait. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre Vivian et cette dernière gardait un calme olympien et pourtant il aurait bien mérité qu'elle s'énerve un tant soi peu contre lui.

«N'empêche qu'il ont juste besoin de savoir qu'on est pas là pour rigoler… »

« Danny, tu veux me faire plaisir ? »

« Oui Vivilina, tout ce que tu veux… »

« Suis moi et laisses moi faire…et cesses donc d'être toujours sur la défensive, tu vas finir par avoir un ulcère, mon ange »

Martin qui avait suivi le groupe sans un mot secoua la tête. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que son ami joue les associables. Certes, lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié se retrouver face à ces hommes dédaigneux, qui ne semblaient pas être très déterminés à coopérer…mais bon, Jack leur avait demandé de faire preuve de négociation et de coopérer avec le plus de tact possible…ce qui semblait déjà mal négocié pour Danny…

Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de rire. Les hommes derrière cette porte devaient déjà être en train de leur crever les pneus. Puis il soupira un grand coup. Il était temps d'aller se présenter à cette nouvelle équipe qu'il entrapercevait déjà un peu plus loin dans le bureau du Marshall.

Danny fronça les sourcils.

« ils sont combien comme cela ? »

« Jack m'a dit qu'ils se déplaçaient souvent en équipe complète… »

« Chouette, on va pouvoir monter une équipe de base ball… »

Martin et Vivian se regardèrent de connivence. Ce comportement d'adolescent rebelle cesserait certainement très rapidement si dans cette salle se trouvait de jolies demoiselle…

« Allez venez les enfants, il est temps d'introduire notre équipe… »


	10. CHAPITRE 9

**CHAPITRE 9 **

Hotchner s'impatientait. Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître devant la mauvaise volonté dont faisait preuve le Marshall à accepter leur présence dans les lieux, mais son regard suffisait à parler de lui-même et sa posture raidie prévenait déjà qu'il allait bientôt s'emporter face à l'obstination de leur hôte. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un tel mur de mauvaise volonté dans son travail. Il reprit, essayant de garder son ton calme et posé, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient aisément deviner qu'il allait passer à l'étape plus rude dans quelques minutes.

« Ecoutez, comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de l'ombre à votre équipe mais pour travailler main dans la main , en collaboration parfaite avec vos hommes… »

« Et tout ce matériel là, c'est pour quoi faire ! si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser fouiner dans tous nos dossiers… »

Hotchner soupira bruyamment, passa ses mains devant ses yeux puis se recula un peu vers le fond du bureau en faisant signe à J.J de continuer. Il savait que rien en servirait d'entamer les hostilités, d'une part parce que cela ne les aiderait pas pour leur collaboration avec la police locale, et d'autre part parce qu'il savait bien que ce genre d'hommes finirait par devoir se plier aux exigences de la police fédérale.

Il ne voulait pas jouer de ce titre mais s'il le fallait…

J.J. était bien plus parfaite dans ce genre de négociation que lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur aux côtés de Spencer Reid qui suivait tout cela d'un œil pensif.

« A quoi tu penses, Reid ? »

« Le légiste ne va jamais nous laisser voir les victimes si on y va à 22 heures… »

Hotch sourit. Son jeune expert était déjà lancé dans l'enquête, ca lui fit plaisir.

Jennifer Jarreau se fixa alors devant l'homme à la carrure plus qu'imposante qui se tenait derrière son bureau, les poings prenant appuis sur ce pauvre bureau en bois qui semblait plier sous le poids de l'homme en question et lui sourit calmement.

« Monsieur Hanson… »

« MARCHALL Hanson… »

« Oui, Marchall Hanson, nous n'aurions besoin que d'une petite pièce où pouvoir installer quelques tableaux, une table et le matériel nécessaire à nos recherches… »

« Oui et vous allez vous enfermer là dedans et mener votre petite enquête à votre manière…putain, c'est quoi ca, on m'envoie des gosses et des bonnes femmes pour m'aider, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Tout en disant cela, il avait pointé d'un geste nerveux les jeunes agents féminins et lancer un regard moqueur vers le pauvre Spencer qui baissa rapidement le sien vers le sol. Quelle horreur, des sortes de petites punaises se baladaient tranquillement sur le plancher, il grimaça. Non franchement, ca ne le gênerait pas plus que cela devoir fuir au plus vite cet endroit…et puis merde à la fin, il n'était plus un gosse, ressemblait il tant à un gamin attardé ou quoi ? il s'ébourriffa un peu les cheveux pour leur donner une allure plus rebelle et prit un air plus…plus…il ne savait pas comment se donner 10 ans de plus assurément…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le débat de maintenant…nous sommes venus vous proposer notre aide et établir avec vous un profil qui pourrait vous aider à mettre la main sur cet unsub… »

« Uns…quoi ? «

Spencer comme à son habitude, le cerveau allant plus rapidement que sa volonté de ne pas se faire remarquer leva les doigts devant lui et commença sa théorie.

« Unsub est le terme que nous utilisons pour désigner un sujet anonyme, un suspect…souvent ils sont investis d'une mission que… »

L'homme se déplaça face à lui. Il était à peu près de la même taille que le pauvre docteur Reid mais sa corpulence devait tripler celle du jeune homme. Spencer hoqueta de peur en le voyant ainsi devant lui et s'il n'avait pas rassembler tout son courage en focalisant son esprit sur autre chose que cette pièce, il serait certainement déjà tombé, raide mort de peur au sol.

« Unsub , tu dis gamin…moi chez moi je dis FILS DE PUTE…voilà comment ca s'appelle chez nous ce genre de connards capable de s'en prendre à des personnes faibles… mais qu'il vienne donc ici un peu nous parler de ses motivations, tout le monde est prêt à le recevoir…»

Il repartit encore plus en colère vers son bureau et dans un mouvement brusque, attrapa une sorte de fusil puis l'arma d'un seul mouvement de bras.

« C'est avec cela qu'on va lui établir son profil à ce connard… »

Morgan attrapa immédiatement J.J. par le bras pour la placer derrière lui et se mit en protection devant Garcia tandis que Hotch d'un bras protecteur repoussait Spencer derrière lui.

Rossi et Prentiss sursautèrent.

J.J. remercia Morgan et se replaça face au Marshall Hanson, non sans une certaine appréhension.

« J'espère bien que vous l'attraperez rapidement, c'est pour le moment un des points communs de notre enquête, non ? »

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis posa une main sur le bureau du Marshall. Wahou... elle devait bien avouer qu'il ne la mettait pas à l'aise avec ses manches de veste relevées laissant apparaitre des tatouages aussi épais que ses muscles, mais elle connaissait ce genre d'hommes. Et il finirait par mettre le bien de l'enquête au devant de ses appréhensions…

«si vous pouviez reposer cette arme… »

« maouis, Ecoutez, Ma belle demoiselle, vous êtes toute mignonnnette, mais votre place est derrière un bureau, sans vous offenser plus, cette enquête est la mienne, ce fils ou ces fils de putes qui sévissent dans MA région, me pourrissent mes nuits depuis la découverte des corps. Mon équipe et moi travaillons jours et nuits sur cette affaire et vous pensez arriver là et d'un claquement de doigt me dire qui je dois trouver…foutaise, dégagez de mon bureau, je ne veux pas que les fédéraux se mêlent de cette affaire, c'est MA VILLE… »

Il poussa un cri fort et rauque qui tétanisa de nouveau Spencer et fit sursauter dans un petit cri bien plus féminin la jeune technicienne qui se tenait depuis le début aux côtés de Morgan.

Celui-ci lui posa une main réconfortant sur l'épaule.

« souvent ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent…. »

Personne d'autre de l'équipe n'intervenait dans les discussions. Cela était toujours ainsi. J.J. ou Hotchner préparait le terrain et ensuite l'équipe se mettait au travail.

J.J.n'avait pas bougé bien que son cœur est battu deux fois plus vite lorsque cet homme l'avait foudroyé du regard. Il devait avoir dans la 50ène bien passée mais le physique de bûcheron laissait amplement supposer qu'il était encore en pleine capacité de ses forces. Il était le chef et se posait en tant que tel.

J.J le savait et devait jouer avec cela.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Marshall, pour nous diriger vers la chemin qui nous mènera à ce uns…fils de pute… »

Rossi sourit. Dans la bouche de la jeune J.J. l'effet en aurait été presque comique. Hotchner aussi ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire puis avança d'un pas certain près d'elle.

Spencer fronça les sourcils. La pauvre punaise qui pensait rejoindre sa famille dans le creux du mur venait de mourir écrasée par le pied de son patron…

« Nous vous avons appelé pour vous prévenir de notre venue… »

« Je sais et je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'accepte que vous posiez vos fesses dans mon bureau…VOUS , là, touchez pas à cela… »

Prentiss se figea et reposa délicatement la coupe qu'elle venait de caresser du bout des doigts.

« Excusez moi… »

Rossi sourit. Les femmes n'étaient réellement pas les bienvenues ici…En attendant, ce dernier avait observé un peu le bureau. Des médailles , des lettres de félicitations pour services rendus accrochées au mur, des coupes de championnat, quelques photos d'équipes anciennes de base ball, et des cadres posés sur une sorte de commode représentant des militaires …c'est homme était un vétéran du vietnam. Il ne lâcherait pas son territoire si facilement …

J., tout de même plus rassurée de sentir la présence de son patron à ses côtés.

« Marshall Hanson, laissez nous au moins commencer à regarder les dossiers que vous avez montés sur cette affaire…il nous faut travailler vite ensemble avant que ce dernier ne recommence à laisser un corps sur le bord du chemin… »

La porte d'entrée du bureau s'ouvrit. Le Marshall fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que vous venez me déranger, là ? vous voyez pas que je suis déjà occupé… »

Vivian Johnson pénétra calmement, nullement impressionnée par le regard meurtrier du Marshall et sourit. Elle tendit sa main à ce dernier.

« Vivian Johnson, bureau fédéral d'investigation de New York. Nous vous avons eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours pour essayer de mettre un nom sur les victimes de ces meurtres…bonjour»

« Il ne manquait plus que vous pour la fête…bordel…et je peux savoir combien vous êtes… »

« 3, d'ailleurs laissez moi vous présenter… »

« Je m'en fous…laissez la porte ouverte, vous allez tous repartir vers vos bureaux parfaitement rangés et nous laissez faire notre boulot… »

Hotchner soupira. Il regarda les agents nouveaux venus entrer et se poster vers le fond de la pièce.

Emily Prentiss écarquilla les yeux , se sentit d'un coup plus gênée et se cacha un peu derrière Rossi. Vraiment cette enquête n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Vivian n'insista pas et laissa la discussion reprendre.

« S'il vous plait, juste une pièce pour que nous puissions commencer à travailler… »

« Vous savez quoi, ma petite dame, vous allez prendre vos dossiers, votre punk là… »

Il désigna Garcia qui sourit nerveusement.

« Eh… »

«prendre votre monsieur muscle et aller inscrire le petit là bas à l'école primaire du coin, et nous laissez tranquillement continuer nos recherches… »

J.J. allait rentamer la discussion quand une voix colérique et qu'elle ne connaissait pas se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Et vous, vous savez quoi…vous allez faire preuve d'un peu plus de déférence envers les femmes de cette pièce, assoir votre cul sur cette chaise, regardez avec intérêt l'ensemble des photos de ces victimes, et me dire combien il en faut d'autres pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer à bouger, parce que ca me fait autant chier de devoir collaborer avec vous que vous de le faire avec nous… »

Les deux mains posées sur le bureau du Marshall, Danny Taylor le fusillait du regard. Vivian n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir. Elle se passa la main sur le front. Danny sortait d'une affaire très compliquée et qui s'était achevée dans une marre de sang malheureusement. Jack l'avait prévenu qu'il serait certainement ingérable pendant quelques jours…la preuve en était faite. Elle s'avança légèrement elle aussi.

L'homme fit le tour du bureau, se planta très menaçant face à ce jeune blanc bec qui venait de l'apostropher ainsi et plongea un regard des plus froids dans son regard.

Hotchner secoua la tête. Les négocations étaient bel et bien tombées à l'eau.

Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre les choses en main, le jeune agent se mit à rétorquer encore plus fort

« Quoi, vous voulez m'en foutre sur la geule…allez y, outrage à agent fédéral vous savez ce que ca coute, on vous retirera ce beau insigne rutilant… »

Vivian posa sa main sur le bras de son jeune agent.

« Danny ! »

Il ne bougea pas, affrontant toujours sans une once de peur le regard du Marshall mais la tension retombait doucement. Il avait promis à Vivian de contrôler son caractère, il tiendrait sa promesse.

« Tu sais, gamin, que je pourrais t'écraser comme une mouche.. »

Spencer Reid n'en revenait pas. Jamais, oh dieu jamais, il n'avait assisté à un tel spectacle entre force de l'ordre…la bouche ouverte, il ne respirait plus tellement l'angoisse d'un affrontement dans cette pièce le tétanisait. Morgan s'approcha doucement de lui et lui pinça la joue.

« tu peux bouger tu sais… »

Il tourna un œil impressionné vers son ami et begaya quelques mots.

« Promettez moi de ne pas me laisser seul avec le Marshall ou ce gars là… »

« Promis, de toute manière tu as entendu, tu vas passer ton séjour à l'école primaire… »

Spencer se pinça les lèvres.

« Très marrant… »

Morgan jeta un œil rapide vers le second agent qui se tenait près de la porte. A le voir ainsi attendre, désolé, il comprit que son fougueux collègue devait souvent avoir le sang chaud et se comporter avec autant d'emportement. Et bien ca promettait…

Martin tourna la tête vers lui au même moment et haussa les épaules en guise d'excuses. Morgan lui sourit tranquillement. Le contact était pris. Celui-ci avait l'air sympa…

Hotchner s'avança et repoussa l'agent Taylor.

« Ca suffit, on est pas ici pour s'affronter. Comme vous le dites tous les deux, il y a plus urgent dehors à appréhender…alors si vous voulez bien cessez tout cela… »

Danny renifla puis se recula d'un pas.

« Vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait de si belles demoiselles ici, ca me laisse d'humeur plus que charmante, hein vivian… »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'une petite voix toute joyeuse s'élevait dans la salle.

« Merci… »

Pénéloppe Garcia poussa un peu le groupe et s'avança vers Danny . « si belles demoiselles »…ce garçon était parfait…elle lui tendit la main.

« Je suis pénéloppe Garcia, Garcia pour mes collègues et ma belle pour les intimes… »

Danny sourit avec amusement.

« Danny, Danny Taylor…ou chéri pour les intimes… »

« GARCIA ! »

« Désolée… monsieur…»

La jeune femme repartit aussitôt vers son matériel mais ravi d'avoir été la première belle demoiselle à se présenter à ce dieu vivant, venu tout droit des abîmes de l'indécence physique…elle sourit à Morgan qui se pinçait les lèvres, lui peu amusé par cet intérêt soudain de sa collègue pour ce …ce…merde !

Spencer lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« tu sais que tu es et seras toujours son seul amour »

Le regard noir que lança Morgan sur le pauvre Docteur lui valut qu'il replonge dans sa contemplation du plancher.

Vivian s'approcha calmement, se présenta rapidement à Hotchner et déposa avec tout le calme possible des dossiers sur le bureau du Marshall. Celui-ci la regarda faire. Le calme de cette femme le stupéfia.

« Nous avons 15 dossiers ici d'affaires de disparitions non résolues. Tout laisse à supposer que ces jeunes personnes, tous étudiants, seraient passés par votre région avant leur disparition, selon les témoignages de la famille ou des amis des disparus. Cela s'est passé entre l'été et la reprise des cours… La première disparition remontre à 4 ans, la dernière disparition que nous avons recoupée à votre région remonte à moins d'un an. D'après nos fichiers, il ne s'agirait cependant peut être pas des 8 victimes que vous avez retrouvées… nous avons aussi quelques dossiers ici qui pourraient peut être ceux des corps que vous avez malheureusement découverts…»

Tous écoutaient même le Marchall qui ne voyait pas où cette femme noire voulait en venir.

« Ce qui signifierait que nous n'avons malheureusement peut être pas seulement 8 victimes dans la région mais 24… je pense qu'il va falloir que chacun prenne conscience de l'ampleur de la situation…notre équipe veut retrouver ces personnes ou au moins pouvoir donner ne serait ce qu'un semblant de réponses aux familles, aux mères, aux frères et sœurs qui pleurent leurs disparus, c'est mon métier de le faire, celui de mon équipe et je ne peux pas accepter, Marshall Hanson, que vous leur refusiez ce droit… »

Danny aurait applaudi si la situation n'était pas si tendue.

J.J. écarquillait les yeux . Cette femme était extraordinaire, un puits de communication, elle fixait chacun avec ce regard si tendre et si déterminé à la fois que le respect s'était imposé sans contexte.

« agent spécial Hotchner, nous sommes à vos ordres… »

Hotchner hocha la tête.

« Il est nécessaire que nous allions identifier les victimes, que nous établissions comment elles ont été tuées et quand…Marshall, donnez nous ce que vous savez de cette enquête, vous devez arrêter ces tueurs ou ce tueur rapidement…avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux habitants de cette région, je vous en conjure, votre aide est devenue prioritaire et notre collaboration indispensable… »

Le Marshall s'était assis à son bureau et feuilletait avec effroi l'ensemble des dossiers. Pas ca, pas dans sa ville, sa région, le seul endroit où il avait reussi à établir une havre de paix…et ce ou ces salauds n'allaient pas lui enlever tout ce travail…c'était sa vie, sa ville…

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa une paire de clé.

« Je peux vous proposer une des cellules pour installer votre matériel, nous n'avons pas d'autres places ici. Je veux que vous puissiez travailler en collaboration avec mes deux autres bras droits, ils sont en patrouille et ne vont pas tarder à arriver…Je mettrai à votre disposition autant d'hommes qu'il vous sera nécessaire mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils voient votre intrusion d'un bon œil, c'est ainsi, faudra vous y faire… »

L'homme refixa les dossiers puis sortit les dossiers des 8 dernières victimes. « *quand on a trouvé ces cadavres, on n'aurait jamais pensé que la nature humaine pouvait être aussi perverse. Vous savez j'en ai vu des morts, mais pas de telles choses…qu'attendez vous de nous au juste, agent Hotchner ? »

Aaron Hotchner sourit.

« Peut être pourrions nous commencer par les présentations de nos équipes mutuelles… »


	11. CHAPITRE 10

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS PREVIEWS ...ATTENTION CE PASSAGE CONTIENT DES TERMES OU QUELQUES SCENES QUI POURRAIENT CHOQUER. **

**CHAPITRE 10**

Elle se mit à hurler, enfin ce qui ressemblait le plus à un cri, plutôt un son amoindri par la fatigue, par l'épuisement, par le désespoir, quand le maître avait refermé la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule dans le noir de sa cellule. Elle le suppliait désormais alors qu'elle savait, elle savait , oh mon dieu, elle savait trop bien qu'il détestait cela…mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le supplier, rien…c'était le propre de l'homme de quémander la pitié, peut être une manière d'espérer être entendue, le supplier parce que justement il ne lui restait plus que cela…

« Laissez moi sortir, je vous en prie, je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure, maître….maître… …pitié, maître, je ferais tout, tout ce que vous voulez…maître, pitié… je serais à la hauteur, maître, pitié, pitié, …écoutez moi, maître, écoutez moi…je le sais, je le sais…laissez moi une chance de vous le réciter, MAITREEEEE …»

Puis elle se tut guettant chaque bruit, chaque soupir…il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle l'atteigne, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle méritait sa place auprès de lui, parce qu'elle savait que ce serait sa seule façon de sortir de cet enfer…de s'éloigner à jamais d'eux…oohhh mon dieu, … elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu tout espoir, qu'il restait en elle encore une part de la jeune Lucie…22 ans, étudiante brillante, sans souci, une bonne fille comme disait sa famille et ses professeurs, une jeune fille qui avait tant de belles choses à découvrir…elle pensa alors à son chat Gaspard, seul, abandonné dans le bois, il ne lui avait pas laissé l'emmener, il ne lui avait pas laissé Gaspard…

Elle devait se concentrer, rester encore lucide…elle sentait le sang qui coulait de nouveau entre ses jambes, le long de ses cuisses…il était si violent et elle si fragile…puis les douleurs sur son corps bleui par les coups…

Elle ferma les yeux, tout son corps se mit à trembler, elle avait si froid ici et lui, qui lui avait ôté tout, pour la punir parce qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait…nue, comme un animal pris au piège, nue…elle ne pouvait même plus se cacher derrière cette pudeur qui la protégeait tellement de tout…

Elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine dénudée et se mit à balancer d'avant en arrière tout en priant. Elle avait si froid là…il la maintenait en vie pourtant…pourquoi…elle devait prier pour cela, il la maintenait en vie, il avait besoin d'elle, peut être, peut être l'aimait- il un peu, prendrait- il alors pitié…elle avait tellement besoin de chaleur, là tout de suite, qu'on la prenne dans les bras, qu'on la recouvre de chaleur, juste un peu, quelques mots doux et rassurants à entendre, un seul…elle ferma les yeux puis reprit ses plaintes.

« Maître, sortez moi d'ici, pitié…maman, maman, viens me chercher, maman…00033 22 …22…22 » Elle gémit…00033 22…22 …elle ne se souvenait plus, elle ne se souvenait plus comment l'appeler, un numéro qu'elle avait pourtant tellement composé tous les jours depuis son entrée en université, juste pour la rassurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle s'était fait de nouvelles amies, que les cours étaient faciles…qu'elle était heureuse…mais elle ne saurait jamais qu'elle était ici, un mensonge, il lui avait obligé à lui mentir…elle se souvenait des mots si terribles qu'elle avait du prononcer « c'est moi, maman , Lucie, je pars avec des amis quelques jours en vacances, pas de réseau, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'appelle à mon retour à la fac… »

La jeune étudiante se mit à hocqueter. La frayeur était trop palpable à chaque mouvement de ses membres, il allait revenir, il revenait toujours et exigeait tellement d'elle.

« aidez moi…y'a quelqu'un ? aidez moi… »

Puis sa voix s'était affaiblie jusqu'à s'éteindre dans un sanglot. Il n'y avait plus de bruit et pourtant elle était certaine d'avoir entendue des cris, des pleurs, il y a quelques jours, quelques heures, elle ne se rendait même plus compte du temps qui courait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme lorsque la folie s'empare d'un coup de l'esprit, elle se leva d'un bond et hurla, hurla, hurla de nouveau…Puis elle tira fortement sur ses chaînes qui la gardaient prisonnière dans cette pièce si sombre. Elle s'élança de nouveau pour les arracher du mur, tirer, tirer encore plus fort et s'écrouler encore au sol, dans les déchets d'urine et de matières fécales, pas les siennes, peut être que si, elle ne savait plus. Elle s'était habituée à cette odeur fétide qui l'accompagnait toutes les secondes de sa captivité.

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus, désespérée. Il allait de nouveau la punir, elle s'était salie en tombant, elle avait tâché son corps qu'il venait de purifier en la brossant avec force. Elle vomit…sur elle, sur ses jambes…son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il lui appartenait à lui, à cet homme qui avait posé ses mains lourdes sur son ventre, sur ses seins, sur ses hanches, qui l'avait salie, là dedans, dedans…

Si fortement, avec tous ses bruits qu'il faisait quand il la prenait et ce liquide qu'il aimait laissé couler sur son ventre après l'acte de pureté, qu'il disait, l'acte de pureté…il ne lui offrait pas sa semence, pas encore, elle ne le méritait pas…et il la relavait pour la purifier de nouveau, sous une eau bouillante, prenant le temps de lui laver les cheveux, de lui passer 'une ponge humide sur son corps tremblant et meurtri…elle ne se défendait plus, se laissait faire ..et eux, autour qui regardaient le maître accomplir sa jouissance…il était fou…et elle n'était plus rien, un pantin…non, non, non, c'est faux, elle représente quelque chose pour lui, il lui dit toujours qu'elle est celle par qui le nom du puissant reprend vie…

Elle ne comprenait rien, disait oui, disait non, en fonction de ses désirs…elle lui murmurait qu'elle aimait quand il lui faisait l'amour, quand il pénétrait son corps à jamais sali, meurtri…il voulait entendre cela, elle lui donnait tout alors pourquoi…pourquoi ne la laissait il pas partir maintenant…

Et tous les jours, les soirs ou les nuits, comment le serait-elle, tout recommençait avec le même rythme, la même habitude…devoir répondre à ses questions, rester des heures assis à ses côtés, répéter ses mots, ses paroles, faire les mêmes gestes que lui, devenir lui, et surtout se soumettre à sa folie…

Elle savait qu'elle avait quelques heures de répit lorsque elle avait entendu la sonnerie du téléphone résonner. Il l'avait alors maîtrisé d'une main, appuyé ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier puis répondu tranquillement…

Et la descente dans cet endroit sordide avait commencé, et elle était là à attendre, à l'attendre, presque espérant qu'il revienne, lui son maître…

Il lui avait dit à ce soir…ce soir, ce soir…elle sourit légèrement, plus un rictus d'effroi que l'enfermement avec cet homme commençait à transformer en folie et commença à réciter ce qu'il lui demandait de lui répéter jour après jour…

---

_Elle l'a déçu, il est en colère. Il sent bien que sa colère devient plus intense chaque jour, chaque mois, chaque année où il a échoué dans sa mission. Il ne veut plus devoir encore chercher, toujours chercher…tous ces corps qu'il doit abandonnér, c'est trop difficile à chaque fois pour lui de leur dire adieu, ils les aiment, tous…tous…mais il ne sont pas à la hauteur, aucun n'a compris, n'a su qu'il leur donnait la vie qu'il méritait…_

_Il va falloir qu'il soit plus dur avec elle, elle doit réussir, elle n'a pas le droit de sombrer comme les autres…il sait qu'elle peut devenir son archange, sa muse, son autre, ils vont former une belle famille, et elle deviendra sa lignée, son héritage…ils sont d'accord avec lui, eux aussi on été brisés par le dernier de leur hôte._

_Ethan, le dernier de ses anges, l'a tellement blessé, lui refuser de devenir sien…il a du le punir, violemment…il aurait du supporter ses coups, accepter la main du maître, …mais Lucie est meilleure que les autres, il l'a choisi pour cela, il la veut elle…elle ne doit pas le décevoir, pas encore. Elle est parfaite, son corps est parfait, si fragile quand elle tremble de bonheur sous ses mains, sous sa bouche, et ce regard qui l'a transperçé, il a su dès qu'il l'a vu près de la route…_

_Il va falloir qu'elle lui parle plus, qu'elle lui dise à quel point elle aime sa présence…il sent qu'elle est encore réticente, elle ne bouge pas assez, ne réclame pas assez de se faire posséder par le maître…il a du la lier par le sang, elle a hurlé mais il sait qu'elle a surmonté sa douleur pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir, lui prouver qu'elle saura atteindre l'objectif…mais elle se rebelle encore, il voit bien que maintenant elle le fixe avec frayeur, qu'elle le hait…il le lit dans son regard qui a changé, il a perdu de sa pureté, de son innocence…_

_ Il va devoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit céder, qu'elle doit se conformer, qu'elle doit leur plaire pleinement à tous les trois…elle doit comprendre qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre chance…_

_Il sait qu'il a la gorge noué. Il sent les larmes de rage lui monter au visage. Tous ses espoirs se réduisent à néant, encore une qui va échouer à l'épreuve. Il le sent, il s'est trompé…Ils lui ont dit pourtant au bout d'une semaine qu'elle ne le satisfait pas, qu'il est encore frustré, encore plus en colère…Ethan lui manque maintenant, il aurait du lui laisser plus de temps, il était encore jeune…ses hurlements résonnent encore dans son esprit…Ethan, plus d'un mois près de lui, il a été sa meilleure réussite jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, elle, sur cette route…_

_Il freine d'un coup. Des voitures qu'il ne connait pas sur le parking du quartier central de la police locale. Il fronçe les sourcils avec colère. Les voilà donc pour lui enlever sa Lucie, lui reprendre…il serre le volant avec force, tellement de force que ses nerfs se gonflent sur sa tempe. Il sent l'odeur du mal monter en lui, il aime cette sensation, il va jouer avec eux, il aime jouer, un challenge, il aime cela…ca va lui pimenter un peu ses jours …il rigole et continue son chemin tout en réajustant son chapeau. Son esprit repense à Lucie qu'il a du laisser là bas seule, nue, effrayée…pauvre petite Lucie…_


	12. CHAPITRE 11

**Chapitre 11**

« Mes adjoints ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, ils sont en patrouille pour essayer de trouver ce fils de pute…mais je pense que plus tôt vous aurez abrégés les présentations et plus vite nous pourrons reprendre les choses sérieusement… »

Vivian leva les yeux au ciel. Faire preuve d'une telle mauvaise volonté était tout de même assez désolant. Elle regarda Hotchner puis lui fit signe qu'elle était tout à faire prête, elle et son équipe à lier connaissance. Il ne fit pas plus cas de l'humeur désobligeante de leur hôte et Aaron Hotchner se posta au milieu de la salle aux côtés du Marshall, puis il sonda toute l'équipe d'un regard pénétrant, et comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était, commença par introduire ses trois agents féminins.

«Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de vous présenter notre technicienne, Pénéloppe Garcia…si vous avez besoin d'elle pour des recherches ou autres, ses outils vous seront précieux…elle sera un atout essentiel dans notre collaboration et, Marshall Hanson, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr, mais je suis certain que non, j'aimerais qu'elle puisse commencer à informatiser quelques données essentielles des dossiers des victimes afin que nous pussions faire des recoupements ensuite entre les différents points communs… »

Garcia attendit qu'il termine sa présentation et approcha au centre de la salle.

« Mes outils sont là pour vous…je suis le génie informatique, la mélomane des informations cryptées, celle par qui vous pourrez tout demander, dans la limite de la décence bien sur… mes touches de clavier feront toutes vos volontés…mais je peux aussi faire des massages si vous avez besoin lorsque vous reviendrez du terrain exténués…mes doigts sont polyvalents bien sur…»

« Garcia ! »

« Oui, monsieur, excusez moi… »

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher de recommencer son petit spectacle.

« vous aurez des tarifs préférentiels…»

« Garciiiaaaa ! »

Elle sourit amusée d'avoir de nouveau faire grincer des dents son patron adoré et passa serrer la main à tous, évitant cependant de trop s'attarder près du Marshall. Elle ne se gêna pas cependant pour garder la main chaude de ce si bel agent latin un peu plus longtemps.

« Demandez moi ce que vous voulez du moment que ce soit sur mes bébés…enfin, on se comprend , pas nous deux sur mes bébés, non, je voulais dire… »

« GARCIA ! »

Danny explosa de rire devant la fuite en avant de la jeune femme une fois que son maître ait aboyé de nouveau. Il se pencha alors vers Vivian puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Vivi, hors de question que ce gars me parle comme cela…je suis pas son jouet moi… »

« Danny…s'il te plait… »

Garcia qui, quand à elle, était repartit vers ses collègues se pencha un peu vers J.J.

« Je prend le brun pour cette nuit, je te laisse le second… »

J.J. pouffa de rire mais lorsque « the boss » prononça son nom elle se ressaisit immédiatement, comme toute professionnelle qu'elle était.

« L'agent Jennifer Jarreau… »

Le Marshal soupira. Des femmes, on aura tout vu , voilà que maintenant il allait devoir cohabiter avec des femelles tout juste sorties du nid…

« J.J. si vous préférez, je suis en quelque sorte l'agent de liaison de l'équipe et je vais essaye de faire cohabiter tout ce monde ensemble. Sinon je vais prendre en charge les médias et tout ce qui va toucher aux relations publiques. Pour le moment, la presse n'a pas encore été alertée. Nous devons essayer de garder cela le plus secret possible, pour ne pas déclencher de panique chez les habitants. Il faudra cependant essayer de les mettre en garde, notamment peut être que l'équipe du Marshall pourrait effectuer des surveillances plus tardives dans les rues pavillonnaires , les fermes alentours, enfin établir en quelque sorte un périmètre de sécurité. »

« vous pensez peut être que nous n'avons pas déjà tout mis en place… »

« Non je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

Aaron fronça les sourcils. Sa patience avait des limites et la manière dont cet homme s'adressait à son équipe et notamment aux agents féminins ne lui plaisaient guère. Il aurait une discussion sérieuse avec lui à ce sujet, ne supportant que l'on puisse ainsi mettre en doute l'expérience et les capacités de ses collègues. J.J. égale à elle-même ne polémiqua pas sur cette dernière remarque et continua tranquillement tout en s'adressant à l'équipe nouvellement venue.

« Si vous rencontrez de problèmes administratifs ou des problèmes de communication avec tel ou tel institution dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, faites appel à moi. Je vais travailler souvent ici avec notre technicienne. N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, on se sentira bien moins seule parmi tous ces hommes… »

Elle sourit légèrement puis stoppa.

« Voilà.. »

Danny s'approcha et lui tendit une main des plus enviant et caressante.

« Enchanté de vous connaître…je pense qu'on pourra pas laisser de tels anges trop longtemps seuls…»

Martin soupira, Morgan leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Encore un qui se la jouait à la casanova et le pire c'est que son petit manège semblait faire effet, vu les regards brillants que lui donnaient sans pudeur les deux jeunes femmes…

Danny quand à lui était ravi ! Non, il allait finalement réellement se plaire ici, réellement …

L'agent Hotchner reprit le cours des choses

« Et puis laissez moi vous présenter notre dernière recrue, l'agent… »

Hotchner cherche un petit moment la dernière de ses collègues . Elle était collée contre le mur derrière rossi et n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Son visage semblait défait et le sourire qu'elle abhorrait habituellement assez facilement semblait totalement délaissé au profit d'un visage conscrit et ennuyé.

Il fronça les sourcils se demandant si elle allait bien puis lui fit signe d'avancer dans la pièce.

« Emily, l'agent Prentiss Emily… »

Elle savait que le choc allait être rude mais se décida à avançer doucement.

6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus tous les deux, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il l'oublie…pas une lettre de sa part, pas d'excuses réellement valables au comportement qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait brisé, en le fuyant comme elle le faisait souvent quand les choses se compliquaient avec les hommes. Enfin lui non, rien ne lui avait semblé compliqué, il avait déjà tout établi, il était heureux avec elle. Il avait tellement cru à eux deux…Elle avait fait un choix et l'avait quitté. Et pourtant leur histoire avait été beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple amourette…

Elle déglutit péniblement et tendit une main timide vers Vivian puis vers Danny. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« Franchement , Vivian, fais moi penser à remercier Jack, tout compte fait »

Cette fille était splendide. Certes elle laissait paraître sur elle un sentiment de froideur qui pouvait faire reculer l'envie de la connaître mieux. Mais ses longs cheveux bruns, cette petite tenue qui taillait parfaitement ses hanches…Emily, il n'oublierait pas son prénom de si tôt.

« Et bien , comme vous l'avez certainement entendu, je suis danny… »

« Enchanté , Danny… »

Aaron n'avait jamais vu Emily aussi peu amène à faire connaissance et s'en étonna. Elle semblait tellement perturbée qu'il en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il essaya néanmoins d'éviter le pourquoi de cette sensation qui venait de lui serrer le ventre. Il focalisa rapidement son attention sur son téléphone portable…Haley n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message…

Emily toussota péniblement, sachant désormais qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance puis se tourna enfin vers Martin Fiztgerald. Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir le regard brillant, elle le connaissait que trop bien ce regard rempli de pourquoi…elle n'avait pas de réponses à lui donner et pensait réellement ne jamais avoir à lui en donner. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il était là après toutes ces années. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas changé, son regard bleu profond toujours aussi doux…Elle tendit sa main pour le saluer et resta stupéfaite.

Sans une once de douceur dans la voix, sans ne serait ce que lui toucher le bout des doigts, il la salua froidement.

« Bonjour, Emily…ca faisait longtemps… »

Un silence lourd de sous entendu résonna presque dans la salle. Morgan grimaça, tandis que Garcia et Reid ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés.

Mais celui qui resta le plus totalement abasourdi fut Danny. La bouche mi ouverte, il fixait son ami sans un mot, le regard remplis de questionnements. Martin en le regarda même pas sachant ,oh que top bien, que dès qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux, il aurait malheureusement le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme

Martin fit signe à Aaron Hotchner qu'il pouvait continuer tandis qu'il repartait s'appuyer calmement contre le mur.

Aaronn mit quelques secondes à réagir, se posant certainement autant de questions que les personnes qui l'entouraient puis reprit rapidement.

« don, euh ….oui…à ma gauche, l'agent Rossi, qui est un peu mon bras droit. En cas d'absence de ma part , je vous demanderai de vous en référer à lui »

Rossi salua rapidement tout le monde.

« enchanté, je pense que ca va être une expérience enrichissante que de pouvoir confronter nos méthodes de travail et espérer que tout cela nous aidera à aboutir rapidement à l'arrestation de notre sujet… »

Le Marshall lui tendit la main.

« Dans quelle armée vous avez servie ? »

« 5ème régiment d'infanterie, au vietnam mais je pense que vous étiez un peu plus jeune que moi… »

Morgan sourit.

« vous savez que l'agent Rossi va fêter ses 61 ans dans deux jours… »

Tous rigolèrent en voyant Morgan imité un homme vieillissant appuyé sur une canne. Rossi lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule suffisamment fort pour faire taire cette mauvaise langue.

« Mais il a encore de quoi nous étonner… »

Emily fut rassurée. Cette diversion lui permet de se faire oublier quelques minutes et elle repartit rapidement vers ses deux amies.

« Je ne veux aucune question, mesdames… »

« Mince alors, même contre un de mes gadgets… »

« Garcia, si tu tentes de savoir quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce que tu viens de voir, je t'arrache tous les câbles de tes bébés… » «

« Oh mon dieu, tu n'oserais pas… » »

« ne me tentes pas… »

J.J. ne fit aucune allusion mais son regard trahissait bien son envie de tout avoir. Elles allaient la cuisiner, ah ca non, Emily n'y échapperait pas. La voix d'Hotchner les détourna de tout autre commentaire.

« Je vous présente Morgan Derek, notre expert en profilage. »

« cool… »fut sa seule présentation.

Garcia, comme toujours à la mention de son chevalier servant, eut des yeux pendus à ses muscles et murmura à Reid qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

« il aurait peut être du mentionner Expert en cassage de porte et qu'il dansait aussi comme un chat… … tu penses que je dois le faire»

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien prononcer de plus…et puis ca ne danse pas un chat…certes , c'est très agile mais… »

« Reid, ne me casse pas le mythe… »

Il la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas puis reposa ses yeux sur Morgan. Un chat…non vraiment il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là…

« Bien, mon chou, tu sais que ca va être à toi de te présenter, et vas y hein, tu leur sors tout ton pedigree, épates moi les tous… »

« oui…bien sur »

Le ton était déjà bien moins assuré et il soupira un grand coup. Si il y avait une seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait détester Hotchner, c'était sa manière de le présenter toujours en dernier, comme pour annoncer un énorme final…non vraiment il le détestait pour cela…

« Bébé, c'est à ton tour je crois… »

Reid se figea de terreur en se rendant compte que la plupart s'était tourné vers lui et que Hotchner l'avait appelé à ses côtés.

« Et pour terminer, l'agent spenc…docteur Spencer Reid, notre expert en …en à peu près tout d'ailleurs. »

Le Marshall qui avait fini par se taire le fixa longuement puis se tourna vers Hotchner.

« Docteur en quelle année ? parce qu'ici les stagiaires, on aime pas trop… »

« le docteur spencer Reid n'est pas un stagiaire, il fait partie intégrante de l'équipe et son savoir a de nombreuses fois permis de dénouer des logiques compliquées… »

Le Marshall le regarda encore pus suspicieusement.

« Et il sait faire quoi parce que excusez moi mais il n'a pas l'air plus âgé que mon gamin qui passe son bac alors quand je vois comment les ado de cet âge se comporte, j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire…t'es quoi au juste comme docteur ? »

Reid sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sans contexte cet homme le terrorisait avec son regard si inamical et sa voix étrangement grave mais ce que tout le monde qui l'entourait régulièrement commençait à savoir est que la terreur déclenchait parfois des résultats plus que surprenant chez leur jeune agent. Rossi sourit en voyant le jeune prodige ouvrir la bouche en fixant une ligne imaginaire dans la pièce. La machine était lancée

« Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler dans votre jargon un enfant prodige. J'ai obtenu mon bac à 12 ans et est intégré à 13 ans Yale où j'ai été diplômé de trois doctorats en chimie, physique et ingénierie…J'ai aussi des diplômes en psychologie et sociologie et je suis en train de préparer un diplôme en philosophie. Je suis capable de lire 20000 mots par minute et ai une mémoire édétique ce que l'on appelle couramment la mémoire absolue ou mémoire photographique. Mozart avait une mémoire de ce type à l'âge de 14 ans, il a eu le privilège d'écouter le Miserere de Gregorio Allegri qui était joué une fois par an à Pâques à la Chapelle Sixtine. Il a retranscrit de mémoire la partition en ne l'ayant entendue qu'une seule fois. Certain autiste aussi qui sont apparentés au syndrome d'Asperger, font preuve d'une mémoire extraordinaire. Les savants autistes sont rares, mais ils ont entre autres une mémoire spectaculaire. Un exemple notable est Kim Peek, qui peut se rappeler le contenu de 12 000 livres. … »

Spencer reid leva alors les yeux sur la salle. Tout le monde semblait totalement abasourdi parce qu'il racontait, enfin ce qu'ils essayaient de suivre au vue de la vitesse avec laquelle le jeune agent venait de débiter ses paroles, ce qui le terrorisa encore plus.

« Je pourrais ainsi vous citer des tas de personnalités qui auraient peut- être eu cette mémoire, gary gasparov, le joueur d'échec, claude monnet le peintre, ou…Lex luthor dans Superman… pour ma part j'ai un QI de 187… »

Même Aaron resta bouche bée. Son jeune protégé parlait d'un seul trait, agitant ses doigts devant lui et marchant de droite à gauche dans la salle, quand Morgan l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

« oh là tu comptes nous faire un 1000 mètres seconde …en fait ce que le gamin essaye de nous dire, c'est que nous avons un génie parmi nous, pas vrai… »

« Oui c'est exact… »

Le Marshall fut le premier à réagir.

« Et tu sais te battre comme un homme, petit ? »

Aaron soupira.

« Bon merci Reid, de tous ces renseignements très utiles… »

Il se tourna vers l'équipe du FBI qui était resté sans voix aussi quand le sourire moqueur de Danny apparut sur ses lèvres.

« rassurez moi, c'est juste pour nous impressionner ? »

Garcia arriva juste devant lui.

« Non, il est…enfin c'est spencer reid quoi ! »

« Wahou, bon ben, spency, enchanté de te connaître, tu pourras m'être utile pour mes rapports en retard je suis certain… »

Vivian sourit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux ce grand garçon qui semblait tellement perturbé de devoir se mettre ainsi à nu devant eux que son cœur de mère avait pris le dessus sur son professionnalisme. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui tendit sa main.

« moi je suis vivian, je pense que tu vas nous aider beaucoup dans la lecture de ce tas de dossiers… »

« Oui Madame »

« Oui, Vivian, je préfère Vivian… »

« Bien sur Madame… »

Spencer lui prit délicatement la main en la saluant timidement du regard. Il se sentit immédiatement submergé par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien, cette sensation que rien ne peut vous arriver quand un regard si bienveillant se pose sur vous. La seule personne au monde qui lui avait donné un tel instant de tendresse était sa mère, quand elle était lucide…

Aaron mit fin à et instant magique en lançant immédiatement ses ordres.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde se connait…Reid, Rossi, Taylor et moi-même allons à la morgue. Morgan, Fitzgerald, Prentiss accompagnez le marshall sur les lieux ont été découverts les corps, trouvez moi quelque chose…un indice quelque chose qui va nous ouvrir une première piste. On se rejoint dans deux heures »

« Vivian j'aimerai que vous travaillez avec J.J. et Garcia sur les dossiers à informatiser, préparer les listings de victimes éventuelles et quand nous aurons tous cela bous essayerons de recouper nos informations pour établit la victimologie. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

« J.J., j'aimerais que tu nous trouves un gîte ou une maison d'hôtes où nous puissions passer la nuit tous ensemble. J'aimerai avoir un endroit de repli un peu plus personnel pour nos débriefings… »

« Pour 10 personnes, je demande le petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner inclus je suppose… »

Hotchner lui sourit avec amusement. Il savait que dans l'heure qui suivrait, elle leur aurait trouvé quelque part où loger car il avait le mauvais pressentiment que cette histoire ne se résoudrait pas en un jour.


	13. CHAPITRE 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant dans l'habitacle du véhicule que conduisait Morgan. Avec Prentiss et Fitzgerald assis à l'arrière et ne s'adressant pas la parole depuis le début de leur trajet, il n'avait plus que le Marshall pour satisfaire son insatiable envie de discuter, histoire de dédramatiser un peu la situation dans laquelle les plongeait toute cette affaire sordide. Et celui-ci semblait trop concentrer sur la route et les chemins à prendre pour atteindre « les lieux du crime » pour s'adonner à de telles bavardages. Il avait bien été tenté d'appeler sa princesse pour entendre ne serait ce que quelques secondes sa voix toujours enjouée puis soupira.

De toute manière il enviait plus sa place que celle du pauvre Reid qui devait se retrouver coincé entre Rossi, Hotch et ce drôle de gars, Taylor. Il sourit, voilà que son petit génie lui manquait déjà…vraiment ces deux là prenaient une place de plus en plus grande dans son esprit…non même si sa fierté masculine et macho en prenait un coup, c'était surtout dans son cœur que leur place avait la plus grande part.…il sourit bêtement en pensant à eux deux mais la voix du Marschall le fit sortir de ces songes.

« Tenez c'est là bas, à gauche que vous tournerez près du bois. Ensuite nous nous engagerons à pied dans le chemin pour atteindre l'endroit. Il ne fait jamais bon de s'éterniser. Il serait préférable de se dépêcher avant que la nuit nous prenne. Je préfère vous dire tout de même que nous n'aurons pas le temps d'aller voir chaque endroit, vous êtes arrivé trop tard...bien trop tard… »

Morgan soupira. Il devait garder son calme mais ce gars commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, ce serait presque trop simple de lui rappeler tout de même sa condition d'agent fédéral et donc de décisionnistes dans ce que ce guerrier tatoué avait à faire ou non dans cette enquête mais il se tut, sachant bien que de raviver les tensions ne changeraient rien à l'affaire qui les concernaient tous.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, Prentiss s'en chargea, déclenchant un sourire amusé du jeune agent.

« Veuillez excusez notre avion de ne pas avoir pu atterrir sur le toit de votre quartier général mais nous avons jugé plus sympathique de le faire sur un aéroport à 200 kilomètres d'ici…excusez nous encore d'avoir du attendre plus d'un mois avant d'avoir té alerté par vos soins de la situation surtout… cette enquête est devenue autant la notre que la votre alors cessez un peu de la jouer à la rambo avec vos tatouages et vos réflexions de macho…je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligent que cela pour vous décider de vous impliquer totalement avec notre équipe dans cette enquête. Alors sachez que si vous ne coopérez pas, nous pourrions peut etre commencer à parler d'entrave à enquête fédérale…l'agent Taylor avait raison…»

« ce nain de jardin… »

Martin sourit en pensant à l'asperge qu'était son meilleur ami. Un sacré nain tout de même…Puis il regarda Prentiss. Elle n'avait pas changé sur ce point là. C'était un caractère fort qui malgré les apparences, n'avait pas froid aux yeux et savait se montrer très impressionnante quand il le fallait. Il se rendit compte en l'observant un peu du coin de l'œil qu'elle n'avait pas changé, peut être un peu mincie et elle avait laissé poussé ses cheveux. Cela lui allait bien…il soupira pour lui-même puis regarda de nouveau le Marshall.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas. La menace était que trop claire et cette saleté de petite fouine brune n'avait pas tord. Il allait devoir coopérer avec plus de facilité même si cela ne lui plaisait guère que ces étrangers de la ville puisse résoudre cette affaire plus facilement que lui.

Morgan stoppa la voiture sans un autre mort mais le regard satisfaisait qu'il lançat à Emily convainquit ca collègue qu'elle avait bien eu raison de s'énerver un peu.

Le Marshall s'apprêtai à répliquer quand Martin stoppa court à l'affrontement.

« Le corps a été retrouvé loin de la route ? »

« euh…oui…à 400 mètres plus haut dans les bois, suivez moi et faites attention c'est un chemin tortueux, n'allez pas tordre vos jolis talons… »

Emily grimaça

« Et bien vous utiliserez vos bras de taureau pour me porter dans ce cas là, … »

Le Marshall sourit malgré tout. Cette femme ne manquait pas de répondant. Et bien le monde changeait réellement, il allait devoir s'y faire…

« ce chemin est très boueux et très escarpé, ca n'a pas du être facile pour le tueur d'emmener sa victime là haut… »

En effet, le petit sentier boisé grimpait sec et Les agents furent très vite convaincus de la force nécessaire pour pouvoir transporter un corps. Après de longues minutes à crapahuter dans les bois, ils stoppèrent leur marche sur un sentier plus plat.

« Voilà le corps était déposé là, dans la position que vous voyez sur les photos… »

Morgan fronça les sourcils.

« Ici à l'intersection de ces deux chemins, comme cela à même le sol. ?»

« Oui , nu et à même le sol.. »

Prentiss reprit.

« Y'avait il quelque chose près du corps qui vous aurait pu vos donner quelques indices de la façon dont il a été déposé ici… »

« Ce sont de promeneurs qui l'ont trouvé. »

« Des promeneurs ? »

« Oui en cette période de l'année, ce sentier est prisé pour les randonneurs en fôret. De cette intersection vous pouvez ensuite partir plus en profondeur vers le nord ou vers le sud. Le périmètre est très vaste et seul des personnes expérimentées dans de telles randonnées ou connaissant la région auraient pu venir ici…»

Morgan sonda la forêt. Elle commençait à devenir très sombre avec le crépuscule qui tombait.

Puis il recula de quelques pas et redescendit un peu la pente sur plusieurs mètres tout en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Le Marshall Hanson se tourna vers Martin

« Il fait quoi au juste , là, votre collègue «

Martin haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension quand il vit le jeune profiler lever les yeux d'un air sévère et se concentrer sur la scène

Prentiss le regarda faire. Elle connaissait cette facilité qu'il avait de se mettre à la place du tueur dans de telles situations. Elle s'approcha de lui pour répondre à ses questionnements

« Je suis le tueur, je me suis certainement garer en bas pour monter jusque ici car. Il faut que ma voiture ne se voit pas trop donc j'ai du la mettre un peu plus loin dans un renforcement. Par contre, l'endroit devait être désert car il a fallu transporter le corps hors de mon véhicule. J'ai regardé à plusieurs fois avant de me lancer dans le sentier. Il devait déjà faire sombre car je suis certain que le soir personne ne s'aventure ici »

Prentiss continua.

«Sur les photos on ne voit aucune couverture ou autre pour cacher le corps «

« donc je prend juste ma victime à bras le corps et la transporte ici, j'ai du mal, un corps inerte est lours, ou ma victime est légère… »

Prentiss regarda les photos.

« c'est un garçon d'une 20 ène année, il a l'air assez grand même si son corps est recroquevillé sur la photo »

« ok, il est grand, peu athlétique cependant donc je suis grand aussi pour pouvoir le transporter…j'ai de la force car je suis capable de faire une longue distance avec lui dans mes bras… »

Martin intervint

« Ils sont peut être deux à la faire… »

« Admettons, je suis avec mon partenaire et je m'arrête ici à la croisée des deux chemins et le pose là sur le bas côtés…je ne le met pas dans les sous bois plus loin, je ne continue pas ma route plus en profondeur, non je le laisse là sur le bord du sentier…je ne le recouvre pas de feuilles ou de bois morts histoire de le cacher, non je le dépose ici dans sa nudité totale à la vue de tout passant… »

« Il a certainement été dérangé… «

Prentiss continua

« Ou c'est intentionnel… il a envie que le corps soit retrouvé…donc il décide que l'endroit est le meilleur, si quelqu'un passe ici, quoi qu'il décide ensuite de prendre comme sentier, il ne peut que trouver la victime…»

Morgan reprit d'un voix neutre

« Donc je sais que des randonneurs passerons pas là, c'est le mois de juin, c'est un mois propice à des randonnées…je connais le terrain parce que j'ai délibéremment choisi cet endroit… je veux qu'on voit ce corps, qu'on se rende compte de ce que j'en ai fait… »

Morgan toujours concentré sur la scène de crime posa sa main à même le sol, à l'endroit où le corps du pauvre martyr avait été retrouvé. Il caressa un moment les feuilles avec délicatesse et soupira.

« pauvre gosse… »

Prentiss regarda le Marshall

« Est-ce la première victime que vous avez retrouvé ? »

« Oui, il y a plus d'un mois de cela, le corps était dans un drôle d'état. Selon le légiste il aurait certainement subi de nombreuses blessures avant sa mort, blessures qui auraient estimé à plusieurs semaines avant le décès »

« Ok…donc j'ai gardé ma victime un long moment avec moi , je l'ai torturé je me suis certainement amusé avec elle, Marshall savez vous si il a subi des sévices sexuels ? »

« Oui d'après le légiste, de nombreuses déchirures anales sur le corps auraient confirmé cette hypothèse… »

« Ok je ne l'ai pas seulement torturé, j'ai profité de lui, son corps m'a attiré, je ne l'ai pas seulement blessé, martyrisé, je l'ai possédé, je lui ai ôté toute dignité…une pulsion que je ne sais pas maitrisé, et là je décide de m'en débarrasser comme cela…pourquoi ? ca n'a pas de sens »

La jeune agent reprit le cheminement de pensée de son collègue.

« Peut être que le fait que le corps soit retrouvé si facilement lui procure l'idée d'un repentir. Il rend la victime à sa famille… »

Morgan se pinça les lèvres

« Tout est prémédité. Il savait qu'il le déposerai ici, cet endroit est difficile à connaitre si l'on est pas un randonneur ou une personne du coin…il a choisi cet emplacement délibérément. J'ai bien peur que notre unsub ne soit pas si désorganisé que nous pourrions le penser…enfin pas de spéculation pour le moment… »

Martin essayait de suivre leur raisonnement, peu habitué cependant à ce mode de travail.

« peut être que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a enlevé l'autre victime…. Par contre, la deuxième corps a été retrouvé seulement 6 jours après celle-ci….moins de blessures pré mortem mais pas de violences sexuelles dessus…on dirait qu'elle a subi moins de tortures… »

« Il l'a gardé que très peu de temps près de lui, il n'a peut être pas eu le temps de s'en prendre plus longtemps à elle…il ne l'a pas désiré ou sa libido n'a pas été déclenché par cette personne »

Le Marshall intervint.

« c'était une jeune femme de 27 ans environ. Quand on retrouvé son cadavre, il lui avait …enfin, on lui avait tranché les seins… »

Prentiss déglutit péniblement

« Les deux ? »

« D'après le légiste, elle aurait certainement eu par le passé une chirurgie plastie de la poitrine…des faux seins quoi…»

Morgan soupira.

« Reid a raison, il nous a parlé de cette impression qu'l a eu en regardant es photos, que notre unsub ôtait l'imperfection de certaine de ses victimes, le fait d'avoir de faux seins a pu le rebuter…la victime semble moins parfaite, il ne ressent pas de jouissance en sa présence, un truc dans le genre, il s'en débarrasse rapidement ».

Le Marshall écoutait tout avec attention. Il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais été si loin dans une telle réflexion .il ne voyait pas où ces agents voulaient en venir mais leur raisonnement semblait tenir la route.

« La deuxième victime a été retrouvée près d'une veille ferme, nue aussi…enfin non, elle portait un long tee shirt sur elle…sans rien en dessous…totalement imprégné de son sang…on a vu le massacre de sa poitrine que plus tard chez le légiste… »

« Pensez vous qu'il ait fait cela avant sa mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas seul l'examen des corps pourra le dire. »

Morgan se passa la main sur le font. Le soleil partait doucement se coucher… il fallait faire vite.

« Ok, emmenez nous à l'endroit où le second corps a été retrouvé… »

« Derek ? »

Morgan sursauta, très peu habitué à se faire appeler par son prénom. Martin se tenait près d'un arbre.

« Viens voir là on dirait que quelque chose est gravé sur le tronc, en bas là, près des racines… »

Martin fronça les sourcils. Il dut épousseter doucement la boue qui avait recouvert les racines de l'arbre et son regard se figea en effroi.

« merde alors… »

_« Animus Meminisse Horret_

_« _

« Ok Prentiss prend une photo et envoie là à Garcia qu'elle nous trouve une traduction et ce à quoi ca peut se rapporter… »

« J'ai mieux, Morgan… »

Prentiss attrapa son portable avec ferveur. Elle savait qui pourrait la renseigner avec exactitude sur cette inscription.

« Reid ? c'est Prentiss…on a besoin de ton cerveau de jeune prodige… écoutes moi bien…»


	14. CHAPITRE 13

**merci bcp pour vos reviews ca me fait chaud au coeur. allez tite suite**

**CHAPITRE 13**

Danny regarda par la vitre de la voiture. Hotchner roulait vite, faisant défiler rapidement les arbres le long de la route. Le soir tombait doucement, bientôt les habitants de cette petite ville soit disant tranquille seraient rentrés chez eux, profitant de leur famille, donnant une caresse à leur chien venu les accueillir au pas de l'entrée, ou refermant dans une solitude totale la porte d'un appartement trop vide de vie, laissant derrière eux leur vie professionnelle le temps d'une nuit…

Il y avait ceux qui iraient dormir tôt ce soir, ou qui s'installeraient tranquillement devant un bon film sombrant dans le sommeil avant même que celui-ci soit terminé, et puis ceux qui décideraient de sortir peut être manger dans un petit restaurant de la ville voisine, ceux qui feraient l'amour à leur femme, à leur amant…et puis il y aurait eux…eux qu'il espérait trouver rapidement.

Tous ces disparus qui allaient encore passés une nuit loin de leur proche, peut être à hurler leur souffrance, appelant désespérément à l'aide,

Et puis il y aurait lui , qui tenterait encore une fois de plus de faire face à ses cauchemars, qui tenterait de se dire qu'aujourd'hui il aurait fait tout ce qui était possible pour les aider, eux…. Il soupira. Cela faisait plus de 8 ans qu'il travaillait dans les services de police et il avait vu défiler devant lui tellement de misère, d'horreur, de perversion, qu'il finissait par se demander si le monde tournait encore réellement rond…mais il était toujours là, lui, son équipe, cette équipe aussi avec laquelle il allait devoir cohabiter, à penser, à croire dur comme fer que oui, il servait à quelque chose malgré tout, que sa mission n'était pas vaine, et qu'il s'octroyait encore le droit de croire qu'il rendrait certaines vies à leur famille.

Ce boulot le hantait, le possédait en vérité…il se rendait compte qu'il était devenu peu à peu une partie de son travail, il ne vivait que pour lui, s'adonnant à quelques de plaisirs de ci de là, des filles d'un soir, des virées nocturnes qui se terminaient toujours par la même solitude en rentrant chez lui. Rien de réellement construit…

Puis il observa ses nouveaux collègues assis devant. Rossi et Hotchner, deux hommes qui devaient certainement avoir une famille, qu'en étaient ils pour eux ? Avaient il sacrifier cette vie insouciante au profit de ces monstres qu'ils traquaient sans relâche ? Comment arrivaient-ils à gérer leur vie professionnelle et leur vie privée ? Avaient-ils une seule fois envisagé ne plus se donner corps et âmes à ce travail qui volaient vos rêves et votre âme. Il se doutait que non, que comme lui, ils luttaient avec ce choix à faire.

Puis Danny tourna légèrement le regard vers son jeune coéquipier assis silencieusement à ses côtés. Il l'observa quelques minutes, scrutant les traits de son visage bien trop jeune pour devoir se trouver là, une expression bien trop innocente qu'il semblait lire dans son regard, pour devoir affronter les misères de ce monde… il semblait tellement fragile, tellement en opposition totale avec ce travail…Lui pouvait se targuer d'avoir forger une carapace solide, indestructible, enfin le laissait il croire, mais ce gamin là, avec ses doigts trop fins, sa voix trop douce, son physique presque androgyne, où était sa carapace ? Peut être là haut dans cette tête trop remplie de savoir…il se rendit alors compte qu'il le plaignait…Peut être était il comme lui, un solitaire qui n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se raccrocher à la seule chose en quoi il pouvait encore croire…

« Spency, pourquoi t'as choisi le FBI et cette section ?' tu aurais très bien pu aller donner des cours en fac, ou travailler chez des savants… »

Spencer sursauta, surpris dans ses pensées.

« Reid, je m'appelle Reid, …je me suis jamais posé la question… »

« avec le cerveau que tu as, tu t'es jamais penché sur le sujet, sur ce que tu pouvais apporter ailleurs…Spency ? »

Spencer n'insista pas. Si ce Taylor voulait se faire plaisir à lui donner ce surnom ridicule, qu'il le fasse, de toute manière il ne pourrait certainement pas l'en empêcher.

« Je suis bien là… »

Hotchner sourit. Spencer n'avait pas trop l'habitude de devoir exprimer ses pensées personnelles ou ses choix devant quelqu'un. Ils le connaissaient tous pour être terriblement secret sur sa vie privée et le timbre de sa voix un peu tremblante quand il répondit trahissait déjà son appréhension de nouvelles questions.

Hotchner regarda dans le rétroviseur.

« Et toi Taylor ? pourquoi la section des personnes disparues ? »

« J'ai trainé quelques années dans les brigades criminelles, et puis je crois que j'ai fini par saturer de devoir ramasser des cadavres et des tueurs à la pelle. J'avais envie de me donner un peu de répit… »

« Et tu en as trouvé ? »'

« Pas temps que cela, tout se ressemble tout compte fait, il ya toujours derrière un appel au secours, une horreur qui en cache une autre…mais j'ai une équipe cool alors je reste…et puis une collègue à damner tous les anges, je vous jure, ca motive le matin… »

Rossi sourit en l'écoutant débiter ses quelques phrases d'un air si détaché. Ce garçon semblait tremper dans l'acier, appuyant ses paroles de gestes secs, mais en tant que profiler expérimenté, il sentait une fêlure profonde dans l'âme de ce garçon, une colère sourde qui venait de temps en temps hantée le regard sombre du jeune homme. Il jouait avec les apparences, il en était certain…il avait de nombreuses fois côtoyé le genre humain pour se rendre compte de la douleur qu'un visage pouvait exprimer malgré lui, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour lire et entendre la colère sourde qui grondait à l'intérieur de ce garçon. Il avait l'air de savoir cependant très bien caché cela…ou il avait appris à le faire…

Hotchner quand à lui reposa son regard sur Reid. Il semblait de nouveau plonger vers un autre ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, lui qui d'habitude abhorrait souvent un sourire angélique et utilisait des mimiques enfantines pour discuter avec eux semblait plonger dans une sorte de lassitude qui ne correspondait pas son tempéramment.

L'affaire Tobias Hankel l'avait brisé quelque part, il le savait, il le sentait, il lui avait fait confiance pour réussir à surmonter seul cette expérience traumatisante suivant en cela les conseils de Gideon, _« Laissons le petit affronter lui seul ses peurs…il va les surmonter et lutter parce qu'il a l'intelligence nécessaire pour cela… »_ mais maintenant il doutait du bien fondé de ce jugement. Et Si Reid n'avait jamais réellement surmonter la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors des tortures de ce malade, ni reussit à affronter la peur que tout cela avait du engendrer en lui…

Et puis pourquoi d'un coup Gideon avait il décidé de le laisser avancer seul…lui qui l'avait toujours surprotégé, ne le laissant que très peu avancer vers le monde des adultes, s'octroyant presque une possession sur sa vie , sur ses gestes…le guidant peur être trop d'ailleurs et tout cela pour quoi …pour l'abandonner lâchement sans autres explications que son ras le bol… Après le départ de Gideon, chacun avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement chez Reid, tout le monde avait pensé que ceci l'avait tout compte fait aidé à grandir, il semblait plus sur de lui par moment, peut être trop sur même des fois…comme si quelque chose lui donnait cette force qu'il n'avait jamais eu en présence de Gideon…et Plus les jours passaient et plus il sentait que Reid lui échappait, qu'il se murait dans un monde inaccessible…Rossi et lui avait eu une discussion à ce sujet quelques jours plus tôt. Son changement de caractère , tantôt gai, tantôt amorphe, tantôt fuyant, tantôt trop excité les avait alerté.

Hotchner ne mettait pas la main sur ce qui pouvait laisser son jeune protégé dans un tel état. Il avait pensé à cela , oui c'est vrai il y avait pensé…des relaxants, des anti dépresseurs ou pire la drogue ? , mais il ne pensait pas que Reid en soit arrivé à ne pas lutter contre cette addiction. Il était trop intelligent pour risquer sa carrière dans un tel cheminement…non, pas Reid…trop intelligent pour cela…Morgan, si proche de lui, s'en serait alerté avant et l'aurait prévenu.

C'est alors que le portable du jeune prodige avait retentit le sortant totalement de ses pensée.

« Oui, Emily ? »

Spencer écouta quelques minutes la jeune femme au bout du fil et après une réflexion de quelques secondes, lui répondit avec certitude

« c'est du latin ca signifie « mon âme frémit d'horreur au souvenir » cette citation est certainement extraite de l'Eneide de Virgil Livre … euh laisses moi réfléchir, ah oui on la trouve au livre II – verset 12 si je ne me trompe pas…pourquoi ?»

_« Livre II – Verset 12 …tu sais que j'aurais du t'avoir à mes côtés pendant les cours de littérature toi…on a trouvé ceci inscrit sur l'arbre près duquel a été retrouvé notre 1er victime.. »_

« wahou… »

« Reid ? c'est tout ce que tu peux me dire… »

Reid se tut un long moment. Emily était tellement …tellement une femme parfaite et socialement inabordable pour lui à ses yeux qu'il n'aurait pas voulu la décevoir en se trompant. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu pus fort et reprit.

« Énée dans l'eniede commence le récit de la ruine de Troie ; tous ses souvenirs douloureux se réveillent et lui arrachent ce cri. Parce qu'il a cru qu'il arriverait à bâtir un havre de paix, une famille puissante et tout tombe en ruine…il se rend compte de l'échec…et pousse ce cri de désespoir »

_« Wahou come tu dis, et tu crois que notre unsub a pu écrire cela… »_

« S'il l'a fait il doit être sacrément instruit car peu de monde connaisse les versets de l'Eneide, peut être un professeur de littérature ou quelque qu'un qui se passionne pour l'histoire ancienne, la mythologie, les forces du bien, du mal, les êtres supérieurs comme les dieux … »

_« Je vois pas là mais bon et tu penses quoi sur cette citation… »_

« si c'est vraiment lui qui a écrit cela, il devait être sacrément en colère contre lui-même, il a du tuer sa victime parce qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir amené à cet échec, peut être, enfin c'est ce que je suppose que supposerait vouloir dire cette inscription, ou c'est son dernier adieu à sa victime, je suppose… »

Danny fronça les sourcils. Il était compliqué tout de même quand il s'expliquait.

_« je …suppose…comme toi »_

« Emily, vous pourriez voir si d'autres inscriptions sont notées sur les autres lieux »

_« oui, mon petit chef, on y cours… »_

Reid rougit derrière son téléphone

'C'est Hotchner, le chef… c'est juste parce que ca nous donnerait peut être une signature, tu comprends, je ne suis pas là pour te donner des ordres, tu te méprends… »

_« Spencer, c'est de l'humour…»_

« j'ai cru que tu l'avais mal pris »

Reid ? »

« Oui ? »

«pourquoi tu as peur de moi ? »

« Peur ? mais j'ai pas peur de toi, Emily… »

_« Tu parais tellement distant parfois… » tu sais, on a pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler un peu toi et moi, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te saches que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, enfin j'aimerais que tu ne te gênes pas pou le faire, c'est tout… même si je ne suis pas dans l'équipe depuis longtemps, j'aimerais que tu m'offres un peu de ta confiance » _

« Je n'ai rien contre toi Emily… c'est que tu es…enfin tu es une sacrée dame… »

_« une dame ? »_

Reid se pinça les lèvres. Bordel, pourquoi devait il encore trouver des explications bidons pour lui cacher ce qu'il éprouvait pour Prentiss et le rendait si distant avec elle, elle le fascinait tout simplement, sa beauté, sa façon de prendre le dessus sur les situations difficiles, sa force de caractère, en effet, il était souvent impressionné par elle…

Danny lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Dis lui tout simplement que tu la trouves super sexy et que ca te trouble le bas du ventre, tu verras elle cessera de te poser des questions bêtes… »

Spencer ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Jamais je ne me permettrai… »

« Donc tu le penses… »

« Non c'est … c'est…faux… »

Danny sourit d'un air coquin et lui lança un petit clin d'œil en coin, bien content d'avoir assisté à cette conversation assez amusante entre les deux collègues. Sacré génie ! en fait, ce gosse lui semblait rudement sympathique, certes un peu coincé, voir même totalement dénué de sens pratique sur la vie et les manières de s'adresser aux femmes, mais peut être qu'avec quelques leçons prises auprès de lui , il parviendrait à ne plus perdre ses moyens au simple mot « sexualité ».

Rossi et Hotchner avait eu le même sourire amusé en entendant le bafouillement du jeune garçon. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Reid papillonnait légèrement du regard à la présence de la belle Emily…Hotchner ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent d'ailleurs dans l'équipe masculine qui l'entourait…Il ne préféra pas appesantir son esprit sur une telle pensée…

_« Qu'est ce qui est faux, reid ? »_

« ri…ri…rien c'est Taylor qui me raconte des choses étranges… je te laisse, on arrive à la morgue…»

_« demandes à Hotchner de nous envoyer une équipe pour repérer d'éventuelles empreintes…bien qu'avec le temps passé, je pense que nous n'aurons rien… »_

« pas de souci, à ce soir… »

_« Bon courage pour le légiste »_


	15. CHAPITRE 14

merci encore de me suivre...j'espère que je ne suis pas trop longue dans l'histoire. Meri encore et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre...

---

**CHAPITRE 14**

Danny ouvrit ses dossiers et les posa sur une des tables de la pièce où il se trouvait. L'odeur d'éther envahissait les lieux et il dut retenir plusieurs fois sa respiration pour ne pas sentir son cœur se soulever à certains moments. Mais le pire avait été l'odeur que dégageait le légiste. Cette odeur de mort accrochée à ses vêtements, à sa peau…En fait ce qui l'avait toujours le plus marqué dans cet endroit, ce n'était pas spécialement tous ces corps mais ces gens qui travaillaient là, toute la journée, parfois même la nuit, à cotoyer avec tant de facilité cette mort que tout le monde craignait. Ils en avaient même vus souvent plaisanter sur ce qu'ils avaient vus ou découverts en ouvrant certains corps. Certainement une manière pour eux de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression…

Il regarda Rossi, Hotchner et Reid avancer sans se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, ni de cette odeur qui lui remontait de nouveau l'estomac…Danny avait faim ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état. Ils ne mangeaient donc jamais dans cette équipe…

tous avaient longés les couloirs qui les menaient vers la chambre froide avec une certaine appréhension tout de même. Hotchner avait donné ses directives à Reid sur ce qu'il attendait de lui là bas et avait demandé à Danny d'essayer autant que possible de donner un nom à certaines des victimes. Le légiste n'était pas un homme bavard mais le dossier qu'il leur avait remis sur les circonstances de leur mort était très complet et très détaillé.

Il les menait maintenant avec toute la quiétude que demandait son métier vers l'endroit où ils allaient certainement devoir passer une heure ou deux.

Danny et Reid, plus jeunes et donc plus impressionnables avaient eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant la pièce en question. Le légiste avait été prévenu de leur arrivée et avait déjà préparé les corps. Et là devant leurs yeux malheureusement habitués à côtoyer souvent la mort s'étendaient 8 corps inertes les uns à la suite des autres, tous recouvert d'un simple drap blanc immaculé, …l'image du massacre prenait toute sa grandeur dans leur esprit.

«Vous savez, agent Hotchner, J'aurai préféré que ce soit des hommes plus âgés qui viennent voir les corps, que ces deux agents là. »

Hotchner secoua la tête et rassura le légiste.

« le docteur Spencer Reid a l'habitude , il est expert dans ce domaine et l'agent Taylor doit nécessairement recouper ses victimes avec ses dossiers. «

« Je leur ai donné les descriptifs et vais montrer à votre…docteur…les marques les plus insidieuses qui pourraient vous aider à monter votre …profil, c'est comme cela que vous dites ? »

« Oui, parfait, merci encore de votre aide et de pouvoir nous recevoir à cette heure tardive… »

« Je vous avoue que j'espère ne pas voir besoin à réouvrir souvent cette salle et qu'un jour toutes ces personnes soient rendues à leur famille respective. Le ou les hommes qui leur ont fait subir de telles horreurs devraient pourrir en enfer…ce n'étaient pour la plupart que des gosses…j'avais jamais rencontré cela de toute ma carrière, pas en si peu de temps et pas avec autant de perversité… »

Reid avait lu les dossiers avec soins, ce qui ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes. Danny l'avait regardé faire et quand le jeune agent avait refermé le dernier dossier, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer, d'un petit air moqueur qu'il savait très bien géré au dépend de ses partenaires. Quand on ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment, ca tapait généralement sur les nerfs, morgan aurait réagi bien autrement que le calme olympien avec lequel le jeune doctorant subissait les assauts de l'agent terrible du FBI

« Attends, tu as tout lu ? allez tu fais semblant pour avoir des bons points»

« Oui… enfin non, je n'attends pas de bons points mais oui j'ai tout lu»

« tu rigoles…t'as du louper des pages, t'as vu le tas de feuilles et de rapport…tu veux te la péter un peu , allez avoues, on fait tous cela pour impressionner les plus vieux, je fais des fois des coups semblables avec Jack, bon je te concède qu'il ne tombe pas dans le piège souvent »

« j'ai tout lu…c'est une des facilités que j'ai…euh, …hum…on va examiner les corps ? »

Danny se pinça les lèvres. Il avait du passer la barrière de la 8ème dimension. Et ce gamin qui ne semblait pas réagir à ces traits d'humour…bon, il capitula quelques minutes et suivit le plus jeunes des agents du BAU.

« Comme tu veux, Spency man… »

Tout était en paradoxe avec ce gosse. Sa manière de parler avec tant d'hésitation et de gêne lorsqu'il avait à demander quelque chose se confrontait avec un professionnalisme sans faille dont il faisait preuve au moment de devoir poser son diagnostic.

« t'es sur que ca va aller là dedans, parce que j'ai pas envie de devoir te tapoter les joues pour te redonner des couleurs… »

Spencer leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il ne se taisait jamais ou quoi…pire que Morgan et Garcia réunit…

« Ca va aller… »

Spencer hésita un moment puis releva ses yeux marron clairs sur Danny.

« Et vous, vous voulez m'attendre dehors ? »

Danny bomba le torse d'un coup pris à partie dans sa fierté.

« ok, spency, je tiens le pari, le premier de nous deux qui craque paye une tournée à l'autre… »

« Je ne bois pas… »

« ca tombe bien , moi non plus…soda et petits donuts? »

Spencer se pinça les lèvres.

« Ok, ca marche. »

« Et, entre nous, tu peux me tutoyer…je ne suis pas ton boss… »

« hum… »

« Pas très bavard, dis moi. Tu sais que même Martin parle plus que toi…dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, vous auriez été très bien ensemble… »

Spencer sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas à vrai dire très à l'aise auprès de cet agent, alors que l'autre agent dont parlait Danny semblait plus calme et moins impressionnant que celui-ci.

Sa jeunesse avait été malheureusement souvent bousculé par ce genre de gars très sûr d'eux dont il avait été facilement le souffre douleur et Danny ressemblait étrangement à tous ces étudiants, ces élèves qui l'avaient brutalisé pendant sa scolarité, alors non , il ne se sentait pas trop l'envie de parler…

Et pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence quelque chose l'attirait chez lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, certainement cette façon de vouloir tout dominer, de ne pas lâcher la moindre parcelle de faiblesse, comme Morgan, comme Hotchner…

« Je t'inquiète, je te fais flipper, un truc dans le genre ? »

« Non »

« …je le vois bien, je suis pas un monstre si c'est ce que tu crois…vivian dis de moi que je suis le plus adorable Yeti qu'elle ait eu à s'occuper… »

« Yeti ? »

« oui, un animal sauvage dans le genre mais plus beau bien sur… »

Danny lui sourit fraternellement pour essayer de détendre ce jeune homme qu'il trouvait réellement tendu et nerveux.

« et puis crois moi, j'ai aucune envie de t'attaquer ou de te mordre, ca me tenterai pas trop de devoir m'affronter à ton bouledogue qui te sert de protection… »

« hum.. ? »

« Morgan »

« C'est pas un bouledogue… »

« enfin il est musclé tout de même… »

Reid esquissa un sourire admiratif.

« Oui et en plus il est instructeur en arts martiaux à Quantico… »

Son regard avait brillé en parlant de son ami et il s'était montré tout de suite plus avenant, ce qui fit rire gentiment Danny. Le regard d'un petit frère ou quelque chose qui semblait y ressembler, totalement en admiration devant la puissance et la force du plus grand…lui aussi avait connu cela il y avait de nombreuses années…

« Et bien tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui… »

« Oui je crois… »

Danny secoua la tête.

« pourquoi tu ne me regardes jamais dans les yeux quand tu parles ? »

Reid ne répondit pas, se mura de nouveau dans le silence et posa ses dossiers près du premier corps. Il relut rapidement le rapport d'autopsie et laissa glisser le drap au pied du corps. Les deux agents durent reprendre leur souffle avant de reprendre leur investigation. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir…

« wahou, en fait j'ai plus trop faim là… »

Danny commença à travailler tout de suite. Il compara les photos avec les corps de chaque table, prit des notes et envoya peu à peu des noms pour certains, des doutes pour d'autres et certitude de ne pas connaitre la victime pour d'autres corps. Il appela immédiatement sa collègue restée au QG.

« Vivilina !! tu sais que tu me manques déjà…allo, tu m'entends ? »

_« Oui, mon grand, je t'entends, tout le monde t'entend d'ailleurs »_

« Ah… alors salut les drôles de dame, c'est Charly… »

_Garcia et J.J. répondirent en cœur._

_« Bonjour, charly… »_

_Garcia jubilait. Elle adorait ces petits traits d'humour. Elle allait beaucoup s'amuser avec ce nouveau venu._

_Vivian les regarda désespérée puis sourit._

_« tu as quelque chose… ? »_

« Vivian, malheureusement , oui… » Son ton se fit d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux

« Le premier ressemble étrangement à Anton Shefield…tu sais ce jeune étudiant de Yale dont on a perdu la trace il ya deux mois…tu peux vérifier si les photos correspondent, je t'envoie par SMS une photo de son visage…Vivi, c'est pas beau à voir, pas beau du tout, on lui a…comment te dire cela…offert un nouveau sourire si tu préfères… »

_« Oh mon dieu… »_

« il serait préférable de ne pas montrer les photos aux parents si il s'avère que c'est lui crois moi… »

_« Et pour les autres victimes… ? »_

« Je pense que nous avons malheureusement retrouvé Clarisse Benicton… tu sais l'étudiante en musicologie…»

_« La pianiste…la jeune virtuose…oh c'est pas possible, je vais appeler Jack …la mère de cette jeune fille ne s'en remettra jamais »_

« elle a du beaucoup souffrir mais il n'a pas touché à son visage par contre et j'ai eu aucun mal à la reconnaitre…il semblerait que ce soit elle qui soit restée le plus longtemps auprès de… »

Spencer lui fit signe que non.

« Attends, le génie de la bande à Bono a une info… »

_« Danny, cesses de le taquiner… »_

Danny s'approcha de la dernière table, la dernière victime retrouvée. Ethan Jefferson, 24 ans, le meilleur étudiant de sa promotion. Danny tenait encore son dossier dans la main. Il était promu à une des carrières les plus brillantes, ses parents avaient tant espérer de l'équipe du FBI pour le retrouver, vivant. Ils se souvenaient d'eux parfaitement. Ils venaient de très loin, ils avaient passé des heures dans le bureau avec eux, à espérer et puis l'affaire avait du être finalement mis en pause, pas de nouvel indice, pas de nouvelle trace… Des parents modestes, très modestes qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour voir leur plus jeune fils atteindre le sommet…Danny se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

« Et ? »

« Il a …il a été celui qui a le plus souffert…ses membres sont brisés, on constate que ses fractures ont un peu consolidés par endroit ce qui signifie qu'il a du subir cela au fur et à mesure, certaines blessures semblent avoir été soignées, et …refaites ensuite…le légiste mentionne qu'il a subi certainement plusieurs viols à plusieurs moments avec …des objets contendants parfois….mais il dit aussi qu'il a certainement été soigné aussi entre chaque « assaut », certaines déchirures semblant avoir cicatrisées plus facilement… »

« tu veux dire que le malade qui lui a fait cela, s'occupait ensuite de le guérir… »

« Ca arrive souvent chez ce genre de tortionnaire. Je dirais qu'il la gardé au moins 3 semaines près de lui au vue des nombreuses blessures qu'il porte sur le corps, des coups et des ecchymoses plus ou moins atténués…par contre, il a été retrouvé enveloppé dans un drap blanc, un drap en soie blanche…signe différent des autres… il a eu certainement un relationnel différent avec Ethan»'

« toutes les victimes ont été violées ? tu penses qu'ils sont plusieurs à leur faire subir cela… ? »

« Non pas toute, toute celle qui avait…enfin la n°3, 5 et 7 non…rien mais ce sont celles qui ont eu un membre d'amputer… excepté la n°5 qui n'a pas subi d'assaut sexuel mais qui ne semble pas avoir une quelconque malformation ou autre sur le corps… pour le nombre de tortionnaire , je pense pouvoir y réfléchir après»

« Et ? tu veux en venir où ? »

« Pour le moment je constate, je verrai ensuite pour l'interprétation... »

« Je te rappelle, vivi dans quelques minutes… »

Puis il se tourna avec suspicion vers Spencer.

« L'interprétation ? …dis moi, spency, ôtes moi d'un doute… »

« hum… »

« Regardes moi s'il te plait… »

Reid soupira et leva un regard concentré mais intimidé vers Danny.

« tu éprouves quelque chose en les voyant dans cet état ou ton esprit reste insensible à ce genre de massacre… »

Reid ne répondit rien, se pinça les lèvres et reprit la dissection mentale qu'il s'imposait depuis le début pour essayer de comprendre. Puis, nerveusement, contre toute attente, il posa ses notes sur une des tables et revint se planter devant Danny.

« Je ne vais pas dormir pendant plus d'un mois avant de pouvoir essayer d'oublier les cris et les supplications que leur regard figé me lance, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…et puis il me faudra encore un autre mois pour oublier le contact de leur peau froide sur mes doigts et puis de nouveau encore un mois pour essayer de me dire que les souffrances qu'ils ont subi ne sont pas intégrés dans mes veines…voilà ca te convient… »

Danny ne répondit rien. Il le fixa avec intensité, secoua la tête épaté puis lui donna une pichenette du bout des doigts sur le front.

« tu dois leur faire peur des fois à tes collègues non ? »

Reid haussa les épaules puis rougit légèrement.

« Désolé, Taylor, de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise…ce n'était pas dans mon intention, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. »

« ca me rassure en fait de me rendre compte que tu n'es pas une de ses machines clonée que le gouvernement essaye de mettre sur le marché, tu sais ces futurs robots en peau synthétique…comme dans Minority report…tu connais minority report, tom Cruise et compagnie… tu aurais pu être une sorte de clone sans âme et sans sentiments…au fait je préfère Danny…dan, ou ce que tu veux, c'est plus intime non ?»

Danny avait repris son allure de jeune homme avenant, amical et terriblement perturbant , pensa immédiatement le plus jeune docteur.. Il lui souriait maintenant franchement et tout comme Reid d'ailleurs, avait appuyé ses explications par de larges mouvements de bras, ce qui fit rire aussi son jeune interlocuteur.

« Ce film n'a rien de faussement réel. Je suis certain que dans quelques années, l'homme aura trouvé un moyen de le faire et de contrôler ainsi son environnement, les tout puissants de notre planète s'en serviront comme une arme. Le clonage est déjà en quelque sorte un prémisse à cette hypothèse car dépit de l'impossibilité d'impliquer l'esprit, qui constitue la source de la personnalité, la perspective du clonage sur l'homme a déjà donné lieu à des hypothèses inspirées par le désir de toute-puissance, prenons pour exemple la réplique d'individus doués de génie et d'une beauté exceptionnels, la reproduction de l'image de l'être aimé, la sélection d'individus sains et exempts de maladies génétiques, la possibilité de choix du sexe; la production d'embryons présélectionnés et conservés par cryogénisation à transférer dans l'utérus, pouvant servir plus tard de réserve d'organes… »

« Cool, mon ami, cool…je vais essayer de m'en rappeler le jour où l'on voudra me cloner »

Danny grimaça légèrement. En fait il commençait sérieusement à douter que ce gamin ne soit pas en réalité une sorte de robot programmé…il pouffa de rire en repensant au flot d'informations que venait de lui déverser le jeune agent.

« et bien elles doivent être comblées au lit tes petites copines si tu met autant de fougue que ton baratin à les satisfaire… »

« Je n'ai pas de petites amies.. »

Reid avait répondu machinalement, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Danny sourit. Et bien elle loupait quelque chose tout de même…

Puis en attendant que le docteur en culotte courte finisse son examen, il prit un café et s'assit sur une table collée près du mur. Il aurait préféré sortir maintenant que son travail d'authentification était fait mais il avait un pari à gagner, et il voulait que la gamin flanche, juste histoire de se prouver à lui qu'il avait tout de même plus de cran que la gosse à rester enfermé ici…

Pendant plus d'une heure, Danny le regarda passer d'un corps à l'autre, toucher, examiner, scruter chacun des corps sans sourciller, sans parler, sans la moindre once de dégout.

Hotchner et Rossi les avait rejoint.

« Alors Reid ? »

« Hum…hum… »

Hotchner se tut. la concentration de son agent montrait qu'il devait certainement être en cours d'établir la victimologie. Il passait d'un corps à l'autre, recoupait les rapports d'autopsie entre eux puis remonta peu à peu les draps sur les corps. Danny proposa un café aux deux hommes puis s'adossa contre le mur à leur côté.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut murmurer…je vois ces lèvres bouger…des incantations peut être… »

« on n'a jamais su… quand il est concentré de cette manière, on évite de le déranger»

« Hotchner, je peux vous poser une question ? »

« hum… »

« ca vous inquiète pas un peu de laisser un gars de son âge s'imprégner de tant d'horreur… »

« C'est son métier… »

« vous croyez qu'il va finir par vomir tout son repas à force de les regarder ainsi. ? »

« Ca ne lui ai jamais arrivé… »

Danny pesta.

«mince, je vais perdre mon pari alors…je pensais qu'il allait nous faire une virée dans les pommes… »

« Taylor, nous avons toujours pensé cela, tous, dans l'équipe »

« Ah vous aussi, vous avez parié des tournées, je suppose ? »

« oui, Reid ne perd jamais à ce jeu là… »

« C'est quoi qui le fait tenir ? »

« Son esprit, je suppose, en fait je n'en sais rien… »

Rossi s'étonna à son tour.

« un des mystères que je n'arriverais jamais à m'expliquer…parce que je vous avoue bien que pour ma part je vais aller faire un tour dehors… »

Hotchner attrapa les feuillets de note de son jeune agent puis lui fit signe qu'ils l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Les trois hommes se regardèrent et sortirent en silence.

Danny détestait perdre un pari , il ne serait pas sortit si facilement, mais ce gosse méritait réellement d'être le grand gagnant ce soir…

« J'espère qu'il va vite terminer , j'ai une faim de loup…bien sur je suppose que vous payez le repas, hein, Hotchner ? »

« j'enverrai la note à ton patron… »

« C'est marrant, je savais que vous alliez dire cela, vous voyez, pas besoin d'être profiler pour vous deviner à cœur ouvert…vous ressemblez à Jack sur certains points, surtout votre sourire communiquant »

Rossi rigola devant le franc parler du jeune homme quand Hotch se tourna d'un air sérieux mais amusé vers ce jeune agent qui cherchait quelque peu la confrontation et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Taylor, tu veux peut être qu'on parle un peu de toi ? »

« Puisqu'on en est à se tutoyer… »

Danny s'éloigna un peu pour aller se chercher un autre café. Il n'aimait pas quand les choses tournaient à son désavantage. Non vraiment pas…


	16. chapitre 15

**merci encore de me suivre -- bonne journée et voilà une nouvelle petite suite**

**CHAPITRE 15******

**Morgan jeta son sac de voyage au pied du lit puis regarda la pièce où il allait devoir passer les quelques nuits à venir. Une chambre simple, assez grande, dont les murs avaient été tapissés avec un goût moins certain, assez vieillot à vrai dire. **

**Mais Madame Peperpotte, la femme qui gérait cette maison d'hôte n'était pas toute jeune, ce qui expliquait certainement les odeurs un peu vieillissantes de la grande demeure. Elle avait défini avec soins les pièces attribuées à tous, s'étant excusée au moins mille fois de ne pas avoir plus de chambres à leur proposer, mais 10 personnes d'un coup n'était pas commun dans cette région. Elle n'ouvrait souvent ses portes que pour un ou deux voyageurs de passage …elle en était ravie, Morgan s'était dit en lui-même que son porte monnaie aussi devait l'être…**

**J.J. avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un lieu d'accueil pour eux tous. Cette maison, qui certes pouvaient effrayer un peu par son aspect délabré, était un peu éloigné de la ville, et pour son plus grand malheur à elle surtout, entourée de bois, mais elle n'avait trouvé que cela pour les héberger tous…Garcia, Vivian et J.J. avaient été les premières à se présenter à Madame Peperpotte et la vieille femme avait tout de suite été ravie de leur faire visiter les lieux. Elle était petite avec un chignon sur le dessus de la tête et un tablier qui couvrait une veille robe à fleur. Mais elle semblait tellement accueillante. Elle entraîna rapidement les jeunes femmes dans les escaliers.**

**Garcia avait grimacé. Les couloirs pour aller aux chambres étaient sombres et elle avait tout de suite sentit qu'elle ne devrait certainement pas compter sur les lumières pour lui permettre d'aller faire sa petite commission nocturne en toute tranquillité. **

**Pas de toilette dans les chambres, cela lui rappela les internats où elle avait du dormir quelques années plus tôt et les refuges où elle avait élue domicile dans sa période marginale. **

**Bon elle n'avait pas peur du noir mais tout de même, avec ce malade qui rôdait dans les parages…et puis elle devait s'avouer ne pas être habituée à dormir loin de ses peluches et de son lit à baldaquin, dans son petit appartement décoré par ses soins. Cette maison manquait irrémédiablement de couleurs et de fantaisie.**

**Les filles dormiraient à l'étage, un très grand étage au parquet grinçant… Garcia avait pesté intérieurement …difficile d'être discrète pour aller rendre visite aux garçons la nuit…Les hommes quand à eux seraient au rez de chaussée dans une aile un peu plus lointaine. **

**La maison était grande et mal entretenue mais l'odeur qui s'était dégagée de la grande salle où ils mangeraient avait tout de suite ouvert les papilles gourmandes des jeunes femmes. Madame Peperpotte était certainement une excellente cuisinière et elle n'avait pas tarder une seule minute à leur mijoter un petit plat pour l'arrivée prochaine des autres membres de l'équipe. Sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse avaient vite effacé leur première appréhension.**

**Elle leur avait expliqué que cette maison était une ancienne institution pour les adultes et enfants « déficients ou difficiles», comme on les nommait à l'époque. Chacun comprit le pourquoi de cet isolement, on cachait la misère, la folie et l'insoumission aux yeux du monde…Puis dans les années 50, les portes avaient fermées, des rumeurs de mauvais traitements sur ces pauvres gosses…la maison avait été laissée à l'abandon au milieu de ce bois. **

**Quand elle avait racheté la demeure pour en faire une maison d'hôte, un rêve qu'elle avait toujours eu depuis sa prime jeunesse, elle avait du passer des heures à défricher les lieux, à brûler les vieux meubles abîmés, les matelas imprégnés d'odeur d'urine et de renfermé, enfin tout pour essayer de lui redonner un aspect plus hospitalier. **

**Elle y avait mis tout son cœur…Puis son mari avait perdu son emploi, l'argent avait manqué, et le drame était arrivé… deux de ses fils étaient morts au vietnam, son mari n'avait pas supporté et s'était pendu dans la remise dehors…, la vie les avait brisé et elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage nécessaire à concrétiser ce rêve dans son intégralité. Elle s'en était excusée auprès d'eux mais ses yeux brillaient tout de même de bonheur à recevoir un peu de monde pour lui tenir compagnie. **

**Prentiss, Martin et Morgan avaient rejoint le lieu d'hébergement une heure après leur investigation, la nuit et la pluie les ayant surpris dans leur recherche.**

**Le marshall les avait emmené ici puis était repartit rapidement. La vielle était un peu folle, il ne préférait pas s'attarder dans les parages…et puis elle ne l'aimait pas…et pour cause, il était sergent dans l'unité où avait combattu ses enfants…elle le tenait responsable de leur mort et invoquait le diable quand il venait la voir…trop peu pour lui, cette vieille folle finirait seule dans cette baraque...avec ses incantations et ses revenus d'outre tombe ! Prentiss n'avait pas loupé l'occasion de lui signifier que les fantômes, les légendes urbaines, les zombies sortant de leur tombe la nuit étaient juste des contes pour enfants pas sages…elle avait jubilé en le voyant grimaçer de colère…**

**Morgan , qui avait vite pris possession des lieux, chantonnait tout en rangeant ses affaires dans un des tiroirs d'une commode. Et pour raison…Mme Peperpotte, en voyant le jeune agent, n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur la beauté sauvage du jeune agent noir , sur son beau sourire …ce qui l'avait mis dans une humeur des plus sereines et coquines. **

**Puis Morgan attrapa le sac de voyage de spencer et le déposa sur le lit. Il s'étonna de son poids.**

**« Bordel, gamin, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu encore mettre là dedans… »**

**Il rigola en imaginant bien que dans cette valise un peu usée devait se trouver une tonne de livres voir même une encyclopédie complète aux dépend des affaires de première nécessité comme une tenue de nuit ou même un change de chaussette.**

**Ah sacré Reid et son sens pratique de la vie en société…et comme d'habitude, sans rien laisser paraître, Morgan avait prévu un pull, un pyjama et quelques affaires de toilette en plus dans la sienne, au cas où son jeune ami aurait omis certains choses.**

**Morgan avait pris soin de lui laisser le lit le plus éloigné de la fenêtre se doutant bien que les ombres que feraient les arbres du dehors la nuit le terrifieraient, sa phobie du noir l'obligeant souvent à dormir la lumière grande ouverte.**

**Les lits avaient été préparés avec soin et une couverture au pied de chacun avait été plié, pour les soirées un peu fraîches. Il soupira de soulagement. Des lits jumeaux… Il s'imaginait mal annoncer à son génie préféré qu'ils auraient du faire couche commune, déjà que le pauvre gosse allait devoir subir ses ronflements. **

**Une voix chantante et aigue lui arriva aux oreilles. **

**« Oh dieu immortel descendu parmi les êtres mortels faits de chair et de sang, puis je pénétrer dans votre humble chambrée ? »**

**Morgan eut un rire franc en entendant sa princesse et alla rapidement lui ouvrir la porte. Il la regarda en riant encore plus. Elle avait de nouveau changer de tenue. Une robe courte à carreau noire et blanc finie en bas par une sorte de frou frou colorée, un châle en laine par-dessus tricoté certainement par ses soins, et un serre tête rouge entourant ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissé tombé sur ses épaules. Parfaite, de nouveau parfaite…**

**La jeune femme avait posée ses mains sur ses yeux et entra ainsi aveuglément en tatonnant devant elle. Elle posa alors ses mains sur le torse du jeune agent qui n'avait pas bougé et sursauta.**

**« Rassures moi, tu n'es pas nu… ? »**

**« Non, pas encore… »**

**« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu, »**

**« Oui je suis là… »**

**« mon chat, va te rhabiller un peu, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je commence à suffoquer, perdre tout sens de la raison…. »**

**« Garcia, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.. »**

**« tu sais que le patron vénéré pourrait te tuer du regard s'il savait que tu viens de griller mon cerveau, ca chauffe, ca chauffe, ca chauffe là haut… tu aurais pu faire ce petit spectacle à Miss Peperpotte, elle a aimé ton numéro, dis moi… »**

**Tout en papotant, la jeune hacker profitait pleinement d'assouvir ses pupilles sur le corps parfait de son chevalier servant. Oh comment une telle créature pouvait donc avoir été conçue de la sorte…Puis elle le vit se diriger vers la douche tranquillement après avoir attrapé sa serviette de bain.**

**« dis moi oui …dis moi que tu allais prendre une douche pour rafraîchir ce corps musclé et tatoué… ? »**

**« pourquoi, baby girl ?tu veux partager ce moment avec moi ? »**

**Le regard coquin qu'il lui lança la fit rougir un peu, surtout qu'il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup plus de la part de Morgan pour la déstabiliser dans ses retranchements de femmes.**

**« Je vais m'asseoir là sur le lit et imaginer ce savon qui aura tous les droits sur ton corps pendant quelques minutes… »**

**Elle feignit l'évanouissement et s'allongea sur le lit de Spencer, tandis que Morgan refermait la porte de la salle d'eau derrière lui. Elle resta assise sur le lit tranquillement en l'attendant, oubliant totalement le pourquoi de sa venue.**

**« beauté fatale, tu pourrais m'apporter mes affaires de toilette, j'ai oublié mon shampoing sur le lit… »**

**Oui, oh seigneur, Elle savait que ce jour serait béni à jamais dans sa mémoire. Assez rapidement, peut être même trop, elle attrapa l'objet en question et passa une main dans l'embrasure de la porte. Non, elle ne rentrerait pas, pas que l'envie n'y était pas, mais…enfin dommage quoi…**

**« Merci, ma belle… »**

**« tout le plaisir est pour moi… si tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main, je suis assez expert en la matière…»**

**« Oh, princesse, ne me dis pas que tu invites souvent des hommes chez toi pour leur montrer tes talents de shampooineuse… »**

**Tout en continuant à se parler au travers de la porte, elle soupira. **

**« Ma maison est vide de sexe fort en ce moment…d'ailleurs depuis bien longtemps… je suis une esseulée en ce domaine, mon ange…»**

**« Je préfère… »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Oui j'aimerais pas te savoir au bras d'un homme qui ne te convienne pas…ou qui ne serait pas t'offrir ce que tu mérites »**

**Garcia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se pinça les lèvres.**

**« Et je peux savoir quel genre d'hommes me conviendrait, mon chat ? »**

**Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette dernière remarque. Mais si il lui disait grand, fort, musclé et à la peau sombre, elle signait immédiatement.**

**« au fait Garcia, tu voulais quoi ? »**

**Tout à coup, la jeune technicienne se figea. Elle avait oublié le message urgent.**

**« oohhh oui…c'est vrai, j'ai un message urgent de Hotch, il va me tuer, j'ai oublié que c'était tout de suite…il faut se réunir d'urgence en salle de debriefing, enfin au grenier, tout de suite il a dit, immédiatement Garcia, il a dit, va me chercher Morgan immédiatement…oh j'avais oublié… »**

**Toujours sous la douche, Morgan stoppa le débit nerveux de sa belle princesse.**

**«Calme, ma puce… Au grenier ? »**

**« oui je sais mais y'avait pas d'autres endroits, Madame Peperpotte nous a ouvert une pièce là haut et Hotch nous veut rapidement auprès de lui, il vient d'arriver avec le reste de l'équipe… d'ailleurs, en parlant de gars qui me conviendrait, pour y revenir, tu sais que Danny m'a rapporté un stylo en forme de squelette, je crois qu'il la piqué là bas chez le légiste…trop gentil non ?»**

**Elle se sentit fière d'un coup et un peu vengée aussi…Tiens, mon cher ami, tu voulais un exemple de gars qui me conviendrait parfaitement…**

**« Alors lui pas du tout, trop coureur de jupons, il ne s'intéresse pas à ton style… »**

**« Attends ca veut dire quoi ca ? »**

**Morgan se rendit alors compte de la bévue qu'il venait de faire. Sa jalousie venait de lui faire défaut. Jaloux, mais pourquoi ? Garcia était juste une amie…**

**« Je …un gars comme moi serait peut être mieux, qui sait reconnaître quelle magnifique femme tu peux être.. »**

**Bien joué, il était assez fier de lui là.**

**« ah, je…je pense que tu sais y faire, mon chat , avec les femmes et je ne suis pas… » **

**Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de terminer son discours que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser apparaître sous ses yeux son demi-dieu, oui demi, il avait un peu perdu de sa prestance tout de même avec ses dernière remarques, demi dieu donc à peine essuyé, une serviette autour de la taille, laissant une vue plongeant sur son ventre et le début de son bas ventre, sur ses abdominaux sculptés dans l'acier, et les courbes parfaites de …de…ses fesses quand il laissa la serviette tomber pour enfiler son jean… **

**S'en était trop pour son cœur de jeune jouvencelle…elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, rouge comme une pivoine, mais avec un sourire sur le visage qui en disait long sur les pensées qui avaient culbutées ses neurones …**

**Elle courut rapidement à petits pas dans le couloir quand elle bouscula l'agent Taylor.**

**« Et tu fuis le diable ou quoi, belle demoiselle ? »**

**« oh je veux bien être tombé en enfer alors… »**

**« hum ? »**

**« tiens, mon petit chéri, dis moi donc quel est ton genre de femmes ? »**

**« J'aime toutes les femmes… »**

**Danny lui lança un clin d'œil complice puis l'entraina avec lui vers le grenier.**

**« et toi, garcia, un petit copain en ce moment ? »**

**« nada de nada, angelito ! »**

**« une petite copine alors ? »**

**« Non j'ai déjà donné… »**

**« Tu sais que c'est le fantasme de tous les hommes …une femme avec une femme… »**

**«et un homme au milieu je suppose… »**

**« Garcia chérie, tu es très intuitive… »**

**« Non…expérimentée, chéri… »**

**Danny écarquilla les yeux.**

**« intéressant... »**

**« Mais en ce moment j'expérimenterai bien une nouvelle conception du couple… »**

**« vas y peut être je pourrais t'aider… »**

**« alors 2 gars, une fille, 3 possibilités, tu connais ? »**

**« Oups…je ne vais pas suivre… »**

**« Briseur de rêve, je croyais en ta capacité d'adaptation…ah en fait tu parles plus que tu n'agit ! »**

**DAnny pouffa de rire. Cette fille était extraoridnaire, elle était tellement naturelle qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis de nombreuses années.**

**« et qui serait le 3eme type ? »**

**« Laisses moi réfléchir…Morgan, je vais lui proposer d'ailleurs.. »**

**« je me disais aussi… »**

**Les deux nouveaux amis se mirent à rire des fantasmes de la jeune femme et coururent un peu plus vite pour rejoindre le grenier. Puis Garcia ralentit le pas pour attendit l'arrivée du seul qui arrivait toujours à la rendre parfaitement elle-même. Quand elle aperçut son bel éphèbe au muscle d'acier monter les escaliers, elle s'accrocha à son bras et remonta le tout auprès de lui.**

**« J'ai eu une idée pour pimenter nos futures soirées, bad boy… »**

**« Et ? »**

**Garcia se dandina d'un coup puis tourna ses yeux vers Danny pour revenir sur Morgan. Pourquoi les femmes n'auraient pas le droit à se faire plaisir aussi même si tout cela ne resterait que du pur fantasme dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. La voix grave de Hotchner lui éparpilla les dernières images coquines qu'elle avait déjà formaté dans sa tête.**

**« Garcia, Morgan, on se depeche un peu »**

**« Oui Monseigneur… »**

**Le maître avait parlé, il fallait penser au travail encore un peu.**


	17. CHAPITRE 16

**allez une nouvelle petite suite qui commence à amener tout doucement l'intrigue et le fond de l'histoire**

**CHAPITRE 16**

22 heures …22h30, le temps tournait, les ventres s'affamaient mais ils devaient encore essayer de se pencher sur l'affaire…Hotchner sentait son équipe se fatiguer, lâcher doucement pied.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver une vieille table en bois qui leur servirait pour le débriefing et des chaises en osier usées pour s'installer autour. Le grenier sentait le renfermé et la poussière. Seule une petit lucarne permettait d'éclairer légèrement la pièce . et J.J. avait réussi à installer quelques lampes supplémentaires, gentiment prêtées par Madame Peperpotte.

La jeune femme aidée de sa nouvelle collègue Vivian avait installé les tableaux et accroché l'ensemble des photos qu'ils détenaient pour l'enquête. Chaque dossier avait été photocopié pour les membres de l'équipe et J.J. essayait de calmer les rumeurs qui commençaient à pointer leur nez dans les journaux locaux. La jeune femme était épuisée, comme le reste de l'équipe, et ce débriefing de dernière minute leur semblait difficile à gérer. Ils avaient travaillaient d'arracher pied depuis tôt le matin et les esprits commençaient à ne plus y voir clair. Seul le cerveau du génie semblait encore être capable de réfléchir, d'ailleurs chacun se demanda si il était capable de toute manière d'y mettre un Off ….bien qu'il l'avait trouvé plus silencieux que d'habitude,très pâle et pressé d'en finir. Ils avaient tous mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de sa visite chez le légiste. Ou tout simplement que peut être le « bébé » de l'équipe nécessitait de prendre lui aussi un peu de repos.

Aaron les observaient tous, ils luttaient, cherchaient le moindre indice qui aurait pu leur donner ne serait ce que le début d'une piste pour leur recherche…, Reid leur avait donné des renseignements essentiels sur les victimes, éléments morbides certes mais qui avaient peut être permis d'établir un premier profil de leur unsub. Il l'avait senti fragilisé pendant ses explications, se doutant que ce qu'il avait vu chez le légiste avait du avoir un impact fort sur son affect…il regarda de nouveau son équipe, leur visage défait , leur sourire amoindri, la fatigue leur cernait les yeux…

Il s'en voulait, cette affaire leur avait volé déjà des vacances pourtant bien mérités et maintenant à son tour il leur volait une soirée qu'il savait pourtant si salvatrice pour les jeunes agents, une soirée qui leur aurait permis de s'éloigner un peu de toutes ces horreurs…ils ne rêvaient tous plus qu'à une seule chose, au fabuleux repas que semblait avoir mijoter leur hôtes et au lit douillet qui les attendaient. Mais leur professionnalisme leur interdisait de s'adonner trop rapidement à ce luxe…

« Vous avez bien travaillé…merci à tous. Il faut que nous puissions donner un premier profil au Marshall et ses bras droits qu'il nous présentera demain. Je vais réfléchir à ce qu'il sera nécessaire de dire et ce que nous garderons pour nous, histoire de nous réserver une sortie de secours en cas d'erreur…Le Marshall Hanson vous a certainement paru réfractaire à nos méthodes…je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous des propos qu'il a pu avoir avec certains membres de notre équipe et je tiens à signaler qu'en cas de récidive, je souhaiterai que vous veniez m'en parler immédiatement… »

Tous acquiescèrent, habitués certainement à recevoir souvent des accueils de ce genre. Mais Danny ne le voyait pas de cet oeil là. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un appui paternaliste pour régler ses soucis avec un mec du genre du Marshall.

« Merci de vous en inquiéter mais on saura gérer cela comme des grands garçons… »

Vivian tourna un regard de mécontentement à son jeune agent.

« Danny, on a besoin de sa collaboration… »

« Faux, ce qu'ils doivent savoir, ces cow boys …c'est qu'ils ont besoin de NOTRE collaboration…je pense qu'il doit comprendre, lui et ses lutins des bois, que nous ne sommes pas là pour compléter sagement le petit paysage forestier de sa région…»

Danny renifla un peu, plongeant son regard rempli de sarcasme vers l'agent Hotchner puis sourit.

« Mais c'est vous le boss… »

Hotchner leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper ses dossiers et les rapports du légiste pour les ranger dans une chemise. L'agent Taylor le faisait bien rire au fond, car malgré son allure d'insoumis à l'autorité, il sentait chez le jeune homme une volonté de tout faire pour être remarqué à sa juste valeur et une grande appréhension d'être oublié dans un coin de l'enquête. Comme le disait si bien ce jeune perturbateur, pas besoin d'être un grand profiler pour se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré quand à ses capacités…et ils en avaient.

« Allez, assez pour ce soir, avec les renseignements que vous avez ramené, je pense que nous pourrons commencer à diriger nos recherches…nous établirons notre profil demain… »

Emily soupira en se passant les doigts devant les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas laisser traîner les choses. Alors que Hotchner avait commencé à ranger les dossiers, elle reprit.

«on a pas trop parlé encore des inscriptions trouvés sur les lieux du crime…elles correspondent tous à des livres de l'ancien testament ou d'écrivain de l'époque ancienne…ils les a, semble il vraiment choisis en fonction de chacune de ses victimes, victimes, chaque inscription évoquant la colère ou la déception qu'il a reçu d'elles, enfin notre cher docteur ici présent va mieux vous expliquer tout ce charabia que moi… »

Emily s'arrêta pour laisser la parole au savant de l'équipe mais contre toute attente, Reid ne répondit pas. Adossé contre un mur un peu au fond de la pièce, Son regard semblait totalement absorbé par autre chose d'indéfinissable, une sorte de concentration que personne ne serait de comprendre , les traits de son visage figés, fermés…Il ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir du silence qui venait de s'installer autour de lui , l'équipe attendant avec impatience ses conclusions. Emily s'approcha alors doucement , posa un doigt sur sa joue puis l'interpella de nouveau.

« Euh ici , la planète mars est elle en communication avec notre constellation ? »

Alors que les autres rigolèrent de voir le jeune homme sursauter d'un coup, Hotch s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il avait la même expression que dans l'avion quand Morgan avait du le réveiller brusquement.

« Reid ? »

Le jeune homme releva machinalement des yeux brillants vers son patron puis après l'avoir fixé sans un mot pendant de longues secondes d'inertie, sembla essayer prendre toute la force qu'il avait en lui pour s'approcher de la table et s'asseoir autour. Morgan écarquilla les yeux. Comme par instinct, il se leva pour accourir vers son ami et lui proposer une chaise.

« Ca va ? tu nous fais un remake d'Evil dead ou quoi, t'es aussi blanc qu'un mort… »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une demi seconde pour laisser passer le vertige qui le terrassait depuis le début puis haussa les épaules.

«merci, tu sais, Morgan ; les morts ne sont pas réellement blancs, figures toi…on utilise surtout ce terme pour évoquer le deuil, le passage vers la pureté … »

« Reiiiiddd… »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard désespéré à Derek. Il s'en voulut tellement de mentir à son ami mais il savait que cela était nécessaire pour qu'il ne se doute pas de la lutte qu'il menait depuis ce matin avec son corps, une lutte qu'il sentait de plus en plus vaine…une excuse rapide, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire oublier l'impression qu'il donnait à l'équipe, il savait que son comportement pourrait rapidement les affoler et le trahir.

« Désolé, Je pense faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, je devrais manger quelque chose, là tout de suite… oui, je ne suis pas un robot synthétique, comme certains pourraient le penser»

Danny éclata de rire.

« un petit peu d'huile, robocop ? »

Tous rigolèrent. Vivian lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Danny, quand cesseras tu de tourmenter ce jeune garçon ? »

« Il aime bien ça, hein Spency ? »

Martin intervint

«J'avoue que ca m'arrange bien, pour une fois je ne fais pas les frais de son humour douteux… »

Les rires fusèrent encore plus. Danny bouda un peu puis reposa son regard moqueur sur toute l'équipe en désignant du doigt son meilleur ami.

« Il est jaloux en fait… »

Hotchner tout en souriant, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Spencer et se pencha vers lui. Il n'était pas dupe, et cette petite distraction ne lui avait pas fait oublier que son agent ne semblait pas dans un état des plus sereins. Quelque chose tracassait réellement son jeune protégé, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il préféra croire en sa version.

« alors debout, on va manger… »

Reid le remercia d'un regard attendrissant puis passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux pour laisser ensuite ses doigts s'entortiller dans ses boucles châtains. Il détestait tant être le centre de l'attention et encore plus là tout de suite…ca recommençait de nouveau, ca faisait bien une heure ou deux qu'il ressentait son corps se crisper, réclamer ce qu'il se refusait à lui offrir…il se força à un sourire rassurant puis s'adressa à ses amis.

« Oui je pense que ca devient urgent que j'avale quelques boulons … »

« vous voyez que Einstein sait aussi faire de l'humour, il ira loin ce petit, je vous le dit… si Papa Aaron lui défait un peu la bride du cou, on en fera vraisemblablement un bon cheval de course… »

« danny ! »

« Oui vivi…je sais… »

Morgan regarda Spencer tout en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Ne l'écoutes pas, tu sais, il parle beaucoup mais attendons de le voir en action… »

Morgan, tout en s'étant approché de son jeune ami pour lui tendre un verre d'eau sucrée, lança un regard plein de défi à l'agent Taylor.

« Morgan je te prend ou tu veux, quand tu veux … »

« Ok…le premier à trente points, dehors dans la cour… »

« Tu vas devoir retirer ton dentier ultra brite mon gars car tu vas le cracher… »

« Je vais te faire ravaler ta morve au nez, bambino »

Garcia grogna.

« J'aime quand les hormones se déchainent… »

Hotchner tout en gardant une main posée sur la frêle épaule de son jeune collègue répliqua.

« Ok, je fais partit du jeu aussi… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent stupéfaits vers lui.

« Oui, moi aussi je voudrais prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire ravaler son orgueil à ce jeune homme… »

Danny sourit d'un air encore plus moqueur.

« Va falloir ôter la chemise blanche et le costume trois pièces, j'espère que vous avez prévu vos cachets pour le cœur, ca risque d'être une déchirure pour vous de vous séparer de votre costume de Xemn…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avec la raclée que je vais vous mettre, Hotchner, je vais vous rappeler que votre place est sur cette chaise à commander votre petite troupe… »

« On verra, Taylor… »

Danny jubilait. Il aimait les défis. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui se figea instantanément.

«Martin, tu me suis bien sur ? »

Le pauvre Martin soupira.

« Ais je le choix ? »

«Non »

« Je le savais »

Vivian sourit et prit le bras de son collègue.

« Rien ne t'oblige à devenir l'allié de Dan sur ce coup là, mon grand… »

« Vivian, c'est moi qui partage la même chambre avec lui, donc je préfère le soutenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Garcia applaudit.

«Moi je me chargerai du pop corn et des pompoms d'encouragement ! »

Spencer sourit en les entendant parler de ballons, enfin il n'avait pas encore vraiment compris à quoi ils allaient jouer…mais il était bien content que personne ne lui ai proposé à ce joindre à ce jeu et encore plus heureux que toute cette discussion ait détourné l'attention de lui. Il sursauta presque quand la main douce de Vivian Johnson se posa sur la sienne.

« ca va mieux ? ils ont oublié je crois que tu étais en train de mourir de faim, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je préfère »

« Tu as les mains gelées »

Spencer ôta doucement sa main de celle si caressante de Vivian puis se força de nouveau à sourire.

« il ne fait pas bien chaud ici… »

« tu veux que j'aille te chercher un pull ? »

« non…non merci…je…je vais aller prendre une douche chaude rapidement, ca va me faire du bien je pense »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… saches que je suis là, d'accord ?»

Le sourire de Vivian lui fit chaud au cœur. Il s'imagina un instant quel réconfort cela pourrait être pour lui de se blottir ne serait ce que quelques minutes dans les bras maternels de cette femme puis soupira.

« Merci, Madame, je vous assure que tout va aller bien, vous devriez plutôt prévoir les mouchoirs pour vos équipiers, j'ai bien peur qu'ils se prennent une raclée… »

« ? »

« Hotchner a été champion à l'université et Morgan est très très doué dans tous les sports … »

« Je sens que je vais devoir surtout tempérer les paroles peu délicates que risque de nous abreuver mon petit danny s'il venait à perdre… »

« votre petit Danny ? »

Spencer eut un léger sourire.

« oh ne vas surtout pas lui dire que j'ai dit cela, son orgueil en prendrait un coup… »

«je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois qu'il me traitera comme un enfant … »

« tu veux que je te dise un secret…tous les hommes aiment qu'on les traite parfois comme tel et Danny aussi, même s'il ne le concevra jamais… »

« Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? »

Vivian passa une main caressante dans la chevelure du jeune docteur puis acquiesça. Spencer se laissa discrètement bercer quelques secondes par ce geste si doux. Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de la douceur de ce moment puis se leva lentement. Il ne connaîtrait plus jamais cela avec sa propre mère.

« J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la chance d'avoir une collègue comme vous… je vais y aller, je me sens pas très bien»

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

«Non, je préfère être un peu seul, j'ai pas trop l'habitude de tant de monde…merci, Vivian »

Vivian interpella alors les hommes qui continuaient à se braver du regard puis leur sourit d'un air tout maternel.

« Les enfants, vous ferrez tout cela après le repas, parce que moi je vous avoue que l'odeur de la cuisine commence à me chatouiller les narines… »

Rossi éclata de rire. Cette femme avait le don pour se faire écouter de tous car immédatiement Hotchner reprit son rôle de décisionniste, comme pris en faute de s'être laissé emporté dans ces gamineries.

« Ok, alors on y va, je pense que tout le monde est dans le même cas…assez pour ce soir. Merci à tous, vous avez vraiment bien travaillé…»

Chacun hésita un peu avant de quitter la pièce mais leur patron leur fit signe de se sauver et comme des gosses à qui l'on vient de promettre un tour de manège à sensation, ils dévalèrent les escaliers, leur estomac les forçant à agir de la sorte. Seul Vivian et Rossi restèrent encore suffisamment adultes pour prendre le temps de descendre dans la salle du repas en discutant tranquillement.

Reid sortit en tout dernier. Il avait fait un effort énorme sur lui-même pour réussir à tenir une conversation posée avec vivian. Mais là ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter, sa langue semblait trop pâteuse, il avait cette impression étrange d'avoir chaud et froid en même temps. Ca allait passer, il le fallait…il sentait bien que son corps lui réclamait, le suppliait de lui offrir la seule chose qui le soulagerait, qui le laisserait un peu en paix…il n'en avait pas le droit, pas lui…il devait être plus fort que cet appel…il lui suffisait pourtant juste de prendre cette seringue et ce liquide qui l'attendait au fond de son sac pour le soulager totalement.

« Reid ? »

Hotchner venait de lui poser la main sur l'épaule ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

« Ca va, reid ? »

« Je…je…crois…que mon….cerveau a…a… besoin de se reposer un peu… »

« quelque chose te tracasse ? tu as mal quelque part ? tu sais que tu peux m'en parler librement, tu veux en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, Morgan, Rossi ? J.J. ? «

« Non, ca va »

« c'est cette histoire avec Hankel qui te tourmente encore, c'est cela, gideon ? Spencer, parles moi, j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques semaines, tu as changé, tu t'investis moins affectivement avec nous tous, tu te renfermes un peu chaque jour…je ne veux pasque le départ de Gideon t'empêche de continuer à vivre sereinement, tu peux comprendre cela ?»

Il avait attrapé le bras du jeune agent et l'empêchait de continuer sa route.

« Oui, mais vous vous trompez…c'est du passé, j'ai su gérer tout seul, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout…ca arrive même au meilleur non ? »

Spencer tenta un sourire amusé mais le regard insistant de Hotchner lui fit détourner le sien immédiatement.

«même au meilleur il arrive de ne pas réussir à tout surmonter, crois moi…je sais de quoi je parle…reid, dis moi donc ce que que je ne sais pas et que je devrais peut être comprendre ? regardes toi tu trembles de plus en plus, tu es fiévreux ? »

Spencer essaya de rester le plus posé possible mais il sentait déjà que les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. Il détestait mentir, sa mère ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire…

« rien, j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux entre temps…rien de bien grave mais tout réunit, ca m'a un peu exténué …ces corps aujourd'hui, ca m'a un peu retourné, je suppose…je ne mange pas trop depuis quelques jours, hotch, je pense que le manque de nutriments nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de mon organisme doit agir sur le métabollisme… »

« C'est bon…c'est bon…alors depéche toi donc de rejoindre la troupe…Reid, j'espère que tu me parlerais avec sincérité si tu avais quelque chose à me demander ou me dire… »

« Oui, je l'ai toujours fait, non ? »

« Hum… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne suis pas si fragile que tout le monde a tendance à le croire…Hotch, je vous rejoins, je vais aller prendre une douche bien chaude, j'ai un peu froid…gardez moi une place près de vous, on discutera après si vous voulez »

« sans souci, Ne traîne pas… »

Spencer retira son bras de l'étreinte de son supérieur puis recommença à descendre les escaliers. Ne pas chuter, ne pas tenir le mur pour l'aider à avancer… puis des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il avait mal, tellement mal, un mal insidieux que Tobias Hanckel lui avait injecté dans les veines…une addiction trop lourde à porter…une addiction qu'il avait réussit à surmonter pendant tous ces mois passés, presque 6 mois maintenant…puis il avait craqué quelques semaines plus tôt quand l'Institut Bennington l'avait appelé cette nuit là…et ce retour brutal dans le monde de la drogue avait brisé sa volonté de survivre à la douleur, …

Il ne pouvait pas en parler, non, il devait au moins être fort là dessus, cesser de compter sur les autres pour s'en sortir…il voulait lui aussi être fort, comme Hotch, comme Morgan…mais il savait que seul le Dilaulil lui permettrait de surmonter le vide qui s'était installé en lui et de paraître heureux auprès de ses amis.

Il glissa sa main dans la sacoche qu'il promenait toujours avec lui et fit tourner les flacons maudits au bout de ses doigts. Il devait d'urgence reprendre pied, tout de suite avant de sombrer de nouveau dans la béatitude que la dose journalière de Dilaulil lui donnait. Tous ces corps qu'il avait vus, examinés, touchés, caressés du regard, presque entendus le supplier, lui avait tellement rappeler ce qu'était la mort quand elle venait vous narguer…vous happer, vous enlever les êtres chers qui vous permettaient de croire encore que la vie valait la peine de se battre pour quelque chose…


	18. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Mme Peperpotte leur avait préparé un festin…Elle leur avait tout laissé bien au chaud dans des plats réservés à cet effet et au vu de son âge avancée, était partie se coucher. Sur la table étaient disposés toute sorte de mets différents qui n'attendaient que d'être dévorés par des voraces. Chacun se rua sur une chaise quand la voix d'Emily, très moralisatrice résonna dans la salle.

« On n'attend pas Reid pour manger ? »

Les regards qu'elle reçut en réponse la laissa sans voix.

« Excusez moi je pensais que nous étions une équipe … »

Taylor soupira.

« J'espère qu'il va aussi vite à se doucher qu'il va vite à réfléchir… bon , mais on lui laisse 5 minutes alors pour rappliquer à votre petit génie… »

Morgan se leva et tapa dans l'épaule du jeune réfractaire puis lui montra le baby foot installé en fond de la salle.

Danny sourit enchanté.

« tu penses que c'est Madame Peperpotte qui s'adonne à ce genre de loisirs… »

« Peut être qu'il appartenait à ses enfants… »

« alors on y va ! Morgan , je vais te mettre 5 ou 6 points dans les dents et tu n'y reviendra pas.. »

« Hotch ? »

« Je suis»

« Martin ? »

« … »

« Martin ? »

Le pauvre agent soupira.

« On pourrait pas échanger les équipes… »

« comment tu peux me faire cela…allez met tes mimines sur les poignets et t'a intérêt à assurer, mon frère… »

« Merci les gars de votre soutien surtout…vous ne vous rendez pas compte que si l'on perd.. »

« Martin, on ne perdra pas…»

« Enfin j'espère … »

Vivian grimaça. Pauvre Martin, elle connaissait que trop bien le caractère de mauvais perdant de Danny pour savoir que son ami ferait les frais de tout cela si il ne gagnait pas les premiers points.

« Notre honneur est en jeu, Martin… »

« Ohhhhh… »

Hotch et Morgan se regardèrent bine décidés à leur imposer leur loi.

« Le nôtre aussi ! »

Emily secoua la tête de dépit puis reposa son regard sur Hotchner. Elle aimait quand il paraissait si certain de lui, il lui semblait tellement parfois que rien ne pouvait le toucher, le déstabiliser…elle sentit que son regard se faisait trop insistant et partit grignoter quelques petits hord d'œuvre en attendant que Reid décide de refaire son apparition.

Les filles s'étaient attroupées de nouveau autour d'eux et commencèrent à lancer les paris. Garcia attrapa au passage un petit four qui ne pouvait pas attendre d'être gouté et lança le top départ ;

« L'équipe qui perd doit faire le lit et ramasser les chaussettes des deux autres pendant toute la durée du séjour… »

Morgan serra plus fort ses mains sur les poigets du baby foot. Il préférait encore courir nu au milieu d'un camp de gay que de devoir ramasser les chaussettes de cet agent arrogant et…drôlement sympathique !

Hotchtner tapa dans la petite balle ronde…

Le tournoi commençait.

1 point, 2 points …Danny sentait l'énervement le gagner.

«Bordel, Martin essayes de jouer comme un homme… »

Martin ne répliqua pas. Ils se prenaient une raclée. Danny allait devenir impossible à vivre dans quelques minutes.

3 points à 1 point

4 points à 1 point.

Hotch sourait franchement, Morgan jouait le paon fier et arrogant…Il regardait Garcia et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors pretty girl, qu'en penses tu , je peux laisser aussi trainer mon boxer sale ? »

Danny frappa dans le baby foot de toutes ses force. Il insulta Martin sur son incompétence puis attrapa la petite balle à la main et la balança dans la pièce.

pasd'accord, vous avez triché… »

Morgan s'insurgea

« Et comment tu veux qu'on est triché, tu perds royalement, chicco, admet le …tu préfère la chaussette en début de journée ou en fin de journée… »

Danny redonna un coup de pied dans un chaise proche de lui et partit s'installer à table dans une coère noire. Il attrapa de rage une assiette puis se servit.

« Quand l'autre génie aura décidé de rappliquer, il fera signe, moi j'ai faim… »

Vivian leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Hotchner.

« Désolé, il est très mauvais perdant… »

Emily ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant faire l'agent Taylor. Quel caractère de foutu cochon il pouvait avoir, elle plaignit presque Martin, lui qui était toujours tellement gentil…

Martin…elle n'avait toujours pas osé aller lui parler, ils s'évitaient réellement tous les deux, ca ne pouvait plus durer ainsi, elle savait qu'elle lui devait des explications…elle soupira puis alla s'asseoir à son tour.

Rossi regarda sa montre.

« Ca fait tout de même plus de 40 minutes que Reid est partit prendre sa douche…

Morgan cessa immédiatement de rire.

« C'est pas normal, il a du s'endormir, je vais aller voir… »

---

Après voir essayé de faire le tri dans son esprit qui cogitait sans cesses, le jeune prodige s'assit quelques minutes sur le lit. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration qui venait à se faire trop courte, il tremblait de plus en plus. Il avait eu du mal à rejoindre la chambre.

Il devait se calmer, se concentrer sur autre chose pour faire passer ses sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, ses claquements de dents qui recommençaient, ses sensations de vertige qui le prenaient dans de tel cas. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être confié à Hotchner, confier qu'il allait de nouveau craquer, qu'il n'avait pas la force ce soir de lutter contre les voix qui lui parlaient, qui le poussaient à la faute. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre le manque….

Il devait trouver un palliatif, tout de suite, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de repousser de nouveau l'appel de la facilité, pour oublier ce pour quoi son corps l'avait amené dans cette pièce. Il attrapa alors un carnet dans son sac et commença à écrire, écriture maladroite et tremblante mais qui lui laissa quelques minutes de combat contre lui-même et son envie. Il savait que ce la ne changerait rien, qu'il n'aurait jamais du commencer de nouveau cette lettre…

_« Maman, c'est moi, ton fils, Spencer._

_Je suis vraiment désolé, ne m'en veux pas surtout, j'aurai du t'envoyer ce courrier ce matin mais on a du partir en urgence pour une nouvelle mission, rien de bien dangereux, ne te fais pas de soucis surtout. Et puis il y a Derek t'as bien vu sur la photo que je t'ai envoyé combien il est fort…, c'est marrant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est donné comme mission de me protéger, il me dit qu'il est mon ami, mais je ne suis certainement qu'un ami parmi tant d'autres…lui est certainement l'unique ami que j'ai réellement, tu sais il ne se fâche jamais contre moi, certes il me taquine et essaye toujours de me mettre en colère mais son sourire finit toujours par me faire oublier que je lui en ai voulu de faire cela pendant quelques secondes… _

_je l'appelle jamais par son prénom, je n'ose pas, lui non plus d'ailleurs ne m'a jamais appelé Spencer… tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup, peut être trop, d'ailleurs. Il est gentil avec moi, et je me sens tellement égoiste face à cela et tellement peu généreux à ne pas être capable de lui montrer à quel point sa présence m'aide à avancer. Il se confie souvent à moi…pourquoi ? Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer et moi je me mure dans le silence quand il essaye de savoir ce qui me tracasse. Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces moments là…_

_J'ai peur, Maman…je ressent des choses étranges pour lui, pour Hotchner, des choses que je me refuse à penser, à accepter… ca me fait peur tu sais quand mon corps s'éveille à de telles pensées…Les livres parlent de déficit affectionnel, de substitution paternelle, enfin un genre de transfert qui font dévier mes sentiments fraternels en quelque chose de plus profond…Je suppose qu'ils ont raison. Tu m'as toujours dit que les sentiments n'étaient que la perversion de sa propre raison. J'essaye de lutter en laissant la raison prendre le dessus. Et tu n'avais pas tord là-dessus, ca me permet de moins souffrir. Tu me le disais toujours quand j'étais enfant…Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais unique, si différent des autres…malheureusement oui, je suis différent, trop différent…des fois je sais qu'il ne me comprenne pas. J'aimerais des fois ne pas avoir été ce petit garçon à part, ce serait si simple de leur ressembler ainsi … juste une seule fois j'aimerai devenir comme eux… je sais déjà que tu va pester en lisant cela, que tu vas me dire que je dois bénir ce don que la nature m'a donné…je ne sais plus si c'est un don ou une malediction…_

_Parlons un peu de toi. Le Docteur m'a expliqué que tu refusais de nouveau de te nourrir, que tu as perdu du poids et que tu restes des heures à regarder par la fenêtre. Comme moi je le fais tous les jours, j'aimerai que tu luttes contre elles…les voix ne te donnent rien de bon pour toi, crois moi…luttes, fais le pour moi…_

_oh, Je ne t'ai pas dit non plus qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle équipe. Tu aurais été horrifiée de voir la chevelure en pétard d'un des agents. Je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu résister à le lui dire. Il s'appelle Danny, il est surprenant, il me faisait un peu peur au début mais j'ai la douce impression qu'il n'est pas méchant, enfin j'espère. Nous savons toi et moi ce que peut cacher de pervers l'âme humaine. Il ya une femme aussi , Vivian, elle m'a fait penser à toi, elle est douce et sait exactement ce qui est bon ou non pour ses hommes. …Quand elle parle, on ne peut que l'écouter, comme toi quand je te dévorai des yeux quand tu me contais pendant des heures ces poèmes que nous chérissions tant._

_Mon amie Garcia est trop marrante tu sais. Elle m'appelle son bébé, son chou, son ange…j'aime quand elle le fait. Je ne lui dirai jamais bien sur…_

_Gideon ne m'a pas appelé. J'ai laissé plusieurs messages encore hier. Je me suis permis de lui laisser de nouveau mon numéro au cas où il l'aurait égaré. Je voudrais tellement l'entendre me dire qu'il va bien, que je ne dois pas me soucier pour lui…_

_Maman , je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois aller prendre une douche. Il fait très froid dans cette chambre, ca va me faire un bien fou. Prends soin de toi._

_Love,_

_Spencer._

Le jeune garçon plia la lettre avec soin, puis la glissa dans une enveloppe. Il la posterai demain discrètement. Il la laissa sur le lit puis attrapa une serviette de bain.

Il eut envie d'hurler, pourquoi ne pouvait il pas s'empêcher de continuer à lui écrire, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à se raisonner…Il regarda rapidement son portable. 18 appels sans réponse, L'institut Bennington l'avait de nouveau appelé sans cesse…il ne répondrait pas de toute manière

Il se déplaça avec peine jusqu'à la salle debain. Son corps ne semblait plus vouloir réellement le laisser en paix. Ecrire ne l'avait pas soulagé. Il avait menti. Il aurait eu encore tellement de choses à dire ce soir à sa mère mais sa gorge se nouait de nouveau, la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans son corps, dans son âme, ne souhaitait pas le laisser tranquille ce soir.

Taylor avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas seul affronter tous ces morts, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait lu dans chaque cicatrice, chaque meurtrissure, dans leurs yeux suppliants…pourquoi tu n'as pas su, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant pour nous sauver…pourquoi il n'avait été là ce soir là pour la sauver, elle, sa mère…non elle allait bien, elle attendait son courrier avec impatience, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait 18 ans…

Il entra dans la salle d'eau. Face à la glace, il eut du mal à reconnaître le garçon si innocent qu'il était, au sourire si angélique comme le disait souvent J.J. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi longs. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon trop sage avec cette coupe…

Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, ils se remplissaient malgré lui de ces gouttes d'eau qu'il essayait tellement de retenir. Il avait le visage trop pâle, le regard trop fuyant…il ôta sa cravate, puis déboutonna en tremblant sa chemise. Ses mouvements ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir. Doucement il posa son pantalon et son boxer sur le bord de l'évier.

Il avait maigri, encore. Son ventre était trop plat, ses membres trop fins, son sexe…trop esseulé…les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, il se sentait tellement vide de cette affection qu'il avait besoin, sentir des mains le caresser, lui donner juste quelques moments de jouissance, jouissance qu'il ne connaissait que par ses propres mouvements, ses propres caresses…le manque n'était pas seulement dans ses veines, non il était ancré dans lui, en lui…un manque que rien ne viendrait suppléer, sauf ca…un substitut tout simple, une petite bouteille au fond de son sac, une seringue, et il sentirait tellement de chaleur en lui…

Il frissonnait, ses mains plongèrent machinalement dans son sac, elles étaient là, ils les touchaient, les laissaient tourner dans ses doigts, deux flacons qui avaient détruits son âme…non…nonnnnn…pas maintenant, pas maintenant…Il vit alors le fantôme qu'il était devenu, là, nu devant la glace. La pièce tournait autour de lui, il attrapa les flacons, les posa un peu maladroitement sur le rebord de l'évier.

Les crampes d'estomac le reprirent. Il sentait de nouveau son corps trembler, ses doigts se raidirent, les sueurs froides lui courirent dans le dos…

personne ne s'apercevrait de son choix si il dosait convenablement la seringue. Il n'était pas docteur en physique pour rien…Il leur paraîtrait peut être juste un peu plus jovial, des couleurs plus accentuées sur ses joues, un semblant de bonheur dans les yeux…il savait doser pour que rien ne laisse supposer de son addiction, il le faisait depuis le début et personne ne lui avait jamais posé de question. Il était doué pour cela, pour dissimuler …

Ce soir, il n'avait plus envie de résister, il voulait juste revoir le visage de sa mère quand elle le berçait enfant, la revoir là assise sur son lit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la journée lorqu'il revenait de l'école…juste se souvenirs des bons moments et oublier tout le reste.

Il prit alors l'objet de tant de désirs dans ses mains, rempli la seringue à moitié puis l'enfonça rapidement dans ses veines. La délivrance…une simple délivrance…il savait dosé, ca ne le laisserait inerte que quelques minutes….juste quelques minutes… puis tout tourna autour de lui , trop vite, jamais ca n'avait été ainsi, il avait toujours le temps de …il sentit son cœur lui faire défaut, il suffoquait, ses jambes ne voulaient plus le transporter loin de la douche…le noir envahit la pièce, l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps ne lui donna pas le bien être tant attendu…

le carrelage froid et dur accueillit son corps dénudé et soulagé de la souffrance qu'il refusait d'affronter. Maman… Gideon…Morgan, au secours…Hotch, Hotch…puis le noir…


	19. CHAPITRE 18

merci merci pour vos reviews ... allez ti suite...peu à peu je vais aller dans du plus dur j'espère que je ne vous choquerais pas trpo ...merci encore de me suivre

---

**Chapitre 18******

**_Un état de santé fragile_****…_vous a-t-il semblé plus faible, moins attentif ses derniers jours, moins enjoués ?..._le jeune homme ne percevait que des brides de conversation, des gens discutaient mais où, de quoi, de qui ? _vous pensez que c'est grave _…des sortes de murmures venaient s'insinuer dans sa tête. Des sons graves qui retentissaient au loin…Par pitié, non, pas encore ces voix…il espérait tellement que les voix partent, qu'elles le laissent en paix, il avait besoin de rien entendre, rien sentir, juste…juste replonger dans cette sensation de bien être dans laquelle il était là, au chaud sous les couvertures…******

**les couvertures ? mais quelles couvertures ? son cerveau réfléchissait de nouveau, trop vite à son goût, il ne lui laisserait donc jamais de répit…des couvertures, son esprit ne semblait pas se souvenir d'avoir utilisé des couvertures mais elles étaient bien là, lourdes prenant appuis sur lui, ils les sentaient réchauffer ses jambes et son bas ventre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été dormir après …après…ses souvenirs lui faisaient défauts…se rendormir encore un peu…il laissa son esprit sombrer de nouveau dans le bien être qu'il ressentait à se laisser bercer par le sommeil.******

**_Vous êtes certain qu'il ne doit pas être hospitalisé…certain, ne vous faites pas de souci, il devrait peut être manger un peu plus, il est maigre pour sa taille, trop maigre_****…Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas au milieu de sons qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier…_surveiller le quelques jours…non…je dirais plutôt fatigue extrême, nervosité…il est jeune il va vite récupérer… sa tension est basse mais ne nécessite pas de prendre d'autres mesures que…les voix continuaient à venir gêner son état de béatitude_. ******

**Il avait chaud, il se sentait au chaud…j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez d'autres examens, si possible…cette voix là, il la reconnut d'un coup, autoritaire mais pour une raison obscure, elle le rassura immédiatement, il pouvait dormir de nouveau tranquillement, quelqu'un était là pour le protéger certainement…_désolé Agent Hotchner, je n'ai pas le droit de poursuivre des examens plus poussés sans son consentement…mais…désolé, vous ne pouvez décidé de cela, seul un membre de sa famille peut le faire si sa vie était réellement en danger, je ne vois là qu'un jeune homme fatigué et qui nécessite certainement de faire un break…non, je pense sincèrement qu'il y a autre chose, docteur…il est majeur, ce qui sera ensuite dit entre ce patient et moi relève du secret professionnel…pourquoi ces gens continuaient ils donc à discuter autour de lui…je suis son patron_…son esprit s'éveilla d'un coup à ses derniers mots.******

**Il comprenait toute la discussion désormais, il était en colère, elle venait l'éveiller…Spencer aurait aimé que les voix se taisent.******

**_[list][*][list][*] « vous savez je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_******

**_« Il a seulement fait un malaise ce n'est rien…parlez lui en si vous avez des doutes sur d'autres choses…je vais vous laisser cette prescriptions de vitamines et de somnifères si vous constatez qu'il dort mal ou pas…demandez lui de passer à mon cabinet dans la journée de demain »_******

**_« Merci… »_******

**Hochner était en colère mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir plus de renseignements médicaux sur son jeune ami. Oui, mais il était tout de même son patron et il estimait être en droit d'en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de ses subordonnés. Il pesta encore un peu puis se tourna doucement vers le jeune homme. Il paraissait si fragile, si…si petit en fait dans ce grand lit…Sa chemise était encore ouverte laissant apparaître la peau pale du jeune garçon. ******

**Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait rien de la carrure du parfait agent du FBI…un gamin dans un boulot d'homme, voilà ce à quoi lui fit penser son jeune agent. Il se déplaça ensuite dans la pièce puis approcha doucement du lit.******

**Spencer crut entendre qu'une porte se refermait. Plus de bruit, plus de voix…il esquissa un léger sourire, il était seul, enfin seul…il bougea un peu puis essaya de remonter les couvertures sur lui, quand il entendit de nouveau des pas dans la pièce où il était. La douche ? impossible, il était dans la douche il y avait quelques secondes, qui pouvait donc avoir pénétré là, sans son autorisation…il refusait qu'on le voit nu, ah ca non…******

**son corps pourtant semblait reposer sur quelque chose de doux, comme un matelas…il tâtonna doucement de ses doigts frêles le matelas sur lequel il était allongé…un lit, il ne se souvenait pas être allé se coucher…******

**Son esprit entra en action. Quelqu'un venait de s'assoir près de lui, tout prêt. Il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux mais la présence qu'il ressentait mettait son esprit en éveil. On l'observait…******

**Hotchner s'assit sur le lit près de Spencer et d'un geste instinctif et paternel passa une main dans la chevelure du plus jeune agent de son équipe. Il était si vulnérable…******

**Spencer frissonna. Qui le caressait si gentiment…Maman ? Il murmura son nom plusieurs fois puis sentit son corps ne plus vouloir lutter pour y songer …il aimait ce contact…Puis il sentit qu'une main venait de lui toucher le torse, délicatement, quelqu'un le déshabillait, non…on le rhabillait. Il sentait les doigts refermer les boutons de sa chemise, doucement avec tendresse, peut être pour ne pas l'éveiller…******

**En d'autres circonstances, son corps aurait refuser toute approche si intime mais là il en avait envie, envie de ses doigts qui le frôlaient…son patron…voilà ce qu'il avait entendu. Son cœur battit plus rapidement et tous ses sens se mirent d'un coup en exergue. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi diable, Aron Hotchner était il en train de le rhabiller ? Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.******

**Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour se rendre compte où il était. Il fixa pendant de longues secondes le plafond blanc de la pièce puis tourna doucement la tête vers la présence qui semblait le plus proche de lui.******

**Hotchner ne parla pas mais lui donna un sourire soulagé.******

**« Et bien, tu nous auras fait une sacrée frayeur, tu sais ? »******

**Spencer referma les yeux rapidement. Tout lui revenait d'un coup, le problème de ce foutu cerveau étant de ne rien oublier…la douche…chaude…l'eau qui coulait…la seringue dans ses veines…il se figea d'un coup…non…non…surtout pas ca …il sentit le souffle lui manquer.******

**« Eh, Reid, ca va aller…tu es en sécurité dans ton lit… »******

**« Qui ? quoi ? »******

**Hotchner hésita un moment. En concertation avec les membres de son équipe, il décida de donner la version qu'il avait estimé la plus pudique pour le jeune garçon.******

**« Taylor t'a trouvé dans la douche inanimé… »******

**« Taylor ? »******

**« Oui Morgan et lui se sont inquiétés de ne pas te voir revenir au bout d'un certain temps…pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu sentais le malaise venir… »******

**« Je…je… »******

**Spencer soupira. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de son patron et mentor. Il ne savait pas lui mentir, pas à lui.******

**« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sentir que j'allais me trouver mal…. »******

**Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, pas tout à fait…******

**« Tu vas essayer de passer une bonne nuit et on parlera demain de tout cela, d'accord ? »******

**« Hum…il est tard ? »******

**« minuit passé… »******

**« Oh »******

**« Personne ne dort encore, tous attendent derrière la porte pour voir si tu vas mieux… »******

**« oh »******

**« Taylor vous a dit quoi au juste une fois qu'il m'a trouvé ? »******

**« Rien de spécial, il t'a enveloppé dans une serviette et allongé sur le lit…on a ensuite appelé le médecin de campagne…il dit que tu es surmené »******

**« Surmené ? bien…rien d'autres ? »******

**« Non, Reid, pourquoi y'aurait il autre chose dont tu souhaiterais discuter ? »******

**« Non »******

**L'esprit de spencer ne pouvait plus se détacher de la salle de douche . Si taylor l'avait trouvé dans le plus simple appareil, ce qui était déjà une sacrée humiliation pour lui, il devait avoir aussi découvert …découvert le pourquoi de ce malaise…Spencer ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il devait en avoir parlé…Hotchner ne semblait pourtant ni en colère, ni trop inquiet, ni déçu, son visage ne semblait refléter que du soulagement.******

**Spencer referma de nouveaux les yeux. Peut être qu'en les ouvrant doucement, ce cauchemar cesserait...******

**« Reid ? »******

**« Je voudrais rester seul, si ca ne vous dérange pas… »******

**« Si justement, je préfère m'assurer que tout va mieux et que tu vas manger un peu… »******

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je voudrais juste rester seul…s'il vous plait…s'il vous plait… »******

**Sa voix était plaintive ce qui toucha Hotchner en plein cœur.******

**« Reid, assis toi sur le lit…je voudrais que l'on discute 5 minutes… »******

**Le jeune homme aurait crevé d'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire, comme le dirait vulgairement d'autres hommes plus osés que lui, foutre …mais Spencer n'était pas comme ces fameuses personne qui osaient défier les ordres. Il soupira et s'assit doucement contre la rambarde du lit derrière lui.******

**« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… »******

**Hotchner lui tendit une assiette encore chaude et lui donna une fourchette.******

**Pas besoin d'ordre oralement dit pour comprendre ce que devait faire le jeune agent. Il grimaça. Il avait horreur des choux fleurs…c'était bien un choix hotchonnien …voyant le regard insistant de son il se força à en mettre un dans la bouche pour ne pas décevoir son patron puis grimaça de nouveau.******

**« Je peux manger le dessert plutôt? »******

**Hotchner sourit gentiment.******

**« Spencer ? »******

**Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa presque avec la boulette qu'il avait faite dans sa bouche pour se forcer à avaler ce ragoût écoeurant. Spencer, jamais il ne l'avait appelé ainsi par son prénom…******

**il devait vraiment l'avoir inquiété…ou il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire…il baissa le regard. Il ne sentait aps capable de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait replongé dans la drogue, non, incapable de prononcer ces mots devant Hotch…******

**« Oui… » dit il très hésitant.******

**« J'ai malencontreusement lu la lettre que tu avais laissé sur le lit…je ne voulais pas m'insinuer dans ta vie privée mais enfin, j'ai cru que tu avais laissé un mot… »******

**« Un mot ?… »******

**Hotchner hésita un très long moment puis fixa le jeune garçon.******

**« J'ai cru que c'était une lettre d'adieu… que tu nous adressais»******

**Spencer n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pas question de drogue…******

**« Vous avez pensé que…j'avais avalé quelque chose pour mettre fin à mes jours… ? »******

**« ca m'a traversé l'esprit, un instant et en voyant cette lettre… »******

**« Hotch, on est en pleine enquête, si je voulais le faire j'attendrai au moins d'être en vacances… »******

**« Tu sais que je risque de ne plus jamais t'envoyer en vacances… »******

**Spencer attrapa la lettre que son nouveau mentor lui tendait et la glissa sous son oreiller rapidement. Il se frorça à lui sourire.******

**« Ca fait rien pour la lettre, je lui écris tous les jours, vous le saviez… »******

**Hotchner n'insista pas sur le contenu parfois ambigu qu'il avait pu lire dans ces aveux fait à sa maman. Spencer avait raison, cela tenait de la vie privée du jeune garçon, il n'avait aucun droit là dessus même s'il mourait d'envie de lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il avait exprimé dedans…******

**« C'est une méprise de ma part, je tenais à m'en excuser… »******

**Spencer sourit. En fait il était soulagé, Taylor n'avait pas du lui parler de…des objets qu'il avait du laisser dans la salle de bain…il allait devoir tout de même avoir une discussion rapide avec l'agent Taylor.******

**« Hotch, je ne ferai jamais cela, premièrement il n y' aurait plus personne pour s'occuper de ma mère, et puis je ne suis pas assez courageux pour un tel acte… »******

**« J'espère bien que tu ne mettrais pas tout ton courage pour un tel acte… »******

**Spencer se pinça les lèvres comme un petit garçon pris en faute puis se tortilla les doigts comme gênés de ce qu'il allait lui dire.******

**« Il va m'en falloir déjà beaucoup pour oser de nouveau me trouver en présence de L'agent Taylor et de Morgan… »******

**« pourquoi dis tu cela ? »******

**« c'est gênant en fait … »******

**« quoi ? qu'est ce qui est gênant ? »******

**« Ils …ils m'ont vu tout nu, vous vous rendez compte…j'ai tellement honte… »******

**Hotchner se doutait bien que la pudeur excessive du jeune homme finirait par lui faire défaut mais malgré la tête alarmée du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher, et cela n'était pas coutume chez lui, d'exploser de rire.******

**Cela lui fit un bien monstre et dénoua un peu le nœud qu'il avait au ventre depuis la découverte du corps inanimé de son jeune protégé. ******

**---******

**Danny pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son collègue.******

**« Eh Martin, je te cherchais, mon frère, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul dans la chambre ? »******

**« rien, j'étais venu chercher quelques friandises… »******

**« Pour toi ? et tu voulais les manger sans moi ? »******

**« Mais non, gros béta, pour le jeune docteur… »******

**« Spency ? et moi alors… »******

**« Dannnn… »******

**« Je plaisante…ben dis moi, mon frère, c'est que tu t'attacherais au gamin ? »******

**« Dan, tu veux qu'on en parle…tu n'arrêtes pas de le chahuter depuis le début.. »******

**« Je ne fais que tenter de le mettre en colère pour faire sortir l'homme qui est en lui… »******

**« Ben tu m'en diras tant… la petite marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le paquet, tu connais ? »******

**« Pas personnellement, mais je suppose qu'elle est ravie quand tu viens discuter avec elle, non ? A défaut d'une belle femme plantureuse…»******

**Martin secoua la tête et sourit à son meilleur ami.******

**«tu sais que je me demanderai toujours comment je ne t'ai pas encore étripé…Jack doit vraiment avoir une patience en or et ne parlons pas d'Hotchner, tu fais tout pour le mettre à bout… »******

**« J'ai du mal avec celui-ci, j'avoue… faut que je le travaille au corps encore un peu»****  
****Martin eut un rire entendu.******

**« Ca fait plaisir de voir que certain résiste encore… »******

**« Y'a un truc qui cloche mon frère ? »******

**« Non, ce gosse, il me fait de la peine…il…enfin il me fait penser à moi quand j'étais très jeune, j'étais un peu comme lui, très solitaire, très mal à l'aise en société…j'atais comme lui, malgré la notoriété de mes parents…je lui ressemblait un peu»******

**Martin leva les yeux vers son ami se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut être déjà trop dit. Le regard amusé de Danny lui confirma.******

**« Pas de commentaires désobligeant, s'il te plait « ******

**«Comment peux tu penser cela de moi ? tu sais que ca ne s'est jamais vu… »******

**« Quoi ? que j'étais jeune ? »******

**« Non, tu dis ressembler à Spency alors je me demande où as-tu pu bien laissé ton QI de 187, à la porte du FBI ? »******

**Martin rigola de nouveau. ******

**« c'est pas possible, dan, tu ne peux pas être sérieux 5 minutes…ce gosse, il n'a pas de place, ni dans le monde des jeunes adultes où il devrait être en réalité à s'éclater avec des jeunes de son âge, ni dans ce monde d'adultes où il est considéré comme un enfant chétif… Il me fait de la peine…il ne doit pas beaucoup s'amuser dans la vie, tu sais… »******

**« c'est pour cela qu'on est là mon frère… »******

**Danny abhorrait déjà sur son visage une expression des plus enjouée.******

**« Je savais que j'aurai du me taire, je sais pas, je le savais… »******

**Danny était déjà en pleine action. Il ôta rapidement cravate , chemise et pantalon puis fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortit un jean un peu usagé et un sweat blanc. ******

**« allez habilles toi cool, ce soir on sort…on va aller refaire l'éducation de l'agent spécial docteur Spencer Reid.. »******

**« Dan, t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Il est minuit passé, on est claqué, on a un agent dont l'état de santé est peu enviable et le plus important tout de même un tueur qui sévit dans la région et toi…et toi tu penses juste à aller t'éclater… »******

**« Soit, ok… »******

**Danny reposa sa veste sur le lit de son partenaire puis s'assit aux côtés de Martin. Trop facile pensa tout de suite le plus âgé des deux agents, Taylor avait cédé trop facilement.******

**« On ne bouge pas de là, on laisse le gosse dormir pendant quelques heures à ruminer des cauchemars pas possibles, et puis toi et moi et bien on va alors parler un peu d'Emily Prentiss… »******

**Martin se leva d'un coup, attrapa sa veste puis se tourna l'œil mauvais vers Danny.******

**« tu le regretteras et ne me demandes pas d'insister auprès d'hotchner pour laisser Spencer sortir ce soir… »******

**Danny sourit d'un air victorieux. Il savait que ce simple nom allait faire réagir Martin, bien sur il était déçu de ne pas en savoir plus pour le moment sur les relations qu'avaient du entretenir ces deux là mais il ne désespérait pas…il avait encore beaucoup d'autres moments pour relancer le sujet.******

**« Danny, tu es certain de vouloir aller faire le beau dehors… »******

**« Je suis certain d'une chose, mon cher Marty, ce gosse a besoin de rire un bon coup pour évacuer tout le stress qu'il génère et pour pouvoir un jour se confier librement…crois moi je sais de quoi je parle…rien de mieux qu'une bonne ballade avec l'ami Taylor… »******

**« Il va te détester après cela… »******

**« Garcia est de la partie… »******

**« Parce que tu avais déjà combiné cela avec elle ? »******

**« Fais moi confiance, je ne fais jamais les choses au hasard… »******

**« Dan, il a un besoin terrible de se reposer… »******

**« tu as envie de dormir là ?… » ******

**« euh..oui… »******

**« tu le fera dans deux heures, on va pas trainer toute la nuit, juste le temps de décompresser un peu… »******

**Avait il réellement le choix ?******

**« Génial… »******

**« Je ne te sens pas motivé, mon marty… »******

**« Oh si, qui ne le serait pas après une journée de travail éreintante… il est minuit largement passé, tout le monde est claqué et aspire à un bon lit douillet mais non, toi, comme toujours tu veux n'en faire qu'à ta tête… »******

**Martin soupira mais Danny savait qu'il le suivrait tout de même ; Il connaissait son ami trop bien.******

**« On croirait entendre Jack…allez viens Papi, on va pas aller trainer les trottoirs de la ville, on va juste se faire un petit bowling, une piste de danse ou un truc ouvert dans ce bled… »******

**« encore plus génial… »******

**« J'espère qu'il y aura quelques filles … »******

**« Je me disais aussi que tu n'en avais pas encore parlé… »******

**Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la technicienne Peneloppe Garcia arrivait dans le couloir. ******

**« Salut Taylor, prêt à en faire une demande écrite en double exemplaire au chef ?»******

**« Je pensais que tu pourrais lui annoncer... »******

**Garcia se figea d'un coup****  
****.****  
****« Oh mon bel ange, je préfère encore aller me recoucher sur le champs… »******

**« Tu te dégonfles ? »******

**« Non mais c'est ton idée, c'est à toi de lui faire comprendre que cela est pour le bien de Spencer, et je t'avoue, mon somberito, que ce n'est pas gagné… »******

**« Papa poule va cesser de couver son œuf, crois moi… »******

**Garcia sourit. Puis elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer d'un coup, ses yeux étaient moins rougis par les pleurs, elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse voir à quel point cette histoire l'avait bouleversée, mais une inquiétude et une envie folle de crier sa colère ne la quittait plus. Une inquiétude qui montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle resongeait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette dernière heure…****  
****Elle rejoignit Morgan puis attrapa son bras. ******

**« allez arrêtes donc de faire la tête, mon chat, tu n'y es pour rien… »******

**« J'aurai du voir qu'il se sentait mal, j'ai préféré aller jouer au baby foot, j'aurai du l'accompagner…il état trop pâle, j'aurais du y prêter plus d'attention… »******

**« tu ne peux pas toujours être derrière lui, crois moi… »******

**« Garcia, je me demande des fois si il a réellement besoin de moi…il ne me confie pas grand-chose de sa vie, peut être qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, peut être qu'il ne veut pas que je sois son confident… »******

**Garcia déglutit péniblement.******

**« Laisses lui du temps, crois moi, tout ne peut pas se confier si facilement, il a peut être des soucis qu'il espère régler seul… »******

**« il t'a parlé de quelque chose qui le tracassait ? »******

**« Non…pas ces derniers temps, avant il me parlait de temps en temps de sa mère…puis depuis plusieurs semaines il a cessé de le faire, peut être qu'il commence à vouloir se prendre en main, sans nous… »******

**Sa voix était plus faible, presque en alerte. Morgan tourna son regard vers elle immédiatement. Il resta interloqué une seconde en voyant des larmes couler sur ses belles joues roses. ******

**«Princesse, c'est rien…il a juste fait un malaise d'accord, allez, ma beauté…ca va passer… »******

**« ne lui en veut pas, il est juste plus secret que les autres… »******

**Morgan soupira puis prit Garcia par les épaules et la serra fort contre lui. ******

**« je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, comme pour toi…allez, pretty girl, ton maquillage va couler et les beaux garçons que l'on va rencontrer cette nuit vont être déçus… »******

**Garcia se força à sourire. Elle était une battante mais…peut être que cette fois ci, la combat lui semblait si difficile…elle regarda Morgan. Elle devait lui parler…à un moment ou à un autre…**


	20. chapitre 19

**_merci beaucoup à tous ..._**

**_CHAPITRE 19_**

_Lucie a progressé…c'est mieux, il sent qu'il a beaucoup de travail encore avec elle, qu'elle est réticente encore…il met cela sur le compte de son jeune âge et puis elle doit apprendre aussi à s'organiser à la nouvelle vie qui sera la sienne auprès de lui. Si tout va vient , si tout se passe comme il le souhaite, elle sera prête dans quelque mois…c'est long, il est impatient de voir les résultats de son cheminement…elle est intelligente, plus que les autres…mais manque d'intuition et de décision encore. Il doit la diriger sur tout ce qu'il attend d'elle…cela l'énerve…il essaye de refouler la rage qu'il monte en lui quand elle est si réticente à se donner corps et âme à sa volonté. Elle ne lui sourit jamais…c'est dommage elle a un magnifique visage, si pale, si doux, il ne veut pas la forcer mais il y sera obligé si elle se braque à chaque fois. Il regarde le tableau où repose l'ange auprès du puissant…l'ange sourit, ravi d'être l'élu…_

_Elle a cependant cessé de hurler quand il approche d'elle, elle tremble toujours, le supplie à chaque fois mais moins longtemps…son corps juvénile et si parfait se refuse toujours à lui mais elle ne se débat plus, elle est encore très passive, trop passive à son goût, il lui a donné les leçons nécessaires pourtant pour qu'elle puisse les appliquer …c'est mieux néanmoins, sa jouissance est exacerbée depuis peu car elle murmure qu'elle aime ce qu'il lui offre…elle progresse…elle comprend…il est intelligent, il sait qu'elle simule, qu'elle ferme les yeux de dégout et de peur quand il la pénètre sauvagement. Il adapte ses mouvements en elle pour qu'elle apprécie…il voit ses doigts se cramponner aux draps souillés par leurs ébats…elle finira par rela^cher la pression et poser ses mains sur son corps, il le veut, il l'aura…Il sait qu'elle finira par le réclamer, par ressentir le besoin absolue d'être dans ses bras protecteurs…n'est ce pas le rôle du maître que de protéger et d'aimer son élève…ca lui passera. _

_La solitude a du bon…seule la journée, il lui manque, il le sait… elle cesse de pleurer quand il lui ordonne, elle apprend plus vite, elle le suit sans avoir besoin de lui mettre les chaines aux pieds…Lucie, sa muse, son égérie est brillante mais sa peur l'empêche d'avancer. _

_Pour le repas de ce soir, il l'a lavé avec soin, prenant le temps de lui couper les ongles, de la coiffer, de l'habiller pour qu'elle soit présentable. Elle s'est laissé faire sans un mot. Il ne l'a pas maquillé, elle n'en a pas besoin , sa beauté frôle la perfection. Dieu maquillait-il ses anges ? _

_Ce soir, elle a su prendre sa place auprès de lui et à participer à la réunion de famille autour de la table. Mais ils sont mécontents, elle ne les a jamais regardé dans les yeux, il a senti qu'elle détestait leur présence…ils l'on testé de nouveaux…le repas était bon, la table bien dressée, les prières effectuées à la perfection…elle a bien travaillé…elle a su mettre le maitre à l'honneur et le remercier pour ce qu'il fait pour elle. _

_Elle l'appelle maître du bout des lèvres, d'une petite voix encore craintive, mais il lui apprend à prendre confiance…bientôt elle ne niera plus la relation qu'il existe entre eux. _

_Il la regarde poser les plats, lui frôle la peau quand elle est proche de lui…elle se braque…il déteste cela mais il arrive à mieux se contrôler en sa présence. Elle est intelligente, elle sait le distraire par son savoir, par ses mots. Lui aussi se sent moins seul…_

_Puis tout a basculé quand il lui a demandé de se découvrir devant eux, de leur montrer la perfection de son corps… il aime la perfection …mais elle a hurlé, s'est débattu. Il voulait qu'ils la touchent…Elle a voulu fuir, essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui mène à l'extérieur…le bois, un bois sombre et profond, la seule issue pour Lucie…elle a regardé par le fenêtre, appelé au secours, au secours…Il a du se mettre très fortement en colère, le sang a coulé du bord de ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas lui faire si mal, non, pas pendant le repas…_

_Lucie est là maintenant devant eux, au sol, son corps inerte allongé près de la porte. Il ne lui a pas autorisé à partir, pas encore. Il lui arrache sa longue robe blanche. Elle est nue, son corps se couvre doucement des hématomes que les coups ont formés sur sa peau diaphane. Le sang coule de son nez, de sa bouche… Il attrape une des chaines en fer qu'il a posé sur le rebord du meuble de cuisine et l'attache par la cheville. _

_Elle n'est pas encore prête à rester libre auprès d' eux…il tire sur la chaîne en acier. Le corps de Lucie cogne contre les murs, sa tête rebondit contre les marches de l'escalier qui descend dans les profondeurs de la cave. Son corps si beau, si fragile se couvre peu à peu de sang, de terre, de salissure…Ce soir, il ne l'autorise pas à partager sa couche…il la jette vulgairement dans la cage prévu pour les élèves récalcitrants. Les rats se chargeront de la réveiller._

_Elle ne comprend donc pas qu'elle doit cesser de le mettre en rage, il voudrait qu'elle excelle, encore des questions et des réponses qu'elle n'a pas su donné, encore des ordres auxquels elle n'a pas su obéir. Ethan était moins intelligent, moins intuitif, moins généreux dans son savoir mais il obéissait ! Ethan lui manque…_

_Il lui a montré comment faire, comment évoluer dans la fonction qu'il lui a dévolu… mais il est déçu tout de même. Déjà deux semaines qu'elle partage son quotidien, et elle le regarde toujours avec cette peur et cette haine qu'il lit dans ses yeux. _

_Il doit se calmer. Il attrape son chapeau, salue sa famille toujours attablée, et sort dans la nuit. _

_Il est 22 heures. Il a envie de se détendre. Il va aller boire une bière et regarder tous ces jeunes adolescents et tous jeunes adultes incultes s'adonne à des loisirs abêtissants…leur parent ne savent dnc pas qu'il est dangereux de trainer tard le soir dans des rues souvent désertés…il déteste les voir rire comme des porc, se souler à la bière ou écraser avec dédain leur cigarette sur le sol. Il répugne leur ignorance, il vomit leur arrogance, arrogance que leur donne la jeunesse et ses droits ...mais il aime aller les regarder car cela lui fait comprendre à quel point son élève sera différente…_

_Il lui faut plus de deux heures pour traverser la forêt. Son véhicule l'attend au bout. Il entend les animaux de la nuit trainer autour de lui, humer son odeur…Ils se terrent dans leurs tanières…Ils ont peur…_

---

Morgan éclata de rire. Il se retourna rapidement tout en vérifiant la route puis lança un clin d'œil complice à Garcia.

« On a jamais dit que ton parapluie était…spécial…il est très …unique en son genre… »

« Sachez, bandes d'incultes, qu'il est conçue pour voir au travers… et les petites coccinelles portent bonheur»

Tout en harmonisant le geste à la parole, Garica ouvrit le fameux parapluie dans l'habitacle du SUV que Morgan avait emprunté pour leur petite ballade nocturne.

Martin et Spencer qui était assis à l'arrière eurent juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se prendre les baleines du joli petit parapluie que Garcia avait emmené avec elle en précision de la pluie qui n'allait certainement pas tarder.

Danny cria immédiatement.

«Fermes ca tout de suite, Penny…tu ne sais pas que ca porte malheur… »

Morgan afficha alors un sourire des plus moqueurs au jeune agent assis à ses côtés tout en gardant un œil bien vif sur la route sombre et sinueuse qui les menait à destination de leur lieu de loisirs.

« on a peur d'un parapluie à coccinelles ? »

« Je ne suis pas superstitieux mais c'est… »

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que le docteur Spencer Reid, toujours le front appuyé contre la vitre à regarder le paysage défiler entama une longue tirade, sous les oreilles et les regards médusés de ces coéquipiers .

« La superstition est définit comme "un sentiment de vénération religieuse, fondé sur la crainte ou l'ignorance, par lequel on est souvent porté à se former de faux devoirs et à mettre sa confiance dans des choses impuissantes." Dès les débuts de la philosophie, une ligne de partage se crée entre superstition et science. C'est une thématique majeure dans la philosophie des Lumières. La science ne permet pas d'expliquer la totalité de la réalité humaine Si les croyances superstitieuses naissent d'un besoin d'explication, la science ne peut prétendre tout expliquer et ne pas admettre une part d'irrationalité revient à laisser une grande partie de la réalité de côté. En effet, le savoir scientifique est fragmentaire, divisé et provisoire. Il ne peut délivrer ni de réponses aux questions sur le sens de la vie, ni sur le déroulement du futur. Or d'une part, les gens ont besoin d'avoir une vue complète du monde, d'obtenir plus de réponses pour être bien. Les superstitions permettent alors une plus grande maîtrise et évitent l'anxiété permanente à l'homme. »

Un long silence accompagna la fin de l'explication de Reid, quasiment totalement incompréhensible au commun des mortels. Morgan explosa de rire et regarda dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir son génie préféré.

« Si je t'ai bien suivi tu dis que les gens superstitieux sont des angoissés… »

« Oui exact… »

Spencer releva son regard pour croiser celui de son ami. Il se sourirent avec complicité. Morgan se sentit rassuré. Son regard semblait plus vivace bien que légèrement…ailleurs mais ce qui le rassura était le doux sourire qui était réapparu sur le visage de son petit protégé et les quelques couleurs qui avaient repris vie sur les joues creusées de Spencer.

Reid ne préféra pas soutenir trop longtemps la chaleur qui émanait du regard de son ami. Il sentait qu'il planait encore un peu et ne voulait pas que cela se voit. La sensation de bien être que lui avait procurée le dilaudid n'avait pas totalement disparu même après son réveil.

La douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac ou dans le corps semblait avoir momentanément quitté ses veines. Il avait du forcer sur la dose sans s'en rendre compte. Il allait devoir affronter une toute autre bataille tout à l'heure auprès de Taylor pour récupérer son bien car il avait eu beau fouiller dans ses affaires, ses produits et ses seringues avaient disparus. Pourtant l'agent Taylor ne semblait pas se sentir gêner ou ne semblait pas vouloir l'accabler…il soupira. Il devait régler rapidement cette affaire avant que Danny n'en parle à qui que ce soit.

A vrai dire, aucun des deux ne s'étaient encore confrontés et cela générait déjà chez Spencer une angoisse terrible. Bien sur il savait qu'il pourrait trouver une excuse à cette possession mais…Taylor n'était pas le genre de gars à se laisser duper facilement…il soupira. Tant que tout restait sous silence pour le moment…

Il était bien , une vague de vertige confortable l'accompagnait de temps en temps, il sentit qu'il était peut être même encore trop bien sous l'effet du produit qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Il songea immédiatement que c'est cela qui avait du le faire accepter de les accompagner. Foutue idée ! La voix de Danny le sortit des ses songes.

« Faut arrêter la fumette, mon grand, moi angoissé ? est ce que j'ai l'air d'un angoissé ?»

Martin ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. En plein dans le mille…il aurait bien surenchéri à l'idée d'un Danny angoissé et anxieux à souhait mais il ne voulait pas provoquer une bouderie inutile chez son ami.

Puis il tourna son regard vers le jeune docteur et sa partenaire. Depuis le début du voyage, elle lui tenait discrètement la main et lui caressait la paume du bout du doigt. Il la sentait nerveuse, encore inquiète et pourtant le garçon semblait se porter mieux. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Aaron Hotchner l'avait autorisé pour quelques heures à quitter son lit.

La bataille avait été rude pour que Hotchner accepte de laisser Spencer les accompagner et surtout accepte de laisser les clés du véhicule.

Hotch, Rossi, Vivian, J.J. et Emily avait préféré leur bon lit douillet.

Martin avait revêtu aussi une tenue décontractée, histoire d'éviter encore les taquineries de son partenaire. Danny n'avait pas tord, cette soirée tout compte fait ne pouvait que leur faire du bien et permettre d'oublier toute l'angoisse que procurait cette enquête.

« Nous y voilà ! »

Morgan montra du doigt le bowling où il venait d'arriver.

« c'est du tout en un ici, bowling, piste de danse, boissons, ambiance décontractée..

Puis comme si leur instinct de mâle avait renifler l'arrivée de leurs proies, Morgan et Taylor sourirent simultanément.

« et de sacrées belles filles… »

Les regards se tournèrent vers une groupe de jeunes demoiselles assises plus loin à fumer et discuter.

Martin secoua la tête, Reid regarda d'un air totalement désintéressé tandis eu Garcia focalisait son regard sur un body builder qui venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

---

_Il les regarde descendre de leur véhicule rutilant. Tiens, les cafards venus lui pourrir la vie sont donc de sortie aussi, si tardivement. Et ici, là où lui-même à décider de s'arrêter…_

_ Pure coincidence mais qui le fait jubiler. _

_3, 4 , 5. 3 hommes, un gosse et une petite grosse…il manque des membres de l'équipe. Ils doivent être rester chez leur hôte. Madame Perpepotte. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu lui rendre visite. Une occasion pour pénétrer dans le terrier des ces vermines._

_Il les regarde rire en avançant vers ce lieu de débauche. Il devrait être en train de le chercher et non en train de s'adonner à ce genre de distraction. Que leur faut-il ? une autre découverte morbide ? il ne sait pas ce qu'ils valent réellement. Il a entendu dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Il verra bien demain…en attendant, il va aller boire une bonne bière et les observer, apprendre à les connaitre…il grogne la pluie vient de tomber en petites gouttes fines. Il se dépeche de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Un signe du puissant …_


	21. CHAPITRE 20

**[b]Chapitre 20**

Elle le regardait, non nuance ! Garcia le dévorait tout cru du regard, tout en sirotant son cocktail fruité avec la paille qu'elle venait de plonger dans son verre. Le sourire qu'elle avait accroché sur ses lèvres depuis que Morgan était partit tester ses talents de danseurs sur la piste ne la quittait plus. Elle pouvait tout oublier rien qu'en le voyant évoluer ainsi sous son regard médusé. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle le rendait différente…son petit cœur battait toujours un peu plus vite en sa présence mais bon, tout resterait platonique car elle était bien loin des critères de sélection de son partenaire préféré. Elle soupira. Ah, pourquoi devait elle toujours succomber pour des dieux et non pas pour ses sbires …

elle sirota de nouveau une petite lampée de ce succulent breuvage et reprit son observation, ayant auparavant jeté un œil discret vers Spencer assis à ses côtés. Un pincement au cœur vint gâcher un peu son admiration pour Morgan. Elle n'arrivait pas à retirer cette inquiétude qui la terrassait, elle ne connaissait la cause et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit au sujet de son jeune collègue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de surveiller ses moindres gestes, ses moindres mots…elle savait que ca ne changerait rien de le materner ainsi mais…un rire puissant la sortit de ses pensées. Morgan profitait réellement de sa soirée. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait que malgré cela, il gardait un œil protecteur sur Spencer mais de le voir là bouger et se tortiller sur la piste un peu plus loin, la soulageait un peu du poids qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Elle sourit en le voyant s'adonner à ce loisir qu'il vénérait. Bouger son corps de cette manière semblait être inné chez lui. Il dansait comme un chat, bougeant son corps avec sensualité, tout en laissant le temps à des yeux avides comme les siens de caresser platoniquement chacune des ses formes…non franchement il était le plus diablement sexy des hommes qu'elle connaissait. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle essayait, autant que peut se faire, de ne focaliser son esprit que sur lui, et d'oublier la horde de jeunes femelles qui s'étaient agglutinées comme des mouches sur son « sucre » à elle !! Elle ne pouvait pas décemment leur en vouloir à ces gamines esseulées, il était un aimant à femmes…et puis il fallait bien avouer que « les gars du village » n'avaient pas le panache des hommes qui l'entouraient. Elle était heureuse, quatre hommes sexy à souhaits pour elle seule…qui voudraient ne pas être à sa place ? elle était fière et le montrait bien .

…Elle refocalisa son attention sur Morgan puis rougit doucement en le voyant lui faire un petit signe de la main. Oh mon dieu ! il avait remarqué son manège ! ooohhhh…Il avait bien vu l'effet qu'il lui faisait à dandiner ses petites fesses ainsi… sacré Morgan…

Elle posa son regard ensuite sur le deuxième agent qui avait lancé en tout premier l'idée de cette sortie soit disant instructive et reposante pour le jeune docteur. Oui, en fin pour le moment ceux qui semblaient prendre du bon temps c'était bien ces deux là…

L'agent Taylor semblait être aussi très à l'aise sur une piste de danse et ne pouvait pas mentir sur sa capacité tout naturelle à ensorceler les dames de la salle. Son harem semblait aussi bien s'amuser avec lui. Elles riaient comme des bécasses mais Garcia devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pouvait ainsi leur murmurer à l'oreille pour les rendre si hystériques. Il avait cependant le contact bien plus facile avec les femmes, bien plus charnel encore les serrant sans aucune pudeur, n'hésitant pas à caresser leur corps, à coller le sien contre celui de celle qui le souhaitait…avec une sacrée putain de sensualité. Il semblait pour l'heure s'occuper d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux formes parfaites, murée dans une longue robe prêt du corps. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en tenue extrêmement sexy, mais elle pouvait sans contexte déjà annoncer que cette femme ne portait rien en dessous, à y bien regarder, vraiment rien en dessous…et se frottait avec confort contre l'anatomie basse du jeune agent, lui laissant ainsi passer un message des plus évident…

---

_Il] boit sa bière doucement mais elle lui procure un gout amer au fond de la gorge. Regardez- les se pavaner comme des paons en chaleur, n'ont-ils donc aucun amour propre pour s'offrir en spectacle de cette manière, pour toucher ces impures , ces putes, qu'il connait trop bien, ces femelles sans saveur et sans intelligence, prêt à tout pour se faire caresser la vulve…il est déçu, il est en rage…il veut que ces hommes là, ces hommes qui représentent la puissance autoritaire de l'état ne le déçoivent pas…il veut que la chasse soit équitable, il veut qu'ils méritent de se confronter à lui …à sa puissance…si Dieu lui a envoyé ces hommes, c'est pour une bonne raison, le mettre peut être à l'épreuve…un message peut être….ils devraient donc être différents des autres pouilleux de cette ville, ils devraient être meilleurs que cela…et là voir ces deux agents se rabaisser à offrir leur temps au plaisir …sacrilège que de pervertir ainsi une telle puissance qu'ils ont en étant agent du FBI…il faudra qu'il leur donne une leçon forte et qui leur reste graver en mémoire à ces deux là…et cette blondasse aux formes trop épaisses qui semblent apprécier…elle est comme toutes ces filles…elle mériterait qu'il lui apprenne à contrôler sa libido…_

_Il est assis à la table juste derrière la leur et il peut entendre la discussion plus terre à terre des deux autres agents. Ceux là ne le mettent pas en colère…ils sont plus calmes, plus posés, plus dociles…[/i]--_

--

Garcia applaudissait presque en les voyant autant swinger sur des rythmes endiablés. Cela lui faisait du bien…

« Alors Garcia, on matte ? »

« Ohhh »

La pauvre femme s'offusqua presque honteuse en remarquant que Danny semblait avoir lui aussi remarqué qu'elle fixait le jeune homme avec envie et se tourna rapidement vers les deux autres agents encore assis à sa table.

Spencer semblait un peu stressé, ses tremblements étaient bien moins perceptibles, il semblait commencer à fatiguer, mais paraissait tout de même presque détendu, suffisamment toutefois pour être capable de converser gentiment avec Martin.

Mais qui ne pourrait pas le faire avec un gars comme Martin, toujours prévenant, capable de s'adapter à toute type de discussion, n'omettant jamais de relancer un autre sujet si un des partenaires étaient gênés par une question. Garcia lui trouvait un charme fou, un charme des temps passés, comme les gentilshommes de la belle époque. Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux bleus.

Elle sourit en remarquant que Spencer avait tendance à rougir quand l'agent plus âgé le fixait pour une raison ou pour une autre. Son bébé se déstabilisait tellement facilement, il en était adorable…d'instinct elle lui prit la main et le caressa de nouveau. Spencer n'aimait pas trop le contact physique mais avec Garcia, tout était différente. Il se sentait bien, aimé, compris, mais il s'étonna tout de même de toute cette attention.

« Tu sais, je vais mieux, regardes, même Hotch m'a laissé vous suivre… »

« Hum… »

Garcia lui sourit peu convaincu et se tourna vers Martin.

« Alors Martin dis moi donc tout ? Fitzgerald c'est comme … »

«Tiens, je m'étonnais que personne ne m'ait encore posé la question…et Oui c'est comme… »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda le jeune docteur comme s'il sortait de ses rêveries.

Garcia posa un regard envieux sur Martin puis continua son interrogatoire.

« Comme Victor Fitzgerald, c'est ca?"

L'agent grimaça légèrement tandis que Spencer le fixait avec étonnement.

"tu es de la famille du sous directeur du FBI ? »

« Oui, je…enfin, je …pas de bol, je suis son fils… »

Garcia avala rapidement un petit gâteau apéro posée sur la table puis le fixa attentivement.

« ca doit pas être facile tous les jours…avec les ont dit et les jalousies en tout genre… »

« on s'y habitue, puis on finit par laisser couler… »

Spencer grimaça.

« Oui, c'est mieux comme cela…je suppose »

Garcia se colla contre Martin sur la banquette puis le fixa intensément.

« tu dois être très riche alors, un partit intéressant … »

Martin rigola gentiment.

« Riche, moi non, pas plus que cela, intéressant, faut le demander aux dames qui voudraient me connaître mieux… »

«Et bien , figurez vous, mes beaux messires, que des dames qui souhaiteraient faire plus amples connaissances avec vous deux, j'en connais deux … »

Spencer sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Eh, Garcia, moi j'ai rien demandé… »

« Mon ange, tu vas devoir y passer un jour ou l'autre… »

« Passer à quoi ? »

Garcia ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

« Bon, voyez comme vos partenaires masculins profitent de leur soirée, vous devriez en faire autant… »

« On était censé faire un bowling à la base… »

Spencer bouda légèrement espérant sincèrement pouvoir changer rapidement de conversation. Martin sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion pour ne pas laisser non plus la jeune femme aller au bout de ses préparatifs.

« Bonne idée, tu sais jouer ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout…. »

« Je vais t'apprendre, si tu veux… »

Spencer tendit immédiatement un beau sourire à Martin puis se leva aussi, un peu vertigineux, l'effet de la drogue commençant tout doucement à le rendre plus instable. Il savait que cela ne durerait que quelques minutes avant que son organisme s'habitue à cet état. Il aurait pu faire des statistiques sur le temps de latence que prendrait etc etc…mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie, ni la force…Il avait bien quelques heures devant lui avant que cet effet ne diminue et le rende plus dépendant encore.

« Tiens Spencer n'oublie pas tes affaires… »

« Euh merci…merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête en ce moment… »

Reid se sentait vraiment à l 'aise avec l'agent Fitzgerald. Celui-ci ne semblait jamais le juger ni du regard, ni le gêner par des paroles déplacées ou par des blagues qu'il ne comprenait pas….mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus, une main l'agrippa par la sienne et le fit rassoir illico presto sur la banquette.

« non,non, non…mon bébé, vous ne pourrez pas faire faux bond aux deux demoiselles au bar qui depuis le début de la soirée ne cesse de vous regarder…. pendant que vous discutiez échec, mathématiques, et je ne sais trop quoi sans intérêt, mes cocos, … »

Spencer jeta un regard discret vers l'endroit que venait de leur désigner sa jeune amie et haussa les épaules.

« elles fixent Martin… »

« Pas sur, mon chéri, j'ai bien l'impression que la petite brunette au beaux yeux coquins n'est pas si indifférente à ton charme juvénile.. »

« Juvénile ? super…j'ai donc autant l'air d'un ado même pour mes propres amis… »

Garcia émit un petit oups d'excuse puis lui déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue.

« en tous les cas, c'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je suis allée chercher les boissons tout à l'heure… »

Martin capitula devant l'évidence tandis que Spencer hoquetait de terreur.

« Garcia, arrête de raconter des choses de ce genre… »

« tu rougis, spencer…regarde tu es rouge comme une petite tomate tout mure… »

« N'importe quoi »

Le pauvre garçon allait vomir ses tripes il le sentait…la panique l'envahissait à la simple idée qu'une fille puis se ne serait que pendant quelque minutes avoir eu des vue sur lui puis il baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux tomber sur son front.

Martin voyant bien que le jeune garçon n'était pas en capacité de faire face à une telle pression, reprit.

«tu sais quoi, on va aller jouer et si elles sont réellement intéressées pour…comment dire….discuter, on improvisera à ce moment là , d'accord, c'est un bon compromis ? »

« Euh…je pense oui… »

Martin regarda Danny et Morgan en pleine conversation gestuelle et corporelle avec leurs partenaires. Ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas encore prêts pour participer çà la partie de bowling qu'ils avaient promis aux plus jeune d'entre eux. Il se leva puis posa tendrement une main fraternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

«viens on va faire quelques Strike en attendant qu'ils nous rejoignent. »

Garcia eut du mal à laisser partir Spencer dans l'autre salle où se trouvaient les pistes de bowling. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir un œil sur lui…elle soupira, de toute manière ca ne changerait pas grand-chose, elle ne pouvait pas le couver comme elle le faisait depuis qu'ils l'avaient découverts inanimé. Elle se tourna alors vers la piste de danse et décida d'aller reprendre ses droits sur le corps de son bel éphèbe. Poussez vous les minettes, Garcia était dans la place !

---

[_i]Elle vient de tenter de pervertir ces deux là…elle porte le diable en elle, comme peut elle vouloir convertir leur pureté, la pureté du plus jeune. Il est vierge, il en est certain, trop de crainte en lui, trop de mouvement de repli, sa voix a pris un accent tellement offusqué …il se comporte comme un garçon don personne n'a encore souillé le corps… comme Ethan, comme Lucie, comme Isabella et Vladimir….mais il ne semble pas bien malin, il n'a pas une conversation bien intéressante…il ne parle pas, ou murmure quelques mots, il ne semble pas à très social, un peu différent ...qu'est ce que ce gamin fait au milieu d'eux…pur perte de temps que de trainer ce gosse avec eux…_

_Ce Martin lui semble un gars posé et très intelligent, il l'a entendu discourir sur des tas de choses avec le plus jeune, il sait rassurer, il sait trouver les mots, il serait un bon maître, un bon enseignant…il pourrait être un bras droit excellent pour l'aider dans sa quête…dommage…ils aiment bien ces deux là , ils sont différents, il ne porte en eux l'arrogance des autres hommes de leur âge…il lui sera plus difficile de devoir les exterminer comme les autres vermines qui sont venus l'empêcher d'accomplir son acte, sa mission …_

_Lucie doit être réveillée maintenant , elle doit avoir peur…il sait qu'il est temps d'aller la rejoindre mais la curiosité morbide de se trouver si prêt d'eux, de les observer ainsi, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun, l'oblige à rester …il est impatient de les voir à l'œuvre, de voir lequel sera capable de l'identifier…ce jeu lui plait mis il en sortira gagnant, il le sait, personne ne peut dépasser le maître…il en sera plus sur eux demain… il avale un grande gorgée de bière. Elle lui brûle l'estomac, elle le dévore…il sent encore la rage en lui…ces hommes sont censés représentés la loi, les règles, la droiture. Il repose son regard sur la piste de danse. La fille aux couettes est collé contre l'agent du FBI de couleur noir. _

_Elle se colle de trop contre lui, Il lui sourit, la fait tournoyer…pathétique, …il déteste cet amour qui semble émaner entre eux…ils sont tous soudés come une famille il le sent , il le ressent, …il a bien vu l'attention que chacun mettait à surveiller le pus jeune qui semble malade…il a compris où sera la faille…ce lien les rend puissant, infaillible, …il va détruire la famille…seule la sienne sera être puissante dans ce monde… _

_Puis il recherche du regard le jeune latino. Arrogant, sur de lui, il pose en maître ses regards sur le monde, il ne laisse personne entrer dans son aura, tout en subtilité…ce garçon est doué, il sait dissimuler, il est fort, il est jeune mais c'est un insoumis…il n'arrive pas à le situer dans le groupe…il aime l'observer…il représente tout ce qu'il rejette chez la jeunesse actuelle…l'arrogance, la prétention, la domination, l'assurance…il doit avoir une faille mais laquelle …il ne le voit plus sur la piste de danse…il n'aime pas ca, il n'aime pas avoir le sentiment de ne pas tout dominer…Où est il ? Où est ce mécréant et la fille qui l'accompagnait ? _

_L'équipe s'est dissoute. Le latino a disparu, les deux autres agents sont partis dans la seconde salle…il lui est difficile de pouvoir les observer maintenant…il va aller fumer dehors pour se détendre…et il ira ensuite se coucher en leur laissant un petit cadeau de bonne nuit…_


	22. CHAPITRE 21

merci encore pour me suivre

---

**Chapitre 21 **

_Il est dehors depuis quelques minutes. Il songe à Lucie et à son beau visage, si doux, si enfantin, si…apeuré. La pluie commence à tomber. Ils ont annoncés un début de tempête pour la nuit qui vient. Le vent commence déjà à se lever. Il aime ces temps noirs et qui affolent les plus peureux. Il a toujours aimé le noir, le tonnerre, la désolation que donne ce genre d'intempérie. Lucie a peur du noir, elle va apprendre à lutter contre ce défaut, il ne lui a laissé aucune lumière, elle va apprendre…ils finissent tous par surmonter leur peur…il l'imagine tremblante, l'appelant, l'implorant de lui ouvrir…_

_Il n'a jamais eu peur de l'obscurité, c'est pour cela qu'il a choisi cet endroit au plus profonde de la forêt pour les emmener avec lui. Son antre …_

_Quand la nuit tombe, même la lune ne peut venir violer son domicile…il n' jamais craint les ombres de la nuit, depuis tout jeune…il se souvient quand il entendait les ombres des arbres venir frapper à sa fenêtre la nuit…son père lui disait que Dieu lui souhaitait une bonne nuit…il ouvrait souvent la fenêtre et laissait entrer les âmes éperdus dans la pièce où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Elles lui tenaient compagnie. Il a toujours aimé la solitude, elle lui a permis de devenir ce qu'il a toujours souhaité atteindre…ses souvenirs sont lointains…_

_Maintenant à 50 ans, il n'a plus rien à prouver …bien sur il ne montre pas à ses collègues, à son entourage cette personnalité de lui-même, il serait tellement honteux ensuite de n'être que des minables à ses côtés ….il a travaillé dur, très dur parce qu'il était loin d'avoir le niveau intellectuel qu'il espérait. Il est doué dans beaucoup de domaine désormais…son père lui disait toujours que la puissance appartenait aux grands penseurs…il a du travailler des heures et des heures cloîtré dans sa chambre pour devenir cet homme accompli…en tous les domaines… il est très fort il le sait, il possède la carrure que possédait son père…son allure déstabilise,, fait peur même , en impose …il a le même caractère que son père, autoritaire et dirigeant, il a grandit dans son ombre, dans sa volonté d'être le meilleur…il voulait cela pour lui aussi…_

_Il a commencé par imposer ce pouvoir aux bêtes des bois, en étudiant leur instinct de survie…seules les animaux les plus intuitifs parvenaient à s'échapper des ses griffes. Il est devenu un chasseur émérite, un traqueur. A 6 ans, il tuait et dépeçait son premier gibier…A 8 ans, il se rendit compte du pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur les plus jeunes de ses camarades…en les soumettant à la moindre de ses volontés. Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il savait entretenir. Il se souvient de leurs regards, ils se laissaient dominer parce qu'il le craignait, parce que leur esprit ne leur permettait pas de s'opposer…et cela tout comme lui avait craint son père, son maître…A 10 ans, il comprit le sens de domination et de pouvoir absolu quand il posa ses mains sur le cou frêle de son meilleur ami...cela lui procura un sentiment de jouissance intense mais au funérailles de Tommy, il pleura beaucoup car ce petit était bien plus intelligent que lui et il perdait une mine de savoir, il ne trouva plus personne avec qui partager une telle occupation…puis à 20 ans, il la rencontra elle, elle qui combla le vide et lui offrit l'être qu'il attendait…il ne s'en occupa réellement que vers ses 3 ans…un élève doux et docile, fasciné par ce père qui lui apprenait tout…un être à façonner à sa manière, à ses pensées, pour perpétuer le nom comme le voulaient ses ancêtres, perpétuer la puissance de la famille…il y était parvenu avec Gabriel, sa procréation, son ange que Dieu lui avait donné pour l'aider dans sa quête… il en était si fier, si fier …_

_Il serre les poings et frappe avec force, de toutes les forces que son corps et son esprit lui permettent de donner, sur le mur en face de lui. Ses poings saignent mais il ne ressent pas la douleur, il n'a jamais ressenti la douleur…le mur se craquelle…il connaît sa force et sait qu'il pourrait briser quiconque d'une seule main…il est puissant, il est le maître…_

_Ce soir, la pluie vient lui scinder le visage, il aime sentir que les éléments reprennent leur droit. Il pense au parapluie ridicule de l'agent Garcia, s'il se souvient bien du nom qu'il a entendu. Un signe d'intelligence tout de même dans ce corps disgracieux : elle est prévoyante, elle aime les gens qui savent devancer les appels de la nature, car la nature est puissante…_

_Le bruit des motos et des voitures le sorte de ses pensées. Ce temps n'empêche pas les groupes de jeunes voyous de venir s'amuser ce soir. Il se terre un peu plus dans la profondeur du recoin sombre où il s'est mis pour fumer. Il sait que personne ne viendra lui chercher querelle, pas lui, ces jeunes voyous le craignent…Il les connaît bien, ils viennent toujours à la même heure. Ils viennent courir la gueuse et dépuceler les plus timides, souvent derrière le bâtiment, ou dans les toilettes des hommes…certains viennent juste se rassurer Des gosses désœuvrés dont la seule occupation est de croire qu'ils peuvent posséder les lieux de cette ville. Jamais il ne s'y fera à cette nouvelle génération sans idéal, sans conviction, sans objectif. Ils n'ont pas connus les affres de la guerre, la survie, la déchéance et la folie que procure l'envie de survivre parmi les loups. Du sang, il y en a eu beaucoup, des tortures aussi mais il a survécu parce qu'il avait la puissance, le savoir et l'intuition…_

_Ces jeunes sont des larves, il ne mérite même pas qu'il y attache de l'importance. Lui sait ce qu'est réellement le pouvoir, et ce jeunes sans cervelle ne l'auront jamais. Ce sont des ignares, leurs parents devraient avoir honte d'avoir engendrer ces bêtes inintelligentes…il préfère ne pas les regarder, elle le rebute, leur rire bête et rempli de niaiseries lui donne envie de les briser entre ses mains. Mais il ne le fera pas, il ne touche jamais l'impur, la saleté, la noirceur…_

_Il écrase sa cigarette au sol. Il entre à nouveau dans le bâtiment, histoire de graver en lui le visage de chacun de ses agents. Il va commencer pour retrouver le latino, Danny…le seul qui pour le moment à échapper à sa vigilance, où donc est il partit ? L'agent Morgan est toujours sur la piste de danse avec la fille. Il va dans l'autre salle. Les deux agents sont côté à côté devant la piste de bowling. L'agent Fitzgerald, oui c'est bien le nom qu'il a compris, semble en pleine leçon de bowling auprès le plus jeune…Spe…spencer…un prénom dans ce genre là…_

--

L'agent Taylor repoussa la porte des toilettes pour hommes avec force derrière lui pour la claquer. Puis il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, laissant sa bouche prendre de nouveau possession des lèvres pulpeuses de sa partenaire. Il lui bloqua les bras au dessus de la tête et plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui demandeur de la jeune femme. Pas besoin de paroles inutiles pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui et ce qu'il avait bien envie de lui faire subir sans contexte. Ils pouvaient encore entendre la musique qui provenait de la salle de danse d'où ils venaient tous deux de s'éclipser rapidement. La jeune femme avait plus qu'explicite dans la demande qu'elle lui avait formulée à l'oreille quelques minutes plus tôt. Un vulgaire « baise moi » qui avait retenu toute son attention immédiatement.

Son prénom, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus mais à quoi bon lui redemander, ce ne serait comme toujours qu'une rencontre d'une nuit.

Danny avait bien senti son corps se frotter avec envie contre le sien. Ses formes étaient délicieuses à parcourir, ses lèvres appétissantes…et son regard lubrique avait eu raison du garçon. Il avait envie d'elle, elle avait envie, cela suffisait au jeune agent pour accentuer ses désirs de mâles.

Elle lui dégrafa rapidement les boutons de son jean sans aucun autre préliminaire tandis que lui, soulevait d'un geste certain la robe devenue trop encombrante de sa partenaire, pour glisser ses doigts sur son sexe déjà humide. Il la caressait avec force, la laissant se cambrer doucement sur ses mouvements. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour la mettre nue.

Elle était belle, vraiment belle, ses seins fermes venant désormais se coller chaleureusement contre son torse dépouillé de tout vêtement aussi. Elle admira quelques secondes le corps ambré de son partenaire tout en le caressant des doigts tandis que Danny continuait à la faire gémir de plaisir sous sa main experte.

Elle lui ôta le jean et le boxer avec puis écarta les jambes sans aucune pudeur. Elle était prête à le recevoir. Il se protégea puis après lui avoir soulevé une jambe sous la main, la colla contre la porte des toilettes et s'enfonça en elle avec sauvagerie. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux, juste du sexe, comme deux êtres dont le besoin impérieux de se donner du plaisir devenait trop important pour résister plus longtemps. Il poussait son corps contre la porte, laissant son sexe sortir en entrer en elle dans un mouvement de plus en plus rythmé de plus en plus soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'il exulte sa jouissance dans un cri. Elle était en sueur, il avait le souffle saccadé ;

Puis il ôta le préservatif qu'il jeta dans la cuvette comme un objet devenu totalement inutile, se rhabilla en silence, prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier son arme et son badge qu'il avait posé à même le sol , lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis sortit sans aucun autre regard pour sa partenaire.

Un homme était en train de se laver les mains dans un des labavos. Danny ne le regarda même pas mais sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait du être le témoin des ébats sauvages qu'il venait d'avoir avec …avec …non franchement il ne se rappelait pas de son prénom. Il ouvrit la porte puis sortit tranquillement.

« Bonne soirée… »

Un grognement peu amical lui répondit en retour. Danny rigola en imaginant que le pauvre homme devait se sentir bien plus gêné que lui-même l'était puis sortit pour alla chercher Morgan sur la piste de danse.

« bon on se la fait cette partie de bowling parce que l'heure tourne et on va se faire crier par papa Hotchner si on rentre pas bientôt… ? »

« ben elle est où ta partenaire ?… »

« elle se remet de ses émotions… »

Garcia et Morgan se regardèrent sans comprendre puis partirent dans la seconde pièce en compagnie de jeune agent.

---

_Il est en rage. Il referme le robinet avec trop de force. Personne ne pourra l'ouvrir désormais. _

_Comment ce garçon peut s'adonner à de telles bassesses dans cet endroit ? Il regarde la fille sortir à son tour. Elle est encore en sueur, elle pue la luxure et la dépravation. Elle a rougi et sort en courant. Elle est gênée qu'il ait pu avoir été là pendant qu'elle forniquait...elle peut être l'être en effet car il la connaît, son mari travaille avec lui._

_Et cet agent Taylor qui s'est permis de lui parler avec une telle désinvolture dans la voix. Il se prend pour quel genre de personne pour ne pas daigner s'excuser d'un tel comportement et pour afficher sur son visage un sourire aussi carnassier et insolent. Un gamin à qui il va falloir montrer comment apprendre à jouer dans la cour des grands. Il rigolera bien moins quand il lui fera subir ce par quoi il aime tant se délecter._

_Vraiment il ne sait pas s'il doit se réjouir ou hurler d'avoir à ses trousses une telle équipe. La chasse est parfaite pour lui, il suffira juste de savoir frapper au bon moment…il verra demain quand il apprendra à les connaître encore mieux…il est impatient de connaître leur chef…on lui a dit que les agents de cette section était très intelligents, très intuitifs, mais il préfère s'en rendre compte par lui-même, en les écoutant, en les regardant évoluer…pour déjouer leur plan et garder les cartes en mains._


	23. CHAPITRE 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Emily poussa la porte du grenier doucement, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Déjà que les lumières du couloir ne fonctionnaient pas la laissant avancer dans une obscurité totale dans la grande maison, mais en plus elle venait d'entendre du bruit provenant du grenier…Sa curiosité et surtout un grand sens de professionnalisme l'obligea à aller vérifier que tout se passait bien là haut. La lumière qui se diffusait dessous l'alerta. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce…elle passa la tête et sentit le soulagement l'envahir en voyant assis de dos, la carrure masculine de son patron.

« Hotch ? »

Ce dernier lâcha un cri de surprise en entendant le son de sa voix puis se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui l'avait sortit de sa concentration.

« Emily, tu veux donc ma mort ? as-tu vu l'heure ? que fais tu debout à cette heure ci ? dans…dans cette…tenue…»

Il baissa le regard en se rendant compte qu'il venait de la dévisager avec intérêt et de balader son regard sur la tenue de la jeune femme. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee shirt court, elle était pied nue et les cheveux en bataille. Elle était réellement belle et il rougit en prenant note de la gêne que tout à coup cela provoqua entre les deux êtres. Emily, comme par un instinct de pudeur, croisa les bras sur son torse puis grimaça. C'était bien sa veine...se retrouver en tenue de nuit devant le grand Aaron Hotchner. Mais bon après tout, c'était lui le fautif…il devrait être au lit à cette heure là !

«j'ai une excuse valable, je dormais quand j'ai eu un besoin impérieux…enfin je te retourne la question ? »

Sans attendre un geste de sa part l'invitant à le faire, elle vint se poster à la table et s'assit face à Hotchner. Il était encore en costume et en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas du aller se coucher depuis que le reste de l'équipe était sortit.

« Alors ? »

Pris de court, Aaron rangea un peu les notes qu'il prenait puis tortura son stylo dans tous les sens.

« Je…enfin j'étudie encore un peu les notes de Reid sur la victimologie…je…prépare un début de profil pour demain, il faut que l'on puisse commence à travailler sur une piste. Le travail de Spencer à la morgue m'a beaucoup aidé… »

Emily n'était pas profiler pour rien et sut rien que dans sa voix un peu hésitante qu'il cachait autre chose.

« A 2 heures du mat ? »

« Oui je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil… »

« Moi non plus…tu sais, Aaron, sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas , je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as une tête de déterrés… »

Aaron ne répondit pas, regarda une nouvelle fois le message qui lui était parvenu sur son portable puis soupira. Il semblait exténué et dépassé par des tas de choses. Et voilà que Haley venait de lui annoncer qu'elle préférait réellement mettre un terme à plus de 20 ans de vie commune, par un simple message, même pas un appel où ils auraient pu s'expliquer… il continua à feuilleter nerveusement le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Emily n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle attendit un peu en silence sachant bien que Hotchner reprendrait de lui-même le fil de la conversation, moyen certain pour ne pas avoir à répondre à d'autres questions gênantes.

« Ils vont tous tuer tous, ces timbrés, ma femme et maintenant Reid qui nous fait des siennes… »

Il se passa nerveusement la main devant les yeux puis soupira. Emily sourit légèrement. La véritable raison semblait être plutôt très explicite. L'état de Reid le préoccupait réellement.

Elle attrapa à son tour un stylo puis un carnet de note tout en continuant à converser avec Aaron. Elle glissa son siège jusqu'à lui non sans laisser une certaine distance entre eux par crainte que ce rapprochement ne puisse évoquer quelque chose de plus intime, puis tapota le stylo sur la table nerveusement.

« Je suppose que tu n'iras te reposer que quand ils seront tous revenus de leur petite virée »

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton amusé et il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sur qu'il n'avait aucun droit de refuser cela à l'équipe, d'aller se détendre, mais il avait eu énormément de mal à laisser partir Spencer. Il devait bien se l'avouer que sa surprotection avait bien fait rire le reste de l'équipe.

Pour quelle raison avait il eu tant de mal? Une fibre paternelle l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune garçon allongé sur le lit, si faible et si fragile. Jamais il n'avait vu ce garçon si proche de la rupture…il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème et pourtant il le voyait bien se dégrader peu à peu, sa perte de poids de plus en plus évidente et voyante, son caractère plus morose, ses mimiques enfantines devenues plus sévères, auraient du le faire réagir avant. Il se voilait la face depuis plus d'un mois, il le savait bien… ses problèmes familiaux, ses problèmes professionnels le faisaient repousser à chaque fois l'échéance d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son plus jeune agent.

Gideon aurait réagi bien avant lui, mais il n'était pas Gideon, il n'avait pas cette même relation presque fusionnelle qu'entretenaient ces deux agents ensemble. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché son plus vieil ami de l'abandonner sans préavis…Hotchner ferma les yeux. Non, ca ne venait pas de là, même après le départ de Jason, Reid avait été souriant, était resté proche d'eux…il essaya de se remémorer quand tout avait commencé à basculer, quand il avait ressenti que l'agent avait commencé à se détacher d'eux, de son travail…1 mois et demi environ, qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour que Reid semble en pleine dépression…oui voilà il mettait le doigts dessus, une dépression tout simplement…

Il se remémora la lettre qu'il avait malencontreusement lu. Rien n'indiquait qu'il allait mal, à par l'évocation des ses sentiments ambigus qu'il ressentait pour Morgan et pour lui même…il essaya de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Mais il savait que l'orientation sexuelle de leur petit protégé était un sujet tabou dans l'équipe, personne n'ayant vu le garçon en compagnie d'une jeune fille ou …d'un homme. Non il ne se voyait vraiment pas venir à discuter de cela avec le jeune agent, Puis il repensa à la suite de la lettre écrite àsa mère …en latence était oujours le manque que lui faisait ressentir l'absence de Gideon…peut –être…peut être que tout revenait à cela…il voulait s'en persuader mais un petit quelque chose lui soumettait que l'histoire était bien plus grave.

Il soupira puis reposa ses yeux sur le dossier de travail.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens dépositaire d'un devoir envers Spencer, il est le plus jeune de l'équipe, et émotionnellement il n'est pas capable de contrôler ses affects…Gideon l'aidait dans ce sens, il savait y faire…peut être aurais-je du prêter plus d'attention à Reid quand Gideon nous a fait faux bond… »

Emily haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que Gideon soit la raison de son état. Ne penses pas être le seul à s'en être aperçu…mais tu connais Reid il est tellement secret, il ne permettra à personne de déterrer ces démons …peut être un soucis amoureux , vas savoir … »

« non… je ne pense pas. Emily ? »

« Hum… »

Elle plongea son regard brun dans celui de son patron puis attendit. Il réfléchit longuement avant de lui avouer ce qu'il avait commis de détestable, chose que jamais auparavant il ne se serait permis de faire. Il avait besoin de le dire, une façon de se faire pardonner un peu le geste qu'il avait eu après le départ de l'équipe.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable mais j'avais besoin d'en avoir le cœur net… »

« quoi ? »

« J'ai fouillé dans les affaires de Spencer pendant qu'ils étaient partis.. »

Emily ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis soupira un grand coup, en secouant la tête en guise de désapprobation.

« tu n'as pas le droit de faire une telle chose…tu te rends compte s'il s'en rend compte. »

« J'avais des doutes… »

« des doutes sur quoi ?. »

« Qu'il ait pris des cachets, des somnifères, ou pire… »

« Pire ? »

« Emily, j'avais peur que Reid ait replongé dans la drogue… »

«Comme après Hakel, je croyais que tout avait été réglé… Et ? »

Emily avait pâli. Pas Reid, pas leur génie, pas le bébé de l'équipe, il était incapable d'une telle chose, son intelligence ne lui permettrait pas de devenir dépendant d'une telle merde…non pas Spencer. Et puis il s'en était sortit une première fois seul, en se prenant en main , seul…elle n'y croyait pas…il avait lui-même fait le pas pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la drogue…non …pas lui

« Impossible… »

Emily frappa la table du poing, énervée.

« Reid et moi ne sommes pas très proches, je sais qu'il m'en veut d'avoir pris la place de Elle…mais tu sais, Aaron , si il faut qu'on l'aide on sera tous là , tu le sais… je n'y crois pas un instant, regardes le, il …il….c'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais replongé…je ne suis pas la meilleure pour parler de lui bien sur, mais…»

« Emily, je sais. Et ne penses pas que Spencer 'a pas d'affinité avec toi Détrompes toi… rassures toi je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse m'alerter. Je suppose que le médecin avait raison, il est surmené ; Je lui en demande beaucoup, tu sais, beaucoup plus qu' à vous, sans vous rabaisser ou quoi que ce soit….j'ai besoin de son savoir pour élucider de nombreuses affaires…il m'arrive de lui donner le double de dossier parce que je sais qu'il va travailler rapidement dessus…je n'ai jamais songé un seul moment que peut être tout cela le travaille plus que de raison…»

« Reid est difficile à comprendre alors allez chercher dans son esprit ce qui cloche me semble très compliqué… »

Aaron sourit. Il savait qu'Emily restait stupéfaite des connaissances du jeune garçon et qu'elle était certainement celle qui avait eu le plus de mal à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce garçon atypique.

Il posa sa main machinalement sur celle de sa partenaire. Elle se sentit tellement bien à ce moment là.

« Aaron, Peut être a t on loupé quelque chose ?

« Peut être…Je vais questionné Morgan. Il est très proche lui…

Emily se pinça les lèvres.

«oups, tu vas l'affoler, je ne sais pas si c'est une idée géniale…tu connais Morgan, il va lui foncer dans le lard…je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce qu'l a besoin pour le moment…peut être faut il lui laisser un peu de temps…par contre il est vrai que J'ai constaté que Reid avait du mal à se concentrer parfois… »

Aaron ne répliqua pas.

« je vais mettre les choses au point avec lui, c'est la meilleure solution… »

Emily sourit puis retira doucement sa main de celle de Hotchner. Ce contact lui faisait battre trop rapidement le cœur, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser continuer. Il se rendit alors compte aussi qu'il l'avait gardé serré contre sa paume.

« euh, …et pour ce qui est d'avoir osé fouiller dans ses affaires ? »

« Tu es la seule à le savoir. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, ou je te vends ou je me tais… »

Aaron sourit avec gêne.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu… »

« Hotch, je sais que tu as fait cela pour le bien de Spencer, ne te soucies pas de tout cela…allez essayes de penser qu'il est en train de bien s'amuser, et moi pour ma part, j'aimerais bien manger un petit bout puis on pourrait se faire un babyfoot en attendant que l'équipe de fanfaron revienne, non ? tu leur a donné la permission de 3 heures non ? »

Elle pouffa de rire en resongeant au cinéma que leur avait fait l'agent Taylor puis essaya au mieux de reprendre son sérieux voyant que Aaron restait toujours aussi soucieux.

« J'espère que tout va bien… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, avec Morgan, Garcia et Martin… »

Elle se tut d'un coup. Pourquoi avait elle prononcé son prénom de cette manière…

Aaron sentit un coup de poing à l'estomac le traverser rien qu'à l'appellation de ce prénom dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Que pouvait il bien donc s'être passé entre ces deux là…il se rendit compte qu'une certaine jalousie venait de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison, il n'avait aucune affinité suffisamment intime avec Emily pour lui en vouloir de penser à cet agent.

Il secoua la tête puis se leva. Elle le retint par le bras instinctivement.

« tu sais que, toi aussi, si tu as besoin, tu peux te confier à moi…je suis là, Aaron, tu n'as pas toujours besoin d'être fort pour tout le monde »

Aaron leva un regard entendu sur la jeune femme puis la fixa. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il s'était mis à se confier à elle. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à le faire, mais quoi ? était ce son regard attentif ou simplement la nuit qui permettait de telle confidence ?

« Haley a certainement raison, cette équipe a pris une place prépondérante dans ma vie aux dépens de tout le reste…j'ai la sensation que je ne peux plus m'en passer, comme une addiction. Vous me préoccupez bien plus que ce je devrais…aux dépens de ma famille, aux dépens même de ma propre vie personnelle…depuis le départ de Gideon, j'ai l'impression de devoir reprendre son rôle mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour trouver la faille et y pénétrer avec douceur pour obtenir les confidences qui lui permettaient de comprendre chacun d'entre nous»

Cela était – il une confidence, une confession, un regret, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ces dernières paroles mais ce qu'elle avait compris c'est que malgré les apparences, Hotchner était un homme soucieux de ses hommes, un homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour eux parce qu'ils les aimaient… tout simplement.

« tu es le nerf de cette équipe, Aaron. Il est normal que tu te sentes responsable de nous, bien sur. Mais tu ne peux pas nous materner ou régler nos propres soucis, ce n'est pas ton rôle, nous sommes des adultes responsables, nous savons nous prendre en main… »

«je ne suis pas certain que Reid en soit si capable que cela… »

« Hotch, laisses lui du temps… »

Il acquiesça sans réellement y croire. Une intuition peut être…

« Alors dis moi, Prentisss, tu veux donc tant te prendre une raclée à baby foot … »

« Oh, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… »

Aaron se permit un léger sourire en la regardant avancer rapidement au travers des couloirs sombres. Elle avait une force d'esprit et de caractère que peu de femmes qu'il connaissait ou avait connu ne pouvait prétendre posséder. Il devait en savoir un peu plus sur sa relation avec Martin, juste pour s'assure que tout était normal…jute pour….il soupira. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable à lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Puis il la rattrapa, maudissant aussi les lumières défectueuses u couloir tout en posant un main sur la hanche de Prentiss, par pure galanterie , pour l'emmener vers la salle où les attendaient le cher babyfoot.


	24. CHAPITRE 23

**merci beaucoup de me suivre...**

**---**

**CHAPITRE 23**

Un énorme cri aigu retentit dans toute la salle, surpassant même la musique qui résonnait aussi dans la pièce.

« Striiiikkkeeeeeeeee !!!! »

Beaucoup de groupes de jeunes qui jouaient aussi sur tournèrent vers l'équipe du FBI, surpris par ce cri de victoire. Ils pestèrent mais n'osèrent pas aller plus loin. L'allure du grand black n'inspirait pas l'envie de venir chercher des noises au groupe…

Les bras en l'air, le sourire plus qu'étendu sur son doux visage , le jeune docteur explosa de joie. Un strike , il venait de faire un strike, le premier strike de toute sa vie, d'ailleurs ! Et peut être le seul qu'il serait amené à faire de toute sa vie aussi…

Garcia n'attendit pas qu'il rebaisse ses bras victorieux pour l'attraper par la taille, le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et le faire tournoyer dans une danse inventée et réinventée par elle même. Elle attrapa Martin au passage et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bien malgré eux à sautiller de bonheur. Quand l'euphorie retomba, enfin surtout quand Garcia décida de relâcher ses deux pauvres proies, Spencer se tourna plus que triomphant vers Morgan et lui lança un regard des plus touchants tout en se pinçant les lèvres timidement.

« t'as vu, t'as vu, Derek…oh…un strike …tu te rends compte, moi, j'ai fait ca ! »

Morgan sourit tendrement à son ami puis baissa rapidement son regard vers le sol faisant semblant de récupérer sa boule de bowling. L'émotion qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son protégé aussi expansif lui était montée un peu au bord des yeux. Et puis d'entendre son prénom prononcé pour la première fois dans la bouche de son ami avait eu un impact certain sur ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas décemment montrer cela, sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup mais il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il n'eut pas le temps de le féliciter malgré qu'il soit son adversaire pour cette troisième et dernière partie qu'ils finissaient, que le grognement insatisfait de l'agent Danny Taylor se fit entendre.

«la chance du débutant…te prends pas pour Dieu mon gars, c'est la seule et unique fois où tu feras cela… »

Garcia, n'appréciant pas que leur victoire puisse être ainsi bafouée, contrecarra immédiatement Danny et lui tira la langue.

« t'es jaloux parce qu'il réussit un Strike alors que tu n'en as pas mis une de la soirée ! «

« C'est bon Garcia, tu veux aussi un paquet de couche pour le changer… »

« C'est plutôt un petit paquet de mouchoirs qu'il faudrait pour essuyer les larmes de la défaite qui vont perler de tes yeux, my looser boy ! et oui messieurs, vous vouliez vous mettre ensemble, parce que vous vouliez nous donner une leçon…c'est bien cela hein ….et le résultat de vos manigances c'est quoi , alors c'est quoi, mes chéris ? allez osez donc dire ce mot qui vous fend le cœur : D.E.F.A .I. T. E !! « ….

Devant l'air plus que moqueur de Garcia, Danny bouda encore plus et Morgan éclata de rire en voyant sa princesse jouer les fières avec autant d'impertinence.

« Allez beauté fatal, vas y dis le : une raclée, Martin , Spencer et moi-même on vous a mis une raclée… une raclée voilà ce que vous venez de vous prendre et si on rajoute le strike de super bowlinspencer vous êtes aplatis, écrasés, anéantis, … »

Danny fronça les sourcils avec encore plus de noirceur dans les yeux : il détestait perdre.

« On vous a laissé gagné, nuance, pour faire plaisir à Einstein… alors arrêtes donc de te la jouer à la scarlette o'hara et vas donc nous chercher les verres que tu nous as promis…»

« c'est la première fois que je vois un agent du FBI faire du boudin avec autant de mauvaise foi… »

« Je ne boude pas, Barbie ! »

« Tu boudes, Donald… »

Danny se leva puis se posta devant elle plongeant son regard ténébreux dans les yeux rieurs de la jeune femme.

« allez femme, vas donc te rendre utile…Entre nous, t'as pas arrêté de profiter de matter nos fesses quand on jouait, alors tu ferais bien d'assouvir nos besoins si tu veux avoir le droit à toucher la prochaine fois… »

Garcia ouvrit grand la bouche pour répondre puis explosa de rire.

« c'est vrai et j'ai eu le temps de constater qu'elles sont moins musclés que celles de Morgan, fil de fer… »

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qui est moins musclé ? »

« Tes fesses, bébé »

« Garcia, si t'étais pas une femme aussi charmante… »

Les deux agents se sourirent en complicité puis Garcia partit chercher quelques boissons pour finir la soirée en beauté.

« Demain, Taylor, j'accroche un panneau dans la salle de débriefing avec nos scores… »

« Si tu fais cela, je fais avaler une tasse de café à ton disque dur… »

Les deux jeune gens se chamaillaient au travers de la salle mais Danny eut vite fait de la rejoindre pour s'assurer que tout de même elle ne comptait pas mettre à exécution son plan diabolique. Il allait devoir jouer de son charme pour lui faire oublier cette idée pas très confortable …personne ne devait savoir qu'ils avaient pris une raclée …ils ramenèrent rapidement les rafraichissements sous les plaintes toujours aussi négatives de Danny.

Martin sourit.

« Je pense que vous avez tous compris qu'il est très mauvais joueur ! »

« Alors toi, Martin, tu vas regretter d'avoir osé te mettre dans leur équipe… »

« Nuance, bro, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu de moi dans la tienne… »

«ca ne change rien, t'avais qu'à perdre… »

Martin rigola sincèrement habitué à ce tempérament de pure contradiction quand Danny n'admettait pas la défaite puis avala une bonne gorgée de bière avant de tendre un verre de soda à Danny.

« tiens, partageons cette défaite tous ensemble ! »

Danny se leva mécontent et lança une boule de bowling sur la piste histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Elle roula ,roula, roula, rapidement puis finit sa route tranquillement dans la rigole. Il pesta encore plus tandis que tous explosèrent de rire.

« vous êtes liés contre moi…et dire que vous osez parler d'amitié »

Morgan secoua la tête. Il avait accepté de jouer avec Danny contre les trois autres dans l'espoir qu'ils allaient gagner sans souci mais il se révélait que Garcia leur avait montré sa dextérité à ce jeu et surtout qu'elle leur avait bien caché qu'elle avait été dans sa prime jeunesse la championne de sa région….elle avait abattu tellement de Strike que le pauvre Danny en était vert de rage. Et là de le voir les yeux noirs et le ton mauvais le faisait en réalité bien rire. Et de surcroit , le génie qui clôturait leur partie par ce coup de maitre !! il résista pour ne pas exploser de rire et ainsi augmenter la colère du jeune agent puis posa son bras autour des épaules de Reid.

« Tu m'épateras toujours, gamin… »

Spencer se pinça les lèvres et profita quelques instants de ce contact chaleureux avant de timidement se retirer de l'étreinte de son ami. Il mit ses longs doigst devant lui et commença à la bouger dans tous les sens. Morgan grimaça. Ils allaient avoir une explication technique à la manière Spencer Reid, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« En fait c'est très simple, j'ai compris qu'en calculant la distance de l'épicentre avec la force émise dans le coup….si tu projettes une ligne virtuelle en adéquation avec …. »

Il partit ainsi dans une logique que lui seul comprenait, une sorte d'alchimie phyiyco-mathématique pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais que personne n'osa interrompre pour autant. Au bout de quelques minutes quand le jeune garçon eut épuisé tout le sujet, Danny regarda sa montre, l'œil encore ahuri par le débit de paroles de Spencer.

« Merci, Maitre REid, nous reviendrons demain pour la suite de l'épisode car là tu m'as donné envie d'aller me pieuter… »

Martin rigola. Il fallait encore qu'il ait le dernier mot.

« Avoues tout de même qu'on vous a surpris… »

« Martin, choisis ton camp mais choisir le bon, mon frère… »

« Tes menaces ne fonctionnent pas avec moi…réjouis toi pour Spencer…. »

« Quoi, ce sorcicer ….il a fait de la magie mathématico- truc pour gagner …il a triché…ah c'est beau ca ! » tous rigolèrent de nouveau puis Morgan lança le signal du départ.

« « Pas que je m'ennuie mes amis, mais il est largement d'aller au lit… »

Spencer soupira, un peu déçu de mettre fin à ces quelques heures de détente. Il devait se l'avouer, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de prendre autant de bon temps depuis qu'il avait…depuis sa plus jeune enfance en fait…

« On s'amusait bien… »

« Promis, mon grand, on remet ca dès qu'on peut , mais toi il est grand temps que tu ailles te coucher, tu as des cernes autour des yeux qui ne me disent rien qui vaillent… hotch va me tuer si il se rend compte que j'ai pas écouté ses conseils…»

Danny sourit. En fait ce n'était pas un seul protecteur qu'il avait autour de lui mais une horde de anges gardiens, …après tout ca ne devait rien avoir de désagréable. Tout cela lui fit penser à Jack et à Vivian qui se comportaient souvent de la même façon avec lui, le traitant souvent comme le gamin infernal de l'équipe sauf que Spencer n'avait absolument rien d'infernal ou d'indomptable. Jack aurait été ravi de l'échanger !

Morgan avait « gamin » semblait tout de même épuisé . Lui aussi ressentait la fatigue lui tomber dessus comme une Chappe de plomb. Il était temps de se rendre à la maison, de profiter d'une bonne douche bien chaude et de se blottir dans un bon lit douillet…il sourit…sans oublier quelques questions qu'il gardait depuis le début pour Martin.

Morgan attrapa le bras de Garcia puis fit signe à Spencer de les suivre.

Ce dernier enfila rapidement sa veste, attrapa sa sacoche puis courut les rejoindre.

« Oh la vache il ya un vent terrible dehors ! »

Garcia sourit.

« et il pleut des cordes je vous l'avais bien dit que mon parapluie servirait… »

Le parking semblait déserté. La nuit sombre et nuageuse avait envahie la ville. Ils coururent pour rejoindre le SUV tandis que le vent violent qui venait de se lever retourna le pauvre parapluie et le déchira sous le regard horrifié de la propriétaire.

Spencer s'installa en silence aux côtés de Morgan qui avait décidé de réconforter la pauvre femme en « deuil » en laissant les clés à Martin et en venant s'installer derrière entre ces deux protégés. Il prit la main de la pauvre Garcia tout en évitant de rire de la mésaventure qui venait d'arriver puis posa son autre main sur le genou de Spencer.

« Ca va ? »

« Ca roule… »

Spencer fut rapidement bercé par le moteur et la conduite fluide de Martin. Sa tête retomba doucement contre l'épaule de Morgan et il ferma les yeux pour laisser les ténèbres l'envahir. Son cerveau ne le laisserait donc pas en paix : il venait de lui donner les chiffres de son état de santé….dans exactement 4 heures 32 minutes et quelques secondes de répit, il commencerait à ressentir de nouveau les signes du manque …il allait devoir réclamer son bien au voleur qui lui avait subtilisé…puis il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Quelqu'un lui avait passé le bras sur les épaules et le serrait contre lui. Il était bien, il sentit le parfum de Morgan contre son visage puis il s'endormit sans bruit.

Garica ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les rêves doux et bleutés de son imagination, sa tête dodelinant un peu avant de tomber sur l'autre épaule de son ami.

---

]_Il était repartit bien 50 minutes avant eux. Demain il se levait tôt, il ne voulait pas être fatigué. La rage avait disparu désormais mais il ne rentrerait pas voir Lucie ce soir. Il dormirait dans le bois, profitant de l'orage qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur la région._

_La nuit était vraiment terrifiante ce soir, les arbres commençaient à danser sauvagement au rythme qui leur imposait le vent._

_Tout en continuant sa route le long des chemins boisés, il se regarda dans le rétroviseur et sourit. Il se demanda un peu comment ils allaient interpréter son cadeau de bienvenue. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour le mettre en place, il savait exactement où le chercher. Le temps de leur partie lui avait suffi à tout « emballer »._

_Si ces calculs étaient bons, ils se rendraient compte de la présence de ce cadeau dans…moins de 20 minutes de route. Il savait qu'il leur fallait bien ¾ d'heures pour rejoindre la maisonnée de Madame Peperpotte. Il aurait aimé les voir réagir mais cela serait trop risqué. Les routes étaient désertes la nuit dans la région, la présence de son pick up non loin aurait alerté tout de suite ces agents expérimentés._


	25. CHAPITRE 24

**Chapitre 24 **

Le silence était presque effrayant dans la grande demeure au fond des bois. Tout était calme, trop calme.

Aaron se réveilla en sursaut.

« Non, non, non …. »

Il regarda immédiatement ses mains, tout ce sang qui coulait entre ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, à l'empêcher de quitter le corps de son plus jeune ami. Il serra ses poings de toutes ses forces à s'en faire mal, ce qui l'éveilla totalement.

Il regarda alors confus autour de lui. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Seul le bruit de l'horloge mural, au rythme toujours égal, semblait avoir été le témoin de son malaise. Ce n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar, il essaya d'oublier cette image de lui serrant le corps sans vie de son protégé dans ses bras, essayant impuissant de l'empêcher de quitter cette vie qu'il avait stoppée d'un coup de cutter dans les veines.

Aaron s'assit péniblement sur le canapé. Il regarda de nouveau confus autour de lui puis se passa les mains sur le visage. Ses joues étaient humides et sa gorge encore nouée. Il sourit doucement de l'état dans lequel tout cela l'avait laissé mais ne pût s'empêcher de nouveau de ressentir cette inquiétude qui le rongeait, ce sentiment que ces images lui avaient donné : impuissant à gérer tout cela. Ce cauchemar avait tellement paru réel. Tout résonnait encore dans sa tête, il détestait revivre dans ses rêves les réminiscences de la journée. Tout avait pourtant commencé comme une envie inavouable, qu'il allait devoir essayer d'occulter de sa mémoire rapidement, Emily et lui-même main dans la main, se promenant sur le bord d'une plage, …puis sans réellement se souvenir comment son inconscient en était arrivé là, il avait du faire face à Haley, ses cris, ses pleurs, son fils qui lui jetait des regards haineux, qui refusait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa propre maison…puis était apparu ce à quoi il ne préféra pas se remémorer les images.

Il respira un grand coup, focalisa son attention sur le babyfoot, puis sur la table, les murs tapissés de vieux tableaux….Il soupira en se frottant les cheveux.

Il avait du s'assoupir sur le canapé du salon. Sa veste de costume pendait encore à la chaise où il l'avait posé avant de faire une partie de baby foot avec sa partenaire. Emily…Il regarda autour de lui. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Elle avait du partir rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il se sentait encore troublé non pas seulement par sa tenue qu'elle avait vite été changée contre un bas de jogging et un haut de survêtement mais au plus profond de lui, malgré qu'il tenait d'enfouir ses désirs dans son inconscient, il se savait troublé par elle, par ses yeux bruns si francs, par son sourire souvent froid et, par sa franchise et sa façon de vous faire sentir toujours un peu en retard sur ce qu'elle attendait de vous. Il fallait qu'il mette cela sur le fait qu'ils travaillaient quasiment 24 / 24 avec chacun d'eux et qu'obligatoirement des liens se créaient, des liens parfois ambigus, des liens qui ne prenaient malheureusement beaucoup le pas sur le plan personnel que professionnel.

Il regarda son portable. 3h30 du matin. Ils avaient du revenir et ils ne les avaient pas entendus. Il se leva péniblement se sentant encore extrêmement fatigué et n'aspirant qu'à aller se coucher. Il préférait tout de même aller vérifier que tout le monde était désormais au lit puis commença à quitter la pièce quand un mouvement d'ombre derrière lui éveilla son instinct de protection. Il se retourna vivement puis après avoir observer avec attention la pièce et les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, il sourit en lui même.

« Mon pauvre Aaron, va falloir te détentre un peu… »

_Une ombre s'effaça doucement de la fenêtre de la véranda qui donnait dans le salon. C'est donc lui le grand patron. Il aurait été si simple d'entrer furtivement et de leur ôter cet homme soit disant si intelligent et perspicace. Il dort seul sur le canapé du salon de la mère Péperpotte. Il s'étonne que le reste de la meute ne l'ai pas encore appelé. Cela ne devrait pas tarder. Il pose de nouveau son visage contre la vitre. L'homme vient de se réveiller. Son visage reflète l'effroi. Aurai- il peur d'un simple cauchemar ? décevant._

_La pluie coule à flot, l'orage gronde de plus en plus fort…une nuit d'apocalypse. Il est temps de rentrer et de s'éclipser avant que ce flic aux méthodes peu orthodoxes ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. _

Il secoua la tête en s'imaginant avoir eu peur du mouvement et de l'ombre des arbres et des branches qui pliaient sous le vent. La pluie frappait fort contre les vitres et il se mit à rire en plaignant le pauvre abruti qui aurait voulu venir pénétrer dans la demeure par un temps pareil . Il rigola encore. Non vraiment il était temps d'aller dormir.

Aaron avança presque à tâtons dans le couloir sombre car les lumières faisaient de nouveau les siennes_. _Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à se lever plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour retraverser tout cela, pas qu'il avait peur, loin de là, il avait passé l'âge de s'effrayer de si petites broutilles mais cette maison grinçait, ce qui pouvait laisser imaginer aux esprits moins pragmatiques que le sien toute sorte ce scénario digne d'un film d' horreur.

Il passa devant se chambre. Il sourit en entendant le ronflement de son partenaire Rossi qui devait certainement ne pas se soucier autant que lui de savoir si les jeunes gens étaient revenus de leur sortie, puis continua le long du couloir vers le fond de la bâtisse où se trouvaient les chambres de ses collègues. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il faisait cela mais une intuition lui disait d'aller vérifier tout de même qu tout s'était bien passé. Taylor n'avait pas tord, ils les couvaient comme une mère poule. Qu'aurait il dit s'il avait connu Gideon ?

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre quand il sursauta. Son portable venait de sonner, résonnant dans tout le couloir. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir puis regarda rapidement le nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

_« Morgan »_

Son cœur battit rapidement. Que se passait-il ? Machinalement, il ouvrit la porte de chambre et constata à son grand désarroi qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

---

Une demi-heure plus tôt 

Les trois hommes discutaient tranquillement pendant le trajet en voiture.

Martin restait très concentré car le vent et la pluie qui maintenant tombaient à flot sur le carreau du SUV ne lui laissaient que mal entrapercevoir la route. Celle-ci était très sombre du fait des arbres et des bois profonds qui longeait leur trajet et aucune lumière ne l'aidait à repérer son chemin.

Le vent était puissant car il avait senti à plusieurs moments ses mains retenir le volant . Malgré tout il s'amusait bien d'entendre les deux autres agents se chercher mutuellement.

« Je te jure, Morgan, tu ressembles à Maman ours avec ses petits accrochés à tes mamelons... »

« désolé, Taylor, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te laisser une petite place près de moi...promis demain tu pourras faire bébé ours... »

Danny grimaça rien qu'à imaginer qu'il soit obligé de s'assoupir contre l'agent Morgan puis explosa de rire. Il se tourna doucement pour observer les deux jeunes gens qui semblaient dormir à poing fermé Puis il haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Rassures moi d'une chose, ces deux là, ils ont triché aux tests de sélection d'entrée à Quantico, j'arrive pas à les imaginer en train de passer les épreuves physiques... et tout le reste d'ailleurs. »

« Disons qu'ils sont passés par une porte dérobée sur le côté du bâtiment. Tu sais bien que pour le gouvernement, il est toujours plus approprié d'avoir des génies de leur trempe dans nos murs...ca permet de s'assurer qu'il s ne vont pas dévouer leur savoir aux forces du mal... »

« Amen, maitre yoda »

Morgan serra son étreinte sur chacun de ses deux amis puis les regarda avec tendresse. Lui qui avait toujours refusé de croire en des forces supérieures là haut, qui détestait en fait couloir y croire, était persuadé d'une chose. Ces deux anges là étaient tombés d'un nuage sans prévenir, ca il en était persuadé !

Il rigola de nouveau en voyant la tête déconfite de Danny.

Lui-même s'était posé la même question de savoir comment ils avaient fait pour réussir à intégrer l'unité d'élite qu'était le FBI la première fois qu'ils les avaient rencontrés. Surtout Reid, qui ressemblait à un premier de la classe à qui l'on venait d'ôter son biberon...il avait changé, certes sa capacité à évoluer socialement en était resté quasiment au même niveau, malgré qu'il avait su peu à peu imposer sa place parmi eux, et avait pris de l'assurance dans leur groupe, pas seulement de l'assurance verbal mais aussi physique. Du vilain petit canard apeuré qu'il était, il l'avait vu doucement se transformer au fil des années en un sacré beau cygne aux allures certes efféminées mais qui étaient loin de laisser indifférents... même lui devait s'avouer être bluffer par son savoir et souvent ensorcelé par ces regards et ces mimiques angéliques. Il se dégageait de Spencer ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Le seul qui ne s'en apercevait pas était bien le jeune garçon.

Reid était devenu presque un homme, le « presque » laissant Morgan heureux car il appréciait énormément ce côté enfantin et maladroit chez son ami, ce côté qui demandait protection et secours dès que quelque chose clochait.

Puis il fixa son attention sur Garcia qui semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Sacrée bout de femme ! Garcia, sa princesse, il n'avait même pas à s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ils avaient accroché dès le début, l'humour et la façon dérisoire de la jeune femme de voir les choses de la vie avait séduit immédiatement le garçon un peu impétueux et souvent trop impulsif qu'il était. Elle lui avait appris ce qu'étaient les vraies valeurs de la vie, les valeurs de l'amitié...de l'amour… Il l'aimait certainement plus que tous les autres. Il se devait, tout comme pour son plus jeune ami, de la protéger, de la chérir pour la remercier d'une certaine manière pour ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux...il se demanda si il y avait déjà songé...elle…la voix de Danny le sortit de ses songes.

« Eh, Morgan quand tu auras fini de t'extasier sur leurs beaux minois, tu répondras à ma question ? »

« excuses moi, je réfléchissais... »

« Pourquoi ca t'arrive, je croyais que la tête pensant du groupe c'était le gamin moi... »

« vraiment, Martin, je comprendrais si tu décidais de venir travailler dans notre Département...ca doit être dur de travailler avec un clown pareil...d'ailleurs tu sais quoi Taylor, je me pose aussi la question de savoir comment ils t'ont pas viré de quantico... »

« Saches mon gars que je suis indispensable...mon charme, mon charisme a eu raison de leur incertitude à mon sujet... »

Marin explosa de rire regardait Danny du coin de l'œil. Toujours à jouer les durs ou à laisser paraître une image parfaite de lui-même. C'était dingue ce que Danny ne laissait rien paraître de l'être fragile qu'il était au fond de lui. Il l'observa encore un peu à plaisanter mais lui, son meilleur ami, n'était pas dupe sur les apparences qu'il donnait. Danny semblait fatigué. Ses mouvements nerveux lui laissaient supposer que Danny avait certainement encore au fond de la gorge l'histoire du petit Yoan qu'ils avaient retrouvés le mois passé, mais trop tard. Danny avait eu la lourde charge de transporter le petit corps sans vie dans ses bras pour le sortir de ce tunnel où son agresseur l'avait déposé après avoir commis ses atrocités. Danny n'avait rien laissé paraître mais il connaissait son ami suffisamment pour se rendre compte que des traces indélébiles de haine et de dégout s'était inscrit dans ses traits. Il souffrait encore de cette histoire et Martin bénissait presque Jack de lui avoir imposé cette nouvelle mission.

Le jeune latino semblait s'être vite accommodé à leurs nouveaux collègues. Et heureusement, cela semblait lui permettre de s'éloigner de tous les soucis qui entouraient son ami, problème professionnel mais surtout personnel, familial.

Rafael avait de nouveau trahit ses bonne intentions. Il avait replongé dans la drogue, dans le trafic, laissant de nouveau son jeune frère dans le désarroi total. Rafale n'avait pas respecté sa mise à l'épreuve, de nouveau. Etre loin de tout cela ne pourrait être que profitable.

Martin connaissait bien les difficultés familiales de Danny, sa solitude face à tous ces problèmes à gérer et sa rage à essayer de toujours croire que tout un jour s'arrangerait. Mais ce dernier coup du sort avait eu raison de sa force psychique. Il avait craqué un soir. Martin n'oublierait pas ce soir là, où, une bouteille à la main, Danny lui avait de mandé de l'aide, pour l'empêcher de replonger à son tour. Il avait pour la première fois aperçu le derrière de la carapace qu'il s'était construit autour de lui : un garçon brisé, seul, fragile, paumé…à mille lieux de ce qu'il laissait apparaître aux autres. Martin s'était promis ce jour là d'être toujours présent pour lui, toujours…à défaut d'une famille que Danny n'avait plus pour le soutenir et l'aimer.

Martin regarda dans le rétro et sourit à son tour. Lui, pour sa part, se sentait attendri par les marques de tendresse dont faisait preuve Morgan à l'écart de ses collègues. Il était comme Danny, en parfait contradiction avec l'allure de bad boys que se donnait l'agent. Sacré équipe tout de même !

« Les gars, vous auriez pu vous retenir tout de même, ca pue… »

Danny les regarda tous les deux d'un œil moqueur et dégouté en se pinçant le nez puis Morgan fronça les sourcils. L'odeur qui se dégageait doucement dans le SUV n'avait rien réellement à voir avec celle dont semblait les accuser le jeune agent. Il respira un grand coup et se figea. Pourquoi ne s'était il pas rendu compte de cela plus tôt…cette odeur n'était pas une odeur corporelle normale… il connaissait cette odeur, d'où ?

« Je t'assure Taylor, que je dégage quelque chose de plus fruité… »

« C'est zarbie, c'est dehors alors… »

Danny malgré la pluie ouvrit la fenêtre et huma vers l'extérieur. Martin freina un peu puis à son tour se concentra sur ce qu'ils ressentaient tous.

« Non ca vient du SUV… »

La pluie et le vent pénétrèrent d'un coup fortement dans l'habitacle ce qui réveilla en sursaut les deux autres agents. Garcia écarquilla les yeux et sembla sortir d'un rêve bien mouvementé.

« quoi…quoi monsieur, à votre service…FBI, allo ? »

Morgan rigola et posa sa main sur celle de Garcia.

« Pas de souci, pretty girl…on rentre à la maison…

Garcia garda la main de Morgan dans la sienne, histoire de profiter encore un peu puis fronça le nez.

« vous abusez les gars…vous êtes bien tous les mêmes tout de même…c'est pas possible…oh non n'allez pas chercher d'excuses bidons … et n'allez pas accuser le pauvre Spencer qui dort… »

« Je ne dors plus »

Morgan se tourna vers lui, les deux se fixèrent un petit moment sans un mot puis quand ils prirent conscience qu'ils étaient encore serrés l'un contre l'autre, gênés, ils se dégagèrent rapidement. Spencer se redressa et se pinça les lèvres. Il avait eu tellement chaud dans les bras de Morgan que ce réveil lui parut difficile. Il se sentait nauséeux, épuisé et voulut refermer de nouveau les yeux quand son cerveau se mit immédiatement en alerte. Un truc clochait sérieusement dans la voiture. Il grimaça à plusieurs reprises puis écarquilla es yeux. Cette odeur était …de plus en plus nauséabonde comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à se distiller dans la voiture. Une odeur qu'il reconnut sur le champs…

Garcia se tut. La nausée lui monta au cœur. Elle attrapa le siège devant elle et se pencha devant Martin.

« Bichon, tu peux t'arrêter, je pense que je vais me sentir mal là… »

Martin freina un peu puis se gara sur la bas côté. Garcia regarda dehors. Les bois étaient très sombres, la pluie tombait à flot, le vent semblait vouloir se déchaîner sur eux. Malgré sa témérité, elle se ravisa et se pinça le nez.

Danny ne parlait plus. Cette odeur lui était familière, il l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois lors d'enquête difficile…mais il y a longtemps…il chercha à mettre un mot dessus quand la voix posée et réfléchie de Spencer résonna dans la voiture.

« L'odeur âpre qui se dégage est loin d'être fraîche, je dirais sans me tromper qu'elle a évolué depuis quelques heures mais que nous n'en avons pas pris connaissance avant notre entrée dans la voiture car elle a du être soumis à un évènement que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Si nous concentrons bien dessus, ca ressemble à une odeur de viande pourrie, et dans la manière dont elle se distille dans la voiture, je suppose qu'elle va devenir insupportable dans quelques minutes…après réflexion, sans vouloir vous alarmer, je pense que nous avons un quelque chose en état de putréfaction dans la voiture… »

Chacun regarda avec effroi Spencer qui avait constaté cela avec un tel détachement professionnel qu'il leur fit presque peur.

Garcia poussa un cri aigu, Danny ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour en descendre tandis que Morgan regarda immédiatement autour de lui pour voir qu'il arrivait à trouver l'objet de cette constatation. Martin ne se fit pas attendre pour imiter son ami et préférer affronter la pluie et le vent à l'extérieur que cette odeur qui lui donna la nausée.

« On sort tout de suite de la voiture, les jeunes... »

Il attrapa par le bras Garcia totalement tétanisée par la peur et le dégoût et fit signe au jeune docteur d'attraper une veste pour se couvrir dehors.


	26. CHAPITRE 25

**CHAPITRE 25 **

La pluie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à frapper avec plus de violence les visages désormais ruisselant d'eau des pauvres agents. Il avait suffi de quelques minutes pour que leur vêtement soit détrempé. Le froid les avait saisis rapidement mais ils n'arrivaient pas à y songer. Leurs yeux et leur esprit étaient focalisés seulement sur le coffre du véhicule d'où ils supposaient désormais que cette odeur provenait.

L'orage grondait et la foudre qui éclairait le ciel était la seule source de lumière qui permettait aux agents du FBI d'y voir quelque chose. Morgan fouilla rapidement dans la boîte à gant et revint éclairer le reste de l'équipe. Il donna une tape amicale au passage à Spencer sachant que ce dernier craignait profondément l'orage et le noir mais l'esprit du jeune docteur ne se souciait absolument pas de cela pour le moment. Il semblait concentré exclusivement sur ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La pluie se reflétait dans la lumière de la lampe et battait à rythme saccadé sur la carrosserie du véhicule, seul bruit environnant. La route était totalement déserte, les bois horriblement sombre et leurs coeurs terriblement anxieux.

Morgan passa en revue rapidement les alentours essayant de scruter le fond des bois solitaire puis soupira en se tournant de nouveau vers le SUV. Il essuya rapidement l'eau qui coulait sur le visage puis observa le groupe. Danny gardait un regard froid et impénétrable, dur. Martin attendait anxieusement la suite des évènements mais il pouvait ressentir en chacun d'eux le professionnalisme qui laissait supposer qu'ils ne craqueraient pas. Il en était tout autre pour Garcia qui semblait totalement tétanisée serrant contre elle avec force son petit sac et n'osant plus prononcer un seul mot.

« Garcia, princesse, va te mettre à l'abri dans le sous bois, tu n'as pas besoin de rester là….»

Bien sur qu'elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce que pouvait cacher de terrifiant ce simple coffre mais l'idée de devoir aller quelques mètres plus loin, dans un bois sombre qui devait être habité par un monstre capable des pires horreurs, non franchement elle allait vénérer la pluie encore un petit moment.

«chéri, tu ne penses pas sincèrement que je vais quitter 4 hommes dans la force de l'âge, sur qui je peux compter pour offrir leur corps en sacrifice pour me sauver, pour aller m'enfoncer sous un bois où même un grizzli féroce n'oserait pas y mettre un pied d'ours. Non, je suis parfaitement à l'aise ici…si on retire bien sur la chose que nous avons là dedans… »

Elle rigola nerveusement puis resserra sa veste et son sac contre elle.

« Princesse, tu n'as rien à craindre là bas… je te surveille du coin de l'oeil»

« Mon ange, je préfère des tes deux yeux ici, sans façon non merci…sais-tu que toutes les princesses de Disney se sont fait avoir dans un bois, regardes Blanche neige, le chasseur a voulu la trucider dans un bois, elle croque la pomme, où ? dans un bois sombre et sordide, regardes la belle, elle se trouve enfermée dans un château auprès d'une bête terrifiante, où ? dans un bois…. Certes on peut dire que sur ce coup là elle a eu de la chance car la bête…. «

« Garcia… ! »

Elle soupira puis se cala contre Reid qui était un peu plus en arrière, près d'elle.

« Mon petit bouchon, tu irais toi, tout seul, là à l'orée de ce bois qui semble vouloir te dévorer… »

« Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus courageuse du groupe pour te répondre…. »

Spencer scruta rapidement les bois. Mais la vision qu'il avait lui-même de ce bois était bien plus cruelle. Il visionnait encore les corps décharnés, tyrannisés, humiliés des victimes qu'ils avaient retrouvés justement dans ce bois. Il essaya de faire abstraction des visages encore figés de terreur qu'il avait du examiner à la morgue. Cette immense étendue d'arbres avait été certainement leur dernière demeure…il déglutit et prit la main de Garcia dans la sienne.

« je pense en effet qu'il est préférable de ne pas s'éloigner les uns des autres… »

Garcia écarquilla les yeux effrayée puis se rapprocha rapidement du groupe tout en tenant encore la main froide et humide de son plus jeune ami. Elle savait que Reid ne s'exprimait jamais sans pensées raisonnées et logiques et là, elle imaginait bien ce à quoi il devait songer. Rien n'y ferait, elle n'irait sous aucune façon dans ce bois…

Danny les fixa un petit moment puis sourit. C'était tout de même bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait des agents de la sorte. Ils semblaient tous les deux bien moins rassurés que les deux autres hommes du groupe, Morgan ou Martin, et décida d'aller les détendre un peu. Il s'approcha doucement du petit couple et leur murmura doucement.

« Sans compter que c'est tout de même dans un bois comme celui que le grand méchant loup a voulu se taper le chaperon rouge qui te ressemblait d'ailleurs, une petit blonde gourmande…Sexy, tu parles d'une sacrée coquine, va , sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'arrêter, mais tu parles dès qu'elle a vu la queue du loup, elle a joué son Eve , là à vouloir croquer la pomme..elle savait la coquine que le loup la suivait …elle ne jouait là à se balancer de droite et de gauche en sautillant dans son bel habit rouge…le loup lui le pauvre son instinct de male s'en est trouvé totalement mis à mal, il lui fallait agir et vite. Il allait pas se taper la vieille tout de même dans ce bois,, donc il la bute et il attend que la petit coquine lui montre de nouveau son sourire..et hop… »

Garcia frappa Danny sur l'épaule puis soupira.

« Rassures moi que ce n'est pas une version de ce genre que tu comptes lire à tes enfants le soir ? »

« Allez venez, y'a rien à craindre, super agent Taylor est là, pour servir la veuve et l'orphelin, le canard et son magret… »

Danny leur lança un clin d'œil encourageant puis se rapprocha en même temps que les deux autres agents de la voiture.

« Bon, super Morgan on fait quoi ? »

« On va ouvrir...à qui l'honneur ? »

« Vas y, tu sembles déterminé là …. »

« Je vois que tu fais preuve de volonté, Taylor…. »

« C'est votre voiture après tout…à oins que Marty veuille nous faire une démonstration.. »

« merci, sans façon, Bro… »

« Bon Morgan c'est toi les muscles après tout… »

Malgré la situation très inconfortable dans laquelle tous se trouvait le groupe, les trois hommes les plus prompts à jouer de leur courage dans cette affaire essayait de garder la tête froide et décontractée…une apparence qui cependant était bien loin d'être si réaliste au fond d'eux même.

Reid fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha aussi. Désormais les 4 hommes étaient penchés sur le coffre que Morgan finit d'ouvrir. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en apercevant une sorte de toile de jute enroulé posée à même le coffre. L'odeur leur monta immédiatement au nez, leur donnant un avant gout de viande pourrie âpre dans la gorge et laissant immédiatement une sensation de nausée leur manger l'estomac. Martin se recula, c'était insupportable, Garcia poussa un cri tandis que le jeune docteur attrapa un morceau de bois à même le sol puis commença à titiller doucement la toile.

« On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dedans…faisons bien attention que la pluie ne tombe pas dessus, on ne sait jamais si il y a des empreintes…

Danny écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, de voir celui qu'il pensait le plus peureux et le moins à mène de les aider, commencer à ouvrir délicatement les deux battants de la toile. Lui même devait s'avouer ne pas avoir trop envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait réellement dans ce sac. Il se pencha cependant comme les trois autres au dessus de l'ouverture que veniat de faire le génie de la bande, quand tous reculèrent d'effroi. : Un amas de formes putréfiées en décomposition, certaines déjà mangées par les vers apparemment morts dessus, d'autres suintant encore, ou certains n'ayant même pas de forme réellement reconnaissable.

Morgan se recula plus loin. S'en était un peu trop pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de découverte. Il aimait les choses courantes, les blessures courantes, mais ce genre d'horreur ne faisait pas partie de son panel de prédilection. Danny en fit un peu de même pour se laisser le temps de respirer et de réfléchir à ce que pouvais être tout cela puis regarda Morgan.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est certainement de mauvais gout…je fais mieux…. »

« Ca n' rien l'air d'une blague crois moi…

« C'est quoi ce truc…. »

« Aune idée, ca ressemble à des morceaux, peut être un animal mort découpé…. »

Un énorme coup de tonner les fit sursauter. Spencer se releva d'un bond, la peur de ce bruit l'ayant submergé d'un coup, puis se cogna avec force contre le capot. Un peu de sang coula sur son front mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il se repencha avec professionnalisme, s'excusant presque auprès de ces camarades de cette frayeur enfantine, puis continua à examiner la « chose ».

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bruit, laissant l'eau lui pénétrer sur le corps, s'enfiler dans ses vêtements, couler sur son dos, mais sa concentration lui fit rapidement oublier tous ces désagréments.

« Vous avez jamais pensé à lui faire suivre une psychiatrie ? »

Morgan regarda Danny sans comprendre.

«Ce gosse a peur d'un simple coup de tonnerre mais se délecte de morceaux de « je ne sais quoi », sans sourciller, ou c'est moi qui me fais vieux ou je n'y comprends rien à ce qu'il y a dans sa tête… »

« il est juste épatant… »

« et flippant tout de même… »

D'un coup, le jeune docteur se tourna vers le bois qu'il observa d'un œil suspicieux, puis regarda Morgan d'un air affolé.

« Quoi, gamin, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Spencer ouvrit les lèvres puis les referma en soupirant comme pour prendre une grande dose de courage, entremêla ses doigts les uns dans les autres comme lorsque l'anxiété semblait prendre le dessues sur lui puis refixa Morgan avec attention.

« Je sais ce que c'est….je peux vous assurer que ca n'a rien d 'une blague, que la chose a été posée ici à notre attention certainement, qu'elle a du être déposé il ya quelques heures pendant que nous étions au bowling ce qui a laissé le temps à tous ces….morceaux de …décongeler. Raison pour laquelle l'odeur ne nous ai parvenu que peu à peu, raison aussi pour laquelle nous n'aurons pas de corps ou pas de substances tel que des vers ou asticots ou germes pouvant nous aider à définir quand la mort aurait pu subvenir, …. »

Morgan écarquilla les yeux.

« Reid tu compte en venir où là, gamin ? »

« Je pense qu'il est urgent d'appeler Hotchner… »

Sa vois se faisait presque saccadée. Il regarda de nouveau le bois, les alentours et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« nous venons de faire connaissance avec notre unsub, enfin lui se présente ainsi à nous…… »

Garcia courut jusqu'à Morgan et se blottit près de lui. Martin et Danny fixèrent Spener avec étonnement et inquiétude.

« Comment tu sais ca , génie ? »

« Si je ne me suis pas trompé et que ma mémoire photographique ne me fais pas défaut, nous avons ici un bras, un morceau de sein, quelques doigts, des membres décomposés aussi depuis plusieurs semaines voir quelques mois, qui correspondent aux membres manquant des victimes que nous avons trouvés mutilés….il y a ici plus de membres ce qui me laisse supposer qu'il y en a eu d'autres que nous n'avons pas retrouvées »

Un silence lourd de conséquence s'abattit sur le groupe .Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, la foudre s'abattit un pe u plus loin. Le vent sembla stopper sa course et la pluie se mit à couler avec délectation sur le visage du jeune agent laissant croire à des larmes de souffrance coulant sur ses joues.

Danny respira un grand coup.

« en charabia moins savant, tu veux dire que le malade qui a fait subir cela à nos disparus a déposé intentionnellement ces morceaux dans notre coffre… qu'il sait qui nous sommes et qu'il s'amuse avec nous là ! »

Danny ne put s'empêcher aussi tout comme Martin de regarder vers les bois, la route ou tout autre endroit où ils auraient pu détecter une présence.

« Je veux dire que ce malade comme tu le dis est très motivé et qu'il doit se réjouir en ce moment d'imaginer à quel point nous devons être perturbés. Il marque un point et vient de nous confirmer son envie de supériorité sur nous tous…. Nous avons affaire certainement à quelqu'un de narcissique, qui pense que nous allons être impressionné par ce cadeau qu'il nous fait, qui veut nous montrer qu'il détient les cartes du jeu maiss ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il vient de commettre sa toute première erreur…»

Danny ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre . Ce gamin l'impressionnait. Martin fronça les sourcils puis questionna Reid.

« Quelle erreur , Spencer, ? »

Morgan sourit. Il était fier de son génie, puis il répondit à son tour comprenant d'un coup où voulait en venir Spencer.

« Il vient de nous permettre de commencer à établir un premier profil de sa personnalité… »

Morgan attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son patron.

« Je sens que notre nuit va être très courte ce soir….

3h30 du matin…Hotch allait certainement avoir sa tête des mauvais jours mais pour une fois elle serait réellement justifiée.

Une fois son appel passée, il fit signe au groupe de le suivre dans le sous bois.

« Mettons nous à l'abri. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là sous la pluie. On risque simplement d'attraper la mort avant l'heure…. »

Danny sourit. Il ne faisait pas si bien dire. Si ce gars comptait sur Danny Taylor pour être impressionné par son petit jeu de chasse avec eux, il se fourrait une poutre dans l'œil. Ce gars commettait une double erreur, il motivait doublement l'agent Taylor à le retrouver…

Tous mirent tout de même un temps de réflexion avant de se décider à se glisser sous les bois. Morgan ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Garcia qui ne bougeait plus totalement paniquée de savoir que ce monstre ou ces monstres les avaient certainement suivi.

Puis d'une autre main, il posa son bras autour des épaules de Reid et le colla un peu plus contre lui.

« en fait, j'ai bien peur que hotch ait eu raison en préférant que nous allions nous coucher …. »

« Tu croirs qu'il va nous hurler dessus ? on le réveille, on est en retard, et en plus on lui amène ce cadeau dans le SUV… »

Morgan ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

« t'inquiètes, à mon avis quand il va arriver, il sera à mille lieux de penser à cela…ca va aller, toi ? tu es blanc comme…tu es blanc quoi…»

Spencer ne dit rien pendant un petit moment essayant de chasser de son esprit les minutes qui le rapprochaient de son état de manque et murmura doucement à l'attention de son ami.

« Oui, tu sais Morgan, je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant Garcia, mais je suis persuadé d'une chose, ce malade a fait subir ce genre de mutilation aux victimes avant leur mort…les soubresauts de leur corps peuvent se lire dans la manière dont est découpé chaque membre…je pense que je vais aller vomir maintenant un peu plus loin car en effet, ca fait beaucoup pour une journée là … »

Spener avait dit cela sur un ton qu'il avait voulu le plus détaché possible mais ses yeux trahissaient son dégout, sa souffrance et son empathie pour les victimes. Tout cela faisait bien trop pour un jeune garçon de son âge, même pour un génie.

Morgan l'accompagna et resta à ses côtés lui jusqu'a ce que le jeune homme se soulage. Personne n'osa rien dire à son retour. La vision de ce coffre encore légèrement entrouvert, la nuit qui envahissait de nouveau les lieux et eux, transi de froid sous la pluie étaient largement suffisant pour que l'envie de commenter quoi que ce soit se fasse ressentir.


	27. CHAPITRE 26

**CHAPITRE 26 **

Hochner passa et repassa sa main sur son visage. En plus de 20 ans de carrière, jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Certes souvent leurs unsubs se jouaient de leur patience pour réussir à établir un profil qui permettrait de les retrouver facilement et de mettre fin à leurs actes, ils venaient parfois se fondre dans l'enquête en proposant leur aide comme de simples témoins afin d'avoir une main mise sur les avancées de l'équipe, ou ils les contactaient téléphoniquement pour appuyer leur puissance ou leur folie, ce contact leur permettait souvent de conclure rapidement l'enquête, mais ce cas de figure était unique et avait déstabilisé un peu l'équipe.

Il referma le coffre doucement, resta un long moment silencieux et se tourna de nouveau vers l'équipe qui l'attendait dans le sous bois.

Danny leva les yeux au ciel.

«Adieu notre couette, si vous voulez mon avis… bon ok on lance les paris, les gars, 100 dollars sur le fait que Hotchner va me faire payer d'avoir eu l'idée de cette sortie !»

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce gars pouvait prétendre à autant de désinvolture devant une situation si dramatique. En tant qu'homme, il aurait mis cela sur le compte d'un m'en foutisme terrifiant mais en tant que profiler il savait bien que ce genre de comportement servait bien souvent pour cacher une terrible angoisse. Hotchner devait penser la même chose et il sourit en lui-même.

« Ok, Taylor, je tiens le pari… 100 dollars qu'il n'y fera pas mention»

Martin grimaça. Il ne prendrait pas le pari parce qu'il connaissait déjà l'issue de tout cela mais regarda Morgan avec désolation.

« Tu risque de perdre tes 100 dollars, je pense aussi que votre patron va relancer le sujet de cette sortie à mon avis… et qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à le rappeler à dan…il n'a pas l'air très engageant»

Morgan grimaça. Aaron n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot. Il avait directement été vérifier le coffre et examinait avec attention les membres trouvés à l'intérieur. L'odeur ne semblait pas l'accommoder, ni la pluie qui pénétrait ses vêtements.

« je suppose qu'il doit être en train de ruminer des explications à tout cela… »

Danny l'observait d'un œil sévère mais aussi épaté par le professionnalisme de cet homme. Aaron Hotchner avait refusé leur présence près de lui pour aller au coffre de la voiture, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien arrangé, n'ayant pas eu très envie de revoir une seconde fois les dégâts causés par le malade qui leur avait laissé ce précieux trésor. Il sourit ravi que quelqu'un semble prendre les choses en main sans sourciller.

« tu vois, Martin, je ne pensais pas en arriver à dire cela, mais je préfère être convoqué dans le bureau de Jack que dans le sien tout de même… »

Martin ne put s'empêcher un petit rire.

«Parles pour toi, moi quand Jack me convoque, c'est bien moins paternel que quand c'est ton tour…. »

« Tu n'as jamais su t'y prendre avec Jack, c'est pour cela… »

« oui enfin c'est souvent pour te couvrir, mon ,ue je dois aller affronter Jack… »

« tu veux une médaille de la fraternité, bro ? »

Morgan les regarda un peu du coin de l'œil. Ces deux là semblaient réellement très proches. Il était content qu'ils arrivent encore à gérer cette soirée de merde avec un peu d'humour ce qui permettait à chacun de se soulager de la pression intense qui régnait au fond d'eux même.

« Pour en revenir à Hotch, je reste persuadé que je vais me faire du fric dans quelques minutes… qu'est ce que tu en dis, génie, on ne t'entends plus depuis son arrivée ? tu flippes hein ? je te comprends, y'a de quoi…»

Spencer les écoutait discrètement. Lui savait que l'humeur de son patron n'avait rien à voir avec eux, ou leur sortie qui avait pris une allure des plus catastrophiques.

Non, il semblait inquiet, fatigué, et profondément touché par ce qui venait d'arriver à son équipe…il leur avait demandé d'un signe de main de rester à l'abri pendant qu'il examinait à son tour le coffre du SUV. Ce que chacun prenait actuellement pour une humeur massacrante paraissait tellement logique pour Spencer. Il avait eu peur pour eux…

Le unsub les avait observé, certainement suivi, qu'est ce qu'il serait encore capable de faire pour montrer sa…sa….Spencer n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un doigt sur le terme qui complèterait le profil que lui-même était en train de mettre en place dans son esprit. Il avait revisioné mentalement, les photos, les corps, les rapports…Il commençait à avoir une idée précise de la nature du comportement de celui ou ceux qui avaient commis ces atrocités…

Une douleur à l'estomac plus forte que les deux précédentes qu'il avait essayé de contrôler rapidement avant que Morgan ne s'aperçoive de son malaise, le sortit de ses pensées. Il sentait son corps se crisper doucement. Le manque revenait pus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il devait se faire violence encore une fois de plus pour repousser cette sensation de mal être au plus profond de lui-même, ne serait que le temps de revenir à la chambre d'hôte. Il grimaça et passa une main discrète sur son visage. Ile espérait ce que ce soit la pluie qui lui donne ce sentiment de sueur froide sur le font. Il refocalisa son attention sur son patron et soupira. Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir Aaron, pas maintenant… La voix de Danny finit par le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Eh Einstein, tu es partit pour quelle planète là ? alors t'en pense quoi ? »

Spencer regarda Danny rapidement. Il ne souvenait plus de quoi ce dernier lui avait parlé, étrange sensation pour un esprit eidétique comme le sien. Morgan lui sauva la mise en quelque sorte.

« Laisses le gosse tranquille, il est claqué… »

« Non ca va…je suis comme toi j'aspire à ce que mon angoisse passe rapidement… »

Danny se braqua immédiatement.

« Et, gamin, retires ca tout de suite, je ne suis pas angoissé ! »

« Ton débit de paroles est rapide, tu bouges d'un pied sur l'autre, tu es pressé que tout se termine, tu te sens coupable de nous avoir amené à cette sortie et penses que sans cela, nous n'aurions pas été repérés par notre suspect…tu réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire pour laisser un peu la tension que tu ressens se relâcher et tu amuses la galerie pour nous donner l'impression que tout va bien….ca me fait du bien aussi de pouvoir me raccrocher à quelque chose parfois… »

Danny vint se planter devant Spencer qui baissa rapidement le regard au sol, intimidé voir presque effrayé, puis posa froidement sa main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre garçon bien embarrassé d'avoir laissé son esprit parler plus vite que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

« Tu sais quoi, Spencer je préfère quand tu joue la carpe… »

Danny se tut un peu vexé d'avoir tout de même été mis à jour si facilement par un gamin à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère, tandis que Matin se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

La voix faible de Garcia les stoppa nette dans leur discussion.

« Les garçons, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de vous gratter le fond du porte monnaie, vraiment pas…j'aimerais rentrer à la maison, Morgan, maintenant, prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et essayer d'oublier cette odeur…mes bébés me manquent… je…je…»

La gorge nouée, la pauvre jeune femme, aux couettes totalement défaites par la pluie, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de craquer de la sorte, mais la situation était terrifiante pour elle. Elle avait pourtant essayé de rester courageuse comme les autres membres de l'équipe . Elle semblait totalement désemparée. La pauvre jeune femme n'arrivait pas encore à s'en remettre. Toute cette sortie avait pourtant si bien commencé…et maintenant ils plongeaient en plein cauchemar. Non le cauchemar avait réellement commencé pour elle lors du malaise de Spencer. Elle serra les poings et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout cela était un peu trop pour son petit coeur. Morgan cessa immédiatement de plaisanter et serra son amie contre son torse

« Allez, bébé, tout va vite s'arranger, on va coffrer ce malade et tu pourras nous remettre une bonne raclée au bowling, d'accord ? »

« hum… Morgan j'ai l'impression que ce malade nous observe là dans ce bois…je crois que je ne pourrais jamais aller dormir tranquille maintenant…Spencer a raison, je suis complètement angoissée mois aussi »

Spencer s'en voulut. Il ne pensait pas avoir été à ce point si proche de la vérité pour toute l'équipe.

« Si tu veux tu viendras dormir avec nous, ok ? »

« Dans le même lit que toi et Spencer ? »

« Non, avec moi et sans Reid, je préfère… »

Il rigola plus pour lui donner du courage que pour se moquer de quoi que ce soit puis resserra son étreinte encore plus fort. La pauvre…elle n'avait pas l'habitude de toutes ces horreurs…

« Mais si Spencer a peur aussi, on lui fera une place hein ? »

« Et bébé je vais finir par être jaloux de toute l'attention que tu donnes au gamin… »

Elle finit par sourire et regarda rapidement son jeune ami. Elle le trouvait pale, trop pâle comme lorsqu' il avait été se réfugier dans sa chambre avant son malaise. Elle déglutit. Elle détestait le savoir en difficulté…elle avait vite eu la certitude qu'il ne se sentait de nouveau pas bien, une certitude qui ne la lâchait plus depuis…depuis … Elle essaya de prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer et focalisa son attention sur le torse mouillée mais tellement protecteur de son ami. Non, elle ne partagerait certainement pas d'ailleurs ….

Danny sourit.

« tu sais y faire Morgan avec les femmes, faut avouer, vous croyez que je peux ma la jouer comme cela avec J.J. à lui proposer une place dans mon lit ? »

Martin secoua la tête, dépité par la proposition encore déplacée de son ami puis avança vers Hotchner qui commençait à les rejoindre à l'abri du bois.

« En vous attendant, Aaron, nous avons essayé de nous restituer les visages des personnes que nous avons pu rencontrer au bowling, mais on doit bien s'avouer ne pas avoir fait plus attention à qui que ce soit. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de groupes… »

« Vous n'avez pas eu l'impression d'être suivis, observés… »

Le groupe haussa les épaules en signe de négation.

Hotchner les observa un par un. Ils avaient l'air épuisés, leurs visages étaient conscrits, ennuyés voir presque effrayés de ce cadeau qui leur tombait du ciel. Il soupira puis fixa Garcia. La pauvre femme semblait être la plus touchée. Elle tremblait, ne parlait plus et restait blottie contre Morgan, l'air désolée et paniquée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver face à ce genre de situation, elle n'allait jamais sur le terrain. Malgré les circonstances il se força à lui sourire gentiment et lui tendit un parapluie et son portable.

« Garcia, va te mettre rapidement à l'abri dans mon véhicule. Je veux que tu appelles le Marshall pour lui demander de venir nous faire ouvrir la morgue cette nuit. Nous devons mettre ces…morceaux…en lieu sûr. Essayes de voir si le bowling est encore ouvert et contacte le propriétaire. Je veux qu'ils nous établissent la liste son personnel et des personnes présentes ce soir là bas. Nous irons les interroger demain matin. On ne sait jamais quelqu'un a peut être vu quelque chose »

Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien. Si ce ou ces meurtriers avaient eu l'audace de se présenter de cette manière, ils avaient eu aussi l'intelligence de le faire très discrètement .Il sentait par ce geste que ce tueur n'était pas prêt à se faire attraper… . non il leur laissait là un message bien plus terrifiant.

_« Voyez ce dont je suis capable, voyez ce dont à quoi vous allez devoir faire face encore et encre, et voyez combien vous semblez des pions à abattre dans mon jeu d'échiquier »_

A ce même instant, la foudre éclaira de nouveaux le ciel et tous sursautèrent.

« Allez tous vous mettre à l'abri dans la voiture, on dépose le paquet et on rentre se mettre au chaud. «

« On va pas enquêter maintenant… »

Aaron se retourna vers Danny et le fixa.

« Chacun doit dormir au moins quelques heures sinon personne ne sera opérationnel demain…nous passerons au bowling avant de rentrer, au cas où … … ah au fait, Morgan, Danny, tenez, pour vous… »

Aaron tendit les clés du SUV où se trouvait toujours bien enfermé les membres putréfiés dont l'odeur avait envahie totalement l'habitacle puis sourit avec fierté.

« vous me conduisez nos indices à la morgue… Reid et Martin vous montez avec Garcia et moi dans l'autre véhicule… »

Morgan se pinça les lèvres tandis que Danny attrapait les clés d'un geste lent.

« tu vois qu'il allait nous la faire payer cette sortie… raboules les 100 dollars»

« j'en reviens pas, quel coup bas ! »

« Saches que ca n'a pas que du bon de me côtoyer, voilà encore un chef qui veut ma peau… »

Morgan fronça les sourcils puis reprit les clés du SUV des mains de Danny.

« Désolé mais je m'assure que rien d'autre va nous arriver en chemin… »

Ils posèrent un mouchoir sur leur bouche et montèrent écœurés dans le véhicule.

La pluie continuait sa danse enivrante sur les vitres des véhicules mais le tonnerre sembla s'éloigner doucement.

Reid ferma les yeux à la minute où il pénétra à l'arrière du véhicule. Il ne sentait pas la force d'affronter pour le moment le regard inquiet de son supérieur. Il avait froid, la pluie lui avait pris la seule chose qui lui restait encore : un peu de chaleur corporelle pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur qui naissait insidieusement au fond de son cœur.

Garcia avait terminé sa mission et regarda le second SUV partir dans la nuit avec regret. Elle aurait préféré être avec Morgan, juste encore quelques minutes histoire de se sentir protégée et rassurée. Elle prit la main de Reid pour lui caresser de nouveau avec tendresse. Pour la seconde fois, il se crispa un peu à ce contact mais se sentit vite en confiance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réitérait si souvent ce geste alors que jamais elle n'avait montré autant de douceur à son égard…il la regarda en coin puis finit par fermer les yeux. La douleur semblait s'être un peu estompée…tant mieux, il serait plus simple pour lui de pouvoir donner le change sur leur unsub….


	28. CHAPITRE 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

La seule chose que souhaitait désormais faire Danny était de se débarrasser au plus vite de ses vêtements humides et surtout totalement imprégnés de cette odeur nauséabonde avec laquelle ils avaient du flirter, Morgan et lui-même, pendant presque une heure avant de pouvoir définitivement quitter le SUV.

Merde, un jean tout neuf…Il le jeta tout dans un coin de la salle de bain , ôta son tee shirt et son caleçon et pénétra sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il aimait cette sensation de détente que lui procurait la chaleur de ce moment. Il posa ses mains sur le mur qui faisait face à lui et baissa la tête au sol. Il sentait ses nerfs se contracter malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour canaliser la rage qui le dominait. Il préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'épuisement. Habituellement, l'eau qui glissait sur sa peau le délassait mais cette sensation d'inconfort ne passait pas. Il était trop nerveux, il devrait apprendre à gérer cela. Il pesta quand l'eau chaude cessa pour ne laisser couler qu'un filet d'eau gelé et sortit rapidement du bac à douche.

« fais chier….Martinnnn ! t'aurais pu me laisser un peu d'eau chaude , bordel….faut toujours que tu la joues perso…. »

Pas de réponse. Danny fixa son visage dans la glace. Il avait des cernes qui commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux, son teint semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses traits tirés. Il lui fallait à tout prix trouver un peu de repos dans son sommeil où il ne tiendrait pas le choc bien longtemps.

Martin l'avait devancé quelques minutes plus tôt et s'était déjà glissé dans le lit douillet que leur avait préparé leur hôte. Il devait certainement déjà dormir. Danny sourit bêtement. Voilà qu'il pensait à son ami en se séchant. Il passa la serviette autour de sa taille, ébouriffa ses cheveux puis après avoir soupiré une dernière fois en se fixant dans le miroir, il sortit silencieusement.

Martin avait laissé la lampe de chevet allumé près du lit de Danny, geste qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune latino. Son ami, son frère, avait toujours une petite attention à son égard. Franchement, il ne méritait certainement pas une telle amitié après tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire endurer. Certes, il le bousculait toujours gentiment, mais tout de même Danny savait qu'il ne ménageait pas Martin. Mais comment lui montrer à quel point son amitié comptait pour lui , on ne lui avait jamais réellement appris à exprimer ses sentiments…il s'en voulait parfois de ne pas savoir tout simplement le remercier d'être ainsi toujours présent avec un sourire, une attention comme celle de cette petite lampe qui semblait lui dire bonne nuit…

Et maintenant Martin s'était endormi alors que Danny avait fait la tête depuis leur retour. Vraiment, il se sentait pathétique mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était ainsi, bourré de défauts…Puis il repensa à cette fin de soirée, enfin plutôt à cette fin de nuit…il comprit alors ce qui allait l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil. La rage, une rage au fond de lui qui bouillonnait….et qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher de laisser entrevoir auprès de ses compagnons.

Flash back

_L'arrivée à la maison de madame Peperpotte s'était faite en silence dans les deux véhicules. Danny avait paru très silencieux pendant le trajet, trop même, ce qui avait étonné Morgan habitué à la volubilité incessante de son nouveau compagnon. Mais il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment bien pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce changement de caractère et avait mis cela sur le compte d'un saut d'humeur. Il n'avait pas eu envie de discuter de quoi que ce soit lui non plus après leur départ de la Morgue, le mutisme de l'agent l'ayant bien arrangé._

_Le jeune latino était en colère. Une colère qui s'était lue facilement dans son regard plus sombre, plus fermé, dans sa manière de répondre aussi. Froid, distant, réfléchi…une image de lui même que personne n'avait encore perçu jusque là. _

_Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de son sweat pour essayer de trouver l'air nécessaire pour rester le plus calme possible. La fatigue aidant, la nuit qui ne leur avait laissé aucun répit, avait entamé ses derniers moments de bien être apparent. Il avait en tout premier songé que cette colère sourde et sournoise qui le dévorait doucement était liée aux dernières paroles du jeune génie. Depuis que Reid l'avait en quelque sorte mis à jour, il bouillait intérieurement. Il détestait que l'on puisse se permettre de pénétrer dans son intimité, qu'on puisse se glisser si subrepticement dans une fêlure de la carapace qu'il avait bâtie avant tant de force autour de lui-même, pour se protéger des autres et se protéger de lui-même aussi. Et ce gosse, qui ressemblait plus à un étudiant de 1ere année de bac, qu'à un agent du FBI, avait mis le doigt là où il pouvait avoir mal. Ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses doutes …._

_Il se rendit compte qu'il avait du se contrôler énormément pour prendre cela à la légère plutôt que de lui mettre son poing en pleine face. Non, en fait, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, peut être que si Hotchner, ou Morgan ou même Martin s'était permis ce genre de constatation devant les autres, il n'aurait pas hésité. Le sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines n'avaient pourtant fait qu'un tour…Il savait qu'il avait bien failli se mettre en colère, mais le regard effrayé et soumis du garçon lorsqu'il s'était approché rapidement de lui l'en avait empêché. _

_Danny n'était pas un homme à lâcher prise aussi facilement mais là , quelque chose au fond de lui l'en avait empêcher. Il aurait pourtant été trop facile de se moquer de lui, de le profiler aussi, puisque c'était le terme qu'ils semblaient tous chérir dans cette équipe, de le rabaisser, de le mettre face à ses démons à lui aussi, il aurait pu en trouver des centaines de raison de lui faire regretter d'avoir essayer de le percer à jour, parlant de sa timidité maladive, ses manières de filles, ses tics à moitié autistiques, de son incapacité à tenir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un, puis il aurait asséné le coup de massue en lui parlant de ses regards presque trop appuyés qu'il posaient parfois sur son ami Derek…_

_oh oui, il aurait pu réellement le mettre mal à l'aise comme lui l'avait été ….Mais il ne l'avait pas fait…Quelque chose dans le regard du garçon l'avait touché en plein cœur…il lui avait fallu un temps infini pour mettre un mot sur ce qu'il avait ressentit dans ce regard fuyant que Spencer avait rapidement baissé au sol, quelque chose qui l'avait heurté…, oui, il y avait lu de la souffrance, pas une souffrance physique, non… quelque chose de plus profond, presque imperceptible…quelque chose que Danny avait trop souvent côtoyé…_

_Peut être que Danny se faisait des idées. Après tout ce gamin était un génie alors il avait peut être un comportement normal…pour un génie…mais pas pour un garçon de 25 ans, ca il en était persuadé !_

_Puis Danny avait préféré ne pas réfléchir plus. Après tout, ce môme attachant ne faisait pas partie de sa vie, il avait réellement d'autres soucis à se faire que de se pencher sur le cas étrange du jeune docteur. Même si certaines similitudes dans son comportement le dérangeait, le tracassait…il connaissait cette attitude maladive mais ne réussissait pas encore à mettre un doigt dessus…_

_La Morgue avait fini par mettre fin à ses interrogations mais avait décuplé sa rage._

_Revoir ces corps, déposer ces membres meurtris dans des petits sachets impersonnels, se rendre ainsi compte de la folie du malade qui leur avait fait subir cela lui avait donné la nausée et avait ressorti en lui son côté le plus sombre. _

_Hotchner l'avait observé pendant la remise des morceaux à la morgue. Le jeune agent avait plusieurs fois serré les dents, froncé les sourcils, et serré les poings presque au sang. Ce garçon était en colère, une colère sourde et insidieuse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ces sauts d'humeur confirmaient ce que Hotchner pensait de jeune agent : émotionnellement instable, ce jeune homme avait du mal à gérer des émotions trop intenses. Il avait appris, peut être au fil des expériences de sa vie , à endosser une personnalité presque clownique pour éviter de devoir montrer la vraie personnalité fragile qui vivait au fond de lui…_

_Rossi et lui n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de doutes à son sujet. Son caractère rapidement emporté, ses manières presque violentes quand une autorité tentait de le canaliser, sa volonté de vouloir aller au bout de s choses sans lâcher un seul moment de répit….tous les traits d'un garçon qui avait du se battre toute sa vie….certainement le résultat d'une enfance malheureuse, voir maltraitée, d'un enfant qui avait certainement du apprendre à faire ses armes et à se protéger seul….…ce qui rendait un agent comme lui terriblement doué mais terriblement difficile à canaliser sur des affaires telles que la leur. _

_Ce côté sombre et presque insoumis du jeune agent plaisait à Aaron. Il émanait de ce jeune homme une telle force, une telle impertinence aussi qu'il pouvait facilement tromper son monde. Mais Aaron ne se trompait que rarement sur les gens et savait que tout cela cachait souvent des côtés bien plus sombres bien plus douloureux._

_Danny ôta silencieusement ses chaussures à l'entrée de la maison, comme les autres puis partit sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre ne se souciant à peine de l'obscurité du couloir. Il avait entendu Martin s'excuser pour lui et le suivre rapidement ._

_La Morgue lui avait de nouveau laissé une envie de tout casser entre les poings. Il lui fallait d'urgence prendre une douche bien chaude. L'odeur de la morgue, leur attente sous la pluie et surtout l'image anonyme d'un meurtrier qui les avait certainement suivi, observé, traqué en quelque sorte l'obsédait…_

_Lui…, ou eux…il n'en savait rien en réalité, personne n'avait encore une seule idée de ce qui se cachait derrière toutes ces atrocités… ce bâtard…ou ces bâtards se jouaient de son équipe , avait décidé de s'attaquer à eux directement en pénétrant dans leur cœur. Il ne lui fallait pas être profiler pour comprendre que ce ou ces gars avaient bien l'intention de les mener en bateau, et Danny Taylor avait horreur de se sentit ainsi tenu par des chaînes. _

_Il allait falloir beaucoup de persévérance à cet homme pour espérer qu'il puisse l' effrayer ainsi. Non, Danny n'avait pas peur, il avait rarement eu peur dans sa vie, non il n'avait pas peur , il avait la rage, la rage d'imaginer comment cet homme devait se réjouir d'avoir montrer à quel li pouvait être cruel, la rage d'imaginer à quel point ses victimes avaient du souffrir sous ses mains, la rage de sentir qu'il était pour le moment impuissant à mettre une image et un nom sur ce malade. _

_Mais ce que ne savait pas ce monstre, c'est que la rage le faisait avancer, le faisait devenir plus performant…il ne perdrait pas cette guerre ouverte ! _

_Danny serra les poings avec force, et pénétra dans sa chambre avec le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il se calme de toute urgence. _

Martin ouvrit un œil et s'assit sur le lit . Il remarqua tout de suite que Danny était encore en colère. Il toussota un peu puis lui sourit.

« Tu veux qu'on parle, bro ? »

« non, papa hotchner veut qu'on dorme un peu, alors on obéit aux ordre et on pionce… »

Martin secoua la tête puis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il remarqua que Danny ôta sa serviette sans aucune pudeur pour pénétrer nu dans son lit. Il tourna rapidement le regard puis se renfonça dans la couette. Danny avait éteint sa lampe de chevet et le noir envahit la pièce où ils étaient.

Ce Danny Taylor là, Martin le connaissait bien. Il réfléchissait à la journée qu'ils avaient passée, aux évènements qu'ils avaient endurés et à la manière dont il allait gérer tout cela. Martin n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, cela présageait souvent une humeur colérique presque agressive et il ne voulait pas cette nuit faire les frais de leurs mésaventures. Il devait trouver un palliatif pour l'aider à décompresser un peu.

« Je pensais que tout voulait savoir, pour Emily et moi… »

Un long moment de silence 'installa dans la chambre puis la lumière se ralluma et Danny, enfoui sous la couette, tourna son corps vers son ami.

« C'est un film soft ou film X trash ? »

« Si je te parle d'un drame, ca te convient aussi… »

Danny sourit légèrement. Il lisait dans le regard de Martin qui s'était aussi tourné vers lui que cette histoire avait du profondément le blesser. Il n'était plus temps d'être en colère ou d'ignorer son frère de cœur.


	29. CHAPITRE 28

**CHAPITRE 28 **

Il regarda en direction de la salle de douche pour la 3eme fois. Puis un sourire vint immédiatement sur ses lèvres en entendant la jeune femme se mettre à chantonner sans faire plus cas des deux garçons qui l'attendaient pour enfin pourvoir dormir, ne serait ce que quelques heures... Lui était déjà en tenue pour se coucher. Boxer et torse nu… laissant apparaître sans gêne ses muscles saillants et ses tatouages impressionnants.

Debout dans la pièce, Derek se tourna alors vers Spencer qui était en train de boutonner son pyjama puis lui sourit.

« tu m'en veux encore ? je le vois sur ton visage…ne t'inquiètes pas, gamin, elle ne ronflera pas…enfin j'espère…»

Spencer haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Il essaya immédiatement de faire bonne figure pris en défaut par son ami. Bien sur qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir accepté que Pénélope vienne partager leur nuit dans la chambre. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la présence rassurante de son amie, non loin de là, il adorait Garcia mais…il sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues en levant les yeux vers Derek.

« il va falloir que tu viennes en camping avec moi, mon grand, je vais t'apprendre la vie en communauté, tous coincés sous la même tente… tu es déjà allé en colonie de vacances ou en camping ?»

« Morgan, oublies ca au plus vite… »

Derek vint s'assoir sue lit de son jeune protégé et posa une main sur son épaule.

« on dirait que tu fais la tête depuis que j'ai dit oui à Garcia…mais elle avait l'air tellement effrayée de devoir dormir là haut….moi aussi ca me gêne, tu te rends compte…. »

« T'as l'habitude d'avoir des filles dans ton lit pourtant…. »

Morgan fronça les sourcils et rigola.

« J'ai donc cette réputation dans ta petite cervelle pensante ! Oui mais Garcia….enfin c'est différent, c'est la première fois…. »

« Si vous comptez faire des trucs un peu …tu sais, des choses que la décence ne me permet même pas d'imaginer, je préfère ne rien savoir….tu sais que selon les chiffres, plus d'un couple sur deux qui partagent une première fois le même lit finisse par passer à l'acte »

Morgan regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain puis explosa de rire.

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle entende cela….non , nous ne comptons pas mettre à mal tes pensées chastes , mon petit reid…tu trembles encore ? »

Morgan avait attrapa la main de Reid et montra immédiatement son inquiétude. Ses doigts étaient gelés, crispés. Depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre, le jeune garçon n'avait pas réussi à se réchauffer alors que la pièce semblait chauffer à bloc.

« non, non j'ai juste un peu froid…. C'est rien ca va passer quand je serai sous la couette»

Puis il ôta délicatement sa main des doigts chauds de Morgan, et continua à boutonner le reste de son haut de pyjama, la tête baissée vers ses chaussettes aux couleurs disparates. Il avait frissonné à ce contact, un frisson qu'il aimait ressentir d'ailleurs mais il s'abstiendrait surtout de le mentionner.

Morgan le regarda faire puis sourit intérieurement. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas vu un pyjama aussi…vieux jeu. L'agent à la peau sombre sentit d'un coup son cœur se serrer et des souvenirs depuis longtemps enfouis affluer dans sa mémoire. Son père portait le même genre de vêtement de nuit. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait lui voler ce haut bariolé de carreaux, trop grand pour le petit garçon qu'il était, pour l'enfiler et descendre les marches de l'étage , pénétrer le matin dans la cuisine où ses sœurs , sa mère et son père déjeunaient déjà en discutant calmement, et réclamer en rigolant et en imitant la voix grave de son père _« un café bien fort ma chérie, j'ai une dure journée qui m'attend aujourd'hui… »_cette voix forte, puissante mais si remplie d'amour…et son père prenait alors un malin plaisir ensuite à lui attacher les manches trop grandes autour de la taille pour partir travailler et le laisser ainsi prisonnier de sa propre bêtise enfantine. Mais jamais, jamais il n'oubliait ce baiser sur le front qu'il lui donnait et la petite tape sur la tête avant de prendre son arme et refermer la porte derrière lui…l'agent avait grandit dans une famille aimante, caressante, équilibrée jusqu'à ….Morgan soupira et déglutit avec peine rapidement la boule qui venait de se glisser méchamment dans sa gorge.

Peut être que ce pyjama appartenait aussi au père de Spencer. Quel genre d'homme avait pu donner naissance à un tel génie ? Morgan ne savait rien de l'enfance de son ami, ni quel genre d'enfant il avait été, ni quel genre d'amis il avait eu, ni de quelle façon il avait été élevé pour arriver à ce niveau d'intelligence et ce retard social dans lequel son ami était empêtré.

Il savait jusque que sa mère était schizophrène, qu'elle était enfermée dans un institut...et point barre. Il se doutait que Spencer passait toutes ses vacances là bas, il savait aussi qu'il lui écrivait tous les jours de grandes lettres au contenu qui lui était totalement inconnu, qu'elle était certainement la seule personne à qui Spencer se confiait sans détour, mais aussi que la plus grande crainte de son ami était de sombrer dans la folie comme elle. Il lui avait dit un jour savoir ce que c'était d'avoir peur de son propre esprit. Morgan ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la schizophrénie, sauf malheureusement ce que cette maladie avait causé comme dégât chez les meurtriers qu'ils avaient eu à arrêter et chez les victimes qui avaient fait les frais de cette maladie mentale. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et faisait peur.

« A fait, Reid, comment va ta maman ? »

Spencer se raidit d'un coup, laissa passer l'émotion qui venait de le submerger en entendant cette phrase, essaya de focaliser son attention sur un système de statistiques qui lui permettait de gérer l'angoisse qui lui serrait d'un coup la gorge puis comme si de rien n'était, répondit machinalement comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question.

« Pas de grand changement, le traitement lui convient, elle n'a pas eu de nouveaux épisodes. Les médecins disent qu'elle arrive un peu à communiquer avec eux mais qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à lire. Ca doit être certainement un défaut de famille… »

Morgan sourit en voyant spencer attraper un livre de physique moléculaire, enfin un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas puis reprit tranquillement la discussion avec son ami.

« Ca fait un baille qu'on a pas pris le temps de discuter un peu toi et moi ? »

« Hum… »

Morgan avait l'habitude des phrases réduites à de simples gestes de son jeune ami. Spencer ne s'exprimait que rarement sur les choses de la vie quotidienne. Autant il pouvait être un orateur presque top ennuyant quand il commençait à discourir sur les statistiques , sur les hypothèses de ci ou de ca, autant quand une véritable discussion toute simple s'imposait dans le groupe, il était le premier à se renfermer comme une tombe. C'est pour cela que Morgan ne s'en formalisa pas.

« tu comptais aller la voir pendant ces vacances ? »

« Non…non, j'avais d'autres choses prévues…. »

Spencer resta vague dans ses explications ce qui éveilla la curiosité de son meilleur ami.

« ah quoi ? »

« je prépare ma thèse de philosophie appliquée alors comme j'avais un peu de retard…. »

« quoi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le grand et talentueux Docteur Spencer Reid n'a pas rendu ses devoirs en temps et en heure ? »

Morgan explosa de rire en voyant le visage cramoisi de son ami puis s'approcha tout près de lui sur le lit.

« tu sais que j'étais toujours au fond dans la classe…et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« oui je sais, parce que tu pouvais ainsi fantasmer sur le dos de tes petites camarades en jupes courtes…. »

« Ah je t'en ai déjà parlé ! »

« Oui, moi j'étais toujours sur le premier pupitre face au professeur…. »

« je m'en serai douté et pourquoi ? »

« oh tout a une logique très cartésienne…je faisais presque un mètre de moins que mes camarades de classe alors ajouter à cela une myopie atroce, c'était l'unique manière pour que je puisse voir le tableau noir…et puis cela était bien plus facile pour me viser avec toutes sortes d'objets dans la tête….j'ai pas toujours eu le choix de me mettre devant si tu veux tout savoir…j'aurai préféré être comme certains cancres assis près du radiateur au fond de la classe à attendre que la journée passe… »

« j'étais un de ses cancres, les boulettes de papier …c'était ma spécialité…. »

Morgan se gratta derrière la tête pris en faute et lança un sourire gêné dont lui seul avait la secret. Reid sourit amusé.

« Désolé, j'aurai du m'en douter aussi….Tu savais que je n'en ai jamais lancé une ? de toute manière je n'aurais jamais osé, tu te rends compte que les élèves de ma classe avaient tous pour la plupart 6 à 7 ans de plus que moi…et crois moi ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une situation privilégiée»

«tu sais quoi, mon grand, demain pendant le débriefing je t'apprends à en lancer ces fameuses boulettes, on prendra J.J. comme première cible, elle ne dira rien et quand tu auras pris le pli on s'attaquera à plus dur si tu vois ce que je veux dire»

« Avec ma chance, j'aurai la cible que tu veux vraiment toucher en tout premier »

Les deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire en imaginant bien entendu la tête de leur patron pris à partie par une ruée de petites boules de papier.

« Non, on va en rester à J.J. je crois…. »

« comme tu veux, génie, mais je t'assure que tu loupes un moment unique de ta vie… »

Spencer sourit puis plongea son regard enfantin dans celui de son ami.

« Tu m'apprendras, en vrai ? »

« Comptes sur moi pour te montrer des tas de trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer…Ca n'a pas du être simple pour toi d'être projeté ainsi dans une école où les mômes étaient plus âgés que toi… pourquoi t'as pas fait une école pour petits surdoués ? »«

« selon les statistiques, seulement 17% d'enfants avec des capacités intellectuelles supérieures à la moyenne parviennent à obtenir une place dans ce genre d'établissement, ce qui suppose partir de chez soi pour aller en pension, vu qu'une institution dans le genre n'existait pas dans ma région…pour ma part, je suis un peu un cas unique car je me situais au dessus de cette moyenne et aucune institution n'est préparée à mon potentiel, sans prétention…. A 6 ans je savais lire écrire et résoudre des problèmes mathématiques simples….…donc je n'y avais pas non plus ma place…ma mère a préféré un cursus scolaire normal , j'avais 12 ans quand j'ai eu mon bac, et mes camarades en avait 18 / 19 ans …si cela peut vraiment être considéré comme normal, bien sur…. »

« bien sur…. »

Morgan se concentrait pour essayer de mathématiquement calculer les différences d'âge entre son ami et ses camardes de classe, les classes fréquentées par Spencer…il imaginait un petit homme de 6 ans entrer dans une classe de gosse de 3eme, son petit sac sur le dos avec un Babar dessus……il avait du souffrir terriblement pendant ces années de scolarité car il savait ce que les gosses pouvaient être cruels avec les enfants différents….

« Sais tu que 73 % des enfants surdoués qui sont placés dans une école publique normale deviennent des enfants en échecs scolaires et des adultes déficients socialement plus tard….42% finissent par se suicider avant leur 20 ans…j'ai passé l'épreuve avec succès il me semble …. »

Morgan resta bouché bée puis sourit épaté.

« Moi , à 6 ans, je tirais les cheveux de mes sœurs, faisais des colères dans les magasins pour obtenir des petites voitures de course et gribouillait quelques dessins minables sur ma feuille blanche…je connaissais tout de même mon alphabet, pas mal hein ? »

Reid rigola doucement.

« J'aurai aimé être ce genre d'enfant…. »

« tu devais être un super gamin tu sais ….T'as jamais fait de caprices ou fait tourner tes parents en bourrique, fait l'école buissonnière et couper les cheveux de toutes les poupées préférées de tes sœurs « ?

« Non pas que je me souvienne…de toute manière j'étais fils unique alors …. »

Morgan écoutait attentivement. C'était la première fois que son jeune ami se confiait ainsi à lui. Il voyait que cela gênait quelque peu Spencer, qui tripotait nerveusement ses doigts. Son enfance avait du être difficile…il fixa du coin de l'œil le garçon maladroit qu'il avait à ses côtés et s'amusa à imaginer quelle frimousse il pouvait avoir à 6 ans.

« tu devais être pouponné par les filles de ta classe…. »

« Pas trop…j'étais pas ce que l'on peut dire une petit garçon attirant, j'avais de grosse lunette épaisse et je ne pensais qu'à m'enfermer à la bibliothèque et à faire tourner ma vie autour des statistiques et des tournois d'échecs…rien de réellement excitant pour des filles de 12 ans qui commence à ressentir les premiers émois de la sexualité juvénile…»

«sexualité juvénile ? wahou…. moi à 12 ans, je fréquentais difficilement les bibliothèques, je t'avoue… j'étais plutôt branché base ball, foot et bagarre et éventuellement je cherchais à embrasser les filles avec la langue……m'enfin tu sais à 12 ans les filles c'est comme la peste…on s'en tient éloigné. »

« ah non je ne savais pas…moi je n'avais pas autant de loisirs, je lisais et je jouais seulement aux échecs tandis que mon père rêvait de faire de moi un passionné de base ball. Il était l'entraineur de l'équipe de la ville, 7 fois championne…et sa propre progéniture n'était même pas capable de soulever la batte…imagines sa déception…. »

Morgan se tut. Spencer avait donc un père. Et de plus est, un père qui semblait s'intéresser à tout ce que ce gosse détestait !

« donc tu n'es pas né d'un croisement scientifique entre un singe savant et un neurone congelé d'Einstein, c'est Prentiss qui va être rassurée…. »

Reid secoua la tête , désopilé.

« Et ta mère, elle en disait quoi de ta supériorité intellectuelle ? »

Reid soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa mère, pas maintenant mais il répondit le plus naturellement possible pour ne pas froisser son ami.

« je crois qu'elle l'a su dès la naissance …. »

« Pourquoi ? t'es sorti avec un livre sur la« quantification de la matière » dans les mains …. ? »

Reid rigola comme un gosse. On ne lui avait jamais sortit celle là. Il en avait entendu des blagues au sujet de sa naissance, plus ou moins cruelle mais celle-ci lui plaisait bien.

« Non elle le ressentait …elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle avait su que j'étais unique et que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais voulu un autre enfant, je lui suffisais…moi ca m'aurait plus d'avoir un frère… » »

« c'est chiant aussi tu sais… »

« toi t'es pas chiant…. »

Morgan se pinça les lèvres. Il était plus que touché par cette réflexion sortit du cœur.

« Je suis certain qu'on se serait bien amusé tous les deux, moi je t'aurais montré comment créer des ballons d'eau à jeter sur la tête des voisins et comment soulever les jupes des filles et toi tu…m'aurais fait mes devoirs… »

« Pas mal comme perspective….mais tu te serais vite lassé d'avoir un petit frère intello dans les pattes pendant que tu draguais tes amies….et si on cessait de parler de moi…. comment va ta famille, ta maman ? je me souviens qu'elle cuisine des gâteaux trop bons…»

Il pria intérieurement. Il lui fallait dévier la conversation rapidement avant qu'elle ne prenne une tournure qu'il ne souhaitait pas et qu'il le ramènerait inévitablement vers ses angoisses et son envie de Dilaudid. Le manque se fit de nouveau ressentir alors que la conversation avait semble t il permis un certain répit à son corps, un certain soulagement, comme lorsque qu'il focalisait son attention sur des statistiques ou n'importe quel sujet qui lui permettait d'éloigner son cerveau de toute envie, de toute douleurs…. .voilà où résidait sa force, dans ce cerveau qu'il haïssait parfois tellement. Il serra les poings et prit une profonde respiration. Morgan ne s'aperçut de rien, son attention ayant été détournée par la voix plus aigue de leur camarade dans la salle de bain puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Spencer.

« tu sais que ma mère m'a demandé si tu venais cette année partager Thankinving avec nous…. ? elle t'adore, elle me demande souvent de tes nouvelles au téléphone »

« Oh Morgan tu sais que ce n'est pas mon habitude de m'introduire dans ce genre de fête familiale…et puis…j'ai prévu des choses pour la fin d'année »

« On pourrait inviter ta maman ? en faisant attention à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée, qu'elle ne prenne pas peur… »

« Non hors de question…. Elle n'est pas prête pour affronter la vie à l'extérieur de l'institution»

Il sentit une pression lui tordre l'estomac avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressenti. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de sa mère, pas maintenant, pas maintenant….et pourtant ce serait peut être la solution qui le délivrerait….tout avouer à Morgan come cela, craquer un bon coup et ….non, de toute manière tout allait bien, très bien.

Il lui fallait de nouveau dévier la discussion…Les larmes montèrent d'elle-même à ses yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Morgan resta figé, le cœur serré. Merde, il savait que Reid était très sensible à ce sujet, certes il ne s'attendait pas à que ce soit à ce point là, mais il décida de ne pas approfondir .

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais te mettre dans l'embarras, excuses moi, gamin… si tu ne veux pas venir , je n'oblige en rien bien sur…. »

« Je…Je viendrais peut être on verra….ta sœur attend son bébé pour quand ? »

« Oh tu te souviens de cela, je crois que c'est prévu pour…heu…., oh je fais un tonton minable là »

« C'est dans 6 mois et 16 jours, normalement si son cycle de gestation est conforme à ses derniers examens… »

« Merci docteur Reid… »

Morgan observa silencieusement Spencer qui restait calmement à ses côtés tenant toujours ses mains tremblantes. Il se rendit compte que ce dernier connaissait énormément de sa vie…ses sœurs qui l'avaient toujours chouchouté, sa mère qui lui vouait un amour inconditionnel, son enfance ….Morgan s'était souvent livré à ce gosse qui semblait tout comprendre, la mort de son père, sa mère au couleur pâle qui lui avait valu d'être considéré comme un paria dans la communauté noire et un nanti dans la communauté blanche, les gosses sont cruels et il en avait lui aussi fait l'expérience du fait de son métissage ethnique, ….Et ce jeune génie aux allures si renfermés connaissait tout de lui en fait, jusqu'au drame qui l'avait conduit à devenir l'homme qu'il était désormais, ce viol par cet homme noir auquel il avait voué tant de confiance, ce viol dont il avait été victime adolescent...

Et lui Morgan ne connaissait rien de l'agent Spécial Spencer Reid, son ami. Il n'avait peut être jamais pris la peine d'ailleurs de lui poser des questions sur sa vie, sur ses expériences, sur ce qu'il aimait ou non, de crainte d'un refus de son ami de se confier à lui. Et si Spencer avait vécu des drames indicibles, si c'était cela qui le rendait si distant, si fragile…et si….il n'était plus temps de compter sur des si. Il était temps à son tour que Spencer se confie à lui, comme deux frères qui partagent tout…

« t'es encore rudement pâle, et tes tremblements m'inquiètent…tu sais je viens d'avoir une idée de génie moi aussi … tu veux partager le lit avec nous, c'est ca, pour te tenir au chaud ? »

Le regard de Morgan se fit moqueur puis il tapota amicalement sur l'épaule du garçon affolé d'un coup par la proposition que venait de faire l'agent.

« Je plaisantais…Tu sais que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi pudique et aussi …pur que toi…. Ca te choque en vrai qu'elle partage mon lit, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est ton choix, je n'ai rien à dire là dessus… »

Spencer s'était de nouveau renfrogné malgré lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

« Tu m'en veux encore, je le sens comme quand on sent du piment dans une cuillère de miel sucré »

Spencer haussa de nouveau les épaules puis soupira. Voilà que Morgan relançait le seul sujet que le savant de l'équipe ne se sentait pas capable de mettre à nu.

Ses raisons étaient tellement inavouables. Mais oui, il lui en voulait pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait même pas s'autoriser de penser ou d'avoir oser penser. Surtout à lui-même car les raisons de son malaise n'étaient pas celle très pudique auxquelles pensait certainement Morgan .

Non la raison de son mécontentement était intiment liée à cette jalousie qu'il avait ressentit quand son ami le plus proche avait accepté que Garcia partage son lit en tout bien tout honneur. Il en voulait aussi à Garcia de pouvoir se blottir si facilement dans le creux de ses bras sans pudeur ou sans peur du refus, de pouvoir lui ôter des je t'aime complice et des regards de connivence que lui aussi aurait aimé avoir avec son ami…il était …il était pathétique dans ses sentiments trop intimes pour Morgan. Sentiments que lui seuls partageaient bien sur et qu'ils n'auraient jamais, oh dieu jamais, osé dévoiler à cœur ouvert à Morgan.

Morgan l'aimait bien tout simplement, et lui malheureusement l'aimait tout court…. Les livres, les théories, les statistiques rien n 'avait su trouver une réponse à ce sentiment ambigu qu'il avait pour son ami, ce sentiment qui lui faisait ressentir des choses indélicates au creux de son ventre, de ses reins, de son bas ventre parfois…ce la le rendait malade….jamais il n'avait ressentit cela pour un homme, jamais…enfin il l'espérait, il n'en savait réellement rien, que savait il d'ailleurs de l'amour , lui qu'aucune femme ou aucun homme n'avait jamais touché, caressé , aimé….les seules qui s'offraient quelques moments intimes de tendresse et de jouissance était ses propres mains qu'il lassait courir, en fermant les yeux, sur son corps, honteux de ces gestes intimes, quand la nuit ne le laissait pas dormir tranquillement….

Il se poussa un peu de son ami, les pensées qu'il avait désormais l'obligeant à ne pas rester dans la proximité trop intime de Morgan. Celui-ci remarqua sa gêne et sourit fraternellement.

« Je crois qu'il commence à se faire vraiment tard…tu devrais te glisser dans tes couvertures, pretty boy… «

Sans lui en laisser le choix, Morgan ouvrit les couvertures du lit et fit signe à Spencer de s'y allonger puis d'un geste fraternel, il replaça ces dernières sur les épaules tremblantes de Spencer puis repartit de son côté du lit. Il aimait s'occuper de son ami, comme in grand frère…

A contrario de ce que beaucoup devait penser sans oser le dire, Morgan n'était pas dupe des sentiments que son jeune protégé ressentait pour lui. Le défaut avait été d'être profiler et il ne lui avait fallu que quelque mois après avoir fait la connaissance de Spencer pour s'en rendre compte.

Il en était presque flatté d'ailleurs même si cela lui procurait souvent de la gêne à y penser. Mais que pouvait il y faire, le frapper, le remettre à sa place, le détester pour avoir oser poser un regard plus qu'amical sur lui…et puis à y penser , c'était aussi un peu de sa faute à toujours vouloir le protéger…il en était un peu le déclencheur… il savait que cela passerait avec le temps, un jour où une femme ou même un homme entrerait intiment dans la vie privée de Spencer ….

Et pourtant Morgan se maudit en lui-même, il n'était pas prêt lui non plus à cela, à ce que Spencer lui présente un jour quelqu'un…il était fier de ce statut un peu particulier qu'il avait dans le regard et le cœur de son ami. C'était du pur égoïsme que de laisser les choses ainsi continuer, laisser espérer et fantasmer ce jeune garçon sur des sentiments qui n'étaient pas partagés. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était très réglo non plus là-dessus, lui aussi ressentait de la jalousie quand Ce « Danny » venait à s'occuper du jeune docteur, à le faire rire ou à le taquiner.

Non Morgan était un possessif…et si il y avait bien deux personnes auxquelles ils ne souhaiteraient pas qu'ils trouvent le bonheur ailleurs que près de lui, c'étaient bien le génie et la princesse.. D'ailleurs en parlant de la princesse de ses rêves …

« Eh ! la guerrière des bacs à sable, je vais finir par devoir appeler une autre damoiselle en détresse dans mon lit si tu continues à te pouponner si longtemps… »

Il eut à peine terminé de s'époumoner derrière la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à un ...lapin tout rose ! Garcia avait revêtu un pyjamas long tout rose orné de lapin blanc, elle avait posé sur sa tête une sorte de bonnet de nuit aux oreilles de lapins pendantes et à ses pieds avait enfilé deux chaussons à tête de lapins aussi, tous roses aussi….elle traversa la pièce amusée du regard ébahi de Morgan, vint au lit de Spencer pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, toucher son front maternellement pour voir si tout allait bien puis lui sourit tout en se penchant à son oreille.

«il a juste un boxer sur lui, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il va être violé par nous deux dans la nuit… »

Reid rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles puis l'observa quelques minutes.

« ils sont marrants tes chaussons, tu vas aller dormir avec ca sur la tête ? »

« c'est pour éviter que mes pensées obscènes ne quittent trop rapidement mon cerveau…en fait je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me glisser dans les draps là bas…tu me laisses une petite place… »

« Non, Morgan serait déçu de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec un si joli lapin rose…. »

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire. Puis Garcia se fit rapidement plus sérieuse, ce qui était loin de ses habitudes.

« tu as pris les somnifères que le médecin t'a laissé ? »

« Non j'en ai pas besoin… »

« peut être que ca te ferai du bien…juste un , pour que tu dormes tranquillement »

« je vais bien, je suis juste un peu grippé certainement….Pourquoi tu te fais tant de souci, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, Garcia ? tu n'arrêtes pas de m'observer , de me câliner, de t'inquiéter plus que d'habitude, tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose, tu crois que je suis atteint d'une maladie incurable et que je ne vous en parle pas ?»

La jeune technicienne ne répondit rien. Elle laissa un regard attendrit et rempli aussi de sollicitude glisser sur le visage angélique de son bébé puis lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, et bien dans ta peau, mon bouchon….juste que tu sois heureux…. »

Spencer se redressa un peu puis ôta la main caressante de son amie.

« Je vais bien, rassures toi….je vais dormir un peu maintenant et tu verras que demain tout ira mieux… »

Il ne lui mentait pas vraiment…. oui tout irait mieux une fois qu'il aurait récupérer son bien, ce bien qu'il lui donnerait la force de continuer. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il allait devoir aller se confronter à Danny Taylor, dès cette nuit, dès la minute où ses amis s'endormiraient. Il ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance, le manque étant de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus obsédant. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi l'agent latin ne lui avait pas encore parlé au sujet de ce qu'il lui avait volé dans la salle de bain. Il remercia doucement Garcia de ses attentions et se glissa sous la couette.

La jeune femme s'éloigna du lit le cœur serré, le visage fermé. Elle aurait du lui parler, ne pas hésiter…oser lui dire qu'elle savait, mais la présence de Morgan dans la pièce lui avait fait reculer l'envie. Cela devait rester entre eux, pour le moment, histoire de comprendre, de mettre un mot, une raison sur ce que Spencer faisait subir à son corps.

Elle allait devoir se confronter rapidement à son jeune ami, à son bébé chéri, peut être mettre ainsi à mal leur amitié, briser leur confiance mutuelle. Il suffisait juste de lui dire la vérité….avouer que ce n'était pas Taylor qui l'avait trouvé dans cette salle d'eau, que c'était elle mais que par pudeur on lui avait menti…il comprendrait alors rapidement qu'elle détenait le sérum qui détruisait peu à peu son jeune ami. Elle soupira. Et si elle en parlait à Morgan, si elle lui racontait tout, pour se soulager de ce qu'elle gardait en elle, …

Non elle savait qu'il valait mieux que peu de personne ne le sache…cela pourrait s'ébruiter et briser à jamais sa carrière…elle allait gérer la situation seule, elle en était capable…il allait certainement bientôt être en manque…que devait elle faire ?

….Morgan la sortit de toutes ses pensées.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous complotiez derrière mon dos tous les deux ? ».

« Rien mon lapin… »

« Non c'est plutôt toi ce soir le lapin à croquer …ca va, Princesse ? tu as l'air complètement boulversée ? »

« tout va bien, mon sucre d'orge, tout va bien…tu sais que j'ai aussi la panoplie complète de la déesse Vénus, la déesse de l'amour, comme tenue de nuit ? »

Le rire de Morgan lui fit du bien. Elle attendit qu'il se place à l'autre bout du lit puis éteignit les lumières. L'aube commençait déjà à pointer tout doucement son nez au travers des volets. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures ou deux pour se reposer avant d'affronter une journée qui s'annonçait très difficile sur tous les points pour la pauvre García.

« Sucre d'orge ? »

« oui, Princesse ? »

« je peux me coller un peu contre toi ? »

« Fais donc, mais ne profites pas de l'occasion pour explorer mon corps parfait … »

Garcia sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle partageait le lit de Derek Morgan !

Reid essuya doucement les larmes qui s'étaient mis à couler sur ses joues. Trop de choses venaient heurter sa sensibilité et mettre à mal les barrages qu'il tentait de monter contre ses douleurs…il devait être fort. Il essuya de nouveau ses larmes en silence puis commença à réciter mentalement les poèmes que sa mère lui lisait quand il était enfant. Plus son cerveau travaillerait à cela, plus il arriverait à éloigner les doutes et les envies de son esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand les respirations de ses amis se firent plus calmes, il se leva sans bruit puis enfila un pull par-dessus son pyjama. Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.


	30. CHAPITRE 29

**merci encore beaucoup pour vos reviews - petite suite**

**CHAPITRE 29**

Danny resta longtemps silencieux après que Martin lui ai conté cette partie intime de sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Martin et cette fille…des projets plein la tête, une vie qu'il avait souhaitée, enviée et puis tout s'était cassé la gueule comme ça ...parce que cette fille avait fait un choix cruel, un choix qui avait laissé son ami désemparé. Il l'avait lu sur le visage de Martin, une déception, une immense déception ou était-ce du regret, des remords, de la colère…il ne savait pas bien déchiffrer ce que ressentait Martin en lui contant cette histoire. Merde, il aurait du prendre un stage de profilage avec la bande à gogo…enfin tout ce qu'il avait retenu de ce drame était qu'il ressentait désormais une grande colère contre elle, encore plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentit un temps contre son amie Samantha quand elle avait mis fin à leur histoire d'amour.

Il savait que sa colère n'état pas justifiée. Peut être cette fille avait fait ce choix pour se protéger aussi, qu'elle avait certainement souffert autant que Martin du drame qui leur était arrivé.

Là avec Emily Prentiss leur vie avait pris une toute autre tournure….Danny soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, lui pourtant si bavard en toute circonstance…Il leva pour la seconde fois le regard sur son ami. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses songes, ses mains tremblaient encore un peu et Danny aurait pu parier avoir vu ses yeux briller. Il ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant à trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Il rebaissa rapidement les yeux quand Martin plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Les deux hommes ne faisaient même plus attention à l'aube qui pointait, à la fatigue qui s'était abattu sur leurs traits. Les bras posés sous leur tête, allongés sur le lit, tous deux fixaient le plafond, tout juste éclairé par la lumière de leur lampe de chevet. De toute manière, le sommeil les avait quittés depuis longtemps. Ce ne serait qu'une nuit blanche de plus, après tout.

« tu sais, dan , je lui en veux pas de m'avoir laissé… non, mais je lui en veux d'être partit sans me donner d'autres explications qu'une simple lettre bâclée sur le coin de la table…j'aurai mis ma carrière en retrait pour elle, tu sais…j'aurais vraiment sacrifier tout pour Emily, pour essayer de rebâtir quelque chose… peut être après tout que le destin avait choisi que nous ne devions pas avoir le droit à ce bonheur qui nous était tombé dessus… »

« Tu ne dois pas dire cela, Martin, tu mérites d'être heureux, tu le mérites bien plus que la plupart des gens qui vivent sur cette terre…c'est pas juste…je suis désolé pour toi, si tu savais… »

« j'ai fini par remonter doucement la pente, vraiment doucement tu sais…j'ai travaillé dur à Quantico, je me suis plongé dans le travail, dans cette carrière…Pas à pas, j'ai remonté chaque étape, chaque blessure que mon cœur voulait consolider…je pensais avoir réussi à oublier, à pardonner, à me pardonner aussi…mais je me rend compte maintenant que j'ai tout de même laissé un petit quelque chose de moi en bas de cette pente quand j'ai revu Emily l'autre jour… »

Danny ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait trop bien de quoi parlait Martin, cette impression que votre vie ne sera plus jamais complètement aboutie , qu'il vous manquera toujours quelque chose pour être certain que vous avez tout accompli…il soupira. Comment lui faire comprendre que lui serait toujours là pour son ami, son frère…ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas entre hommes, enfin du moins qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à dire…. Il savait taquiner, mettre en boîte, amuser ou même mettre en colère les personnes qu'il côtoyait mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su réconforter.

« tu sais, dan, tu es le premier à qui je parle de Ben… un stupide accident de jeunesse. On ne savait pas ce qu'on devait faire de cela , on venait de réussir avec brio le concours de Quantico,, nos carrières étaient toute tracées , une carrière brillante certainement, puis il y a eu ce choix à prendre, on s'aimait, on était jeune et peut être inconscient et, ou tout simplement était ce une manière pour nous d'échapper à la pression familiale, …le choix s'est fait en quelques heures… le bébé ou la carrière…et on a fait le même choix, on a décidé de tout plaquer, contre l'avis de tout ceux qui nous entouraient…j'étais si heureux, Dan, si tu savais…si heureux de ce qui m'arrivait …j'aurai du savoir que ce bonheur ne serait qu'éphémère…on a vécu 5 mois d'insouciance avant cet accident puis tout a été brisé, notre vie, notre amour…alors il ne nous a resté que cette carrière que j'avais décidé d'oublier »

« Elle…toi, le bébé, comment…. ? »

«5 mois de grossesse. Tout se passait bien, Ben semblait être en pleine forme, il épuisait même Emily, pour te dire qu'il devait avoir la pêche de ce petit bonhomme. C'est Emily qui avait choisi le prénom…Le jour avant l'accident, j'avais posé ma main sur son ventre et je l'ai senti…un mouvement presque infime, un tout petit mouvement mais il était là, il… il était encore là»

Martin sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses souvenirs étaient trop durs pour lui. Il essaya de respirer un peu plus calmement, histoire de ravaler la douleur qui lui étreignait la gorge. Et dire qu'il pensait de ne plus être capable d'éprouver encore de la peine, de la douleur après toutes ces années. L'accident, le sang, l'arrêt des petits battements de cœur de son bébé, de leur enfant…tout lui revenait en mémoire, avec des moments de vide, des moments dont il ne se souvenaient plus des images…les larmes coulèrent d'elle même sur ses joues.

Danny sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était rarement sensible devant les autres mais ses yeux prirent à son tour une brillance des plus empathiques. Si Martin souffrait, Danny souffrait aussi…Il se leva après avoir pris soin de remettre un bas de jogging puis s'assit aux côtés de Martin. Sans un mot, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui.

Il connaissait Martin et sa manière tout à lui de laisser passer les choses, en souffrant en silence, sans bruit et laissant ses souffrances, ses douleurs s'enterrer doucement au fond de son être pour ne laisser apparaitre qu'un triste sourire qui résumait tout des sentiments qui le hantaient.

Putain ! ca le mettait dans une rage folle…il détestait voir Martin souffrir car il n'était pas capable d'assumer cette souffrance…Pas Martin, pas lui…C'était injuste que ce genre de chose puissent arriver à un mec si bien,…c'était trop injuste…la vie donnait des coups bas au gens les plus méritants, il détestait cette vie à cause de cela… elle vous ôtait toujours ce qui vous poussait à vouloir la vivre pleinement. Ce bébé partit là haut avant d'avoir pousser son premier cri devait certainement être l'ombre qui le hanterait toute sa vie, come lui l'absence de sa mère le poursuivrait à jamais…

Puis il se rendit compte alors qu'au-delà de tout ce drame , il en voulait à Emily d'avoir abandonné Martin ainsi. Comment avait elle pu partir ainsi, décider de tout laisser tomber entre eux après le drame qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il ne comprenait pas…Martin semblait lui trouver des excuses, lui ayant expliqué que ca avait été peut être la meilleure solution…merde… non la solution aurait été de reconstruire ensemble, de le faire pour ce bébé, pour eux, pour leur rêve…

Martin avait fini son histoire en rigolant sur des détails un peu insignifiants de la journée passée ici, histoire de lâcher toute la pression. Il avait dit à Danny qu'il allait devoir parler à Emily de tout cela, pour comprendre, pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux un jour reconstruire quelque chose de concret avec une femme ou un homme, pour qu'ils ne vivent plus dans le remord et l'obscurité. Puis il avait demandé à Danny de ne jamais en parler, à qui que ce soit…le passé devait rester le passé…

« tu vois à la base je t'ai raconté tout cela pour t'aider un peu à décompresser et au final, je t'ai stressé encore pus avec mon histoire… »

« Pas de souci , bro, c'est moi qui te remercie pour la confiance que tu viens de me donner… »

« Ca m'a fait du bien, tu sais….merci encore de m'acoir écouté «

« Raaa ! laisses tomber, tu vas finir par me donner l'envie de te rouler une pelle pour te consoler, avec ce regard que tu me lances… »

Martin rigola sincèrement. Son ami ne changerait jamais.

« Tu sais, quoi, Dan, j'ai faim…à cause du gosse qui a fait son malaise on a pas réellement eu le temps de déguster les plats de Madame Perpepotte… »

« ouais, drôle d'histoire ca aussi…enfin on va pas refaire le monde hein ? bro, tu sais quoi, on va aller voir s'il reste du gâteau au chocolat …on va se goinfrer jusqu'a n'en plus pouvoir et boire un bon café…prends la torche je suis certain que les lumières sont encore foireuses….»

---

Le jeune garçon avançait presque à tâton dans le couloir sombre. Son cœur battait la chamade, d'une part parce que sa phobie du noir commençait à prendre le pas sur sa décision d'aller jusqu'au bout du couloir et d'autre part parce qu'il repassait mille fois dans son esprit la manière avec laquelle il allait devoir se confronter à Danny.

A la différence de ce que beaucoup pouvait penser, Il n'avait jamais eu réellement besoin des autres, il avait toujours su répondre à ses besoins sans l'aide de personne, même enfant quand sa mère restait allongée délirante dans son lit, il savait prendre les décisions nécessaires à leur survie, à sa survie. Et là sa survie était ce produit…

sa conscience lui dictait bien qu'il devait passer outre, accepter les souffrances et surtout accepter ce à quoi ils se refusait de penser, se refusait de surmonter…Le dilaudid, cette drogue qui le détruisait doucement, petit à petit, sournoisement, qui le ferait certainement à un moment ou un autre sombrer dans la folie, limite déjà très fine entre lui et ce qu'il pourrait un jour devenir, l'y aidait.

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix… non, faux, il le savait pourtant parce qu'il était trop intelligent pour ne pas pouvoir lire en lui.

Il se refusait à prendre l'autre choix…pas par manque de courage ou par manque de volonté, non tout simplement parce qu'il niait la vérité, la vérité dans son état le plus cruel… il fixa son portable pour la troisième fois. Gideon ne répondait toujours pas et l'institut Bennington s'évertuait à obtenir un appel de sa part. Non, il ne souhait pas leur répondre…1 mois et demi maintenant que l'institut lui envoyait des courriers, des appels, de supplications presque…il se refusait à les entendre, parce qu'il savait que le jour où il accepterait l'évidence, il mourrait tout simplement, ou il sombrerait dans la folie, si ce n'était pas déjà fait… …

non…non….non...les tremblements revenaient encore et encore, le manque le submergeait de nouveau…il savait pourtant comment le maitriser, comment le surmonter, il l'avait déjà fait après son enlèvement, il avait su se maitriser seul, sans l'aide de personne, il lui avait fallu des mois de souffrances et de persévérance pour surmonter son addiction …il n'avait jamais parler à personne de ces 48 heures offerts à son bourreau, jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans cette cabane abandonnée dans le bois, de ce qu' il avait ressentit, non il avait seul, tout surmonté…

Tout dans sa vie avait repris un cours normal : Son génie mis au profit de son travail, ses longues tirades sur les statistiques et les chiffres qui permettaient souvent de résoudre les affaires, sa vie sans intérêt, asocial, quelques sorties de ci de là avec Morgan et Garcia, pas de petits amis ou de petites amies avec qui partager quelques mots en confidence, avec qui partager quelques caresses, toujours ces éternelles lettres qu'il écrivait à sa mère comme un rituel bien installé, et toujours les mêmes livres qu'il dévorait le soir seul chez lui…non tout était normal et tout lui permettait ainsi de trouver un équilibre parfait…Même le départ de Gideon avait été surmontable…

Et puis était arrivé cet appel un mois et demi plus tôt, un soir, un message laissé sur son répondeur. Et tout s'était brisé, tout ce combat pour oublier les tortures, les sévices, les abus, que lui avait fait subir Rafael et Tobias, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à concilier dans sa vie et dans son esprit pour ne pas sombrer, toute cette routine qui lui permettait de trouver ses marques et de vivre presque normalement, tout s'était écroulé sur ce simple appel.

Spencer était un garçon intelligent, peut être trop intelligent justement pour comprendre qu'il ne survivrait pas cet appel. Et il avait craqué, il avait renoncé à tout ce combat mené. Et comme à son habitude, il ne s'était confié à personne pensant que la solution résiderait dans cette substance mortelle qu'il s'injectait de nouveau dans les veines… …

[i]Refus de prendre ses médicaments, épisode psychotique, défenestrée, les secours avaient tout tentés, nous sommes désolés… venir organiser les funérailles[/i]… …voilà les derniers mots qu'ils avaient retenus avant de refuser l'évidence et d'accepter le terme qui encadrait cette nouvelle…la mort…non… sa mère n'était pas morte, elle attendait toujours sa venue, assise là sur son fauteuil, un livre de littérature dans les mains, un semi sourire sur les lèvres…non, elle attendait de ses nouvelles, et il continuerait à lui écrire comme d'habitude, come il s'était promis de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait fait enfermé làs bas…

Tout en avançant dans le noir, les larmes avaient submergé son visage. Il secouait la tête négativement, non…non…non…. Les voix devaient se taire maintenant, il ne voulait plus les entendre ...il ne pouvait pas accepter cela…pas sa mère, pas sa confidente, pas elle…il ne voulait pas faire le deuil pas encore…il passa nerveusement ses doigts dans la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et continua son chemin vers la chambre de l'agent Taylor.

Ses mains étaient moites, son esprit semblait vouloir lui hurler de rebrousser chemin, mais son corps lui refusait de prendre cette décision. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps se détendre, son corps s'ouvrir à cette sensation de bonheur éphémère, juste quelques heures, pas longtemps, non juste le temps de respirer un peu mieux… il reprit sa respiration à plusieurs reprise, il étouffait…La raison devait reprendre ses droits dans son esprit pour réussir à obtenir ce dont il était venu chercher. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il l'obtiendrait, Danny Taylor lui donnerait ce qu'il lui avait volé, de gré ou de force…il en avait besoin là tout de suite…

La nausée le prit. Il sentit que son corps le lâchait de nouveau, une envie de vomir le prenait aux tripes. Il rebroussa rapidement le chemin qu'il venait de faire et alla trouver refuge dans les toilettes. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait devoir raconter, devoir trouver comme excuse à sa demande…

il avait peur tout simplement car il prenait conscience que la raison avait décidé de prendre le pas sur sa folie. …il avait besoin d 'aide et ce fut la première fois qu'il consentit à l'accepter. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le rebord des toilettes que son estomac déversa le reste de bile qu'il avait encore à l'intérieur. La douleur fut terrible, ses membres se mirent à trembler et il sentit les sueurs lui parcourir le corps . Il était en nage….Il attrapa rapidement sa sacoche, fouilla nerveusement à l'intérieur et prit son carnet. Il devait écrire , écrire tout ce qu'il pouvait , tout ce qu'il ressentait , tout ce qu'il avait encore envie de lui raconter...ses doigts se refusaient à trouver les mots, il arracha une première page, puis une deuxième et une troisième…

il serra les poings…c'était trop dur, trop dur…il lui fallait sa dose, il lui fallait sentir cette aiguille se planter dans son bras, lui faire mal en introduisant le liquide acide dans ses veines, et le délivrer de celte souffrance….Il se leva de nouveau, sortit des toilettes, prit appui sur le rebord de lévier et fixa son regarda dans le miroir. C'est alors qu'il les vit, dans le reflet, l'observant, inquiets…

Martin s'approcha doucement tandis que Danny fronçait les sourcils.

« eh Spencer, ca va ? »

Spencer se recula contre le mur et sentit sa respiration se saccader. La confrontation ne devait pas se faire maintenant, non pas maintenant…pas quand son corps refusait tout simplement de lui obéir …il serra les poings et fixa Danny d'un air accusateur.[/b]


	31. CHAPITRE 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Garcia ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle ne trouvait pas réellement le sommeil. Elle avait tourné plusieurs fois sur elle-même mais son esprit habituellement si détendue ne cessait de se tracasser pour son plus jeune ami.

Définitivement, elle devrait se contenter de cette nuit blanche. Ca ne la gênait pas plus que cela, elle en faisait souvent quand elle tchatait sur le net pendant des heures s'inventant un personnage sexy à souhait et s'amusant à faire fantasmer les proies qu'elle capturait sur l'écran de son ordinateur…c'était marrant ce que la barrière de l'anonymat pouvait vous désinhiber...

Sinon elle passait ses autres heures de la nuit à combattre des dragons et des chevaliers en armures sur un jeu virtuel qu'elle adorait….

« Demain soir, ma petite Penny, dodo en même temps que les poules… »

Puis elle tâtonna quelques secondes autour d'elle , enfin plus précisément laissa ses doigts effleurer le torse doux et fermement musclé de Morgan, afin d' être certaine de ne pas être plongée en plein rêve… Elle se permit un petit sourire des plus coquins.. . C'était tout de même une sacrée aubaine de se retrouver là allongée près d'un homme qui ne supportait pas les vêtements sur son corps pour dormir. Il avait certainement du faire un sacrée effort pour mettre un boxer. S'il savait à quel point elle ne s'en serait pas formalisé s'il avait décidé de se mettre parfaitement à son aise…elle pouffa un peu en pensant à cela puis soupira. Vivre de rêves interdits et de fantasmes, voilà malheureusement à quoi sa vie sentimental se résumait.

Puis elle se tourna et se retourna dans les draps de nouveau essayant encore d'oublier la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle se sentait bien ici, au chaud, détendue, elle même…c'était fou ce que la présence de Morgan à ses côtés pouvaient en réalité être rassurante. Reid avait raison, il se dégageait de lui une telle aura qu'il arrivait à vous faire sentir que jamais rnie de mal ne pourrait vous arriver à ses côtés. …

Puis de nouveau elle sentit sa joie de vivre habituelle se ternir. Elle chercha quelques minutes les lunettes qu'elle avait osé sur la table de chevet et les ajusta à son nez. Sans elle, elle ne voyait vraiment rien…

Elle écouta la respiration de son ami. Même endormi il paraissait autant sur ses gardes, comme si voulait protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose…mais rudement sexy aussi.. Elle aperçut un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et espéra qu'il rêvait secrètement d'elle. L'espoir faisait vivre disait on…

Puis machinalement, comme si son instinct maternel venait de lui souffler de le faire, elle se tourna vers le lit du plus jeune membre de leur équipe. Elle se releva d'un coup. Les draps étaient repoussé, il n'était plus dans son lit. Une sueur froide lui passa sur le front. Elle se leva rapidement, faisant cependant bien attention de ne pas éveiller son prince endormir et attrapa son sac à main. Elle fouilla nerveusement ç l'intérieur. Elle sentait son cœur se déchainer contre elle. Et si…non, la seringue et les deux flacons qu'elle avait subtilisés à Spencer était là, bien caché …

Elle se faisait trop de souci. Elle essaya de rester calme, comme elle savait souvent le faire, utiliser son esprit comique pour atténuer son angoisse, souffler un grand coup….et…non elle paniquait réellement, l'inquiétude la submergea d'un coup. Où pouvait-il donc être partit ? A cette heure avancée, il devait certainement être en plein épisode de manque… Elle aurait du ne pas dormir, le surveiller, et si il était partit faire une bêtise, une énorme bêtise, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais…jamais….elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui parler bien avant, mettre les choses au clair avec lui dès l'instant om elle avait su et compris dans quelle addiction dangereuse son petit bébé était de nouveau replongé…Peut être, peut être avait il fait un malaise quelque part,peut être que…elle devait aller le trouver…immédiatement…c'était de son devoir maintenant de prendre les choses en main…Elle était son amie, un peu une confidente, une grande sœur pour lui, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir ainsi…de se voiler la face et de faire semblant que tout s'arrangerait s'il ne possédait plus sa drogue auprès de lui. Utopie, il était Docteur, il pouvait se procurer du Dilaudid où il le souhaitait.

Merde, ca suffisait de fermer les yeux et de faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'un passage un peu bancal dans la vie du jeune Docteur Reid, merde et merde… avec ou contre son gré, il allait devoir l'écouter et accepter son aide. Elle était déterminée, ils seraient seuls pour discuter, ils prendraient ensemble les meilleures solutions pour venir à bout de cette addiction …elle avait vu trop de malheur dans sa vie à cause de la drogue surtout lorsqu'elle avait choisi de vivre en marginalité, elle en avait vu des personnes magnifiques se transformer en être vide de sentiment, vide d'envie, vide d'espoir à cause de la drogue…non Garcia était une battante, et elle ne laisserait jamais son génie préféré s'attacher plus à cet objet de destruction qu'à sa vie….ensuite elle ne discuterait avec Morgan…quoi qu'en dise ou qu'en pense le jeune garçon….

Elle attrapa alors sa robe de chambre avec rapidité , mis ses pieds dans ses chaussons et partit dans le couloir. Elle ne devait plus laisser les choses se faire ainsi sans que personne ne se décide à agir. Elle attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés et les coiffa en deux couettes. Elle serra les poings et prit tout son courage pour sortir de la pièce.

Ooohhh, il faisait réellement noir dans ce couloir….

---

Danny fronça les sourcils et tourna un regard anxieux vers Martin.

« Je le sens pas bien là…ca va ? eh spency, ca va , mon gars ?»

Martin observa rapidement le jeune homme adossé au mur. Il était en sueur, sa chemise de pyjama était détrempé, ses doigts étaient totalement crispés sur eux même. Son corps tremblait et il les regardait tour à tour avec un regard fiévreux, anxieux mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à fixer sur eux. Il semblait dans un état de douleur qu'il lui serra le cœur. Pauvre gosse…certainement un autre malaise ou un très mauvais cauchemar, ce qui paraissait logique avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues dans la journée. Enfin là à première vue, Martin pensa tout de même que c'était bien plus grave …Il essaya de lui sourire sans montrer son anxiété, ce qui n'était pas évident , l'état physique du garçon semblant être au plus mal...

« Et Spencer, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? tu veux qu'on appelle le docteur, tu veux qu'on aille cherche Hotchner…. J'y vais tout de suite… »

Martin mit la parole à l'action et se dirigea vers la sortie rapidement.

« Nooonnn ! »

Le non que poussa Reid d'une voix rauque mais effrayée figea l'agent sur place. Il referma la porte délicatement et se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon. Il fallait rester calme, enfin ce fut le premier sentiment qu'il perçut. Spencer s'était un peu plus redressé et gardait désormais son regard fixé sur son collègue Danny. Il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon avec un regard si froid, si…si diabolique en quelque sorte. Toute l'expression habituellement angélique qu'il portait sur son visage semblait s'être évanouie. Les mèches de cheveux collés sur son visage, un rictus de douleur sur les lèvres leur fit comprendre que Spencer était loin d'être dans son état normal. Il semblait être en train de lutter contre quelque chose de terrible ….

Danny ne parlait pas mais continuait à examiner l'attitude nerveuse et angoissée du jeune garçon. Il se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux puis fixa son nouvel ami. Punaise qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette merde qui leur tombait dessus?

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher, Spency… »

Puis il jeta un oeil rapide sur les cachets posés sur le rebord de l'évier et secoua la tête. Des somnifères, peut être qu'il en avait avalé de trop …

« T'as pris tes somnifères, t'as pris quelque chose qui te rends dans cet état, tu es malade ? »

Le garçon ne leur répondait toujours pas. Son regard semblait juste focaliser sur Danny, tentant de le transpercer, de l'atteindre. Danny ne comprenait rien à cette aversion dont semblait faire preuve le jeune homme à son égard. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas brutaliser, pas taquiner de nouveau… mais il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux face à l'attitude si renfermé de Spencer.

Quelque chose de déjà vu lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Et si le génie était en train tout simplement de leur faire une crise de démence. Et Si…le regard fiévreux et provocateur que lui lançait le gosse le mettait réellement mal à l'aise. D'accord, si il y avait un quelconque problème autant percer l'abcès tout de suite.

« T'as un problème avec moi ou quoi ? »

Le ton était monté d'un coup, Danny ne supportant pas de se sentir agressé de cette manière. Spencer semblait vraiment perturbé.

« Dan, restes calme… »

Martin venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune agent au sang chaud. Danny qui avait fait un pas en avant se sentant menacer recula plus tranquillement.

Le gamin semblait plus effrayé qu'autre chose…peut être qu'il venait de faire une connerie ou un truc dans ce genre…peut être que c'était tout bête, une engueulade avec Morgan, un cachet qu'il ne supportait pas….

Spencer quand à lui tentait de focaliser son esprit sur ce qu'il savait le mieux faire pour retrouver le contrôle de ses sens, réfléchir, statistiser sur tout et rien….laisser son cerveau s'emballer sur des phrases qu'il avait lues dans un livre, laisser son cerveau élaborer des hypothèses sur l'affaire, tout qui lui permettrait d'atténuer l'envie…

Mais il n'y arrivait pas…il était trop épuisé pour cela, trop en manque, trop….trop…atteint par la perte de sa mère.

Il ne supportait pas de savoir ce qui déclenchait tout cela, mais son savoir, sa capacité à tout comprendre, lui donnait tous les indices tous les jours qui réfutaient en s'injectant cette drogue. Il ne voulait pas faire le deuil….et ce produit lui permettait encore de croire que demain il pourrait l'appeler, lui écrire, la voir, la toucher, sentir son parfum, sentir sa main venir inconsciemment lui caresser le visage, lui caresser les cheveux, et la main dans la sienne, sans un mot, la regarder repartir dans le monde où elle aimait s'enfermer pour être heureuse aussi…elle aurait été déçu de le voir ainsi, le visage creux, les cernes entourant son doux regard, comme elle aimait le dire, son corps amaigri, elle aurait compris tout de suite …parce qu'elle connaissait chaque douleur de son enfant, chaque sourire, chaque réponse aux questions qu'il lui posait…il aurait tellement été plus simple d'aller la rejoindre , de rester pour l'éternité à ses côtés……il éclata en sanglot sous le regard ahuri des deux hommes , totalement désemparé devant le comportement de Spencer.

Martin et Danny étaient désemparés.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce qu'on fait dan ? »

Danny détestait se retrouver face à la détresse humaine de cette manière. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de trouver les mots, les gestes qui réconfortaient…et là ce gamin avait certainement un énorme besoin d'être rassuré de quelque chose…

Spencer voulait tellement , tellement que ces deux garçon sortent. Il avait réussi jusque là à se contrôler doucement ici, seul, à essayer de trouver un sens à sa volonté de surmonter ce mal qui le rongeait….mais leur présence le tétanisait, il avait l'impressionner qu'on lui avait volé ses moments de faiblesses….leur regard anxieux posé sur lui, lui renvoyait tellement l'image de ce qu'il était devenu….

Le flou l'envahissait de nouveau, le manque décidait de le submerger, de le pousser à agir à, il devait prendre sa dose , maintenant, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois encore pour oublier, pour atténuer sa douleur….

Quand Spencer commença de nouveau à trembler, posa ses mains sur son estomac en essayant de refouler la crampe de douleur qui lui montait au corps, quand Danny le vit blanchir, essayer de retrouver son souffle et reposer une regard encore plus froid sur lui, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ces sueurs sur le front, ces regards qui ne parvenait pas à fixer réellement quelque chose, ses doigts crispés et cette manière de protéger son corps en serrant ses bras autour de lui…

L'image de Rafael lui parvint d'un coup en mémoire. Pas celle de Rafael aujourd'hui…non, une image plus forte, plus expressive, aussi expressive que l'image de souffrance que reflétait le visage du jeune docteur... la première fois où il avait vu son frère dans le même état que ce garçon….il avait 10 ans , Rafael en avait 19….Rafael s'était réveillé une nuit en sueur, le visage crispé, il avait les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regards que ceux de ce jeune docteur là maintenant, les mêmes lèvres fermées, le regard mauvais, le regard qui quémande …. Rafael…Reid…non il n'arrivait pas à croire ce dont à quoi il songeait maintenant, pas ce gosse, pas un génie de sa trempe….mais l'évidence était trop parlante.

« Martin, je crois qu'il est en manque…. »

« tu dois te tromper… il a du choper la mort dehors… »

« Crois moi, Martin je connais ce que j'ai sous les yeux….je sais ce que représente ce regard…et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, malheureusement…putain c'est la merde….qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Martin avança d'un pas et tendit sa main vers le garçon toujours adossé au mur, les mains posées sur chaque côté, prêt à bondir.

« Spencer, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux les yeux, respira un grand coup. Il devait à tout pris se contrôler, contrôler son corps qui réclamait sa dose, là toute de suite…il savait il se doutait que Danny l'avait sur lui, il l'imaginait déjà venir le narguer dans quelques minutes avec, qu'il allait ….son esprit s'embrouillait totalement. Le manque n'avait jamais été si cruel. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait jamais autant attendu avant de s'injecter une nouvelle dose….il respira bruyamment et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait le faire, il pouvait le faire… Il déglutit doucement, repoussa les mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et tendit sa main vers Danny.

« Rends…rends…. moi ….ce que ….tu …tu…m'as pris… »

Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils puis regarda Martin d'un air étonné.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Joues…pas avec…avec …moi…rends moi mon bien… »

Martin s'approcha doucement vers Spencer et lui tendit la main.

« Ca va aller, Spencer, tu dois te calmer, on va aller discuter dehors…. »

Spencer se leva d'un bond, se colla contre le mur.

« DEGAGES… DEGAGES, NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI…»

Martin se recula d'un coup, surpris par l'agression verbale dont venait de faire preuve le garçon habituellement si calme, si tendre…il s'excusa pour tenter de calmer le jeu puis lui sourit doucement.

« Spencer, ,tu ne vas pas bien, on va sortir tous les trois de cette pièce et en discuter…. »

Danny secoua la tête. Dans l'état d 'agitation dans lequel semblait être plongé le garçon, il savait qu'aucune discussion ne pourrait atténuer cela. La seule chose dont devait certainement avoir besoin ce garçon était sa dose de …il ne savait pas quoi,mais cela le rendait de plus en plus nerveux…

« rends moi …mon bien…Danny Taylor…. »

Danny quand à lui resta sur place sans un mot pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune Docteur l'accusait de quelque chose mais de quoi…Il l'observa avec plus d'attention puis prit place aux côtés de Martin tout en le repoussant un peu derrière lui.

« je n'ai rien à toi, ce que tu veux, quelqu'un d'autre doit le posséder, ce n'est pas moi… » Puis tout devint clair dans son esprit. Le malaise, Garcia qui avait voulu aller chercher le garçon qui tardait à revenir, elle l'avait trouvé en premier…elle savait…. et son attitude aussi avait changé d 'ailleurs depuis hier…tout était clair…Les cris de Spencer le surprirent dans sa logique.

« MENTEUR…RENDS LE MOI OU JE…JE… »

Danny se braqua.

« Où quoi ? hein, tu veux venir me faire la peau…tu préfère t'attaquer à ce qui veulent t'aider, je ne te donnerai rien, Spencer, rien , tu m'as bien entendu…je vais venir te chercher et t'emmener voir Hotchner… »

« Dan… »

Martin regarda anxieusement son ami. Tout allait un peu vite selon lui, Danny s'énervait , le gosse semblait entrer dans un état de panique incontrôlable…tout allait mal…

« Laisses moi faire… j'ai fait pareil avec Rafael… »

« Dan, Spencer n'est pas Rafael…il est plus fragile, il est vraiment différent, vas y doucement…on ne le connais pas vraiment »

Danny soupira.

« toi et moi on sait bien que dans cet état seul une prise en main forte pourra l'aider… »

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Spencer.

« Regardes toi, Reid, tu es un faible, tu veux que les gens se comportent avec toi comme avec un adulte responsable mais, tu seras toujours un gamin dans le regard si tu ne te prends pas en main, alors lèves toi …et viens avec moi, … »

Danny fronça les sourcils suspicieux. Pas de réaction… Rafael lui aurait déjà sauté au cou !

Le gosse gardait le regard posé sur le sol, silencieusement, mais ses tremblements avaient cessé. Bon signe, mauvais signe, il ne savait pas…Avec Rafael, tout se résumait en coups et mots blessants, il finissait par craquer et replonger quelques semaines plus tard. Il ne voulait pas cela pour ce gosse. Il pensait sincèrement que le brusquer permettrait de le faire réagir positivement. Ce môme état très intelligent , intuitivement intelligent, il comprenait ce que l'on attendait de lui, et il semblait obéissant alors il obtiendrai certainement facilement ce qu'il désirait que Spencer fasse. Ill ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour se rendre compte que son analyse avait loupé une chose essentielle…le gosse ne savait pas se battre alors il choisirait un autre moyen…

Spencer fouilla nerveusement dans sa sacoche, sans un mot. Il n'entendait plus les mots de Danny, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Il ne voyait que le visage de sa mère, les yeux ouverts vers le ciel, le corps détruit par sa chute, ses membres disloqués par la chute, le sang coulant de son visage, de sa bouche…morte…voilà la seule chose à laquelle son cerveau lui permettait de voir. Il refouilla encore et encore pour d'un coup se lever et…pointer son arme sur Danny.

« Rends moi mon bien… »

« Oh merde… »

Danny et Martin reculèrent d'un coup.

« Bravo, dan…là je dis qu'on est dans la merde»

« Reposes cette arme »

Spencer avait refermé les poings fermement et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'entends…rends moi ce qui m'appartient et sortez d'ici »

« FOUS CETTE FICHUE ARME HORS DE MA VUE, SPENCER… REPRENDS TES ESPRIT, GAMIN, TU VAS FAIRE UNE CONNERIE…»

« Je… ne suis …pas un gamin…rends moi… mes … et mes…mes produits tout de suite… »

Martin écarquilla les yeux. S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé, il aurait pu penser à une seconde personnalité chez Spencer. Il soupira et reprit le clame légendaire dont il savait faire preuve dans de tel moment. Il regarda Danny qui lui fit signe de continuer.

« Spencer, Dan n'a rien de ce que tu lui demandes…on veut juste t'aider, on sait ce que tu endures, nous aussi, lui et moi, tous les deux, on sait ce qu'il t'arrive…on est passé par là à des moments de notre vie…ce n'est pas irrémédiable, il suffit juste que tu poses cette armes à côté de toi et que tu m'écoutes, on va trouver une solution, ensemble…parce qu'on est ami…d'accord ? »

Spencer trembla légèrement. Il hésita un petit moment comme si les paroles de Martin venait faire leur chemin dans son cerveau puis repointé plus fermement son arme sur eux, la tenant des deux mains.

« Vous n'êtes pas mes amis, je vous connais pas suffisamment pour cela… ...Vous ne savez pas… ce que…e que je vis en ce moment….vous…vous ne…savez pas… »

« On peut en discuter, tu peux te confier à nous, jamais on ne répétera ce qui va se dire ici…je te le promet… »

« Je ne veux…pas …discuter avec vous…je veux mes affaires…je veux que vous partiez avant que je vous blesse…je veux ma mère… je veux…je veux…je ne peux plus continuer comme cela, vous comprenez…je n'y arrive plus…je veux partir d'ici »

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues pâles du jeune docteur. Martin sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils couraient tous au drame à ce rythme là.

« On va t'aider…on va aller chercher ce dont tu as besoin, d'accord , mais tu reposes ton arme gentiment, calmement, parce que tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal…je le sais, Spencer, tu es trop gentil pour cela… »

« vous saviez… que l'on dira de moi …que j'ai eu un moment de folie, parce que je suis comme elle…parce que je porte ses gênes…on…on dira pauvre gars, il avait tout pour réussir et voilà le résultat…c'est ce…qu'ils disent…sur les affaires …où l'on va…et puis tout reprend sa place normalement… …les statistiques démontrent que dans 85 % des cas, la folie a ris le dessus sur la raison… »

« Tu vas donc nous tuer ? »

« Oh….non…non…je ne sais pas…je….vais, oui peut être…. »

Martin avança d'un pas. Spencer était de plus en plus incohérent. Danny le retint par le bras et lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher plus. Il sentait le garçon border line et savait pertinemment que si Spencer ne tirait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient, il se mettrait l'arme sur sa tempe et appuierait sur la gâchette. Il connaissait ce regard perdu… il avait de nombreuses fois eu le même, la même envie de tout laisser tomber….il fallait agir avant un drame ne se produise. Mais comment lutter contre une arme pointée sur soi …

« Spencer chéri, poses cette arme…c'est moi qui ait tes produits…s'il te plait ne fais de bêtises, mon coeur… lâches cette arme, ils n'y sont pour rien…c'est moi, c'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir…»

Les larmes aux yeux, totalement tétanisée par le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Garcia pénétra en tremblant dans la pièce. Elle tenait dans sa main la seringue et les produits.

Danny attrapa la jeune femme d'un coup et la posta derrière lui.

« Garcia , sors d'ici immédiatement, il est dangereux… »

« Non il est doux comme un agneau, je sais qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à personne…il le sait aussi…il est juste perdu…on doit l'aider… »

Spencer écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Pas elle, pas Sa Garcia, pas sa grande sœur, son âme sœur celle avec qui il se sentait tellement en sécurité, en confiance, pas elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de voir ainsi…il suffoqua et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. C'est ce moment là que choisit Danny pour se ruer sur lui…Le sang se déversa avec force, le choc avait rude, très rude…


	32. CHAPITRE 31

**merci bcp pour vos coms...une petite suite**

**CHAPITRE 31**

Vivian avait suivi Danny à l'extérieur. Elle avait bien vu à son regard noir qu'il semblait très perturbé. Dans la salle d'eau, elle avait d'ailleurs du se battre fortement avec lui pour qu'il accepte les soins prodigués par les premiers secours arrivés sur place suite à l'appel de Garcia. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fini par capituler devant la mauvaise volonté du jeune agent à accepter le moindre soin. De lui même il avait appliqué une large bande de tissu sur son front et avait épongé peu à peu le sang qui coulait de sa tempe et de son arcade sourcilière. Il portait encore les trainées de sang sur son visage et dans son cou. Vivian lui tendit un autre tissu plus propre et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« il te faut des points de suture, Dan…le médecin va te les faire ici, pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital »

Tout en disant cela, elle posa une main toute maternelle sur sa blessure et soupira devant l'air peu avenant de son jeune protégé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi distant. Quelque chose le tracassait au plus haut point et connaissant Danny, il comptait certainement régler seul le problème qui le tracassait, une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas bête, elle se doutait bien que tout était lié avec les évènements qu'il y avait eu dans cette salle. Danny répliqua, colérique

« tu parles d'un médecin…la dernière fois il a même été capable de faire la différence entre un malaise et… »

« Et… ? »

« et Rien…je ne veux pas que ce mec m'approche…ni personne d'ailleurs, j'ai vu pire»

Vivian n'insista pas. Elle savait que Danny ne cèderait pas, pas dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il semblait plonger.

Quand ils avaient retrouvé les trois hommes à terre, la panique avait vite gagné tout le monde. Cependant, malgré les questions pressantes de Hotchner, personne n'avait parlé, même Garcia avait gardé un silence presque religieux sur la réalité des événements.

Leurs explications n'avaient ni queue ni tête, mais ce dont ils avaient tous été certains, c'est qu'un coup de feu avait été donné dans cette pièce…

« Tu vas avoir une belle cicatrice pendant quelques temps….bon, alors tu te doutes bien que personne n'a cru en vos explications un peu saugrenues non ?que s'est il passer ? tu te doutes bien que Hotchner ne vas pas en rester là…surtout avec cette blessure par balle»

« J'ai rien à lui dire à celui-ci… on vous l'a expliqué, on était sur une discussion un peu houleuse…. »

« Dans les toilettes ? »

« ca aurait pu être ailleurs si tu préfères… »

« Dan…ne sois pas agressif avec moi »

« Excuses moi…Spencer nettoyait son arme et le ton s'est levé, il a voulu nous dire d'arrêter de nous chamailler , il a levé son arme et le coup est partit… »

«et pourquoi nettoyait il son arme ici, à cette heure de là ? »

« Je sais pas moi il ne trouvait peut être pas le someil comme nous tous, d'ailleurs…c'est pas interdit que je sache de prendre soin de son arme… »

« ce qui est interdit c'est qu'elle serve de cette manière… »

« Vivi, c'est un accident… »

« C'est une faute grave, tu sais...quelqu'un aurait pu être tué, tu sais qu'une enquête risque d'être fait, vous serez interrogés… »

«Je connais la procédure, Vivian, C'est un stupide accident, le môme est tellement maladroit… ce n'est pas de sa faute en fait, le cran de sécurité était défaillant…»

« Ca, Aaron en fera la vérification lui même… »

« Le coup n'aurait jamais pu partir sans un problème avec l'arme, je le sais parce qu'il n'a pas appuyé sur la détente »

« Aurais tu réagi si…conciliament, si Martin avait été blessé plus sérieusement ? »

« Non c'est certain que non… »

Danny serra les poings. Le coup était partit par inadvertance, parce que Danny n'avait pas réagi comme il le fallait. Il aurait du maitriser l'arme avant de vouloir maitriser le jeune garçon .Le coup était partit par sa faute aussi…S'il le fallait il en assumerait autant la responsabilité….mais ils étaient bien décidé à en rester à leur histoire...un accident,…chacun allait se couvrir…c'était ca aussi une équipe…

« Et l'arme, comme une grande, d'elle-même, t'as frappé à la tête, a transpercé le bras de Martin, et a été ensuite assommé le garçon ? dans cet ordre ou une autre d'ailleurs…. »

Danny ne répondit rien de nouveau. Il détestait quand Vivian lui parlait avec autant de douceur et autant de lucidité. Quoi dire ? l'évidence devait se faire d'elle même mais en accord commun entre Martin, Dan et Garcia… aucun ne trahirait Spencer.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise distribution des rôles… un point c'est tout.

Même si inconsciemment il savait bien que Spencer allait devoir s'expliquer sur cette histoire…il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cacher…encore un truc qui allait s'ajouter à son état d'esprit déjà pas mal atteint mais ils lui avaient juré qu'ils seraient là pour lui, pour l'aider…et Danny était un homme à tenir ses promesses, il ne laisserait personne venir souiller le gosse par des accusations sans preuve…la preuve de ce qui s'était passé ici, lui et les trois autres la détenaient …et ils se tairaient.

Bien sur que Hotchner n'était pas dupe qu' Il lui suffirait d'ailleurs d'interroger un peu plus sévèrement le gamin pour obtenir les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Spencer craquerait plus rapidement qu'eux, il en était certain, il était trop fragile…mais ils devaient tous au moins essayer de sauver ce qui l'était …

Mais est-ce que le jeune docteur s'était réellement aperçu de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce ? Danny avait été très violent avec lui, ce qui n'avait pas été son but premier, mais quand le bras du garçon s'était abattu sur sa tempe, il avait eu cet instinct de survie qui le caractérisait tant et avait propulsé le gamin contre le mur derrière lui Il pouvait encre entendre sa tête frapper contre le mur. Un bruit sourd, violent, qui avait résonné dans la pièce. Il avait cru le tuer….

le poids léger et le physique peu avantageux du garçon avait suffi à l'assommer complètement. Il s'en voulait encore, peut être que le coup de feu ne serait pas partit si Danny avait juste essayé de lui ôter son arme …la chute du gamin contre le mur avait propulsé l'arme et son bras contre le bord de l'évier et le coup était partit, alors que rien ne présageait un tel évènement…putain d'arme sans sécurité…un accident, un stupide accident qui aurait pu couter la vie à son meilleur ami…il pesta encore plus fort et frappa violement contre l'arbre.

Merde, un craquement dans ses doigts le fit se clamer immédiatement. Vivian grimaça.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui c'est pas un vieux chêne qui pourra venir à bout de Danny Taylor… »

Danny se frotta vigoureusement le poing. Il avait eu mal mais cela avait permis qu'il se remette un peu les idées au clair. Bon, il devait en tout premier accepter l'évidence. Tous étaient un peu coupables. Si lui n'avait pas attaquer le garçon si violement, , si Martin n'avait pas voulu approcher pour empêcher cette altercation si Spencer n'avait pas été en état de manque…et si…et si…et si …

Ce dernier donna un nouveau coup de pied à l'arbre proche de lui.

« Dan…vas-tu donc me parler, je peux peut être vous aider… »

« Rien, Vivi, rien de bien grave… une discussion banale qui s'est mal gérée… »

« En effet, on arrive et on trouve 3 agents à terre, dans un état plus ou moins critique, la jeune Garcia complètement tétanisée, en larmes, et toi pestant contre tous les diables, incapable de rester debout…Martin à terre se tordant de douleur, et le gosse dans un état de convulsion qui aurait pu très mal se terminer…en effet la discussion semble avoir déraillée légèrement, mon chéri »

« Vivi, laisses moi un peu seul …je te promets que je viendrai en discuter avec toi quand le moment sera venu…j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire, …comment je dois gérer la situation… »

« Peut être serait-il temps d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre les choses en main avec toi, non ? une personne qui pourrait gérer des situations délicates, n'oublies pas, Danny, on ne pas gérer tout , tout seul, sans aide, surtout si le problème est grave. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… »

Danny se tourna vers Vivian. Il la regarda un long moment sans un mot. Il laissa son esprit doucement faire son choix puis sourit à Vivian.

« tu sais quoi, je pensais que tout serait simple… mais ce n'est jamais simple des situations comme celle où Martin, Garcia et moi même nous sommes plongées »

Vivian sourit légèrement.

« Tu sais, il y a un moment, dans la vie, où il faut savoir prendre des décisions responsables et essentielles. Je suis certaine qu'Aaron est capable d'entendre si quelque chose cloche dans son équipe et la vérité est peut être la meilleure solution»

Danny grimaça.

« tu ferais quoi si tu savais que l'un des tiens est sur une pente des plus désastreuse et qu'il risque du jour au lendemain de franchir une étape irréversible ? »

« j'irai en parler à Jack, ou à la personne la plus à même de prendre les choses là en main, si bien sur ces choses là touchaient un membre de mon équipe parce que je sais que seule je ne pourrais pas tout gérer et qu'à plusieurs, en se serrant les coudes, on obtient souvent des résultats assez probants»

« C'est un peu comme une trahison, Vivi »

« Des fois certaines décisions fendent le cœur et permettent de se rappeler qu'on est tous humains et pas toujours des supers héros »

Danny se pinça les lèvres. Il passa la main sans ses cheveux, sentit le sang couler de nouveau sur ses mains puis s'approcha de Vivian.

« Je vais aller peut être faire tout de même un point de suture »

« Sages décision, mon grand , on y va ? »

«Je viens dans quelques minutes, j'attends quelqu'un… «

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, on doit avoir une discussion sérieuse et il m'a promis de venir si il avait pris le choix que je lui demande… alors je vais attendre encore un peu… »

Vivian sourit en elle-même .Danny était un garçon très intelligent et elle savait qu'il serait faire la part des choses même si son tempérament de fonceur avait tendance à vouloir souvent tout gérer seul…

« tu sais, quoi, Vivi, je me demande toujours ce que je ferais sans toi…. »

« Bien plus de bêtises que maintenant, ca c'est certain… heureusement que je veille un peu non ? »

« Oui, Maman… »

« Idiot va ! vous finirez par me donner des cheveux blancs avec toute l'inquiétude que vous me donnez Martin et toi, c'est pas possible…. Même Reggie m'en fait des moins pendables»

Danny fit une grimace conscrite presque enfantine. Il adorait quand Vivian prenait ce ton très maternel envers lui, ou envers Martin. Il en avait besoin, besoin qu'elle repose les limites nécessaires à son équilibre, qu'elle lui montre qu'elle savait, qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux, comme le ferait une maman pour ses petits….cela lui réchauffait le cœur…Une maman…la seule personne au monde qui vous faisait sentir important…Les dernières paroles de Spencer lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait réclamé sa mère. Peut être serait elle la solution aux souffrances de son fils ? Il questionnerait un peu Garcia à ce sujet…

« Tu sais , on a de la chance de t'avoir , Vivi et je crois que Spe…qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, juste pour parler un peu, pour épancher ce qui le fait souffrir… »

« Qui donc ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, Vivian… »

Vivian sourit. Bien sur qu'elle se doutait de qui parlait Danny et qu'elle sentait qu'il s'était de nouveau impliquer très profondément dans une histoire dont elle se doutait légèrement de l'étendue …Elle pouvait lire en Spencer comme elle savait lire la moindre faille en Danny. On appelait cela l'instinct maternel…Elle avait senti une faille énorme dans la carapace bien peu épaisse du jeune doctorant…elle irait le questionner un peu, gentiment pour comprendre ce qui clochait dans toute cette histoire. Si elle pouvait aider, elle le ferait avec toute la chaleur dont elle était capable de donner. …. .

Puis elle reposa son regard sur Danny. Il était, là appuyé contre cet arbre, soucieux, pensif, les poings serrés…elle connaissait trop bien Danny pour savoir qu'il le laisserait rien tombé, qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris de mener à bien, parce qu'il n'aimait jamais à moitié et qu'il n'aidait jamais à moitié.

Elle songea au regard presque enfantin du jeune Spencer, regard qui cachait certainement de cruelles vérités, puis regarda de nouveau Danny et son regard si ténébreux, si insondable…Si différents et si complémentaires à leur manière…Elle avait toujours pensé que les âmes perdues se liaient d'une façon ou d'autre autre…

La voix de Danny la sortit de ses pensées.

« J'imagine déjà la tête satisfaite du Marshall quand il va nous voir arriver avec tous ces bleus , putain je crois que c'est bien le truc qui me fait le plus chier»

« Danny, surveilles ton langage… »

Danny se pinça les lèvres d'un air désolé puis lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« A tout à l'heure je te rejoins dans quelques minutes…tu peux aller prendre des nouvelles de notre grand blessé ? »

« oh que oui et lui aussi va avoir le droit à une belle leçon de moral…au fait en attendant, mon grand nerveux, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé pour autant de déraciner tous les arbres du jardin … »

Danny sourit. Vivian avait toujours le mot pour détendre, pour vous faire sentir qu'elle vous comprenait et qu'elle vous soutiendrait toujours dans les choix que vous faisiez. Il aurait pu lui dire toute la vérité, il lui dirait d'ailleurs mais avant il avait besoin de savoir si Spencer était prêt à lui faire confiance…il se réadossa contre l'arbre qu'il avait jusque là maltraité sans aucun égard à sa vieillesse et porta son regard sur la porte de la maison. Il espérait qu'il viendrait…

C'était un génie après tout, il avait du facilement comprendre ce que Danny attendait de lui…

-+-

_Les secours viennent de repartir. Il les regarde s'éloigner sur le long chemin boisé. Il vient d'apercevoir le jeune latin sortir dehors, dans la jardin boisé de la mère Peperpotte. Il a l'air blessé, le sang coule sur son visage, doucement. Qu'a t il donc pu bien se passé dans la maisonnée ...Il aime voir ce sang couler, ca lui rappelle que l'homme est vulnérable, qu'il est fait de chair et de sang, qu'il n'est pas indestructible..._

_Le jeune agent a l'air en colère, très en colère. Il aime apprendre à connaitre les faiblesses de ces proies. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se met en colère. Le Marshall lui déjà dit que dans l'équipe, il avait du mal avec le latino...qu'il n'aimait pas ses airs prétentieux et son regard arrogant...c'es donc bien vrai, il est incapable de se contrôler; il aime ca, il pourra en jouer plus facilement et trouver , pénétrer la faille avec plus de plaisir..._

_Il a cherché du regard pendant un petit moment son compagnon aux yeux bleus. Il a aimé sa capacité à rester posé, à réfléchir avant d'agir. Il ne le voit pas._

_Il repose alors son regard sur le garçon brun. Il est beau, tès beau, son regard sombre et sa peu mate lui plaisent. Il sent qu'il pourrait en profiter, son sexe lui donne des sensations qu'il se refusait jusque là à accepter, pas d'impur dans ses élèves... mais celui ci est différent, il garde en mémoire l'odeur de sa virilité quand il l'a surpris en train de forniquer avec cette femme. _

_Il aime le gout que donne la luxure...cette odeur forte que rendent les corps satisfaits après l'amour...Lucie a une odeur sucrée, presque comme une fleur qui s'épanouit au pirntemps. Ethan avait une odeur plus masculine, mais tellement enfantine aussi. _

_L'odeur de ce garçon, de cet agent est différente. Elle est virile, elle est puissante...il déteste cela, il aime sentir la frayeur, aime sentir la soumission, la virginité des mouvements dans les élèves qu'il soumet à sa puissance...celui ci est bien là d'être chaste...il est détestable, il l'a écœuré dans cette salle de toilette avec cette femme...mais en même temps Il pourrait bien sortir des sentiers battus, pour l'entendre le supplier, l'entendre lui demander de stopper, voir son air arrogant disparaitre sous des larmes de désespoir. Il sait que ce genre de garçon ne lui donne aucune pitié. Il en aura pas...mais juste pour s'amuser un peu..._

_et puis cela fera une compagnie un peu différente pour Lucie...elle est si seule, si perdue quand il doit s'absenter. Il peut bien lui offrir cela, elle a été parfaite cette nuit après son retour, elle a accepté de communier avec son corps, a sourit pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre il y a de cela quelques semaines...Même Ethan ne lui avait jamais donné un tel sourire...elle est presque prête à prendre place dans la famille...presque, il va devoir la tester...il aime son intelligence, elle fait honneur à la famille...Lucie est un don envoyé par le ciel...Il a eu raison de l'amener dans son antre...il sourit en pensant à cette maison qu'il a construit pour eux, pour tous ceux en qui il a cru...leur maison...il va la tester..._

_Il pose de nouveau son regard sur cette vielle demeure. Il va faire leur connaissance dans quelques heures. Il sait qu'il y aura du répondant dans la chasse qu'il compte mener. Ils sont intelligents tous, mais il va percer leur faille, leur faiblesse et jouer avec. _

_Le Marshall lui a parlé de profil...il sourit. Il attend avec impatience de voir lequel sera le plus proche de la vérité ...il regarde l'heure et pose un dernier regard sur la femme noire et ce garçon qui attend contre l'arbre. Elle est partit à l'intérieur. Elle a l'air de se comporter comme une mère bienveillante à l'égard du jeune latin. Elle lui ressemble un peu...elle semble connaitre ce dont il a besoin..._

_Il est temps de s'éclipser. Dommage, il reviendra les observer ce soir, dans la nuit peut être même histoire de les surprendre dans leur sommeil..._

_Il doit se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Cette journée risque d'être très excitante..._


	33. CHÄPITRE 32

**merci encore pour vos reviews...allez tite suite**

**CHAPITRE 32**

Spencer soupira. Son crâne le faisait encoure souffrir, le mal de tête qui lui déchirait les tempes ayant décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille. Ses tremblements s'étaient arrêtés et son manque s'était atténué doucement. Enfin c'est un peu de cette manière qu'il ressentait les choses en avançant dans le couloir.

Il mettait cela sur le compte des calmants que les secours, alertés par la pauvre Garcia, lui avaient certainement injectés pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il ne souvenait plus de grand-chose à vrai dire, seulement d'avoir voulu se défendre contre l'arrivée brutale de Danny sur lui, une peur énorme s'était insinuée en lui et tout avait basculé très vite…ses souvenirs étaient très confus, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait effectué les gestes à sa place. Il savait que son état physique et psychique avait une grande part dans son comportement presque dément mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner de ne pas avoir su contrôler son corps. Maintenant il avait blessé quelqu'un, …et….et tout aurait pu être bien pire…oh mon dieu….qu'avait il fait, comment avait il pu devenir ce garçon violent et incontrôlable ?

Il posa sa main sur le mur du couloir et se pencha un peu en avant, comme lorsque la nausée était trop forte. Il angoissait de nouveau, la pression faite à son corps le rendait fou….tous ces évènements devaient le faire réfléchir….il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela, à détruire sa personne et détruire les gens qui l'entouraient…Il entendait encore le cri de Garcia, il l'entendait appeler au secours…il l'entendait quand elle s'était penchée sur lui, l'avait caressé, l'avait supplié de tenir bon puis plus rien…il avait juste le souvenir de ce flash de sang qui avait giclé contre le miroir et était tombé sur le sol, à grosse goutte, puis le visage de Danny ensanglanté, Martin qui s'écroulait…des visions dont il n'arrivait pas réellement à discerner la réalité du rêve …enfin le rêve s'était vite transformé en cauchemar à son réveil, quand on lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation….il en avait encore le cœur en morceau. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur qui que ce soit, jamais…

Et tout cela à cause de lui, lui seul… à cause de ce que la drogue avait fait de lui …il voulait tellement réussir à se contrôler, réussir à redevenir Spencer, le gentil et doux Spencer, amical, souriant, un peu looser, et terriblement exubérant quand il partait dans des discours que lui seul comprenait. Depuis combien de temps ses collègues n'avaient-ils pas entendus ses hypothèses jonchées de statistiques, de codages que lui seul savait décrypter, depuis combien de temps ne les avaient ils pas étonné par son savoir ? La nature humaine est tellement complexe et il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de lancer un SOS éperdu. Danny n'avait pas eu tord lorsqu'il avait parlé de suicide, il y avait songé, il y songeait tous les jours en vérité, mettre fin à la souffrance, mettre fin à la peine, au chagrin, au manque…il n'en avait pas le courage tout simplement et cette drogue lui avait servi de palliatif…elle l'aidait en fait…non il ne devait pas se permettre de penser cela…

Tout en marchant et en augmentant le volume de son MP3, il pensa à Garcia, à Hotch, à J.J., Prentiss …à Morgan…Morgan qui ne se relèverait certainement jamais de le perdre …sa famille, la famille qu'il s'était trouvé, qu'il s'était octroyé… avait il le droit de leur imposer cela ? non…certainement que non…il avait déjà remonté une fois la déchéance après avoir survécu à son enlèvement, il l'avait fait pour sa mère, pour eux aussi,… sans l'aide de personne, même Jason n'était pas intervenu, juste un œil discret qu'il avait sentit chaque jour posé sur lui…mais il y avait réussi …et parce qu'il n'avait jamais baissé les bras…il n'était pas si faible que cela, malgré ce que beaucoup pouvait penser de lui…mais maintenant en serait il réellement encore capable …

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Danny et Martin puis frappa doucement. L'angoisse l'étreignait de nouveau, la honte , la culpabilité…et tout cela à cause de cette merde, tout cela à cause de lui….personne d'autre n'était à blâmer, personne d'autres…lui seul avait été l'auteur de ce drame…et il irait en réclamer les conséquences auprès d'Hotchner dès qu'il aurait vu Martin.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin à cause du Dilaudid. Il avait franchi une étape qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais…ce n'était pas lui qui avait été capable de ca, pas lui, il n'était pas un homme violent, il n'était pas un garçon de ce genre…il n'avait jamais su se battre…alors en arriver à tirer sur quelqu'un même involontairement…

Il sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait détester être faible… il frappa de nouveau encore plus doucement. Il devait aller les voir au moins pour s'excuser…la peur le terrassait. Ils devaient tellement lui en vouloir.

« Entrez… »

Une voix faible lui répondit et Spencer ouvrit timidement la porte. Quand il vit son collègue allongé le bras en écharpe, le visage pâle, et ses grands yeux si bienveillants se poser avec douceur sur lui, il éclata en sanglot. S'en était trop pour lui, Martin n'avait pas mérité cela. Il avait voulu les empêcher de se battre et il avait été la victime malheureuse d'un drame qui ne le concernait pas.

« Eh Spencer…viens là… ce n'est rien, une éraflure, j'en ai vu des biens plus dures tu sais…»

Pourquoi ce gars se montrait il encore si gentil avec lui. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui demande de dégager de la chambre, d'aller au diable ou il ne savait pas quoi encore…mais Martin tapotait doucement son lit pour que Spencer vienne s'y assoir à ses côtés.

« tu..tu…tu vas mieux…. »

« Pour une bonne partie de bowling, ce ne sera pas pour demain, mais pour le reste, pas de souci, je vais devoir garder le bras immobilisé quelques semaines je pense … Spencer, approches, s'il te plait…»

Le jeune garçon fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis passa rapidement ses mains sur son visage pour essayer ses larmes et tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je…je suis…je suis tellement désolé, je te demande….pardon…Martin »

« Je ressemble tellement à un fantôme sortit des enfers pour que tu ne veuilles pas t'assoir à côté de moi… »

« Oh non, bien sur tu es très beau…euh je veux dire, tu parais en bonne sante…enfin…. Tu es…tu es …»

Le pauvre garçon était devenu rouge écarlate et vint s'assoir à l'autre bout de lit tout en se tortillant les doigts nerveusement. Il replaça sa mèche de cheveux plusieurs fois derrière l'oreille comme lorsqu'il était dans un état d'inquiétude profonde et finit par poser un regard des plus désolants sur l'agent blessé.

« Je ne voulais pas…que…je ne suis pas comme cela…je ne suis pas…vous êtes arrivé et j'ai eu peur…je n'aurai jamais réagi de cette manière sans …si …sans…. »

« Si tu n'avais pas été dans un tel état de manque, c'est ca. Tu n'arrivais plus à avoir un jugement lucide, tu pensais que le monde entier allait te renvoyer une image négative de toi-même, tu voulais que les gens te laissent en paix, que personne ne vienne te poser des questions, qu'on te laisse dans ta souffrance …c'est ca ? tu t'es dit que tu allais réussir à surmonter ce manque et là tout a basculé quand on découvert ton addiction …c'est ca ?»

« hum… »

Martin lui sourit légèrement. La douleur encore présente le tétanisait, le jeune agent doucement leur effet, Martin ayant refusé d'en prendre. Il respira un grand coup, sortit doucement du lit, puis vint s'assoir tout à côté du jeune garçon.

«Regardes moi »

Spencer fit un effort énorme pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Martin. Ce genre de contact visuel l'effrayait habituellement, il ne savait pas soutenir un tel regard mais Martin méritait toute son attention.

« …je sais ce que tu vis Spencer….je l'ai vécu…j'ai du lutter pendant plusieurs mois pour m'en sortir, j'ai bien failli aussi passer du mauvais côté de la barrière parce que je refusais de l'aide…par ce que je pensais que je savais contrôler mes envies …Danny et moi-même sommes tombés il y a de cela un an dans une embuscade où j'ai bien failli ne jamais me relever. J'ai tellement souffert de mes blessures que seuls les antidouleurs me permettaient de garder la tête au dessus de l'eau…la peur, la douleur et tous ses souvenirs m'ont empêché de savoir m'en passer…et j'ai sombré comme toi dans je ne sais pas quoi…j'ai sombré jour après jour, minute après minute…ces cachets étaient presque devenus ma seule raison de vivre, ma seule raison de me lever le matin et de me donner du courage pour aller au boulot…, j'en avalais tous les jours de plus en plus, seulement à la maison au début et puis j'ai du les emmener au travail où je les prenais en cachette…c'était horrible parce que je voulais lutter et que mon corps m'en empêchait, je me cachais pour les avaler, espérant que personne ne remarque un changement dans mon comportement…on est bête dans ces moments là, bien sur qu'on change, que les gens se posent des questions , qu'ils voient que tu ne vas pas bien…y'a ceux qui vont attendre, en se disant que ca va finir par passer ce comportement un peu bizarre , ils vont mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue ou du fameux post traumatisme et puis il y a ceux qui vont taper du poing sur votre table et ne plus vous lâcher parce qu'ils savent que vous souffrez…ceux là on les repousse , on les rejette on les déteste parce qu'ils savent ce que tu ne veux que personne ne comprennent, …ils te sauvent la vie, Spencer… «

« qui a su ? »

« Danny parce qu'il…parce qu'il sait lire les signes…il ne te lâchera jamais si tu lui fais confiance. Tu as 25 ans , Spencer, tu es un gamin brillant, tu as un avenir extraordinaire, un avenir que tu as su construire parce que tu as une force intérieure hors du commun, on le sent en toi…ne lâches pas tout ce que tu as réussi à mener jusque là pour une merde pareille…tu es entouré de personne extraordinaire, qui ne te jugeront certainement jamais pour ce que tu as fait…ils t'aiment tous profondément, ils t'aideront si tu vas les voir… »

« tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit et tu …tu…m'aides encore...je ne comprends pas… je ne le mérite pas»

« on va dire qu'on te laisse une chance de te faire pardonner… »

Spencer se pinça les lèvres et réfléchit quelques secondes . D'ailleurs, il ne lui fallait rarement plus de temps pour prendre des décisions. Il regarda de nouveau Martin puis secoua la tête en signe de remerciement.

« merci , Martin…pour tout…pour ton histoire pour ta sollicitude à mon égard »

« tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir quoi faire…oh au fait, La seule personne au courant de toute cette histoire, c'est Dan, alors si tu pouvais … »

« Je te le promet… »

« Spencer, et toi ton histoire, c'est quoi ? c'est quoi qui t'as poussé à sombrer dans la drogue. »

« heu…Martin, je…je ne me sens pas l'envie d'en parler…pas maintenant…je vais déjà aller régler les choses essentielles avant que le manque se fasse de nouveau ressentir… »

« viens me voir, moi ou Danny quand tu sens que… que tu en as besoin»

Spencer acquiesça. Il ne dit rien, se pencha doucement vers Martin et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, un baiser attendrissant, presque enfantin, puis rouge de gêne, il sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant Martin un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient certainement franchi un petit pas déjà…

------------

Morgan tournait comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le calme. Tout son corps et son esprit était en tension. Il serrait les poings et les gardait prêt du corps pour éviter de les applatir sur la tronche à Danny qu'il avait rejoint dehors.

Danny avait soupiré. Ce n'était certainement pas cette visite qu'il avait attendu jusque là . Mais bon il devait bien se douter que le protecteur attitré de Garcia et de Spencer n'allait pas rester là sans rien dire. Il devait certainement le tenir responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chiotte…et puis merde s'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la merde dans laquelle était son petit protégé avant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même…et dire qu'ils étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs profileurs au monde…

Garcia avait certainement gardé secret leur histoire, Spencer n'avait sans doute pas encore eu le courage d'aller affronter Morgan, …tout était logique. L'agent au teint foncé avait besoin d'une échappatoire pour comprendre. …oups…et c'était lui, Danny, qui allait devoir rendre les comptes ! il en avait l'habitude de toute manière, ca ne le frustrait pas plus que cela, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour être vexé ou blessé de devenir la bête noire de la situation…bien que la bête noire pour le moment qui tournait autour de lui semblait être bien plus en peine que lui…

raaaahh, il détestait cela en fait car il savait qu'il ne garderait pas son calme longtemps non plus si Morgan continuait à se montrer aussi peu avenant avec lui.

Danny faisait tout de même bien attention à ne pas se prendre une mandale par le colosse aux muscles saillants qui s'énervaient de plus en plus devant lui, car il était certain d 'une chose, il ne se relèverait pas dans la minute qui suivrait.

Morgan cracha de nouveau sa colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Spencer pour qu'il finisse dans cet état ? tu le cherches depuis ce matin, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait maintenant…»

Ca tombait mal , vraiment mal, deux impulsifs sur la même ligne de passage, ne donnaient jamais de discussions très posées. Danny savait que ses réponses énervaient encore plus Morgan mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était dans son sang, dans ses gênes…il était latin après tout…et puis merde , il était ainsi, il n'aimait pas être pris en défaut…ce qui était d'ailleurs un défaut chez lui ! Il renifla doucement pour montrer que Morgan ne l'impressionnait nullement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« tu devrais plutôt te demander qu'est ce qu'on ne lui a pas fait ou donné pour qu'il finisse dans cet état ? »

Morgan se figea. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler là tout de suite mais l'air arrogant qu'affichait l'agent Taylor depuis le début de leur conversation le rendait passablement nerveux. Il savait très bien aussi qu'il l'avait pris à partie dès le début sans lui donner de réelle occasion de lui expliquer la situation.

Voilà encore une fois ce fichu caractère : impulsif et trop emporté ! Morgan savait qu'une discussion houleuse voir à la limite de l'altercation ne résoudrait rien, mais il avait le sang chaud facilement et là, la fatigue aidant, l'inquiétude et la culpabilité de ne pas voir été là à temps, le rongeait et le rendait très nerveux, trop nerveux. L'agent Taylor n'était qu'un bouc émissaire pour passer ses nerfs autre que sur Garcia et Spencer à qui il en voulait réellement de ne pas être venu se confier à lui. Il était jaloux voilà tout, c'était tout bête, très con en fait, mais c'était tout lui, ca !!

« De quoi tu parles ? Spencer n'a pas besoin de quoi que ce soit »

« Je parle de ce que personne n'ose parler ici, je suppose…. Monsieur je sais tout de mes amis…»

Danny tentait de garder une voix posée mais il savait que son ton était prétentieux et volontairement aguicheur. Morgan soupira un grand coup. Ce que ce gars avait le don d'énerver…il allait le cogner, ca lui ferait un bien fou.

« Reid n'aurait jamais , jamais…jamais laissé son arme sans sécurité, c'est quoi encore cette histoire de merde…pourquoi tu lui as fait du mal, je te jure que je vais t'arracher les yeux si tu …si tu… »

« Sais tu que le bégaiement revèle souvent un grand sentiment de culpabilité ou de remords…on me l'apprit au FBI , pas toi ? les profileurs doivent savoir cela non ? »

Danny savait qu'il n'aurait pas du le chercher encore plus mais c'était Morgan qui avait lancé les hostilités et lui n'était comme Martin, comme Vivian ou comme tant d'autres d'ailleurs à tenter de calmer le jeu, non , loin de là malheureusement…

Morgan lança son poing droit sur Taylor, lui enfonçant ce dernier dans l'estomac. Danny eut le souffle coupé. Il resta quelques minutes sans voix puis releva un regard sombre et dédaigneux sur Morgan. Le sang coula de nouveau sur sa tempe.

« tu tapes comme une fille…j'ai vachement kiffé explosé la gueule au petit génie, tu le sais ca ? »

Morgan écarquilla les yeux. Ce gars le cherchait, il le savait, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison de le frapper…aucune…oui il était son échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à aller se mettre à hurler contre Garcia et Spencer. Il se recula un peu pour ne pas avoir envie de le frapper de nouveau puis essaya de rependre son calme ?

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Spencer et toi ? »

« Il a essayé de me voler un baiser, puisque tu ne voulais pas lui en donner un …sacré gosse va ! »

« Je vais te tuer… »

Morgan commença à foncer contre Danny quand une voix au ton presque efféminé s'éleva derrière eux.

« Arrêtes, Morgan, s'il te plait, ne lui fais pas de mal…. »

« J'ai rien à craindre de lui, Spency, il tape moins fort que mon arrière grand-mère… »

Spencer ne releva pas et posa sa main tremblante sur l'avant bras de Morgan.

« Je t'en prie, Morgan…s'il te plait…tout est de ma faute…ils n'y sont pour rien, ni lui, ni Martin et encore moins Garcia, ils ont fait tout cela pour moi… »

Morgan posa un regard rempli d'incompréhension sur son ami. Morgan sentit son cœur se déchirer. Son génie, Spencer, son ami, son petit frère défendait ce gars qui l'avait assommé contre un mur. Le monde tournait à l'envers.

« T'aurais pu y rester avec cette crise d'épilepsie… »

« Ce n'était pas une crise d'épilepsie…c'était….c'était…une sorte de réaction physique, mon cerveau luttant contre…contre… »

« CONTRE QUOI, BORDEL ? »

Spencer sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment lui dire, comment allait- il réagir, Morgan ne le regardait plus jamais comme il le faisait, jamais il ne l'aimerait comme il le faisait, s'il savait …il soupira.

« Contre les substances nocives que je m 'injecte dans le corps depuis un mois… »

Voilà c'était dit. En fait cela avait été pus simple que ce qu'il avait pu penser. Morgan allait certainement un peu crier puis le serrer contre lui. Il serait alors rassuré, en sécurité, presque pardonné…

La terre se serrait ouverte sous ses pieds à cet instant même qu'il n'aurait pas été plus brisé. Morgan resta silencieux, atterré. Comment n'avait il pu rien voir ? C'était pourtant si évident, …ce retrait, ce repli sur lui-même, ses tremblements, ses malaises, cette fatigue inhabituelle…cette tristesse dans laquelle semblait plongée son meilleur ami…comment avait il pu, lui , ne rien voir ?

Il passa son regard de Danny à Reid puis de Reid à Danny et poussa un énorme cri de rage tout en frappant violement l'arbre sur lequel était encore adossé Danny.

Puis il posa de nouveau son regard sur Spencer et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le regard était froid, déçu.

« Je n'ai pas une place suffisamment grande dans ton cœur pour que tu ailles te confier plutôt à un parfait étranger qu'à moi, c'est ça ?»

«non…non…Morgan ..je ne …je ne lui ai..pas… »

Spencer sentit le souffle lui manquer. Il ne devait pas réagir comme cela, Morgan devait l'aider, lui dire qu'il allait le protéger contre toute cette merde, qu'il allait l'emmener loin pour le sauver….comme le faisait les super héros…

Morgan ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il se sentait trahi, trahi par Spencer, trahi par celui qu'il pensait être capable de protéger de tout, il se sentait impuissant…inutile…il n'avait rien vu, pas vu la détresse de son ami…il avait lui aussi mis cela sur le compte de …de …il n'en savait rien. Spencer se détruisait de nouveau au Dilaudid et lui Morgan qui se targuait tellement de savoir tout décrypter comme faille chez Spencer n'en avait rien compris…il se pinça les lèvres au sang et replongea son regard dans celui désormais baigné de larmes de Reid.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois….il ne m'a pas…c'est pas ca….Derek… »

Morgan ne supportait pas de voir tant de peine dans le regard de Spencer mais il se refusa à l'écouter. Il était vexé, il était …jaloux…en colère, déçu, …putain de merde…il aurait été si simple de prendre spencer dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, de lui dire qu'il serait là toujours en toute circonstance et de lui demander pourquoi il avait replongé…si simple, trop simple pour en être capable là devant Taylor…

« Morgan moi, c'est Morgan…Excusez moi d'avoir cru être ton ami…je te laisse la chambre, je vais aller pioncer dans le salon, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de moi, je crois…au fait, Taylor, si tu ne savais pas , ca doit avoir un rapport avec le Dilaudid, c'est une sacrée merde ce truc mais Spencer t'en parle certainement mieux qu'à moi.. »

Danny resta à son tour sans voix. Il ne pensait pas que la discussion puisse prendre une tournure aussi désastreuse pour le pauvre gamin.

« Eh, c'est ta manière à toi de lui dire que tu vas l'aider c'est ca ? »

Morgan ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, fonça sur Taylor, et le colla violemment au sol. Reid hurla, Et une voix bien plus puissante vient supplanter la scène.

« Taylor, Morgan, vous allez me mettre toute cette force et toute cette hargne dans l'enquête…le Marshall vous attend son bureau…il y a des victimes qui attendent que vous réagissiez aussi promptement à les sauver… »

Le ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Morgan se leva, passa devant Reid sans lui adresser le moindre regard puis claque violement la porte de la véranda derrière lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'avait aucun droit de réagir ainsi, pas vis-à-vis de Spencer…merde…merde…il courut au toilette et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il se détestait. I

Hotch aida Taylor à se relever et lui fit signe d'aller se faire soigner.

« Je voudrais voir une discussion avec Reid, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, …Monsieur »

« Ok, Spencer je te veux dans mon bureau au grenier dans 30 minutes… »

Taylor sourit péniblement à Reid.

« T'inquiètes pas pour Morgan…ce bougre d'idiot tient à toi, il est jaloux, c'est tout…je sais de quoi je parle…et puis arrêtes de pleurer, le Marshall va voir cela d'un mauvais œil si tu crée une inondation dans sa région…déjà qu'il nous a pas à la bonne… je suis certain que t'as jamais autant chialé de ta vie…ca fait du bien hein ?»

« hum… »

« Alors ? sérieusement, Einstein, tu as réfléchi à ma demande?»

Spencer fixa alors Danny puis s'approcha de lui doucement. Il fouilla quelques minutes dans sa sacoche puis soupira. Il essuya brièvement ses larmes puis regarda avec détermination son collègue latin.

« J'ai pris une décision… »

« Bien…et ? »

Spencer tendit alors ses seringues à l'agent Taylor.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'en passer…peut être que tu as raison, peut être que j'aurai plus vite fait de me mettre un balle en pleine tête…»

« au moins, tu es clair, toi…Spency je ne connais personne au monde qui aurait été capable de faire seul le geste que tu viens de faire, …ca doit être un truc de génie…»

Spencer ne sourit pas à cette blague censée le détendre.

« Je vais aller écrire à ma mère maintenant…si tu veux bien… »

Danny sentit son cœur se serrer. Le môme était brisé, anéanti, incapable de remonter la pente…mais Danny se promit de lui faire remonter, même les mains en sang s'il le fallait. . Le gamin triompherait, quoiqu'il en coûte…et chacun allait devoir mettre une pierre solide à l'édifice qu'il comptait bien monter jusqu'au bout. Si Rafael avait été un échec, Spencer serait sa rédemption…

Maintenant il allait devoir malheureusement passer à l'étape 2, celle qu'il appréhendait le plus…l'étape dont il ne serait pas le plus fier…il soupira puis partit rejoindre Martin dans sa chambre.

Punaise ce mec afro américain frappait plus fort qu'un sumo ! il soupira de nombreuses fois avant de pouvoir marcher correctement


	34. CHAPITRE 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

Les quatre filles, accompagné de Rossi et Morgan pénétrèrent rapidement dans le quartier de police, sous de nouveaux les regards aguicheurs voir même presque obscènes de certains flics.

Bien sur, aucun en serait venu à affronter directement les agents du FBI mais ils faisaient bien comprendre que la place des femmes n'était pas sur le terrain mais dans une cuisine ou mieux, dans un lit, ce qui exaspérait Emily Prentiss. Elle détestait ce genre de comportement misogyne et aurait bien foncer dans le tas pour en remettre un ou deux à leur place … Vivian fit signe aux filles de ne pas tenir compte de certaines réflexions déplacées et toute la bande se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du Marshall.

Celui-ci était déjà là, entouré de trois autres « molosses » et de 5 ou 6 autres flics. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion houleuse et les mots les plus « charmants » heurtèrent rapidement les oreilles de J.J.

« tout en finesse… »

Prentiss sourit légèrement et se pencha vers elle.

« Que crois tu que les mecs soient capables de faire de mieux que de boire des bières, cracher et jurer ? »

J.J. fronça les sourcils puis sourit à son tour.

« Tu as une vision bien pessimiste de la gente masculine… je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait Aaron, tiens ? »

Prentiss se figea mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que J.J. s'était déjà éclipsée rapidement avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, pour rejoindre Garcia..

« Allez , ma grande, tu vois, tout va bien…Laissons faire Hotch maintenant. Ne te fais plus de souci pour Reid, il est fort…et intelligent, il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas laisser tomber l'équipe sur cette enquête ok ? Pénélope ? »

« tu ne sais pas tout, J.J….il y a…je ne sais pas si les choses vont être simples désormais.. »

« On va tous être présent…si Spence ne va pas bien, on sera tous là pour l'aider… »

Morgan passa rapidement à leurs côtés puis les fixa .

« Et si on s'intéressait plutôt à l'enquête…Garcia , tu devrais aller rejoindre tes ordinateurs…Hotch a demandé que tu fasses des recherches sur toutes les homicides commis dans la région… »

« Oui, chef….bien chef… »

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de parler ainsi à Garcia, à sa princesse, mais sa colère n'était pas tombé, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cela. Elle aussi aurait du venir le voir lui, et pas les autres….il se détestait de penser cela…mais sa fierté de mâle, de protecteur en avait pris un coup et ses émotions pour le moment prenaient encore le dessus sur sa raison. Hotchner avait eu raison de l'éloigner du groupe des trois autres garçons. Il n'aurait rien donné de bon de rester avec eux pour le moment.

Garcia partit la tête basse. Elle savait que Morgan en avait gros sur le cœur mais elle essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser. De toute façon, Ils ne restaient jamais en froid longtemps.

J.J. quand à elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Morgan réagir de cette manière. Elle regarda Prentiss tout aussi étonnée puis soupira.

« en effet, les choses me semblent pas si simples… »

« tu sais pourquoi Hotch a voulu garder Reid là bas ? »

« Non…il a dit qu'ils viendraient nous rejoindre dans une petite heure…tu sais c'était l'arme de Reid…il va certainement lui faire une sacrée leçon de moral… »

« Pauvre bichon, il n'a pas l'air déjà bien dans son assiette…tu sais, J.J. je ne le connais pas encore vraiment bien mais tu crois qu'il aurait pu, enfin tu vois…comme après cette histoire avec Tobias »

«On aurait du le voir avant…on est tous quelque part responsable, on s'en doutait un peu mais on a pensé que c'était peut être lié au départ de Gideon ou à la fatigue, le stress, je ne sais pas quoi encore qu'on a préféré imaginé…Sa mère était au plus mal il y a quelques mois aussi…il me l'a confié qu'elle ne prenait pas régulièrement ses cachets…ca le faisait réellement souffrir cette situation… Je me sens responsable, tu sais, Prentiss…j'aurai du le savoir, je le couve comme un premier né et je ne suis même pas capable de voir quand il va mal… »

« Attend, attend…J.J….tu dis que sa mère n'allait pas bien ? »

« Oui tu sais qu'elle est en institut… »

« Oui bien sur, mais tu ne penses pas que ca a pu dégénérer … »

« Non, non il serait venu me le dire…je suppose…non il en aurait parlé à Hotchner si vraiment il avait du aller là bas… »

« J'espère… »

« C'est bête mais souvent, quand on est trop porche des gens, on ne s'aperçoit rarement de ce genre de choses là que trop tard…c'est comme ça, comme dans les familles… »

Prentiss lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Oui, comme dans une famille… »

Elle pénétra à son tour dans le bureau du Marshall. Ca sentait le mâle en pleine action, c'était horrible…des mufles voilà à quoi ressemblait ces hommes…vivement le retour à Quantico…Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas mécontente que Rossi et Morgan soient présents.

Le marshal leva un regard rapide sur eux tous et s'adressa à Vivian qui se tenait devant.

« Entrez, j'ai bien cru que vous aviez abandonné la région, vu l'heure à laquelle vous arrivez… »

Vivian le salua sans se laisser démonter et le regarda droit fans les yeux.

« Je suppose qu'en attendant vous avez réussi à nous avoir de nouveau indices… »

Le Marshall ne répliqua pas et Rossi quand à lui ne put s'empêcher de poser une énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Sacré petit bout de femme. Il lui avait dit de prendre en main le groupe en attendant l'arrivée de Martin, Danny, Reid et Hotchner et elle semblait se satisfaire à ce poste avec beaucoup de brio.

« Bon soit, laissez moi tout d'abord vous présenter mes bras droits, qui vont nous épauler sur cette enquête. Ils y travaillent déjà depuis une semaine et vous guideront sur le terrain…nous allons essayer de mettre à votre disposition le plus d'hommes possibles pour ratisser la région mais ici, les moyens c'est comme les femmes flic, y'en a très peu… »

J.J. s'empêcha de soupirer. Ces trois autres hommes semblaient aussi amicaux que les portes des cellules de l'étage en dessous. Ce qui était impressionnant c'est qu'ils semblaient tous calqués sur le physique de bûcheron du Marshall. Elle regarda Prentiss avec la même envie de fuir qu'elle dans le regard puis les salua.

« Je suis J.J. l'agent de liaison de l'équipe… »

« Pas besoin, je leur ai déjà fait un topo sur chacun de vous…ne perdons pas de temps en sérénade inutile… voilà le sergent Carlton MILES, le sergent Jack KAPERSKI et le sergent Eddy HUTCHISON. Nous avons tous fait nos classes ensemble, nous revenons de la même unité de combat au Vietnam alors autant vous dire que vous pouvez placer leur confiance en eux comme moi je l'ai fait… »

_Elle a des yeux magnifiques, elle est très belle, elle semble si innocente avec son sourire si doux. Espérons qu'elle soit aussi intelligente que son visage reflète de beauté…l'odeur de son parfum lui couvre les narines. Il inspire avec discrétion l'effluve de son odeur de femme enfant. Il aime la blondeur de ses cheveux, la clarté de sa peau, son sourire si angélique, un peu hésitant. Elle est un peu âgée cependant…elle ferait aussi une très belle compagne pour sa Lucie, elle lui ressemble énormément. _

_Il pose un regard sur les photos que l'agent Morgan est en train de tapisser sur le tableau. Ils sont tous là, tous ces élèves, tous ceux qui l'ont tant déçus…enfin non pas tous…il sait que certains ne seront jamais retrouvés…ils ont déjà du être digérés par les animaux de la forêt depuis toutes ces années….il regarde les photos une à une. _

_Il ne sait pas comment ils savent mais l'agent Morgan les a classé par ordre chronologique de leur disparition et de leur mort. Il est épaté, oui il est satisfait de cette équipe…il leur octroye un premier point…. Même dans l'équipe personne n'a vraiment réussi à faire un lien de ce genre, … il refixe de nouveau le tableau. L'agent Morgan pose en dessous des cadavres les photos des visages de ces victimes qu'il a du obtenir des familles. C'est un choc pour lui de revoir leur sourire, leurs yeux si brillants…leur innocence…L'agent Morgan hésite un petit moment sur le placement d'une ou deux photos. Il lit un rapport et puis continue à placer les photos. Il a mis à part les cas qu'il a le plus répugné. Comment savent ils qu'il a mutilé cela et qu'il s'en est débarrassé rapidement? comment ont-ils pu en venir à cette conclusion ? ils sont tous là dans leur aspect le plus répugnant, mort, mutilé, couverts de sang, …leur pureté n'est plus. _

_Il sent son corps bondir dans sa poitrine d'un coup. Il voudrait que l'agent Morgan ôte immédiatement le visage angélique qu'il vient de scotcher sous la dernière victime. Ethan, son âme pure, celui en qui il a le plus cru. Sa plus grande déception….il pense alors à Lucie. Elle lui permet d''oublier tout ce qu'il avait consacré à l'éducation d'Ethan…_

Morgan sans lever les yeux sur le groupe continuait à inspecter les photos qu'ils avaient de nouveau accrochées sur un tableau. Combien allaient-ils encore en découvrir avant de mettre la main sur ce malade ? car ils en étaient tous persuadés désormais, ce carnage était l'œuvre que d'une seule personne…il passa son regard sur les visages qu'ils avaient pu identifiés. Que des gosses, pour la plupart, des gosses qui ne pensaient certainement qu'au bonheur de rentrer chez eux après les cours, ou partir en vacances…Tous des étudiants, jeunes, intelligents et solitaires d'après les rapports que le patron de Danny et martin avaient envoyés ; L'interrogation des familles avaient révélée que la plupart avaient peu d'amis, restaient facilement isolés des groupes, ce qui avait été peut être un avantage pour ce tueur pour les enlever plus facilement,…ils avaient tous un dossier scolaire exemplaire, pas de faille dans leur cursus universitaire, des activités en dehors, musique, échec, sport où ils excellaient aussi…le parfait garçon ou fille que tous les parents rêvaient d'avoir……leur vie, leur rire, leur joie, leur innocence, tout s'était arrêté comme cela d'un coup au détour d'une de ses putains de route de merde….il frappa violement du poing sur le tableau puis soupira.

« Désolé… »

Un des sergents s'approcha.

« Ca nous met tous dans cet état, ici les excuses ne font rien avancer…par contre la rage va nous permettre de ne pas laisser tomber… alors frappes autant que tu veux, petit»

Morgan releva son regard sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Le sergent Carlton MILES…Une cicatrice barrait l'ensemble de son visage, le défigurant complètement.

« Trophée de guerre , mon gars…un viet qui a voulu me faire supplier de m'épargner…il n'est plus de ce monde… tiens regardes, j'ai encore sa langue en pendentif»

Le Marshall rappela à l'ordre son sergent.

« Arrêtes de vouloir les impressionner… »

Morgan ne répliqua pas. Ce genre de comportement ne l'impressionnait pas. Il avait vu bien pire pour se laisser émouvoir par un bout de langue séchée accroché à un collier. Chacun réagissait à la peur de mourir à sa manière ! Il ne s'appelait pas Reid…il se pinça les lèvres. C'était nul de penser cela…son ami était peut être le seul à être capable d'affronter des cadavres en décomposition pendant plusieurs heures sans broncher…Putain de gamin, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il dérape ainsi ? il serra les poings. Il avait été injuste envers Spencer, il s'en voulait…il aurait du réagir différemment, ne pas lui en vouloir bêtement et le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne demandait que cela, il l'avait lu dans son regard….merde ! Il devait se concentrer sur l'affaire. De toue manière ce qui était fait était fait.

Ils les regarda tous. Que ce soit le Marshall, ou ces trois sergents, ils étaient de la trempe des chasseurs de primes…ils ne lâcheraient rien jusqu'à ce que ce salaud soit entre leur main et il ne préféra pas imaginer ce qu'il en ferait une fois attrapé. Puis il regarda les photos de nouveau. Ces jeunes avaient du avoir confiance en ce tueur pour l'avoir suivi, ils étaient intelligents, ils en seraient pas laissé approché facilement par quelqu'un qui ne leur inspiraient pas confiance, il le sentait…à moins qu'il ne leur soit tombé dessus par surpris, mais cela ne collait pas au profil…

Le tueur semblait organisé…il semblait les avoir chassé, choisi, il avait du les observer avant, peut être même leur parler, ils se ressemblaient tous un peu quelque part, le même choix de profil…non leur unsub avait pris le temps pour les emmener avec lui….il en était d'autant plus dangereux….puis il reposa son regard tristement sur la photo d'Ethan. La dernière victime, celle aussi qui avait le plus souffert des ces tortures … un beau garçon au visage pâle, aux grands yeux verts, peu athlétique…22 ans, un étudiant modèle, avec un très grand avenir devant lui si...C'était avec lui que le tueur avait passé le plus clair de son temps avant de jeter son cadavre près du bois.

Reid leur avait aussi dit que l'inscription près de son corps semblait être plus écrite par regret que par rage. Donc le unsub liait une relation forte avec ses vcitimes….une ralation très forte, de quelle nature, pourquoi, comment, et dans que but ?

Vivian le sortit de ses pensées.

« Bon, et si nous nous mettions au travail… »

Le Marshall leur fit signe de les suivre.

« Mes hommes sont prêts à vous écouter. J'ai préparé la salle de réunion pour le débriefing que l'agent Hotchner souhaitait faire à l'ensemble de mes hommes…le profilage , si j'ai bien compris ? »

Rossi intervint.

« Vous avez bien compris. Nous allons vous donner un premier aspect du tueur afin que nous pussions commencer à établir une ligne de recherche… »

« Et il est où votre boss et les trois autres… »

« Ils arrivent, ils sont en train de …de préparer le profil justement… »

Rossi regarda sa montre. Hotchner lui avait dit de ne pas commencer sans lui.

« En attendant son arrivé, serait il possible d'examiner des cartes de la région… »

_Il n'est pas patient lui non plus. Il aurait aimé les entendre parler de lui, de ce qu'ils supposent qu'il fasse qu'il soit, les entendre parler de sa manière d'opérer. Ils souhaitent qu'ils se rendent compte de sa puissance et de tout ce qu'ils vont devoir déployer pour mettre la main dessus. _

_Bien sûr, il ne les laissera pas aboutir à la vraie conclusion._

_Il regarde de nouveau l'agent Morgan. Cet homme est très fort, très en colère aussi, ca se lit sur son visage. Il doit s'en méfier. Il semble attaché à la petite grosse assise là bas à son ordinateur car il ne cesse de la regarder furtivement. _

_Ils sont si simples à dévoiler leur faiblesse, c'en est pathétique. D'après ce qu'il en entend dire, la technicienne est un génie informatique. Il va la sonder pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut, peut être pourra ti faire fi de sa difformité graisseuse si elle a de le valeur …_

_L'agent Rossi est très professionnel. Trop même. Il ne porte pas la même attache à ses hommes que le fait l'agent Hotchner. Il a lu d'ailleurs beaucoup de ses livres, c'est un prétentieux qui pense tout savoir sur le comportement humain…il va déchanter. Lui aussi aurait pu devenir un agent hors normes comme eux si la guerre n'en avait pas décidé autrement …_

_La belle Emily Pentiss est le genre de femme qu'il aimerait soumettre, juste pour s'amuser, elle lui fait penser à ce latino, qui n'est pas là d'ailleurs…, sentir son corps sous le sien, poser sa main sur son ventre, dans son entrejambe juste pour lire de la frayeur dans ses yeux. Elle semble une femme froide, presque frigide, déterminée que rien ne peut effrayer. Il verra…_

_Dieu lui a envoyé ces hommes pour le mettre à l'épreuve. Il ne les laissera pas partir, pas tous, il le sait. Sinon à quoi sert- il d'être le puissant et de ne pas pouvoir choisir qui mérite de vivre ou de mourir ?_


	35. CHAPITRE 34

CHAPITRE 34

Hotchner relut attentivement les dossiers qu'il avait ouverts sur la table leur servant de debriefing, dans le grenier. La lumière faible des lampes lui avait permis de se plonger intégralement dans ses réflexions. Cette affaire était terrifiante. Cet unsunb semblait vraiment savoir où il allait et dans quel but. Il laissait malheureusement derrière lui des victimes tellement innocentes.

Il pensa un moment à Jack, son petit Jack…un enfant qu'il avait eu sur le tard avec Haley, presque un enfant de la dernière chance…car il avait mis des années à se décider à lui donner ce bonheur…. à cause de son travail …Jack, un enfant qu'il allait perdre encore à cause de ce travail. Il soupira en observant de nouveau les corps meurtris de ces étudiants. Il pourrait presque être leur père.

Etait ce cet avenir qu'il allait offrir à Jack , un avenir incertain, fait de crainte, de peur, de doute qu'un jour il puisse lui arriver la même chose ? Quels parents pouvaient supporter la perte de son enfant ? et dans de telles conditions ? Bien sur les parents ne seraient jamais mis au courant des atrocités qu'avaient vécues leur être cher avant de mourir loin d'eux…jamais…il ferma les yeux un instant. Il était fatigué, terriblement fatigué. Trop de souci, trop de doute, trop d'anxiété hantait son esprit…cette affaire, Haley, Reid…et….ce sentiment diffus qui naissait en lui de plus en plus fort chaque jour…Emily…

Il n'avait pas le temps pour tout cela, l'affaire était une priorité…le reste devait passer en second ordre. Il soupira, c'est ainsi qu'il avait perdu Haley et son fils parce que le professionnel avait toujours pris le dessus sur le personnel, les sentiments…

Il avait beau se concentrer sur les images, les photos, les hypothèses qu'ils avaient montées tous ensemble, le profil se dessinait sous ses yeux avec encore trop d'incertitude. Il lui manquait des éléments essentiels pour être certain de pourvoir cerner, tout du moins, commencer à ébaucher un début de profil. Il lui fallait les conclusions de Spencer.

Il se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage et leva la tête, interrompu dans ses réflexions par un léger coup... Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte.

---

Spencer Reid n'était pas le genre de garçon dont on pouvait facilement prétendre comprendre le caractère ou les silences. Malgré un débit de paroles qui pouvaient être désopilants et extraordinairement époustouflants quand il se lançait dans la seule chose dont il manipulait l'art sous toutes se formes, les statistiques, les chiffres ou les hypothèses savantes, il était du genre à rester souvent à l'écart du groupe, à écouter les autres parler de leur vie , de leur envie mais lui-même ne se confiait que très peu.

Souvent cela était interprété par une timidité excessive mais Spencer savait qu'il avait surtout peur, peur du contact des autres, peur de leur regard, peur de ne pas s'avoir réellement répondre à ces questions sur la vie quotidienne…. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement de vie sociale très évoluée, voire quasi inexistante.

Une tare que possèdent souvent les enfants élevés par des parents déficients…souvent mis à l'écart, ou ignorés, moqués, responsables très jeunes de leur propre parent comme lui avait du le faire avec sa mère……ils perdaient vite confiance en eux vis-à-vis des autres qui les entouraient, et s'enfermaient dans le cercle vicieux de la solitude. Effrayant constat sur ce qu'avait été son enfance.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui réellement l'effrayait était la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Il soupira. En quelques heures, il avait certainement déversé plus de larmes que toute sa vie il en aurait à verser. Il se sentait vidé…vidé mais apaisé, seulement pour quelques heures certainement avant que le manque se fasse de nouveau ressentir…mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer .

Spencer regarda ses mains pour la seconde fois. Elles tremblaient encore. Il serra les doigts dans sa paume pour tenter de cesser ce furtif mouvement de nervosité puis laissa échapper tout de même un léger sourire de ses lèvres. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses tremblements. Pour une fois ses mains n'étaient pas moites et tremblantes à cause du manque, mais tout naturellement comme lorsqu'il était trop anxieux…il se sentit presque rassuré, il se reconnaissait totalement dans ce sentiment de crainte, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se confronter à quelqu'un. Et là ce quelqu'un était de taille…

Aaron Hotchner…La personne qu'il craignait et paradoxalement admirait le plus dans cette équipe, depuis le départ de Gideon. Une admiration qui se mêlait parfois à un étrange et confus sentiment d'amour. Il savait bien sur que cela n'était lié qu'à un besoin profond de protection et de reconnaissance…le métier lui ayant appris à décrypter les signes …

Aaron Hotchner était le pilier de cette équipe et la plus grosse crainte de chacun était de devoir le décevoir un jour. Spencer soupira.  
Il aurait aimé ne pas être le premier à le faire...

Il imaginait déjà le regard sombre et percutant de son supérieur sur lui, la déception qu'il allait lire dans son visage quand il lui raconterait l'histoire dans sa version la plus véridique...il savait aussi qu'Hotchner était un homme droit et respectueux des règles. Spencer avait enfreint ces dernières avec force et il allait en payer certainement fortement les conséquences. Il s'y était préparé. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Lui-même en avait besoin car ce serait certainement la seule manière qu'il aurait de pouvoir de nouveau un jour se regarder fièrement dans un miroir.

Il essaya de taire dans son esprit les paroles de Danny et Martin qui lui avaient promis de le couvrir, de taire ce geste inacceptable qu'il avait eu en sortant son arme et soupira. Il n'en avait pas le droit, ni pour eux, qui risquaient gros à mentir sur un sujet si grave et ni pour lui, d'ailleurs…

Spencer n'était pas un menteur…malgré toute la difficulté qu'il trouvait à franchir le seuil de cette porte, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il n'y avait pas en lui seulement ce garçon qui avait dérapé, qui avait fui la réalité et avait sombré dans la facilité de la drogue, non…il restait quelque chose d'honnête en lui…il ne devait pas tourner totalement le dos à ce garçon sensible et sincère qu'il avait toujours été …

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, le confortant sur l'idée que Hotchner se trouvait certainement assis à la table de débriefing et son cœur battit de nouveau à tout rompre . Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir en ce moment même, ne serait ce qu'un quart du quart du quart de l'attitude fonceuse de Morgan ou de la désinvolture de l'agent Taylor. Lui tout ce qu'il avait en ce moment, était une envie fulgurante de fuir à toute jambe …

Bon soyons raisonnable et intelligent ! ca il savait le faire que trop bien…il devait entrevoir cette entretien avec lucidité et calme…pure spéculation car il se sentait néanmoins comme un enfant apeuré devant le bureau du Directeur après une énorme bêtise, chose d'ailleurs qui dans son enfance ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait été toujours un enfant modèle que ce soit avec ses parents, ou à l'école, un élève studieux et sans histoire, vraiment sans histoire d'ailleurs et un étudiant totalement effacé mais brillant dans son adolescence et sa jeunesse, pas si lointaine d'ailleurs.

Alors pourquoi il sentait cette sensation de malaise lui tordre les tripes ?

Bon, il se mit à réfléchir avec cohérence pour tenter de passer la peur qui le tétanisait devant la porte du grenier. En tout raisonnement logique, il y avait peu de chance que Hotchner lui saute au coup pour l'étrangler, qu'il le frappe avec une règle comme on punissait à l'époque les mauvais élèves, encore moins de pourcentage de possibilité qu'il le mette au coin ou lui fasse porter un bonnet d'âne …alors pourquoi tant de peur d'aller tout simplement avec cette conversation saine avec son patron…il savait que cela lui était indispensable, pour lui, pour son équilibre et pour son sens inné de la justice …tant qu'il était encore en état de le faire…

Il replaça les mèches de ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, se gratta rapidement le bout du nez, tic dont il ne savait pas se passer quand la nervosité gagnait tout son être, puis frappa doucement à la porte….

--

Danny fixa le plafond avec attention. Allongé sur le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Martin, ce satané mal de tête ne le quittant plus, il avait décidé d'attendre là auprès de son ami, leur nouveau patron pour un départ imminent vers le quartier général du Marshall. Martin le regarda discrètement. Danny semblait plongé dans une réflexion des plus importantes. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il semblait le tracasser ou le rendait si attentif quand la voix rauque de Danny s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Et Marty, tu sais quoi … »

« Non mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas me le dire… »

« Je me disais que ca devait grouiller d'araignées, des souris, de rats et tout ce genre de chose là dedans, dans ces plafonds… tu crois que la vieille Perperpotte en utilise quelques uns dans ses ragouts ? elles les chopent au grenier… »

« Oh, dan, c'est écœurant… »

« tu sais quand j'étais gosse, j'adorais ce genre de vieille baraque, quand on fuguait des foyers avec certains potes, on aimait se réfugier dans ce genre d'endroit…enfin à New York, c'était surtout dans les hangars abandonnés, mais bon…l'imagination d'un enfant est sans borne…c'était toujours inhabité et on s'imaginait des histoires horribles…dans les caves ou dans les greniers, les portes secrètes, les caves lugubres où reposaient des monstres endormis….tu vois le genre de truc comme ici…sauf que la réalité reprenait vite le dessus malheureusement quand les flics nous trouvaient pour nous ramener dans les foyers…en fait je me demande parfois qui sont les vrais monstres, ceux qu'on s'inventent pour se faire des peurs légitimes ou ceux qu'on nous force à côtoyer tous les jours dans la vie réelle…

Danny resta un long moment silencieux puis reprit avec un sourire amusé.

« Peut être que la vieille est une sorcière après tout… »

« Tu devrais reprendre un cachet pour tes maux de tête, ca ne te réussit pas… »

Martin ne put s'empêcher cependant de rire. Danny avait ce don de pouvoir passer des pensées les plus sombres aux idées les plus loufoques.

« mais si, bro, regardes elle habite dans les bois, comme dans conte d'Hansel et Gretel, elle nous mijote des trucs bien gras et bien du terroir comme la sorcière….enfin on peut être rassuré pour le moment, elle bouffera certainement Rossi en premier …Moi Et spencer on a rien à craindre … »

Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Il était dingue.

« Danny, chut, si elle t'entendais.. »

« A mon avis, elle entend quedal. Regardes elle ne sait même pas réveillée après tout ce raffut… par contre, si elle m'entend, je te jure que je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux plus de ragout aux choux de Brucelles et choux fleurs en plat de résistance… »

Martin explosa de rire mais grimaça immédiatement ensuite. Sa blessure le lançait vraiment fortement. Il essayait vainement de se rhabiller mais les efforts qu'ils faisaient semblaient réduit à néant dès qu'il essayait de passer ce maudit bras bandé dans la manche de sa chemise propre.

'Ca va bro ? tu veux peut être un coup de main… »

« J'ai cru que jamais tu n'allais me le proposer… »

« et, chéri, fallait me le dire que tu étais si pressé que je te tripote un peu… »

Danny se leva d'un bond du lit, reposa les dossiers qu'il avait voulu commencé à étudier avant que son esprit divague sur les habitants du grenier étaient puis s'approcha de Martin.

« T'es pas beau à voir, mon fitzy…t'es pâle comme la mort… »

« Disons que je n'ai pas mon maquillage et ma poudre pour te paraitre parfait, mon tendre Danny….donc va falloitr que tu fasses avec… »

Danny rigola.

« Bon je vois que tu reprend un peu tes esprits…j'ai bien peur , Marty, que tu ne puisses pas pour aujourd'hui nous suivre sur le terrain… »

Tout en disant cela, Danny aida Martin à enfiler sa manche puis lui reboutonna les butons de sa chemise.

« Par contre, Marty chéri, la braguette de ton pantalon, je te laisse la remonter…je n'aimerai pas me retrouver dans une posture compromettante si jamais Hotchner déciait d'arriver maintenant… et ne fais pas cette tète de déçu…»

« Mais…je ne fais pas de tête de… »

« Allez, regardes toi, on croirait le petit génie à qui l'ont vient de faire découvrir le mort sexualité… »

« T'es bête Danny, je me demande toujours comme je fais pour te supporter… »

« c'est mon côté super beau gosse qui vous attire …»

Martin soupira. Il ne préférait rien rétorquer à cela, Danny trouverait certainement encore le moyen de le mettre dans la gêne.

Puis Danny reprit son sérieux d'un coup.

« en parlant du petit génie, tu sais où il est ? »

« non, je croyais qu'il était avec Morgan ou un de ses amis… »

« non, ils se sont disputés…sérieusement… »

« Merde, à cause de quoi ? »

« Morgan lui reproche son manque de confiance…il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, à moi non plus d'ailleurs, … Putain, ce mec est fait en acier, crois moi»

« Viens on va chercher Spencer…il doit certainement nous attendre dans sa chambre…et toi au fait Dan, ca va ? tu as été voir…Hotchner ?»


	36. CHAPITRE 35

oh làlà désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps poster la suite mais petit souci de santé, de famille et tout le reste ...mais me revoilà et merci encore de me suivre. allez tite suite ...

**CHAPITRE 35**

Aaron, comme à son habitude, rangea silencieusement les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait, attendit quelques secondes avant de relever son regard sur Spencer puis lui fit signe de s'installer à une chaise face à lui. Il n'avait pas été étonné de voir le visage de son jeune agent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il le savait…il savait que Spencer serait venu le voir à un moment ou à un autre.

Il observa ce grand garçon presque trop maigre, presque trop efféminé pour un agent du FBI, s'installer un peu maladroitement à la chaise qu'il lui avait désigné, dans un silence quasi religieux. Il avait enfilé une sorte de gilet en laine trop long dont les manches recouvraient presque intégralement ses mains. Pas qu'il se soit habitué au goût vestimentaire vieillissant de son jeune ami, mais cette manière de se cacher sous ce vêtement correspondait totalement au caractère discret et solitaire du jeune garçon.

Il refreina une envie de lui sourire affectueusement. Il se devait de rester le plus professionnel avec chacun de ses hommes, notamment dans la situation dans laquelle Spencer s'était mise. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir cette capacité qu'avait Jason Gideon pour tout relativiser et mettre à plat d'un simple regard. Et pourtant tout lui semblait si simple avec Spencer, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à devoir jouer des coudes avec lui pour obtenir ce qu'il avait besoin, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'user de sa prestance de patron pour lui montrer son mécontentement…

Il l'observa repousser ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, signe très distinctif chez lui d'une anxiété profonde qu'il tentait de maitriser de cette manière puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses mains posées sur la table. Il eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte à quel point le génie de son équipe ressemblait encore à un jeune étudiant attentionné qui attendait d'être interrogé par un professeur intransigeant. Il leva enfin les yeux sur le visage de son subordonné et leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Spencer Reid n'eut pas besoin de sonder plus longtemps le regard sombre de son patron pour comprendre qu'il allait devoir commencer à ouvrir la conversation. Il se sentait nerveux, terriblement nerveux, la boule à l'estomac qu'il ressentait se refusait désormais à le quitter. Il tira de nouveau sur ses manches de gilet et soupira. Ce qu'il aurait aimé juste une fois avec la force de caractère de Morgan…ce dernier semblait ne jamais appréhender des situations délicates…notamment celle de se retrouver ainsi face et esseulé devant le grand Aaron Hotchner.

Il n'avait pas peur de Hotchner, loin de là mais il éprouvait pour son patron et ami une telle admiration qu' il savait déjà que ses mots, ses révélations allaient certainement le décevoir profondément. Bien sur qu'il se doutait déjà qu'Hotchner avait compris l'essentiel de la situation…ils n'étaient pas tous les deux profiler pour rien…ironie de la situation d'ailleurs…Le profiler profilé en quelque sorte.

Spencer inspira profondément, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour être certain qu'il allait réussir à tout déballer sans flancher puis reposa son regard déterminé sur Aaron. Il ne savait pas mentir, il n'avait jamais su le faire…sa mère lui avait toujours appris à respecter la vérité, à garder en toute circonstance une âme pure et sincère…il l'avait déjà suffisamment perverti cette âme en s'injectant ce poison mortelle dans les veines, en se refusant à laisser la vérité lui ouvrir les yeux…il se devait au moins d'être sincère sur un point avec l'homme qui tenait lieu désormais dans son cœur désormais de père de substitution, de mentor…

Enfin sincère au moins que le sujet qui l'avait décidé à venir justifier à Aaron Hotchner.

Il regretta que ce ne soit pas Jason qui soit là face à lui. Tout aurait été plus simple pour lui, pour se confier, pour lui parler de ses peurs, de ses angoisses, de ses doutes et de ses erreurs. Il savait qu'il ne confierait rien de tel à Aaron, pas encore du moins…mais il se devait de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son geste désespéré…

Comme mu par un élan de courage, jeune homme se leva raide comme un piquet, et attrapa ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Il inspira profondément. Tout allait aller très vite désormais, tout…c'en était bien mieux ainsi…Il voyait bien que Hocher le regardait avec suspicion. Il devait le détester pour avoir osé enfreindre les règles sinon pourquoi le regarder avec autant d'incompréhension…Spencer détestait qu'on le dévisage ainsi, qu'on lui fasse sentir à quel point malgré ses 1m85 il se sentait si petit….si vulnérable, si honteux, si coupable…

Hotchner fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt la dégradation physique et mentale de son agent le plus brillant. Une descente en enfer qu'il avait refusé d'imaginer chez un génie tel que Spencer…il l'observa avec suspicion. Spencer flottait presque dans ses vêtements. Il avait maigri, encore…son visage semblait creusé, son regard maintenait difficilement un point fixe, ses membres tremblaient légèrement…. Le garçon semblait affaibli autant physiquement que moralement. Il aurait du être de son rôle de prendre les choses en mains plus rapidement. Il s'était voilé la face, comme tous…

Spencer sentait bien que son patron était en pleine réflexion. Son visage était tendu, son regard fixe et songeur. Il avait tout de suite remarqué le regard de son ami se balader sur son corps. Il détestait se sentir si vulnérable ainsi devant un autre. Il se tassa un peu sur lui même comme pour se protéger de ce regard qui voulait le mettre à nu et soupira. Que pouvait il voir à part un être incapable de vivre heureux sans sa dose de came journalière…En était-il arrivé à cela, à ce que son propre patron puisse peut être penser une telle chose. Non, il pouvait encore se battre et tout commencerait par le rétablissement de la vérité sur ses actes…

Hotchner sentit qu'il mettait Spencer mal à l'aise. Il se leva, prit une tasse de café chaud, qu'il sucra à abondance la posa sur la table près de Spencer, puis repartit s'assoir en faisant signe à son jeune collègue de commencer.

Autant battre le fer lorsqu'il était chaud…Spencer toussota un peu pour se donner de la contenance mais le vibrato qui débuta sa phrase était trop aigu, trop faible pour laisser supposer qu'il était en pleine confiance.

«Danny,…Martin….Garcia…enfin…je sais que ca va vous paraître incompréhensible, voir totalement inimaginable venant de moi, mais…. Je...je suis…je suis responsable de…de tout ce qui a pu se passer dans cette salle. Je…je sais que Danny, Martin et Garcia ont …euh…souhaité me protéger en inventant une histoire, à laquelle je me doute vous n'avez pas cru…Il n'y pas eu de nettoyage d'arme, ou de choses dans ce genre…vous et moi savez bien que j'en suis incapable d'ailleurs de démonter cette arme seule alors allez imaginer la nettoyer dans les toilettes…enfin vous savez… je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre d'outil»

Hotchner releva les sourcils pour tout signe d'attention puis le pria de continuer. Sa voix se voulait volontairement neutre pour ne pas lui laisser deviner ses sentiments.

«Reid viens en aux faits… »

Spencer sentait que sa voix était très faible, trop enfantine, il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à fixer Hotchner dans les yeux et lui dire bien face à face comme le ferait un homme. Il se dandina péniblement d'un pied sur l'autre puis lui conta sans détour l'épisode tragique qui avait eu lieu dans les toilettes.

« je sais que l'inspection du travail va me poser des tas de questions après le rapport que vous allez faire sur ma faute mais j'aimerai sincèrement que vous ne condamniez pas mes amis pour le mensonge qu'ils ont voulu monter pour me protéger…vous savez personne n'avait jamais fait un truc pareil pour moi…je me sens redevable envers leur loyauté et je n'aimerai pas qu'ils se trouvent impliquer dans mes erreurs… »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ils y sont impliqués ne serait ce que par le fait que ton arme a blessé l'un d'eux… »

Spencer sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre les évènements. Et si Martin avait été tué…et si…il tenta de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à monter à ses yeux et baissa son regard au sol. Hotchner resta silencieux de longues secondes puis releva ensuite son sombre regard sur Spencer.

« et pour quelle raison obscure en es tu arrivé à sortir cette arme ? »

« Je…je…n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, j'ai…je… »

Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui envoyer en plein visage que l'agent que tout le monde croyait si innocent, si propre, si dénué de tous défauts puisse se piquer les veines comme un vulgaire toxicomane…

« Assieds toi, Spencer »

Spencer ? jamais Hotch ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son patron. Celui ci ne semblait pas en colère, loin de là, …

«Estimes toi heureux d'avoir des collègues comme Martin et Danny qui ne porteront pas plainte contre l'agression dont ils ont été malheureusement les victimes…je ne compte pas faire de rapport contre toi… je veux juste me rendre compte que je peux encore compter sur toi sur cette affaire…que tu ne risques pas de refaire les mêmes erreurs dans quelques jours, voir quelques heures, tu comprends ?»

Spencer murmura un oui presque inaudible.

« tu sais que tu aurais pu causer un véritable drame, que tu aurais pu foutre ta carrière, ta vie et celle de ces agents en l'air par ton comportement absurde … tu sais aussi qu'en tant qu'ami j'aurai toujours cette porte ouverte pour toi, si tu as besoin de confier certains choses intimes, certaines choses qui t'empêchent d'être le Spencer combatif et époustouflant que tu as su toujours nous montrer ….…tu le sais…»

« Oui , je…je sais»

Le pauvre Spencer sentait de nouveau sa voix se craqueler. Affronter Hotchner était une chose mais l'écouter lui dire cela avec tendresse était très compliquée à concevoir. Il ne le jugeait pas, ne lui posait pas plus de questions…comme si..comme si quelqu'un était déjà venu lui expliquer certaines choses. Il soupira. Danny….

Hotchner passa nerveusement sa main sur ses yeux. Ce qu'il allait faire, il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir le faire envers son plus jeune agent.

« voilà ce que je peux essayer de faire ne tant qu'ami, te conseiller, t'aider et te soutenir si tu en ressents le besoin, mais Maintenant en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, je vais te demander de poser ton arme et ta plaque sur cette table. Je vais te suspendre de tes fonctions jusqu'a ce que j'estime que tu sois capable de regagner ma confiance et que tu sois capable de garder une attitude digne des membres de mon équipe… »

Spencer sentit son cœur se figer, se briser en mille morceaux. Il n'avait que ce boulot désormais pour le maintenir à la surface et Hotchner lui retirait cela….il aurait pu le supplier, à genou même, pleurer, réclamer l'indulgence de son patron, de ne pas faire cela mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il s'assit en silence, posa sa plaque et sortit son arme de son sac. La sanction était méritée, il s'en était douté dès le début, Aaron n'était pas le genre à laisser une situation de cette sorte sans justice.

« Néanmoins, Je ne compte pas t'exclure de cette enquête. Tu vas rester ici et m'étudier les dossiers, je veux que tu te concentres sur chaque détail qui pourrait nous apprendre plus sur notre tueur. Je t'appellerais dans une heure pour que tu me donnes des résultats probants. Je te mets à l'épreuve, spencer, ne me déçois pas… »

Sans un autre mot, laissant Spencer titalemen absourdi et dans l'incompréhension totale, Aaron se leva, posa une pile de dossier vers le jeune garçon et commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Ah au fait Spencer ? »

« Oui ? euh…oui, Monsieur ? »

« 3256 x 856 ? »

Machinalement comme si son cerveau répondait à un stimulii , Spencer répondit en quelques secones.

« 2787186 »

« le Pib de L'inde ? » »

Sans aucune hésitaiton, le génie répondit

« En 2007, l'Inde était la 12ème économie mondiale en dollars courants avec un Produit intérieur brut (PIB) de 1 171 Mds USD soit 2,15% du PIB mondial …»

« Reid, c'est ce garçon là que je veux retrouver… »

« Oui, je vais essayer, je ...je vais..essayer »

« Ah au fait une dernière question sur laquelle je veux que tu ne me répondes pas tout de suite mais que tu réfléchisses avec sérieux… »

Reid attendit avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait porter à ce genre de questionnaire mais resta figé d'effroi quand iil entedit les paroles de son patron.

« es tu capable de me donner les effets secondaires d'un prise de dilaudid par excès ? »

Reid resta la bouche mi ouverte. Aucun son ne sortit. Il sentit sa gore se serrer et ses paumes de mains devenir moites. Aaron se retourna alors complément vers lui.

« je te laisse réfléchir et tu m'en dira plus à mon retour. Martin va rester avec toi, il n'est pas en mesure d'aller sur le terrain aujourd'hui. «

Puis il sortit en fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Il pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait même s'il se détestait de le laisser ainsi, seul face à lui-même. Mais le premier pas devait venir de son agent…il croisa Martin et Danny dans le couloir et leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Et boss, vous n'avez pas vu le gamin ? »

« il est au grenier…pas besoin de me faire cette tête là, il m'a tout raconté…la prochaine fois que vous me racontez un bobard de cette taille, n'oubliez pas que je suis avant tout profiler… »

« On doit applaudir ou vous demandez pardon là ? »

Martin regarda Danny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que vous a t-il dit au juste ? »'

« que je peux faire confiance en votre intégrité et votre soutien…. »

« wahou, je sens que vous commencez à nous appréciez, n'est ce pas , patron ? »

« On ne va pas en aller jusque là, Taylor ! ….Fitzgerald, vu votre état, je vais vous demander de rester là d'aider Reid dans ses recherches là haut….si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi…Taylor, en route ! »

« c'est demandé avec tellement de tendresse….vous lui parler ainsi aussi à votre jeune collègue..comment elle s'appelle…ah oui Prentiss ?»

Hotcher ne répliqua pas et soupira. La demi heure de voiture qu'ils avaient à effectuer pour rejoindre le quartier central allait lui paraitre interminable aux côtés de cet énergumène… Il regarda une dernière fois vers l'escalier et repris on chemin.

« ne vous faites pas de souci pour votre protégé, Martin sait être un grand frère protecteur adorable….bon certes il manque un peu d'expérience en ce qui concerne les conseils sur les femmes, les choses de la vie quotidienne qui vous égaye mais c'est un bon garde fou ! vous…»

« Taylor, c'est bon , j'ai compris… »

« vous me faites penser à mon patron, Jack….il a le même regard quand il perd patience "…»


End file.
